Twist Through Time
by Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Full summary inside (Rated high "T" Low "M") in other words a clean (Language) PG13
1. Summary

What happens if Harry Had to travel back in time since the Muggle found out about Magic and Fear it and hunt Wizards and Witches? What would happen if something happens to the time stream that makes it some events happen differently? Will Harry be able to train his friends and find out about his Ancestry? Will he get all the Horcruxes including the one no one knew Voldemort made? Will Harry ask Ginny out before his sixth year? Includes Friendly Snape and Draco Malfoy.

**_I do not own Harry Potter _**

**_Some of My ideas are barrowed From Blueowl (To Shape and Change), wewarren68 (Be Careful what you Wish For), and Jeograpgh (Harry Potter and the Heart of the Hero) MissJuly005 (Harry Potter & the Phoenix's Bond), Ariana-blood-hehe (Professor Potter DADA) (Which they allowed me to do), and you should read them. (Some ideas will take awhile to incorporate.)_**

Couples!

**_1. _****_Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley_**

**_2. _****_Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger_**

**_3. _****_Draco Malfoy & Susan Bones_**

**_4. _****_Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood_**

**_5. _****_Wes Weasley & Fay Dunbar_**

**_6. _****_Gorge Weasley &Angelina Johnson _**

**_7. _****_Fed Weasley & Katie bell_**


	2. Spell Works

**Chapter 1: Spell work.**

Harry woke up with an alarm sounding; he looked around and saw he was in the House by the sea; Dudley was lying on the couch while Harry's bed was on the dirt Floor. He looked at Dudley's watch and saw that it was July 31st 1991, Harry's eleventh birthday.

_'It worked; I just hope I can help out the future.'_ Harry thought. '_Ah Dudley, if only you had the guts to say what you said when I found you in tom's old house dying. I will protect you this time, though I may have some fun while you mull over how you truly feel, well have fun at Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon's expense. Well maybe just Vernon nah both of them. Snape I'll protect you this time I promise, you as well Draco. At least I'm not a Horcrux this time, which is if I read the meaning of spell correctly'_

He felt sore, he stretched and that really hurt, then he examined his past memories with the help of his meditation and remembered all the beatings he got. Just then the door banged opened, and in came the friendly Giant; Rubeus Hagrid. Harry wanted to run and give Hagrid a hug; Hagrid died in the fall of Hogwarts, by three giant's who had been won over by Voldemort. Harry stood his ground and acted the way he did when they first met.

Hagrid did everything that happened the first time, yet he gave Dudley a snout as well as the tail. After that they went to bed.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Meeting in Diagon Alley** **(Bold and Italics equal's animals talking.)**

Andy; a boy who was dressed in silver, had a round face, and blue eyes appeared in the Leaky Cauldron with a backpack, a few Galleons in a cloth sack on his right hip and a hiking stick in his right hand. He walked up to the bar keeper, Tom. When he appeared all of the gusts in the Leaky Cauldron were shaking hands with one boy over and over again. When the boy left the Room went back to Normal.

_'I should not have Apparated!' _Andy thought. _ 'That boy everyone was shaking hands with has traces of time spell all over him._ _More powerful than any wizard I know, he also some animal traits.'_

"Hello Tom, I need a room till September first?" Andy said.

"Ah hello let me guess going to Hogwarts soon." Tom said. "Ah yes I see that now, first year considering how short you are, am I right?" Tom turned around and messed with a few key's, he found one and turned around to Andy. "Here you go room 12 sir."

"Thank you and you're right first year." Andy said as he grabbed the key and put it in his pocket; he then pulled a few galleons from his sack to the table. "Thank you for the room."

"Um, may I ask you something?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Andy said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but are you a muggle-born or half-blood?" Tom asked.

"I don't know if I am a half blood or not, I do know that my mom is a witch but other than that I don't know my farther." Andy said. "One last thing, who was the boy everyone was shaking hands with?"

"That my friend was The Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Tom said.

"Thanks." Andy said.

Andy turned around and went to the courtyard in back.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (No perspective {much})

Severus Apperated from his house to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion.

He walked around till he saw Harry and Hagrid.

"Aw Hagrid how are you?" Severus asked.

"Hello Professor didn't see you there, doing ok, doing ok." Hagrid said.

"Who is this?" Severus asked faintly.

"I'm Harry Sir, Harry Potter." Harry said. He raised his hand to shake Severus's. '_This is going to be annoying, but I will have to act like I don't know him even though I know more about him than anyone else even Dumbledore, and like him at the same time at least until e dose something I don't like. Sadly I know why he is like this._' Harry thought. '_But I didn't meet him until I was sorted into Gryffindor something's up.'_ Harry made sure his Ocumencey shields were hiding everything just in case.

"Hello Mr. Potter nice to meet you my name is Professor Severus Snape. "You honestly look like your father, except your eyes you have Lily's eyes." Severus said as he shook hands with Harry. "So Hagrid why don't I help Mr. Potter here with getting his school supplies, after all I know what he'll need more than you, plus I here you will have a special assignment from Albus."

"True, but Professor Albus asked me to help me get his things." Hagrid said.

"Yes, but Albus trust's me as well as you maybe a bit more." Severus said. "Tell Albus that I am perfectly able to help and that I offered.

"Alright, Harry this is where I must leave you, don't worry Severus will take care of you." Hagrid said.

Hagrid handed Harry his Key to his vault, along with the list, then Hagrid left towards Gringotts the bank.

"Well Mr. Potter let's go don't worry about money I will pay for your thing's then you'll pay me back later." Severus said.

"You can call me Harry, Professor." Harry said trying to be polite.

"Of course, Harry." Severus said. "You can call me Snape if you want it's a lot easier."

Severus led Harry though all of the stores and bought everything Harry needed, along with helping make a better selection of cauldrons along with getting more than one scoop of all the basic potion's kit ingredients; Severus also complimented Harry's mother on her potions skill's. When they were in the apothecary shop Severus met with Draco and Mr. Malfoy while Harry hid nearby listening; since Severus told Harry to hide.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when the Malfoy's left and Harry came out of hiding.

"They have a unique stance on thing's in the wizarding world, and they were big supporters of the person who killed your parent's well Malfoy is at least." Severus said. "Draco is my god-son and I am trying and keep him from his parent's views on the world."

"So the Malfoy's were big supporters of Voldemort uh." Harry said.

Everyone within earshot jumped and looked at Harry.

"Never say that name Boy." an old Wizard demanded.

"Why; Fear in the name increases fear of the thing itself." Severus said. "Potter has the right idea."

"But still he has no right about saying the name." the wizard said.

"He has more right to use his name than anyone else including Albus, besides acting afraid of a person that is so weak right now that he can't even hold a wand is ludicrous." Severus said.

"Wait, you believe You-Know-Who's still alive?" The wizards ask.

"Why yes I do, and so does Professor Albus, I also believe that this Boy, as you call him, right here can defeat Voldemort when the time comes." Severus said. "With a little bit of training from Hogwarts."

_'Did Severus just say something nice about me?_' Harry thought

The Wizard stood there in shock.

"Come Harry, you still need a Wand." Severus said curtly.

The two left the Apothecary shop and walked down the street.

"Did you really mean that?" Harry asked astonished.

"I do, I also have a question to ask?" Severus asked.

The two stopped.

"Go ahead." Harry asked.

"I would like to cast a legacy spell on you?" Severus asked. "I think it would help you out to see what you are gifted at."

"Sure go ahead." Harry said nervously, wishing he had his wand just in case.

Severus went to an ally way and pulled out his wand, and Harry followed.

"Now it won't hurt, but it hasn't been used in many decades, since it showed too much of one's true potential, the last time it was casted was when Voldemort casted it upon himself to know how much he could do." Severus said.

"Go ahead."

"Legeus reavlieo" Severus said.

A sudden glow surrounded Harry. The glow started to form pictures, and writing. After a few minutes the Glow vanished.

"Well, that is a big surprise." Severus said. He was honestly shocked.

"What did you learn?" Harry asked interested.

"Well for starter you are a Parseltongue which means you can talk to snakes though if it does get leaked out every one will assume that it's what happened on that fateful night, surprisingly they would wrong, it seems that one of your ancestor's could, but this means you can learn parselmagic it is basically healing and protective spells which can only be done by Parselmouths. After you get your Wand I will take you to get a pet snake which I will want you to keep with you at all time it will enhance your Parseltongue ability, normally a student can't have such an exotic pet unless having a head of house's permission, which I will give you mine, since I am the head of a house." Severus said. "You also seemed to have a magnified magi corpus." Severus saw the look on Harry's face. "The magi corpus is the thing that allows us as in Witches, and wizards or any creature to use magic." He explained. "You seem to have a bigger one than most students at your age, plus you have a huge amount of Magic blocked if you could unlock it you could best even Albus; I mean to say you could probably beat him as you are now if you know how to put strength in to a spell, anyways Albus is an actual Warlock – which is a Wizard that has a three times the size of a regular magi corpus – you're magi corpus seems to be ten times that of a full grown wizard – Magi corpuses do grow with the wizard so they can learn stronger spell's – and then there is that block that the spell can't determine how much magical energy is behind it which is probably a good thing since you may not have been able to control all that power." He explained. "You might be top of all you're classes if you apply yourself." He took a breath. "You also have ability that I don't exactly understand something about stealth. Along with telekinesis, you have three magical anomalies that the legacy spell couldn't identify. Finally you have the ability to become an Animagus; which means that you can turn into an animal at will and back again." They walked out of the ally way, both were analyzing what the spell showed.

_'I wonder if the Enlarged Corpus is thanks to the Spell or did I already have it_.' Harry kept thinking. _'I wonder about that stealth thing is about. And I already knew about the Animagi.'_

_'He seemed shocked about most of the information I gave him, all but the talking to snakes maybe he has already discovered it somehow._' Severus kept thinking.

"You seem to realize that you already knew that you could talk to snakes?" Severus asked.

"I talked to some at the Zoo once I also helped it escape after my cousin shouted at it and me; in hind sight it was pretty funny." Harry said it wasn't a total lie he had searched this Harry's memory as soon as he arrived.

They reached Olivander's in a few minutes of searching for a wand Harry had his Holly and Phoenix feather eleven inches (Olivander told Harry the story about is wand). Severus also bought a wand carrier for Harry.

As they stepped out of the building Andy walked up to them.

"You must be Professor Severus good to meet you, can't wait for Potion's class." Andy said.

"Andy I see you got your letter, how is your mother?" Severus asked.

"She's ok, didn't want me to come, always worried." Andy said. He noticed Harry. "Hi I'm Andy. Andy Silver." Andy raised his hand.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said and shook his hand.

"Well, see you September 1st." Andy said. With that he sprinted off to Madam Malkin's.

"That was unexpected." Harry said. '_I never met him. Wait Silver? It can't be.'_

"Yep, though he's always like that I think." Severus said_. 'He never came to Hogwart's he was home schooled, he and Lura were killed before I could get to him after Voldemort was risen.'_

"So you know that kid?" Harry said.

"Yes; I dated his Mother for a time when she was part of an exchange student for two years. I thought she died." Severus said. "Then she appeared eleven years ago with Andy on my door step needing help."

"That's interesting." Harry said.

"Now let's go get your Snake." Severus said, as they walked through the crowd to the Pet store to the snake section.

When they got there Severus showed Harry to the Snakes. All of the snakes were very interesting from what Harry could see, and then his eye's came across a corn Snake with very lively colors.

"That is a rainbow corn snake is very magical; it can turn invisible, can absorb any magic, no matter the amount; along with sniffing out how much Magic a person has and how strong it is; it can sniff out Animagi, along with having other abilities. Technically no one knows how many abilities Rainbow snakes have." The shop keeper said boringly when Harry asked about it. "It's not poisonous, but very loyal. In my opinion it is the weakest snake in existence."

"I'll take it." Harry said.

**_"I'm a boy and my name, no matter what that arrogant handler say's it is, is Fang."_**The Corn snake hissed.

"So sorry, Fang." Harry whispered. "I'll take him the Rainbow Corn Snake please." He corrected.

"That'll be three knuts." The keeper said.

**_"I deserve to be sold for higher."_**Fang said.

"Be quite fang." Harry whispered.

**_"Wait you can understand me?"_** Fang asked.

The keeper grabbed Fang from the Tank and put him in a glass carrying case, and handed it to Harry.

**_"Don't you dare manhandle me!"_**Fang yelled at the shop keeper. _"__**This boy is Different."**_ He said about Harry.

"Thank you very much." Severus said.

As they walked out into the busy street, Severus and Harry walked to the leaky cauldron. Then they traveled to Number four Privet Dr. When they got there Severus looked nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked; even though he knew the answer.

"The last time I met your aunt we kind of left on difficult turns." Severus said. _'Plus I snapped a branch on her head.' _ He added in his head. "I will talk to you aunt and uncle while you go unpack."

Harry knocked on the door. Aunt petunia opened it, when she spotted Severus her eyes went as wide as they could get.

"Hello Tuny how are you doing today?" Severus asked quietly.

"My name is Petunia, not Tuny don't you dare use my sister's nick name for me, you Freak." Petunia said angrily.

"Sorry and sorry for what happened all those years ago." Severus said eye's growing cold.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Harry was pacing in his room; Fang and a snowy owl were watching him intently. It had been three hours since Severus sent the note, saying he could keep the owl.

"Man that was weird I didn't think Severus would try and help me keep two pets" Harry said. "Well all of today he was out of character."

_(Flashback; two hour ago.)_

Harry went up stair to organize his luggage. After a few minutes Severus appeared standing in the door way.

"Now; Harry a few thing's one I will be sending three potion's to you and I want you to take them, they will help you regain the nurturance you lost while living here just follow the instructions hopefully it will also help you get the block of magic unblocked. I will also inform you that you should read your entire set of book's that you got today; I will expect nothing but the best from you since I have seen what you are capable of or will be capable of, also I want you to practice using you're quill, the teacher's will not like ink drops on paper; read ahead in lessons and write a review for it with your quill." Severus said. "I will also send you those books on Parselmagic."

'Tap, tap, tap.' Both snap and Harry looked to the Window to see a Snowy white Owl standing on the ledge.

Severus flicked his wand and the window opened the owl flew in and landed next to Harry and stuck his foot out – the owl was carrying a letter – Harry took the letter off and read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Since I couldn't deliver her in person I thought she would love a good flight would do her good. Happy birthday _

_You're friend,_

_Rubeus Hagrid._

"I should have known that Hagrid would get you a pet, I will have to talk to the headmaster tonight, students are only allowed one pet unless the Headmaster say's it's alright." Severus said. "Don't worry the Headmaster trusts me and if I say it's alright he'll agree with me… most of the time. Keep it until you get my response."

With that Severus left the room.

_An hour ago._

Another owl appeared at the window also carrying a letter and five books, three ink bottles, and a small box and a large box, Harry let it in, and the owl dropped the letter on Harry's bed then flew off. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Headmaster has agreed to let you have two pets I would look in your history book for a name for your owl, you are also now able to keep Fang with you during the school day which means classes as well. These are the four Parselmagic book's read these carefully; the fifth is a book about how to care for snakes. Inside the box is a simple silver chain necklace it will alert me if you are in trouble, also give me the location of where you are at, if you are in trouble. The Chain is enchanted so once you latch it only you can move it, no one will be able to choke you with it, and it won't even choke you when you sleep._

_Concerning the potions (Which are in the large box), you will always drink the red flask first. It will enable your body to more effectively take in nourishment from the food you eat and the potions you drink. It is called the Absorbance Potion. It is referenced in the fourteenth chapter of your potions book._

_The blue flask you will drink next, __immediately__ after the red. It is a variant of the Draught of Nourishment, which is in chapter nineteen. Note it is not the same as the Nutrient Potion._

_The third is a potion I call the Utilization Potion. It will allow you're magic to flow within your body more efficiently. This will decrease your recovery time and primarily assist in muscle growth._

_Expect these three potions every week and __drink__them as soon as they arrive! I have a stasis spell on the flasks but once you touch them the spell is off. The fresher the potion the more it will help you. Ignore the taste as best you can. The benefits far outweigh the aftertaste._

_I will help you when you come to Hogwarts. Don't try anything foolish._

_Your friend and professor,_

_Severus Snape_

_Flash back ends._

**"Why buddy?" **Fang asked

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked

**_"Hedwig and I both can."_**Fang said.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

"I am from a future where I was the only wizard left in the world, and I was hunted constantly by muggle's, thanks to Voldemort." Harry said.

**"****_That's bad, how did you get back here to this time?"_**Fang asked.

"I found a spell by a person named Silver it told me what to do; but I can't remember the spell now." Harry said. "There was a person with a last name of silver in Diagon ally. But the Severus I knew couldn't care less to what happened to me, then I found out why, he was in love with my mom."

**_"So what can we do now?"_**Fang asked.

Hedwig hooted.

**_"Ooh, I agree with the owl we should freak your cousin out again!"_**Fang said.

"She did not say that." Harry said.

**_"How do you know, you can only speak snake!"_**Fang said.

"Yes, true but she would not suggest that." Harry said. "She's too gentle. Besides you're still mad that I can speak Snake."

"HOOT" Hedwig said.

**_"Stop laughing you crazy bird. Fine, I was testing you to make sure you could understand her through emotion."_**Fang said.**_"So what happened to the future us?"_**

"Well Hedwig died trying to protect me, and I never met you till today." Harry said.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**_Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express._**

**_Three weeks later._**

It's late August 31st and Harry was making sure he had everything ready. For the past three weeks he's been to Diagon Ally to get more advance book's to study, along with getting thing's for his trunk and an Owl cage for Hedwig. Harry also went asked if a team of investigators could look into Fudge, and Umbrige's life to see if they could find anything incriminating. He has already read all of the course books for school, so he read the four Parselmagic book's along with the new books that he bought; not wanting to do too much in his first year and didn't know how much this year will change from his first, fist year.

**_"Do I have to go into that glass case tomorrow on the train? I feel like I'm going to die when I'm there."_**Fang said.

"No you will be wrapped up around me like always, my waist to me exact or my arm you can dangle in my sleeve." Harry said.

**_"What about the Crazed Owl?"_**Fang asked.

"That's her business." Harry said.

**_"So what are we going to do on the train?"_**Fang asked.

"Find my friends so I can start their training when I can." Harry said. "So probably next year or so, I want to see if there are any changes; though I might teach them some spells."

**_"Great! Can I scare them?"_**Fang asked.

"No, I will try and be friends with someone who has a possibility of coming into the compartment." Harry said. "Oh and there might be Rat with them, but please don't do anything to it I need him alive, and telling the truth, if he's there that is, if he is I want you to keep a close eye on him."

**_"What do you mean?"_** Fang said.

"Sorry Fang, the less people know the better." Harry said.

**_"Come on, I can't tell anyone."_**Fang said.

"Get to sleep." Harry said.

Harry turned out the lights. The next morning Harry woke up and made sure everything was ready, as well as taking the three potions that Severus sent like he did starting the morning after Hedwig showed up. As he made his way down stairs with his luggage (at nine o'clock), once on the main floor he said good bye to his aunt, uncle and cousin then left. Once he got a mile from his house he summand the Knight bus.

"Hello Harry, where to today?" Stan asked.

"Kings Cross and I'll throw in a couple of galleons if you get me there by 9:30 am." Harry said.

"Already on it." Ernie said.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Kings Cross. Harry got up and put the wheels that he acquired from his trips away from Privet Dr. during the three weeks.

He went to walked around for a while until he caught sight of bunch of Red heads

_'Yes, all of them that came my year, wait there are five carts.' _Harry thought

As he approached he saw that every single kid had a trolley.

_'Wait Ginny? She was, is a year younger.' _Harry thought. Then he saw that there was an extra boy in the circle, and Ginny was at her mother's sides. When he saw Ginny it felt like some type of magic was trying to connect them. He had no idea what it meant, not clearly thinking about the connection, but he had to be very careful, he also started to fanaticized about the older Ginny which he had such a strong feelings for and Vise versa, he wanted to tell This Ginny everything once he had her alone.

As three Weasley's ran into the wall dividing the human station and Platform 9¾. When Ron was about to go Harry made his move.

"Excuse me but could you help me onto the platform?" Harry asked politely.

**_"Could you sound any weaker?"_**fang asked. Harry ignored Fang.

"Of curse dear, it's these two first time as well." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Ron and the mysterious boy. "All you need to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." Ginny said.

"Thanks miss." Harry said to Ginny

"It's Ginny." Ginny said she blushed into a really deep shade red.

"My name is Harry" Harry said.

Harry took a run and arrived at Platform 9¾. Everything happened the same; Fred and George helped him out, then saw the Scar, then Ginny squealing to see Harry when Fred George told about meeting Harry Potter, to Ron and his new found twin brother (Whose name is Wesley) coming to sit with them and recognizing him (Harry) as Harry Potter when Fred and George coming to introduce themselves (When he talked to Ron and Wesley about his family while they were still at the station Harry even called Ginny pretty [Which she heard and gasped; which Harry heard that gasp]). Fang peaked out of Harry's robe (Harry changed as soon as he got his luggage all squared away). As soon as the train got going the Weasley's wanted to talk about the Snake.

"So how'd you get a snake as a pet?" Wesley asked.

"What's its name?" Ron asked. Fang hissed at Ron.

"His name is Fang, and he doesn't like to be called an it or it's; and a professor that was helping me out with getting my supplies found out that I am Parselmouths, and he bought me this snake to help me in something called parselmagic." Harry said. "Look I may be a Parselmouth but I am not evil, it's from what happened that night with Voldemort." He lied.

Both Weasley's gasped at Voldemort's name.

"You said His name." Ron stammered.

"You should say You-Know-Who." Wesley said.

"Fear in the name increases fear of the thing itself." Harry said calmly repeating what Severus said that day in Diagon Ally, and what Hermione will say for a long time to come once they become friends; Hopefully. "So are you two twins?"

"Yeah, I was born first." Ron said proudly.

"Yeah, by five seconds." Wesley said.

They got in a small argument that lasted until Harry started laughing.

"Sweet, I never met twins before, well except your brother's." Harry said. "So they seem like pranksters to me."

"Oh yeah, never except anything from them." Wesley said.

"That is if you can't detect hidden Magic." Ron said.

Harry and Fang laughed. Around mid-day the trolley came by and like the first time, Harry got every type of sweet (just like the first time).

"You guys want to share?" Harry asked.

"Well we do have Corn beef-"

"Which we hate-"

"And always dry since mom doesn't have time for us, since-"

"There are so many kids around the house."Ron and Wesley said taking turns.

**_"I like Corn beef, even if it is dry!"_**Fang said excitedly.

"Fang likes corn beef, maybe he'll eat it." Harry said excluding the dry commit.

"Sure."Ron and Wesley said at the same time.

They fished out the Corn beef out of their pockets, unwrapped the sandwiches and put it next to Harry. Fang slithered out of Harry's robe and started eating the sandwiches, while the three kids started snacking on the candy; Harry also healed Wesley (With Fang's help) after he got a very deep cut on his entire left arm from pulling his hand out of his trunk. All the while Scabbers was chewing on a candy wand Fang was watching Scabbers intensely (acting under orders from Harry to keep an eye on the Rat). After a while Hermione came in and Harry asked her to join the three boys, sadly she sat on Fang.

"Aw. Oh so sorry I didn't see it." Hermione said apologetically as it hissed.

**_"Again with the, it; is it too hard tell that I'm a boy. Tell her she should be happy that I don't bite and poison her."_**Fang said.

"You don't have any venom and yes it is hard to tell if you're a boy." Harry hissed to Fang. "Sorry about that Hermione the reason you didn't see him was because he was probably invisible. Don't worry he's harmless. He's a rainbow corn snake."

"Wow, I've read about them they are very rare." Hermione said.

**_"Ooh; never mind, I like her."_**Fang said.

She sat back down just as a blond entered the compartment. He stood in the door way.

"Is Harry Potter is in this compartment." The blond said tiredly like he's said the same thing before.

"Yes, that's me; Your Draco Malfoy aren't you? Severus told me you know him?" Harry said with a hint of fake surprise.

"Yeah he's my god-farther. When did you meet him?" Draco asked.

"He took me to get my school supplies." Harry said. "Do you like him? I find him quite interesting."

"Yeah he's awesome, he's not like my farther at all; my father is all pure blood's are supreme and can be above the law, While Severus taught me that Half-blood or less, are unique in their own way and told me I should try making some other type of friends with an open mind." He looked around and saw the younger set of twins. "Wow, the Weasleys; my dad hates your dad and your whole family; saying how you disgust the name of wizards, and have more kids than money." The two Weasley's balled their fists in anger. "Hey I don't; I respect you guy's I mean you respect your family; how you tend to value family and loyalty instead of money, even if you're dad likes muggle stuff."

Harry's mouth dropped in surprise.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron asked.

After thinking and concentrating for a few minutes he was able to make his mouth move and sound come out. "You just surprised me is all, Severus told me that the Malfoy's treat everyone that isn't a pure blood like dirt." He was lying for the most part, he still remembered the way Draco treated everyone at school. "Though what Severus told me he did fancy my mom who was a first Gen Witch."

Everyone in the compartment looked dumbstruck. "Well I used to, but then one day two week's ago, while on an outing with my parent's, it was the time Severus told me to open my eyes and my mind." Draco said. "That day I saw how my farther treated people and I saw how Half-blood's and muggle-born's treated each other as well as my family, so I'm changing the way I think." He looked around the hall way and the cabin. "Do you mind if I go grab my luggage, and bring it in here? The goon's who are in my compartment are like how I was; and I want to forget how I was; get a fresh start."

"Sure why not." Harry said. "The more the merrier. I'll even help."

"I better get mine as well," Hermione said. "Oh I'm Hermione Granger, Muggle Born." She raised her hand for Draco to shake it.

"Nice to meet you" Draco said, Draco shook her hand, without hesitation.

A few minutes later everyone got situated in the compartment. Then Ron, Wesley, and Draco told them about the four houses.

"So what house do you think you'll be in Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione said.

"Well my whole Family has been in Slytherin, but I am not my Family. Hopefully I'll be in Gryffindor." Draco said. "At the very least Hufflepuff; but I know that I want to be in Gryffindor, since that will tell my family that I don't want to live their way any time soon."

"Well my whole Family has been in Gryffindor, maybe we'll be too well that's what we hope." Ron and Wesley said simultaneously.

"I'll be in Gryffindor." Harry said, confidently.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I overheard someone while I was on the train; they said that the Sorting Hat takes people's choices into account," Harry said only lying about where he got it from.

"Sweet I'll have to try that." Draco said.

"We'll be arriving in ten minutes." A voice echoed throughout the train.


	5. New beginnings & finding lost items

**_Chapter 4: New beginnings & finding lost items._**

They arrived in the grand hall waiting for Professor Minerva McGonagall to come escort them in side. A few seconds later they all filled into the Great Hall (Harry just wanted to cry seeing it as beautiful as it was before the War). McGonagall told everyone what they had to do. One by one people were sorted. Harry only half listened and only concentrated as his friends names would be called; Susan Bones was surprisingly sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione was already selected into Gryffindor, so was Neville.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked up trembling slightly. _'He has no idea what house he'll be in' _Harry thought. For a few minutes all was silent till "Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled. Everyone in the hall was quiet, and then a roar of excitement came from the red and gold table.

As it neared the Harry's name, Harry got more nervous, both Patil's were in Gryffindor. Finally the name he was dreading, "Potter Harry." Harry strode up to the three legged stool and the hat looking calm but inside he was nervous. _'Well, Mr. Potter you have already been given a house, I also see a whole different life as well as an apocalyptic future for all magical kind is that why you came back to the past? To try and fix that future? Ah I can see that in your head, I also see that you will have tough road ahead of you, but know this just because thing happened one way in that time that dimension because that spell does not cause paradoxes, thing's will be different, though some major event's can still happen, just try to make things go like they did the first time only change it if it won't cause a huge impact, but I see no promises from you. But know this some impact's will change the way you want; like teaching you're friends Ocumencey when I saw in too your friend's head well the three that I did; Longbottom, Granger, and Malfoy they will help you no matter what, they will be at you side no matter what you tell them, even young Malfoy. I will put you where you want to go, but know this you have ancient blood no matter what time you are in; be sure to find the portraits of the founders that are somewhere in this castle and tell them the hat sent you when you want to know about your blood line; oh and tell them I also said all. I see you have a bond with someone close to you she should come this year I could summon her in a hart beat, but I see that you want to keep her safe this year which is understandable I'll see what I can do.' _The Hat said, to Harry."Gryffindor." he yelled to the hall. _"Keep your skills secret Mr. Potter."_ Harry walked over nervously and confused, _'How had the Hat known about what I could do I kept my shields up but the Hat didn't even touch then it went right through them like they weren't there.' _Harry thought. _'What Bond is he talking about?'_ a voice that didn't sound like his own asked.

A few more names were called then it was the Twin's turns, Ron was up first and as soon as it touched down on Ron's head it yelled Gryffindor, the same thing happen to Wesley. Then just as the five were congratulating themselves, Andy silver was sorted into Gryffindor. Andy walked over to them the group and sat down looking nervous.

The feast was as good as Harry could remember. There were talking about lessons, Blood status and Sports. Everything was fine until Fang slithered out of Harry's sleeve to eat some food which Percy noticed and screamed Snake. The five kids laughed.

**"****_Well you're human and you don't see me screaming human now do you?"_**Fang said, Harry laughed for a minute then translated what Fang said, which caused the other four who were sharing the compartment and Andy along with Fred and George to laugh.

"So Fred; what class do you think will be the hardest?" Hermione asked.

"Well Potion's, but that's only because Severus favors Slytherin." George said.

"Or he is only mad at you since you two are always breaking the rules." Percy said. "Though he does seem interested in this table all of a sudden, I wonder what that is all about."

The group of five plus Fred and George looked towards Severus; Severus was watching the Gryffindor table with keen interest. Harry made sure his Ocumencey shields were hiding everything that might give away the future that Harry was trying to prevent. Harry saw Professor Quirrell sitting next to Severus; and very nervous about everything. _'Looks like He's made a deal with Voldemort, I should try and protect my friends this time, through the Sorting hat said let some events take place how they originally happed for some major events this is confusing.' _He thought as he felt the pain in his scar.

The news; that Harry potter had a snake, and a Parselmouth; spread like Wild fire. By the next day everyone wanted to meet the Fang; who kept hidden in Harry's robes.

The first week of classes, were bearable; Harry couldn't wait for potions. The Gryffindor and the Slytherins met in the dungeon waiting to get into the class room, Fang was around Harry's neck to get a good view of the dungeons. Once they got in Harry's group all gathered around a table and Fang went back to the Sleeve and arm.

"There will be no Wand waving or foolish incantations in this Class." A voice said emanating form a shadow in the front of the class. Severus stepped out looking around. "You will learn how to brew Fame, and bottle glory…"

"Professor?" a hand went up. "Potter brought his pet to class, the rule's clearly state that no one can bring a pet to class." A voice; coming from a table full of Slytherins.

It was Pansy Parkinson

"You don't think I relies that, Ms. Parkinson, do you think I don't know what my students are doing." Severus said coldly. "Mr. Potter has permission from the Headmaster to keep that Snake with him in all of his classes." Fang hissed. "Ten points from Slytherin for trying to get another student in trouble." The Slytherins looked dumbstruck. "Now let's see if any one read during the summer and since Ms. Parkinson wants to talk how about we start with her." Before she could retaliate, he started asking her the questions.

"Tell me, Ms. Parkinson, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Pansy swallowed, unable to answer. She didn't have a clue.

"You don't know? Well, pity, now let's try again. Where, Ms. Parkinson, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Pansy looked down.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

"Pity, Clearly, you should be focusing on your studies rather than on the pets of your peers," he stated, before turning to face Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I believe it's called the Draught of the Living Death." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, where would you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir, it is an antidote for a wide range of poisons."

"Monkshood and wolfsbane — what is the difference?"

"Want to add aconite to the list? They're the same plant, professor. Just the name is different."

"Correct Mr. Potter you have obviously been studying your book's this summer." Harry smiled widely knowing Snape would never guess the truth. "Thirty points to Gryffindor." More people looked dumbstruck; including Harry. "I bet that none of you have picked up your books after you got them at the store till you packed them in your trunk." Severus said coldly.

The rest of the class period passed without another peep. When the bell rung Severus called Harry to the stay a few minutes after class. Severus flicked his wand and a battered up potion's book came flying out from a cupboard.

"This book belonged to me." Severus said. He flipped to a few pages and scribbled something out in the margins. "I want you to have this, in here contains short cuts to many potions that your mother and I have found personally, I hope you use it well, think of it as a Late birthday present. Also regarding one of your repressed skill's another student gave me this book." He pulled out another book. _'Telekinesis 101' _"Read this and practice; he said, you can learn it no matter what year you're in."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said. He grabbed the books and left the room.

Since that was the last class of the day; Harry went up to a corridor on the seventh floor he found a bit of wall that looked like nothing was ever hung there. _'I need the place where everything is hidden.' _Harry thought, with his eyes closed. When he opened them a huge elegant door was there. He walked through the door to find piles of junk the room had no end in sight.

_'I need two thing's one is the diadem, and the second is that book written in Parseltongue.'_ Harry thought to himself.

He was looking for thirty minutes when he found the diadem and another ten to find the book. Surprisingly he could feel the glamour charm on it. Knowing that anyone else could see the Glamour on it but him and snakes, he wanted to make sure no one was going to accuse him of reading something awkward or embarrassing in the common room.

"Glamous Finite." Harry said with a wave of his wand.

He could feel the Glamour charm break he put the book with the crown in his bag. Then he headed out of the room (which took twenty minutes to find). At the end of the day he put the Book and the diadem in his trunk for safe keeping.

The next day he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts he kept his head down, and made sure his Ocumencey shields were up and able to block out his enemy Lord Voldemort himself. After class started he felt his shields being probed he kept going like nothing was happening, thirty minutes later Harry decided to push back a bit. When he pushed back with his own Legilimens (not knowing that how weak Voldemort really was), and he saw Voldemort's most recent memories starting with the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, along with the death of his Family then when Voldemort turned his wand towards baby Harry Potter. Harry pulled back from Voldemort's mind with tears rolling down his face. "_That's so sad!"_ a voice inside his head that wasn't his own said. _"Sirius is innocent after all no one knew."_

"Harry what's up?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco looking at him.

"Yeah; mate why are you crying?" Ron asked.

"This lesson may be boring but it's nothing to cry about." Draco said with a smile.

"Leave him alone he might be remembering something sad." Neville said.

"Yeah that's it, I was remembering that night on Halloween; it popped up in my mind for some reason." Harry said rubbing the tears from his face.

The rest of class went on with nothing happing. After class Harry rushed out of the room without looking back. Every day he practiced his Telekinesis whenever the common room was empty.

Friday afternoon Harry made his way down to flying class by himself (He stopped by Moaning Myrtles bathroom to see if he could get into the Chamber earlier than his second year, he stopped when he remembered the Hat's warning). Once he got there he saw Neville and Draco arguing.

"Let me take that broom, I can ride better than you, and this looks like it's about to fall apart." Draco said.

"But Madam Hooch gave it to me." Neville said.

"So people can switch, right Harry?" Draco said.

"It's true Neville, just switch with him he is a good at flying he can handle it if something happens." Harry said.

Neville switched brooms with Draco. When it was Draco's turn to fly everything that could have gone wrong did. He ended up falling on his neck, and everyone heard a loud Snap. Harry rushed over to Draco and found that he was still alive but barely, with Fang's help, Harry healed Draco which caused Harry to Faint.


	6. Reward, studying & a Troll

**_Chapter 4: Reward, studying & a Troll._**

"I can't believe this; He was healed by Harry Potter, How?" Lucius said.

Lucius, Severus, Madam Hooch, Albus, and Minerva were in the hospital wing two days later. Draco was woke up yesterday but still in the hospital wing to make sure Harry did healed him correctly, while Harry Potter was still unconscious from healing Draco, Fang was coiled on Harry's stomach staring at Lucius ready to defend his owner. Lucius was able to come earlier that morning.

"He knows parselmagic, I knew he was studying the book's I sent him but I didn't know how efficient he was with it, his knack for healing is quite impressive though." Severus said. "So are you surprised at which house Draco is in?"

"I am; he never sent a letter." Lucius said. "My whole Family has been in Slytherin I wouldn't be surprised if were related to him." He said with poison in his voice.

"That would mean you would be related to the Dark lord." Severus said.

"He did treat my family with respect." Lucius said. "So how did the accident happen?"

"It was a flying mishap, the school brooms are really old I was surprised that there hasn't been a more dangerous accident." Hooch said. "We've tried to get new brooms many times but the Governors keep saying they don't have enough funds to buy new brooms, they keep going on and on about security and protection of the students."

"I agree that the Protection of the students is required and necessary, but if our own equipment threatens the children what good is defending the students." Severus said.

"Farther, I was wondering, could you convince them to buy new brooms for the school nothing to expensive but something better; I mean we could even use some of our money to help." Draco said from his own bed.

"That is a wonderful idea." A voice said; that made everyone jump.

They turned around and saw Harry sitting up while Fang grabbed Harry's glasses with is tail and gave them to Harry, who accepted without hesitation. Harry was looking around and saw a huge area in the hospital wing that looked to be covered in soot near the door.

"Harry; how long have you been awake?" Albus asked,

"A few minutes, how long have I been out?" Harry asked

"Only two days, you're lucky it was a Friday afternoon when you healed young Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said. "Half of his bones were broken and you healed him in a matter of seconds."

"Yeah, I didn't know that I would collapses from it." Harry said. "I'm just glad I didn't miss a lot of classes."

"You will be here until tomorrow morning, both you and young Mr. Malfoy, so I can make sure there is no lasting damage." Pomfrey said.

"Alright." Harry said. _'At least I made sure Draco is alive, and now he owes me a life debt, can I handle that, sure I saved plenty of lives before but that turned out badly.'_ Harry thought. "_Really? Anyways I'm glad you're okay." _The different voice said.

"Sorry Draco I have to leave for a while I will be back as soon as I can." Lucius said.

He walked out of hospital wing, followed by Madam Hooch, and Minerva. While Pomfrey; went into her office.

"Albus?" Severus asked in a hushed whisper to Albus.

"Yes Severus." Albus said in the same tone.

They walked a few feet away from the Harry's bed so he wouldn't hear.

"We should give him the opportunity to teach himself, allow him to improve himself — here," he said, pointing to the infirmary floor. "Pomfrey will be able to prevent any serious harm from occurring, though with his natural skill in magic, I believe the only one who will need to be monitored is Mr. Potter himself."

"A natural skill in magic?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow, his interest clearly spiked.

Severus wanted to kick himself in making such a slip. And of course it had to be his mentor who had heard it and immediately caught it. He should have said, 'natural skill in _healing_ magic.' He forced himself not to show any outward evidence of self annoyance. He had to think quickly here. What should he do? Deflect Albus's suspicions? What would be sufficient to fill his mentor's curiosity? Suddenly, he knew the answer; he only hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"I had…" He allowed himself to trail off. He had to do this right. He had to appear hesitant enough to draw in Albus's concern, but not too much to make him wary of whatever he was about to reveal.

"Yes, Severus?" the old wizard prompted, as if speaking to a frightened child.

"When I had taken Mr. Potter to get his school things, we began… talking, discussing the classes he would attend and such." Severus continued to avoid eye contact, as if he was a little nervous about what Albus' reaction would be to what was about to say. "Then I defended him against a Wizard that said he was weak, and I told the wizard that I believe that Harry could be one of the strongest there was…"

"Severus?" Albus asked, his voice revealing slight worry for his former student.

"I know it has been made forbidden, cast out of all spell books since the time you're father was a child, but it has its benefits, Headmaster. And I believe, in this instance, the benefits far outweigh the bad history." He took a deep breath. "I cast the Legacy Spell on him, Headmaster." Severus sighed, as if he was heaving this secret from his mind and to his lips.

Albus frowned. There was a lengthy pause. Severus couldn't even hear his mentor breathing."Did you inform Harry that you cast it?" Albus asked after a long moment.

"Yes, and I asked him to keep that bit of information to himself. I also told him I would talk to him about his abilities when he was ready. He accepted."

"You have taken a big risk, Severus. If anyone within the Ministry were to learn what you have done…" Albus shook his head. "Where did you learn the incantation anyway?"

Severus tried to look insulted. "Really, Headmaster, anyone with a basic knowledge of Latin could figure it out. One just has to know it exists and cast it with a purpose."

"And what purpose did you cast it with?" Albus asked softly. It wasn't an accusation, but a mere question.

"To learn the limit of Mr. Potter's potential," Severus answered after a brief pause.

Albus blinked. "And this… potential, what did you learn about it?"

Severus turned his eyes away from Harry and met the older man's eyes, trying to decide how best to answer that. He was getting into dangerous territory here, but perhaps it was best to alert Albus of what awaited Harry — what he would become capable of.

"Voldemort was correct in… being wary of the boy," he stated.

"How was Voldemort correct?" Albus asked completely shock.

"He is a slumbering Sage."

Albus snapped his eyes to Harry, who was talking to Draco about the wizarding world, and had Fang, snuggled against his legs. He was so little in the infirmary bed, so unimposing that it was difficult to imagine such a boy becoming the most powerful type of wizard there is — a wizard so in tune with magic that they are not merely a wielder of it, they are of it; even casting without a wand would be easy for him, along with using his will as power as well.

"That is just one aspect of his being," Severus added softly.

Albus exhaled slowly.

"I had been… reluctant to tell you, not only because of the spell, but because I believed Harry shouldn't be treated any more differently than he already is, even by you," Severus continued.

"You 'believed,' as in used to?" Albus asked, perplexed, wondering if he had heard Severus correctly.

"Mr. Potter isn't an average student, and he never will be, with or without the idiotic title of 'the-boy-who-lived'." He took a deep breath. "I have to talk to you tonight if possible?"

"Unfortunately, I agree with you. I had hoped to give him a normal childhood with the Dursley's, but I failed from what you told me; and before he arrived, I had hoped, for his sake, which he would be allowed to be just another student, with nothing attracting more attention to him. But it appears it was just not meant to be." Albus looked at Harry sadly before looking to Severus again. "I will speak to Madam Pomfrey about him assisting her on weekends. If she agrees, I will inform Harry of the arrangement myself, and give him the option of taking advantage of it, and for the meeting I will see you tonight at my office."

"He will accept working here." Severus said confidently.

"I am sure he will, but it is nice to be given a choice."

"What of the other things, Headmaster?" The potions master nodded.

"When he begins showing signs, I will arrange more instruction for him."

"Will you teach him?"

"I may."

"I believe it would be unwise to entrust such a task to anyone but yourself."

"What of you, Severus? I believe you would be an excellent choice."

"I will be advancing his studies in Potions when the time is right. He is already excelling, far more than I had initially expected," he said, and that was the truth. Who knew a little encouragement and clearly stated expectation would get a child to push themselves as hard as Harry was?

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. He and Granger have an aptitude towards potions, well from what some of the teachers have said they are both quite exceptional in all of the classes; I've seen them study in the library before class, always helping the others in their small group."

"What else did you learn from the spell?" Albus asked, deciding to move on, suddenly suspicious of this group Severus was talking about.

"You have nothing to worry about in his group they are all friends. Now as Sages are said to have, he has a number of gifts," Severus said, his voice smooth, as if he was talking about something mundane. "But . . . his body has subconsciously put a lock on his magic. I believe it will lift once he has gained adequate magical control and strength; though, due to the Dursley's, that lift has likely been postponed."

Albus's eyes widened. "The potions, they're more than just nutrient potions, aren't they?"

"Yes; why do you think that he's been looking and feeling better? Even; if he hasn't noticed it himself?"

"When do you think you can stop having him drink them?"

"Perhaps as early as the Christmas holidays, but I am not certain yet."

Albus nodded. "What are his gifts?"

"I do not know, Headmaster." Severus watched as the old man's eyes narrowed at him. He swallowed, not out of fear or nervousness, but in an attempt to cover his true feelings with how things were going, for he was extremely pleased. He had Albus where he wanted, and had him thinking along the lines he needed him to be. "I could not read some of it correctly. Maybe tonight we can examine the memory, and you can help me to decipher what I couldn't."

Albus eyes sparkled."Severus…" He was nonthreatening, but his posture was one of a powerful wizard. His magic remained calm, as Severus had expected, but it had a strange feel to it. "Please, Severus. Why has this affected you so?"

Severus blinked. Perhaps his approach was working a bit too well. Well, some more acting should do. He straightened his back.

"I cannot explain how, but I had been given an image of Mr. Potter's potential future through the spell, an image of who he could become."

Albus frowned. Although what Severus was saying was not unheard of (as parents long ago spoke of having a vision of what their child could grow to be if they reached their full potential), it was quite rare. Oh, how Albus wished he could cast the Legacy Spell on Harry himself, but the real downside to the spell was that it could only be cast on an individual once. Evidently, an individual's magic was only willing to be read one time.

"I saw a great man, Headmaster," Severus stated.

Albus looked back to Harry, who had just finished a conversation about the lessons they've had so far; oblivious to the world and to their conversation; with just a faint hiss from his snake.

"Tell me, Severus," he whispered after a moment.

Severus exhaled slowly. What he would say now would further shape Albus's view of Harry and the way he would treat and interact with him.

"I saw him as a sage surpassing Merlin himself. Bringing peace between both Magical and muggle's, with no war, a peaceful co-existence where all muggle's not only knew about magic but lived along side it peacefully."

Albus stroked his beard, now in deep thought.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Severus. I've made enough mistakes concerning young Harry. I am grateful that you are here to try to prevent me from making anymore." His eyes holding great appreciation. "Perhaps, together, we will help Mr. Potter become what you saw."

"That is my wish, Headmaster. Ever since I was shown what could be, that has been my main objective," Severus stated honestly. "I will see you tonight."

Albus went to talk to Pomfrey in her office.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said.

"Yeah, but that is how my father always is like that." Draco said. Since they just finished talking about Draco's farther

"No, well he does seem as the muggle's say, up tight." Harry said. "No I was referring to what Severus asked the headmaster about me helping in here; on occasion."

"You heard that?" Draco asked.

"Fang did and he told me." Harry said. Fang (Who was on Harry's legs at the moment) hissed in agreement.

Severus turned to harry. He waved his Wand and a curtain appeared around Harry's bed, He stepped to the other side so he could talk to Harry privately.

"Madam Hooch told me and Minerva how well you flew, and avoided, Mr. Crab and Mr. Goyle, along with catching Neville's Remembrallwhen Parkinson threw it, Minerva was impressed. She will be coming to talk to you after you get out the hospital wing." Severus said. "On the plus side, you did a good job the other day Harry by healing Draco. If you noticed the other end of the room you were over there when it happened apparently you're magic has been out of control; its accidental magic from what Albus explained from when he examined what happened himself. If you look at you're right arm you will notice a snake scales like Scar, you got that when Fang got to Hot and he burned you."

The rest of the day went by very slow; all of his friends came by to see him. He had a very big surprise when Mr. Malfoy gave him Dobby the House elf (who started working in the kitchen unless Harry called him to do something and told him not to punish himself for any reason) for saving his son's life. McGonagall came by after dinner with Oliver Wood and told him that she saw him avoiding Crab, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson (the new ring leader of the two) along with seeing the dive that Harry did to catch the Remembrall; he was given the title of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team (Harry didn't know if this was fate or not) they also told him to keep it to himself. That night Harry and Draco were talking about the game along with how awesome it would be to play other positions. They both fell asleep as soon as Madam Pomfrey turned the lights out and their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning they were released right before breakfast, they walked down still talking about the game, and house-elves rules and Dobby in general. When they reached the Great Hall they sat down next to Ron, Wesley, Hermione, and Neville. After breakfast they went to all of their classes (He also received the Nimbus 2000 at breakfast which Ron, Wesley, and Draco were in Aw when Harry passed the note around saying do not open at the table warning). At the end of the day Harry went up to the Room of Requirements; he was studying from every book that it could supply along with practicing telekinesis, and his Potions skill. Thanks to his future self he knows how to heal with a wand, along with every charm, and Spell that Hogwarts taught. He was in the process of studying Wand Making; he took a branch of a Willow, and a few hairs from a unicorn that they lost when they run through the wild. It took a few attempts until he made a perfect; Willow, fourteen inches and unicorn tail hair. When he tried using it, it was weak. _'Come on it's not meant for me, it's meant for Ron.' _ He also made another one for Wesley; Oak, thirteen inches, and unicorn tail hair as well since he heard that Ron and Wesley were using another's wand from their family and he decided to make these two for them. He wrapped upped the two wands separately and put names on each of the wrappings. When he got back to the Gryffindor the others were sitting around the Window doing schoolwork. He headed up stairs to put the newly created wands in his trunk for Christmas; he had charmed his trunk so no one could get into it without the password and a tap of his wand; his first night of school. He grabbed his books and went down to the others. After a few minutes they were heading into a chapter ahead of where the class was. Harry and Draco convinced everyone that it would better if they read ahead so they would be better prepared for class. After a while everyone was finished they all headed to bed.

The rest of that week the same as that accept, of curse Quidditch, the practices were extremely fun for Harry. After the first few training session he had Fred and George hit Bludger's at himself till he was good at dodging and sensing them (Which surprising to Harry he was good at already). Wood liked the idea of getting Harry used to dodging Bludger's, Oliver summoned Beater bats for everyone and they circled Harry and made him more confident in dodging and being able to tell where the Bludger's were coming from without looking. After an hour of training they all went up to the Tower, Harry hung back with Fred and George.

"So how do you two know so much about Hogwarts?" Harry began choosing his words carefully. "I mean you just show up in a blink of an eye, it's like there are secret passages all over this place."

"We do have a way of knowing." Fred said.

"But we won't hand that particular piece of information freely." George said.

"It wouldn't be something by my dad Prongs would it?" Harry pressed.

"You're dad is Prongs?" George asked in awe.

"Yeah he is. So what were we talking about?" Harry asked.

They walked ahead of Harry before he asked any more questions. On Halloween Harry was nervous as ever and the others could tell. Near dinner, Pansy called Hermione tons of names which led Hermione to the girl's Toilet.

'_Great, just great, for once I thought for once Hermione wouldn't wind up in trouble_.' Harry thought.

_"Why?"_ a voice inside his head asked.

In the middle of dinner Quirrell burst in saying, "Troll in the Dungun, Troll in the Dungun!" He stopped in front of Albus. "Thought you ought to know." Then he fell onto the floor in a faint.

Harry got up and sprinted out of the Hall, with Draco, Neville, Ron and Wesley were on his heels. They all ran to the Girl's toilet where Hermione was at. When they got there they saw the troll was just heading in. Everyone took out their wands and Harry casted first. '_I can't do anything too powerful.' _Harry thought. _"We should use the spells what I taught you_" He projected into the minds of his friends; who all looked at him then back at the troll.

"Reducto." Harry screamed.

A light shot out of Harry's wand and it hit the Troll, it didn't do anything. The troll looked around to see the group.

"Aqua Eructo." Draco said, pointing his wand at the feet of the troll.

A jet of water shot out of his wand soaking the floor in slippery water.

"Bombarda." A voice from inside the door said.

A bolt of light hit the troll and it stepped back. Hermione came running out then ran over to her friends.

"Diffindo." Wesley yelled.

The light hit the troll and bounced off and hit Harry in both the right leg and the right Arm somehow which started to bleed violently.

"Erg." Harry grunted in pain. He raised his arm "Diminuendo." He yelled hopefully.

The troll didn't shrink at all. Harry started falling to the ground. Ron caught him before he fell all the way down.

"Glacius Maxima" Wesley pointed his wand at the wet floor causing it to freeze solid.

"Tripus!" Draco yelled.

The light hit the Troll, and it fell forward. The team walked backwards so they wouldn't get crushed (Ron Helped Harry out).

"Drillium." A voice said behind the group

A golden light hit the skull and a hole appeared in the head, and blood started coming out of the hole. The group looked around and saw Andy Silver with his wand out stretched, with Albus McGonagall, Severus, and Quirrell (Who was revived). Andy came forward and cleansed the floor along with transporting the dead Troll to somewhere.

"So what were those spells? I never have seen it done." Harry said in Pain.

All of a sudden Harry dropped in to unconscious.


	7. Quidditch, Christmas gifts, & an interes

**_Chapter 5: Quidditch, Christmas gifts, & an interesting New Year Surprise._**

Harry opened his eyes, three days later; he saw another black spot on the wall opposite of him. After a few examination spells by Pomfrey, he was declared fit to leave and to play in the upcoming Quidditch game. She also revealed that Harry was to work in the Hospital wing every weekend to help him in the healing arts. The next few days before the match Harry's time was split six different ways; one was training by himself; another other was finding a way to introduce Ocumencey to the group, Quidditch practice, and trying to find the portraits of the founders, sadly the portraits were hard to find, Training his friends some more, and training under Madam Pomfrey. The day of the first match Harry could hardly wait.

Once it began it only took Harry a matter of seconds to find the Snitch, and to capture it. Luckily the headmaster was at the game so nothing happened. Not even Quirrell trying to jinx his broom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a fun November for Harry he took training a bit slowly while he was trying to find a Ocumencey book, along with thinking of a good explanation for it. He also had on his mind; Horcruxes that he needed magic to get. A week before Christmas vacation started Ron and Wesley told Harry that they were going to stay there with Harry since their Family was going to Romania to visit the Charlie. Draco was also remaining there to be with his friends. By the time Vacation started Andy, Harry, Draco, and the Weasley's were the only ones staying who resides in Gryffindor. While Harry and Ginny kept writing back and forth, which started a week after the term began.

Ginny wrote back the first time; saying that she was surprised to get his letter. She also had that same feeling when she met him as well, she was also telling him about the Burrow (The Weasley's house) and how it was so tall and how it was so full of magic she was surprised that it didn't become bigger on the inside than the outside. After a few Owls she started talking about her privet life; how her brothers treated her like she was four, and not treating her with any respect. Also how Ron and Wesley haven't written yet even though they promised would. She even told him how she was sneaking out of the house since she was four and taking turns on her brother's brooms (Harry was surprised; only Hermione knew that until Ginny's fourth year). Harry was sure that he guessed right with the present he got her for Christmas. He gave Percy "_Twelve Fail-Safe ways to charm Witches",_ he gave the older twins a muggle prank book, and the younger set of twins some chocolate frogs that they knew was from him. He gave a Wand of his own creation to Neville since he remembered that he wasn't using his own wand up till his sixth year.

On Christmas morning Ron and Wesley woke Draco and Harry early that morning. Draco didn't receive that many present's, while Ron and Wesley each received a few along with a maroon sweater with their first names letter on it, their wand seemed to except their new master's and the younger set of Twins were curious to know who sent them (Harry was trying to suppressed a smile). Harry received an emerald green sweater with a golden "H" on it from Mrs. Weasley (even Draco had a Weasley sweater Gryffindor colors and a big silver "D" on it); Harry also got an emerald green scarf from Ginny. He also received a book full of advance spells along with wandless magic as well, Ocumencey book with a note saying teach it to your friends; along with a blue crystal with a note written in Parseltongue; Harry read the note: _This Crystal is tied to non-breaking string, When the Crystal is worn all traces of the trace are removed and you can do whatever magic you want but only when you wear it; the string is also enchanted so it won't choke you if you wear it to bed, nor will anyone else will be able to move it; no one will be able to choke you with it. Also if you place it against ward stone will protect the range of the stone no magic within the field will not be traced. Finally it will empower you by thirty percent. _He also got a cloak which turned out to be an invisibility cloak which Draco, Ron and Wesley were able to tell him that it was they were incredibly rare (Which he already knew); along with the cloak he was sent a phoenix tail feather and a huge piece of Holly tree Branch (the note said the branch was from the tree that made his Wand, along with the tail feather use them well). Hedwig flew in with a note: _Harry will you please come to the seventh floor corridor near the Pink lady's portrait, after dinner tonight look for Professor Dumbledore. Your Teacher and friend; Professor Severus Snape._

Percy came to thank Harry for the Book that he gave him; which he did not discuss with his brothers in anyway, though he did stay with them the whole day. The Weasley's, Harry and Draco had a huge snowball fight out in the clock tower court yard after lunch. After Dinner Harry was in the Common room just getting ready to go find Dumbledore; when he found Albus, Albus was standing in front of a wooden door that was closest to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello Harry nice to see you." Dumbledore said.

"Hello professor, what can I do for you?" Harry asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just the opposite my boy, in fact I want to show you something." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the door and Harry heard it unlocked, then Dumbledore pushed the door open to reveal a front room with a couch a love seat and a recliner, with a huge shelf to the left full of books, four doors in the back; the one on the left side middle had a bathroom sign on it, the one on the right side had a picture of a lion sketched in to it, while the right middle didn't have anything on it what so ever, and while on the far left had a picture of a wand on it. The furniture surrounded a small yet cozy fire place.

"Why are you showing me this Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"You see Severus and I were thinking that you may need a separate room for when and if your magic becomes unstable again so you wouldn't harm your classmates."

"So this is just in case I accidently use magic when I'm asleep?" Harry asked amazed yet angry.

"How about I explain it; Harry." A voice coming from the door said.

Harry turned around to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I had to make sure Harry last batch of potions were ready for his last dosage tomorrow." Severus said. "Harry I know this might feel a bit weird at first and you think that this is because of your magic, the room with the wand on the door is you're practical practice room where Me and several other teachers will be teaching you some of the advance skills for you to master in the Afternoon since so far you seem to be breezing through them so far. The bathroom sign is self explanatory, the door with a lion leads to a secret door within the Gryffindor common room, made by Dobby himself. The door with nothing on it leads to your bed room. You can invite you're friends to come here to train and study we'll allow that, but remember this is a privilege do not mess it up."

"So you're just giving me a room for me to use and train in?"

Yes; Harry we are think of it as a healthier environment than staying up late in the tower and not getting much sleep." Dumbledore said. "Some of your dorm mates have been expressing concerns to Professor McGonagall of why you go to bed late and wake up so early in the morning."

"If you want to try; you can try to teach your friends what we are teaching you, just to see if you like." Severus said as if he was remembering something.

"Be warned if you turn this down we will not offer you this again." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I'll take it; I don't want to almost kill my dorm mates." Harry said.

"Excellent; you can have Dobby bring your things here later on." Snape said.

"Can I move in when the new term begins?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sadly you can't." Albus said sadly. "The main door will remain locked unless you put your hand on it for your friends you need to come up with a password for them to use; it's just like my office." He explained. "You will be here for all your years to come."

"Yes; headmaster I will think of a password." Harry said.

"You can still see your friends Harry; you will still be attending classes with them still the more advance stuff will be at night or the Afternoon." Albus said.

The next day Fred and George tested Harry with the Marauders map (Which he passed) then they gave it to him since he was the son of Prongs; or as they put it Prongs Jr. or Pronslet. Five days later on New Year's Eve the group of four were in the Harry's new room; at midnight they went their separate ways. While Harry was lying in his bed he was thinking about the Future that he was trying to prevent.

_"That does seem awful; I hope you pull this off Harry I'll help you as much as I can."_ A voice said inside his head that didn't sound like his own. "Have a _Happy New Year, Harry."_ The voice squeaked. Harry then recognized the voice.

"_Ginny is that you?"_ Harry asked in his head.

First there was silence, then a reply. _"Yes… I have been able to hear you're thought's for a while but I've never been willing to talk to you back at least until I knew this was real, I heard what you wrote in your letter before you sent it when you were thinking about what to write. I am also able to understand it when you talk to Fang." _Ginny said. _"Then I was waiting for the right time to tell you, like tonight, but then I heard you thinking about the future; is it that bad?"_

_"Sorry if I don't act my age, or surprise you or make you feel wired or if I say or think anything wired or about you. It probably since I knew you from the last time line." _He took a breath._ "Yes it is which is why I traveled back in time… Wait when did you start hearing me?" _Harry asked something in his minds voice that made Ginny curious.

_"I'll understand, and to answer your question; ever since; the first day of class."_ Ginny replied. _"I know I should have talked to you sooner but I was nervous. I mean what do you say to a guy that you barely know when you find out you can hear his thoughts along with anyone's voice that they are close to; I mean I did but you never realized it was me." _

_"Good point." _Harry said with a small smile. _"So have you been attending my classes with me?"_

_"Yes I even saw that time when you saw into Voldemort's mind." _Ginny said. _"It must have been madding that you can't defeat him right now. What did the Sorting Hat mean by a bond?' _Ginny asked. _"Do you know what is happening?"_

_"It's something I learned about something that is very rare, it's hard to explain_." Harry said.

_"Well; how about you tell me when you can come to the Burrow this summer?"_ Ginny asked

_"I'd like to do that, I really would, see you this summer?"_ Harry asked.

_"Oh yeah and talk to you when ever I can." _Ginny said. "_Unless it's in Lessons so I can listen in too."_

_"Which; is all the time, if I'm not mistaken."_ Harry said. _"I'll also write so your mom and brother won't get suspicious when I come over and we know all about each other."_

_"Good idea though it seems that you might know me, more than I know you." _That made Harry laugh._ "Oh by the way; thanks for the '__Quidditch through the Ages' __I stayed up all night reading it, nothing else to do here in Romania, except freezing to death."_ She took a deep breath._ "Good night Harry, and Please don't tell Ron about this link, please."_

_ "I won't, Good night Ginny." _


	8. Info

_**Chapter 6: Soul bond, & Norbert.**_

It's been months since Harry and Ginny started communicating; Ginny kept asking questions about the future (She agreed to hand over the Diary if Malfoy hands it to her {Harry was kind of hoping that Malfoy wouldn't}), they talked about what classes he took in the future and they both were wondering which classes they would start taking their third year. In class if Ginny had a question during class, Harry would ask for her letting her mind soak up the knowledge. They also learned that they could share sight, hear what the other one was hearing, and tasting what the other one was tasting (Which was not fun when they were both eating different things at the same time {Which they learned to eat and drink at the same time [which was hard to do since they aren't in the same place or the same food around them]}), sharing some memories, and Harry noticed his magic was getting stronger and Ginny could tell hers was too. On a night like any other they appeared in each other's dream. They looked around and saw they were in an enormous sitting room and on a perch was a most beautiful bird that they set their eyes on; Harry knew what the bird was instantly.

"_Harry what's going on?" _Ginny asked worriedly. "Where are we?"

"_It looks like Potter Castle, or Potter Manor, or Potter Mansion. Well I don't think this is the castle honestly." _Harry said. "_This place doesn't look like any room I've been in."_

"_Actually you are in your minds. You children have nothing to fret; I am going to tell you all about what is happening." _A voice neither Ginny, nor Harry have ever heard before; they both looked at the bird.

"_Who are you?"_ Harry asked.

"_What are you?"_ Ginny asked.

Harry gave her a stern look.

"_I am a Phoenix my dear Ginny; my name is Gandalf your guide and guardian." _ The Phoenix said. "_I am one of the strongest there is I can even beat Fawkes in a battle and am even wiser and older than him too."_

"_Why should we trust you?"_ Ginny asked with a moody tone.

"_Ginny I know you don't want me to say this but hush, these marvelous Creatures only bond with a pure heart, I know why it bonded with you, Ginny; you have the most pure soul I know, but Gandalf, why me?"_ Harry asked. "I've killed, I've lied."

"_Those were in defense, and everyone lies sometime or another but you have lied to protect the ones you care about. Also it's in your nature to be bonded with a Phoenix."_ Gandalf said. "_You are not just an Animagus; you have the power of the Phoenix inside yourself and Mrs. Potter does too."_

"_I am to an Animagus." _Harry said. "_I can turn into a Merman, a Hungarian horntail, an Acromantula, a Phoenix, a Thestral, a Cornish Pixie, a Griffin, a basilisk, a Tiger, a weasel, a Panther, a Stag, a lion, a fox, and a snowy owl."_

"_Did he just call me Mrs. Potter?" _Ginny asked in a small voice.

"_True Harry; but the Phoenix form is not just an Animagus form. Speaking of which, you can still turn into those Animals here in the past, your body even if it is young may not remember anything but your mind does."_

"_Harry; what is Gandalf talking about."_ Ginny demanded louder.

"_The reason we can talk in our minds and do what we can with each other is because we our soul-bonded." _ Harry said timidly.

"_Wait you knew about this?" _Ginny demanded angry and hurt.

"_Well you said we were going to discuss it well this when we met during the summer."_ He said timidly. "_Why do you think there are some parts in my past or future you can't access? I learned about soul- bonds when I bonded with the other Ginny."_ Opening some blocked parts from his memory.

"_So you were going to tell me, I'm sorry I didn't trust you when there were some parts of your mind I couldn't access."_ Ginny said, starting to cry. "_Please forgive me!?"_ she said while moving close to Harry.

"_There's nothing to forgive; I should have said something instead of hiding this beautiful thing we have together." _He gave her a big hug.

"_So, what is a soul-bond?"_

"_Gandalf; will you explain? This bond feels different."_

"_You are correct. A Soul-Bond does as the name suggests binds two people's souls as one. Although it can only happen if the two are soul mates, it is unlikely to ever meet another soul-bonded couple in the same century; but if two people continue to get along there might be another… forget I said that last part. There are different stages to the Binding: Mental, Physical, Magical, Emotional, Memorial and Sensible. You've already passed the Mental Stage, as you've been able to talk to one another through thoughts. You've also started the Sensible Stage when you could hear what the other was hearing and when you were able to see what the other was seeing," _Gandalf looked at both children in question to see if they were following_. "The last thing you will learn in the Sensible Stage is to taste what the other tastes at that very moment which you just learned if I'm not mistaken. The stage that follows is the Emotional one, which is the simplest as you will know what the other is feeling at all times and will have to learn to control your emotions. As you learn from every stage, your energy will sometimes drain, and it will be better to have both of you will sleep together so that you may be at your fullest capacity the next day." _The phoenix stopped his explanation and looked one more time at the two children in front of him. "_The physical stage shall be one of the hardest ones. You will have to spend five months or so without letting go of one another. You only have to at least hold hands for five months and share a bed at nights. It is a crucial part of the Bond and __**must**__ be completed; if you let go you will suffer unimaginable pain as though you are put under the torture curse with ten times the power." "Great." _Harry interrupted with a depressed face. "_As for the different years at Hogwarts problem that will happen, you needn't worry, for the next stage is the Memorial one where you will share every memory and every bit of knowledge that you know." _Harry looked up set by that knowledge. _"The last stage of the Binding is the Magical one. After the couple passes all tests of the previous stages, their magical cores are merged as one, as do their souls. Afterwards, your power will keep growing. You will also remember everything. If you cast the same spell together; it will be tenfold the power, at least until you cores combined; when they do merge, the spells you cast together it will be hundredfold and spells done separately will be fiftyfold the original power; maybe more since I heard that you have an enlarged Magi-corpus Harry."_

"_So when our bond reaches the Physical bond we have to keep touching?" _Ginny asked.

"_Yes." _Gandalf said.

"_This is a different Soul-Bond than the one I know." _Harry said.

"_Yes; this type of soul-bond is called a Phoenix Bond." _Gandalf said. "_I must go soon, call on me and I will come as soon as I can. I will talk about your predicament with Albus very, very soon. Though he will want you Harry to return to Privet Dr. at the end of the year, and you know why; I will convince him that you will be safe if you stay at the Burrow especially with the Crystal; which I know who sent it, but he promised he would help you next year at school. You two don't have to worry about people who use Legilimency or any mind magic, you're bond will protect your minds. Along with people who cast the Imperious curse on you can't control you, nor will mind erasing spells affect you as well. Along with all poisons and potions won't affect you; even if they are poorly done, nor will some spells from the last three century will affect you."_

"_That's good; wait that means I can tell Ginny everything!" _Harry said. "_Wait; I already did, well somewhat all of it anyways."_ He said blushing.

"_Be warned, she will know everything soon enough; now for your first question Mrs. Potter thanks to the bond you are now considered married a lot of records will indicate the change in the status Mrs. Potter, you can now use any money in Harry's Vault, since it now yours as well, expect a letter from Gringotts during the summer, once you meet at King's Cross I'll let the letter slip through. I need to go now you are both waking up. Be careful when you eat." _He said with a laugh. "_Finally Ginny you can be an Animagus , the same forms as Harry well female versions of those; you will be able to change easily once you pass the memorial stage which should be soon; for now you have to work at it, but it will be easier than normal."_

Harry woke in his room with a start.

"_Was that real Ginny?" _Harry asked. "_Tell me something that happened in the dream."_

"_You told me that we have soul bond, a Phoenix named Gandalf told us more about the bond, and you're an _Anamigi_?!" _

"_Yes, I am the only person who can transform into six different kinds of Magical Animal." _Harry said. "_Merman; which might come in handy in a few years, a Acromantula; Hagrid would be pleased, a Phoenix; I can use all of its abilities plus Phoenix magic as well in human form I will have to teach you how to use the phoenixes abilities in your human form once you first complete the transformation; every magical Animal no matter the species can sense and look up to the Phoenixes, and Thestral…, I use the Tiger because it's fun to be furry. The Stag because it helps reminds me of my farther. The Dragon's just cool to be! The fox, owl or lion, Panther, a Weasel, Griffin, and the Cornish Pixie forms; I don't use those much though. I never use the Basilisk form since the more I use it the more afraid I am of roosters, so let's keep that form a secret." _He laughed. "_I'll also teach you how to turn from one form into another if you need to; saves lots of time."_

"_Is that why Ms. Norris never comes around you? And why Professor McGonagall seems to be very weary of you whenever you within like ten feet of her? The Tiger, the lion, and the Dragon?"_

"_I think so. You know I haven't even noticed that… well I guess you're doing that for me."_

"_Yeah; since you don't even have to work hard in class."_

"Harry; Wake up we'll be later for the Dragon egg hatching at Hagrid's hut, it's almost noon, on a Saturday." Draco's voice came through the door.

"Come on Fang let's go see Norberta." Harry said.

"_**Sweet never seen a dragon hatch before**_**.**" Fang said.

Harry sat up quickly and saw all of his friends at the door waiting for him. Harry got up and got dressed, and then they all headed down to Hagrid's hut. Once down there and inside the hut the egg hatched to Norberta the Norwegian ridge back (Who seemed to respect Harry enough to let him pet her; Harry even discovered he can talk to dragons; He thinks that it either comes from his Parselmouth ability or his Animagus form). A week later they sent Norberta to Charlie second oldest in the Weasley's kids (It was Ginny's idea since she was listening in on the conversation; Harry said it out loud for Ginny then gave her thanks for the idea), while on the Astronomy tower Peeves set of f a big box of fire crackers in the Divination tower, and the great hall, so no one would catch the group while they were moving the Baby dragon.


	9. Voldemort

_**Chapter 7: Voldemort the final feast, the train ride home.**_

Harry had just finished his exams and was laying in the room of requirements talking to Ginny.

"_Harry; I mastered Legilimency I did it on my mom, she didn't even know I did it I think, I saw a lot of her memories. Let's just say she has a good memory."_ Ginny said. Harry could feel her blushing. "_Though it does feel like an invasion of privacy."_

"_It is; but it helps to do it on your enemies; and not your mother. The others are doing ok in Ocumencey; they really want to know what I'm not telling them sadly, only Draco could stand up against me right now. I have an idea about something but we have to test it when I come over and this bond thing is revealed, also when our friends get there as well since they all have different shield strengths." _Harry said. "_All my skills in magic have increased; just like Gandalf said. I tested my forms last month in the Forbidden forest; I knew you wanted me to tell you as soon as I did but…"_

"_You wanted to keep me safe so I wouldn't try anything stupid without you? At least until we do the memorial stage."_

"_Yeah; the centaurs and a few other creatures saw me transform into the Phoenix they promised not to reveal the secret to anyone but to the magical creatures in the forest. Hey the others and I have to get the Stone before Quirrell get's it." _

"_Why don't you just Ambush him by yourself?"_

"_You're absolutely right in this situation; I never did want them to get hurt in the first place."_ Harry said. "_I better go then."_

Harry got out of bed and pulled on the invisibility cloak; he along with Fang and went to the third floor corridor on the right hand side. As he approached he saw Peeves thinking of causing mischief Harry told Peeves to not alert Albus and McGonagall his voice dripping with sarcasm (which he swooped away saying he was going to get the Headmaster and the deputy headmistress). Once he got to the door he heard muffled growling. He opened the door and saw Fluffy sleeping to the sound of the harp that was in the room, he saw Quirrell trying to lift Fluffy's paw up which was on the Trap-door. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and let it fall off of him; he flicked his wand out of his holster and pointed it to Quirrell.

"So Professor Quirrell; I was right, you did make a deal with Voldemort." Harry whispered.

Quirrell's head turned around and saw Harry Pointing his wand at him. He stopped trying to lift the paw; he instead pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

"So Potter, and his precious pet snake, I thought I would be running into you tonight." Quirrell said.

"_**Just kill him and get it over with."**_ Fang said. "_Ignore the snake; he is feisty. What are you going to do?"_ Ginny asked.

"Fang hush." Harry whispered. "_I am going to touch him, then hopefully he'll disintegrate, and before you ask it's not killing, it's just that, He died when he fused with Voldemort." _

He sent a stinging hex towards Fluffy; the dog woke up and attacked the Professor sending him flying towards Harry. Harry put Fluffy in to a deep sleep; which the dog didn't mind. He turned to Quirrell and saw that his turban fell off revealing Voldemort with his blood red eyes staring right at Harry.

"So that's what you look like in without the turban on, Quirrell." Harry said. "Where's a camera when you need it?" he took a breath. "So Voldemort, been a long time; what's it been? Nine years, no wait, ten I think; yeah just over ten years well ten years past Halloween that is."

"Very nice to meet you Potter, it has been a long time." Voldemort said, as Quirrell stood up.

"Yes it has been a long time; not long enough if you ask me." Harry said. "Let's see what gifts my Mom left me when you killed her."

Harry walked over to where Quirrell was standing; he then reached his hand out and touched Quirrell on the head. Quirrell started disintegrate. Once he was completely turned to dust; a dusty ghostly form of Voldemort flew off. Once Voldemort was gone the door flew open to reveal McGonagall, and Albus.

"Hello professors; it was Voldemort; he told me about the Prophecy well what he heard any ways." Harry said. "I have an idea on what to do with the stone." Then he collapsed.

"_Harry!" _Ginny screamed.

Once he woke up he found himself in the Hospital wing Fang was coiled up on his chest watching the Harry's visitors. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Wesley, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny (Who looked worse for wear; but looked better each time he blinked) were by his bed side; Ginny was the closest of all of them. Ginny saw that he was awake and handed him his glasses.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked weakly accepting his glasses from Ginny.

"_**You've been in hospital wing for two weeks."**_ Fang said.

"_He's right."_ Ginny said.

"We heard what you did; and that you fainted." Ron said.

"You've been in here for two weeks." Wes said.

"Yeah, Fang said that." Harry muttered. '_And you're beautiful sister Ginny.' _Harry thought.

Ginny giggled through the bond, apparently she heard that thought.

"We haven't left your side." Draco said.

"Exactly, we even contacted mom." Wesley said. "Well had Percy contact mum at least."

"I received a letter from Ron and Wesley saying you were in here, and then Ginny came stumbling down stairs and looking like she was about to faint, then she said, and I quote "Something happened to Harry; I have to go see him." I couldn't understand how she knew since I just received the letter from Ron and Wes, I wasn't going to let her travel by how she looked, and then she well I couldn't say she stormed over she could barely walk, she stumbled over to the floo and grabbed some powder saying she'd go herself; that's how we got here." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny hasn't moved from that chair since she got here." Ginny blushed. "Arthur should be here soon." She said looking at her watch.

Just before Ginny could talk a bright flame filled the Room and a Phoenix appeared, he flew around the room then landed on the head of Harry's bed between Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny knew who it was instantly and petted him some.

"What is Fawkes doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That is not my Phoenix; Molly." A voice came from the door.

Everyone looked towards the door to see Albus strolling in with his Phoenix on his shoulder. The two birds flew up and flew around each other till they landed on the rafters of the ceiling.

"Though it is true Phoenix, I thought there was only one left." Albus said.

"_More like we live in a different land, which no mere mortal dare enter or they will burn up."_ Gandalf said, to Harry and Ginny, laughing.

The two kids hid their laughter.

"Albus what brings you here?" Molly asked. "I mean to say I know that you rescued Harry…"

"I have been talking to that Phoenix for awhile now and he told me some interesting things. Which concerns Harry, and to an extent Miss Weasley here." Albus said, pointing to Ginny.

"What does Ginny have to do with anything?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald Weasley watch your tongue." Molly said sternly.

"Sorry mum, Sorry Professor Dumbledore." Ron said looking down.

"Molly; can I please talk to you alone?" Albus asked.

"Of course you may." Molly said.

She got up and followed Albus out the infirmary door door.

"Molly; I have some bad news about Harry's family; they had a car wreck then thanks to something the muggle's call gasoline caused the automobile they were in to explode; so now the poor boy has no family." He took a breath. "You see Harry is very close to your children; even young Ginny which how he is, it's a surprise by itself, and I was wondering, if you would help take care of Harry? I will help put wards around your house."

"Are you sure I mean we aren't really suited to take care of him." Molly said. "I mean we'd love too it's just…"

"You would be able to take care of him better than his relatives." Albus said.

"Wait how did his Relatives treat him?" Molly asked in a small voice.

"Maybe I can explain." A voice behind Molly said.

Molly yelped and turned around to see Severus coming out of the shadow.

"After all I was at his relative's house." Snape said. "I used Legilimency on his relatives. His cousin bullied him constantly, he was his cousins and Uncles personal punching bag, he only had bread and water for breakfast at the most; that was about all the food he received sometimes he didn't get food for a week, he did all the chores around the house; he cooked, he got beaten if he burnt anything, he cleaned, he even did the laundry; if he went back there I would supply him with some potions to prank those idiotic relatives of his that would turn them in to weak birds until he would leave that horrid place, or take him someplace safe, like the Burrow; yes Albus even if it was against your wishes, which it would be."

"Severus that sounds; like you'd helping him with pranks, to me." Albus said surprised. "But you're right Severus and so was Minerva that was no place to raise Harry in."

"With these muggle's anything's possible." Severus said with a sly smile. "Even Lily didn't like her sister and her husband. Those Muggle's refer to us as freaks." His eyes were showing no emotion. "They even punished him for accidental magic, or for no reason. They left him in the cupboard under the stairs with no food for good periods of time, which was his room until he received his first letter. From what marks and bruises I saw on the boy my guess is if he did anything special or messed up in some way or got better grades than his oaf of a cousin he got beaten; and his cousin isn't well wasn't very smart… that is only half the thing's those evil relatives have done."

"I'm surprised that he isn't paranoid like Mad-Eye is." Molly said in worriedly, her eyes were gaining tears.

"That is certainly true; thankfully he has found good friends." Albus said.

"Though he will want to help around your house, if I remember correctly he was taught by his nasty muggle Uncle; not to be a freeloader." Severus said. "At least that's what I saw in his Uncles head."

"I'll have to talk to Arthur about this but after what I heard Arthur would agree with me or so help-"

"Talk to me about what?" Arthur asked startling everyone.

They tuned to the Hall way to see Arthur and Minerva walking up.

"About; Harry coming to live with us." Molly said. "He's been through too much with his relatives; and now they're dead."

"Why not; I can ask him about muggle…" Arthur said but stopped under the glare of his wife's glare.

"When do we tell him?" Molly asked.

"Soon; but we have something else to discuss." Albus said.

"The thing that has to deal with Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yes; but this talk is a talk that we have to have with Harry and Ginny; they already know what's happening." Albus said.

The four walked onto the infirmary where the kids (minus Harry and Ginny) were gawking at Gandalf and Fawkes who were now perched on the foot of Harry's bed.

"Students; will you please return to your dormitory?" Severus asked.

"Uh sure, Come on Gin we'll show you the tower." Ron said.

"Actually this involves her, so she may stay." Albus said.

"But why does this involve her?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah why can't we hear what this is about?" Ron said.

"She is our sister!" they said together.

"Gandalf; can you take our friends to Gryffindor tower?" Ginny asked.

"Or Fawkes could take us to my study; then only teachers could interrupt, which some will need to know." Albus said.

"Sure; can I get out of the hospital gown first?" Harry said. Ginny snickered. "_Did you find that funny Ginny?" _Harry asked her.

"_Yes I did, it's nice to see you again even if you are in the hospital wing."_She stopped laughing. "_Oh Merlin; I do hate the hospital." _Ginny said, with a smirk on her face.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy; which made Ginny start laughing again. Curtains appeared around Harry's bed Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore while Gandalf flew up to the rafters again. A few minutes later Harry came out fully clothed in his school uniform. Gandalf flew to Harry and Ginny.

"_Tell your parents to hold on to my tail you two as well; don't worry I can carry more than five hundred pounds on a good day."_ Gandalf said. "I can handle _a giant on a bad day. Or is it the other way around? I get that confused; let's just say I am stronger than most Phoenixes. Sorry I'm a bit uneven today; didn't sleep last night I was looking for something._"

"Mom, dad; Gandalf said to grab hold of his tail feathers." Ginny said giving the short instructions.

Molly and Arthur walked over to Gandalf; along with Harry and Ginny grabbed hold of a tail feather. As soon as they all grabbed hold, they were surrounded by fire. When the fire dissipated they were standing in the Headmasters office. A few seconds later Albus, Severus and McGonagall appeared accompanied by Fawkes. They all grabbed a seat while Albus took a seat behind his desk. The two Phoenixes were on a hanging perch that Fawkes usually occupies.

"I am sure you are wondering why I asked Harry and Ginny to come here with us." Albus asked.

"Of course we're wondering." Molly asked.

"Yes; headmaster what are the children doing here." Severus said.

"Well sadly it's not my secret to tell; but Gandalf said, that we should tell you since it does involve your daughter, and soon to be your adopted child."

Harry's eyes widened at that. Harry and Ginny's heads turned towards each others.

"_Did he say what I think he did?"_

"_I think so Harry then that means that we can see each other every day!" _ Ginny exclaimed.

"What did you two say to each other?" Albus asked. Harry and Ginny turned their heads to the headmaster.

"What do you mean headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Molly, Arthur please don't over react ok?" the parents nodded. "These two kids have something that hasn't been seen in over five hundred years, it's called a soul-bond."

"What is that?" Molly asked with wariness in her voice.

"It means that they are soul mates; bounded for life. This particular Soul-bond is very a difficult one." Albus said.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked concern was apparent in his voice.

"It's called a Phoenix bond, Harry and Ginny could one of you please bring up the memory in your mind so we can watch it in the Pensieve?" Albus asked. "All you have to do is recall that memory then Snape will copy it and take it from you, don't worry it's perfectly safe."

"_Which one of us shall remember it?"_ Ginny asked.

"_I will; I have done it lots of time so I could restudy more of my lessons and those of Hermione's as well. I need to edit something's which you won't be able to do." _Harry said.

"_That's why it's so messy in that head of yours."_ Ginny giggled.

Harry pulled the memory to the top (he edited the Animagus parts out, along with him saying he had more secrets, and the parts where the other Ginny was mentioned; and tried to make it so it wasn't edited) and signaled to Severus to bring it out. As soon as it was out Severus brought it to the Pensieve. After the adults watched it, after it was done playing; Arthur went to hug Harry and Ginny together, while Molly looked at the two kids with a disappointed/hurt/motherly/worried glare.

"So you two can talk to each other telepathically, that might explain why Harry here has sometimes asks some in depth questions this past term." Minerva said.

"Yes I've been attending class with him; I've understood a lot of it, and have given him questions that he should ask if I wanted to something explain in better context." Ginny said, in a mischievous tone.

"So you and Harry have been helping each other out." Albus said. "When did you learn about this?"

"The first day of classes last term, but I didn't know if it was real until I heard him when he was writing a letter, and then I received it a little later and I knew." Ginny said.

"Then she was too shy to talk to me until New Years day." Harry added. "This is why we were so distracted until the new term began, and a bit after the term began." He said honestly.

"I have a small question." Molly said. "When will the physical stage begin?" she asked nervously. Harry knowing Mrs. Weasley all too well knew the triple meaning behind her words.

"We honestly have no idea." Harry and Ginny said, simultaneously.

"_Tell her it depends on the people who has the bond, but that stage will most likely be before your third year." _Gandalf said. "_Also you can't do too many Physical things; besides snog each other senseless, when you feel like it that is, until you both become the age of consent then it will force you two to do it; so it will be ok for you two to sleep in the same bed; which sometimes if the bond and you two are two exhausted you will have to sometimes sleep in what you call your knickers . Also Harry will you please tell Dumbledore that when you each become fourteen (The age of consent) your magical ability will increase one hundred fold as well besides them just the fusing it's something that I forgot to mention." _Both Harry and Ginny blushed very deeply; and looked at the Phoenix.

Ginny told her mother what Gandalf said while turning a deeper shade of red, and then Harry told Dumbledore about their power at fourteen.

"Well that's a relief at least I don't have to worry about that much after all." Molly said with a little relief evident in her voice but some nervousness in her voice like she still doesn't approve.

"**Ginny you're mom is very protective of you, isn't she?**" Fang asked.

"Yes; she is, Fang." Ginny sighed.

"Wait you speak Parselmouth Ginny?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Thanks to the Bond, I can understand when he talks, through Harry's mind like he translates it mentally and I hear what he says, but sometimes I can hear and understand it as Fang says it." Ginny said.

"_It's not unheard of to share abilities of bond mates."_

Harry repeated what Gandalf said.

"We also want to keep this bond a secret." Harry and Ginny said together. "But you can tell my God-farther, and Remus Lupin." Dumbledore looked shocked. "Sirius is innocent."

"At least for now; from our bothers I mean; they are very protective of me." Ginny added.

"Well Harry, Ginny do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three; two of which should neither be a secret, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nor should the Professor's know." Harry said. "I would say Ginny but since our minds are connected she'd hear what we were talking about."

"Of course Harry; Molly, Arthur would you give us a minute?" Dumbledore asked politely. "Minerva, Severus please Go with them."

"Of course we can, we will head back down to the Hospital wing to calm down the children." Molly said.

"If the kids ask about Ginny tell them I will tell them when I come back to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

The two got up from the chairs and walked out of the room, followed by Severus and Minerva.

"So Harry what question do you have first?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well one deals directly with the sorting Hat by that I have to talk with him; and the other one has to deal with the stone." Harry said.

"The stone I have needed to ask Nicholas about it I have it right now but no idea what to do with it."

"I have an idea if you could contact him so I can give him my idea before he thinks about destroying it?" Harry asked.

"Of course while I do that you can talk to the Hat."

Harry and Ginny walked over to where the hat sat.

"Bee in your bonnet's Potters?" the Hat said with a laugh. "Oh this is your mate nice to see you Mrs. Potter a true Gryffindor."

"Funny, Orrin." Harry teased.

"What!" The Hat exclaimed. "How did you know my true name? I didn't even see it the time you wore me."

"My shields can keep something's at bay in my mind picked the technique up in Tibet."

"Apparently you're shields can hide things from this old hat." Orrin said. "What can I do for you?"

"A few things this upcoming year, a girl named Luna Lovegood," Ginny gasped, she never mentioned Luna before mentally or in the letters. "Will be coming to Hogwarts; and I was wondering if you could put her in Gryffindor." He looked around to make sure he isn't over heard. "She was in Ravenclaw but no one liked her and she felt out of tune, she didn't have any friends there so I was wondering if…"

"I will see what I can do it does depend on what's inside her head." Orrin said.

"I know; but hopefully I can help her out with that as well." Harry said.

"Do you need anything else; Mr. Potter?"

"You said at the sorting that when I want to know about my blood line search for the portraits of the founders; my question is; where are the four founder's portraits located at? I have looked everywhere I can."

"There are a few places you can find them at but considering the fact that it's almost time to go back to your homes. Only one set is in the castle; they are in the room which you need of requires it. Another is behind the Headmasters des in the wall you will have to activate those last sadly; they put a spell in those portraits; the others have to be active first." Harry mentally slapped himself. "Another is their vaults along with the founders vault; the two sets in the founders vaults and their single vaults of two types once the heir touches both sets the two sets combine to create a single portrait out of all eight but they have to be touched simultaneously; so get them out of the vault first then fuse them; and they will be able to help you on your way to greatness!"

"How can I get into their vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you need to be an heir of the founders to do that." Ginny said. "_Wait Harry what did he tell you right before you asked your question?"_

"_You're right." _Harry told Ginny. "Did you say I could fuse them? But doesn't that mean…" Harry asked Orrin

"Yes that means what you think it means… I did promise to let the four tell you, but since you figured it out I can tell you some things." Orrin said.

"What do you mean?"Harry said. "Sure my dad's side of the Family could be Gryffindors heir maybe one of the other's but all four from my dad's side that seems highly unlikely; since my mom was a first Gen witch."

"That is where you are wrong my young friend." Orrin said. "Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's descendent was James Potter; which was why he was able, along with his friends, discovering more secrets than any other student tin Hogwarts. Why your Mother's side came from Hufflepuff and Slytherin's side, which sadly produced a squib line until you're mother, was born from a squib heir of Slytherin your grandfather, and a squib heir of Ravenclaw your Grandmother. Though a Ravenclaw descendent, a daughter who wasn't from the line of Gryffindor; married into the Evens line. "

"So my parents on both sides are related to two of the four founders; then when I came along I was born of all four?" Harry asked; slightly confused.

"Yes, not even Dumbledore knows who the founder's true heir is; and now that you can enter the Family Vaults due to the bond." Orrin said. "True Slytherin had many affairs when he was with Lady Hufflepuff; and that's sadly how Voldemort came in to the Picture…"

"Harry, Ginny can you please come here; Nicolas is here." Dumbledore interrupted.

The two left the Hat to Find Dumbledore talking to a guy that appeared in his late fifties, wearing muggle's jeans and a purple muggle Tee-shirt.

"Nicolas this is Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore said. "Harry, Ginny meet my oldest and dearest friend Nicolas Flamel."

The three shook each other's hands.

"Well it's nice to meet the famous Harry Potter; savior of the wizarding world, and his Bond Mate." Nicolas said.

"Dumbledore told you?" Ginny asked in surprised.

"_I don't think he would, he knows we want to keep it a secret."_ Harry said.

"No; but among other things I am an aura user." Nicolas said. "It helps me in some ways. Like see bonds." He took a breath. "Plus I see the way you are holding hands; I mean to say me and my wife are like you, well not exactly like you, I can tell that you are linked to a Phoenix, me and Perenelle were never bonded to a phoenix. My guess is that the only reason your mate is here is because she hears what you hear? If you need any questions answered I will help while I'm here, since I will destroy the stone myself."

"Yes; she can along with our mind link. Any ways the stone is what I wanted to talk about." Harry said. "Since Voldemort can't touch me without much pain and discomfort; I thought that I could be its new guardian."

"That is an idea." Dumbledore said. "I am curious about how you would protect it?"

"I would like to know that as well." Nicolas said.

"Easy, we put it in an unbreakable bag and make it so its power cannot be tracked if it can at least, then we shrink it, and we cut me and we put the bag inside of me and have Fawkes or Gandalf cry on the wound so it will heal without a scar, though I am used to getting scars, then when you need to make more you can just ask me then we repeat the process after that, so I can be the guardian for as long as Voldemort is a threat. What do you think Mr. Flamel?"

"Please call me Nicolas." Nicolas said. "That is an interesting idea to say the least, but can you handle it?"

"I can." Harry said. "You can trust us, both me and Ginny. We can't be controlled nor have our minds read. Along with that soon our magic will reach an epic portion thanks to this bond."

"I believe in Harry, and you can believe in me too." Ginny said. "Soon we will be two people in two bodies with one soul, one mind, and one magical core beyond any other in the world."

Nicolas and Dumbledore went to a back room to talk.

"_Good one Ginny."_ Harry said.

"_You wanted to say it, well it may not have been exactly what you wanted to say but close enough right?"_

"_Actually that is exactly what I was going to say, but I would have put a bit of magic behind it; maybe crack the floor or the wall, but then again you can't control it like that just yet, but as soon as we pass the memorial stage you can." _

"_I can't wait for that stage."_

"_I can; you are the only person that knows my big secret. At least until the others reach a good part in their mind training, Hermione has been learning _Legilimency, she gotten good at it, though she never passed through my shields; I tell her that I practice more than the others, I don't think she believes me"

"_But in that time what happened to us?_

"_We… got married got married on Halloween, but a few years later Voldemort came back again, and we have no idea how he did it well at least until I cornered him and found out his very last thought. He made one last Horcrux, before he came to visit me, which no one knew about, well I can destroy it this time and we won't have to go into hiding."_

"_So If Voldemort died then was brought back to life used the last Horcrux? Whatever it was? How was it done, who did it?"_

"_Malfoy, Draco's Father." Harry said, with disgust. "HE lied to get out of Azkaban, then bribed the Minister for anything he wanted, fled from the battle of Hogwarts with his son, which Draco and I became good friends after that, then Malfoy betrayed us his son and the whole Wizarding world, this time I will beat him, though it may have to be at the Department of Mysteries since that is where the last Horcrux is. That is all…"_

Nicolas came into the room, holding a flask the size of his hand.

"Harry we have decided that it would be best for your idea to be used." Nicolas said.

Dumbledore came into a room with a small bag that was shrinking in his palm. Harry grabbed a letter opener and sliced his left arm open, Dumbledore hurried to put the bag in Harry's arm then Gandalf flew over and used his healing tears on his arm. The wound healed with no scar.

"Good; Sadly I won't need it for a while, since, while you two were talking; I put enough elixir in this flask to last a good five years." Nicolas said while shaking the flask.

"How can there be enough Elixir in there for five years in that flask?" Ginny asked.

"It's probably an Undetectable extension charm." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

"You're right my boy." Nicolas said.

"I have another idea actually, but this might cause a few problems in the future, for you and your wife." Harry said.

"Can I ask what it is?" Nicolas said. "I promise I'll take your suggestion to my wife and we'll discuss it, what is it? We promise we won't judge you until you tell all of it, even after you say it."

"Well; if Voldemort or his Death eaters hear that he's alive and that you're alive they might try and capture you and your wife, and threaten Perenelle to force you to make a new Stone for Voldemort since the public story is that it's destroyed. Then we'll have to make sure that your house is protected; with tons of wards and maybe some Phoenix magic as well, it works wonders…, or so Gandalf says."

"That does make since; in a way." Dumbledore said. "In a weird way that almost reminds me of myself."

"It does remind me of you Albus." Nicolas said. He went back home through the floo network.

"How did you come up with this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you probably know that I have been in the library since I came to Hogwarts; well I have wanted to find out many things from the last war since it directly relates to me." Harry half lied. "Then I found out Voldemort and his Death eaters favorite plays in to do when he was at full power. It mostly was bribes, if that didn't work it was threats to the loved ones, or blackmail, working in the shadows."

"Well I am surprised; not the easiest things to do, I only know a hand full of people that can surprise me, one is Nicolas himself, but I guess I have to add you, and possibly Mrs. Potter to the list."

"Um, Headmaster?" Ginny hesitated.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter."

"You can call me Ginny, or Miss Weasley in company that doesn't know about the bond." Ginny said.

"Of course, Ginny." Dumbledore said. "We better head down to the Hospital wing, Poppy will want you back in bed, at least until tomorrow night, the feast will be highly entertaining, this will be the first time in a few years that someone other than Slytherin house has won the cup, but first I will say this Mr. Potter, two hundred points for two good ideas to Nicolas about the Stone and how to protect himself, and another one hundred for surprising myself, plus another sixty points for facing an enemy with pure nerve and outstanding courage."

"Are you aloud to give me that many points?" Harry asked.

"I am headmaster Harry, so yes I can, though if anyone asks and I am sure they will no one in the whole history of Hogwarts gets knocked out two weeks before the school term ends; just say you saved something that is very important to me."

"Of course, headmaster." Harry said.

"One more thing Headmaster, what did you mean earlier by adopted child, we know you meant Harry; it was kind of obvious."Ginny said.

"I was going to tell you that down in the Hospital wing, by now Fred and George has shown up, then they saw their parents then went off to find Percy and brought him up to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Or mom or dad asked Professor McGonagall to get Fred, George and Percy." Ginny said.

"Or that." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Harry, Ginny; be warned what I told your parents Ginny about the Dursley's being dead was a lie; they needed a good reason to have Harry live there, and I agree with Severus that is not a suitable place to live in. Harry; Can you forgive me?"

"Of course; I know the reason that you sent me there would be safer than anywhere else." Dumbledore looked shocked. "but I never was safe from the people on the inside. So I guess that we can keep up the charade of them being dead.""_It will be easy for me since they died in my timeline thanks to dear old Tom."_ Harry added to Ginny.

The three walked down to the Hospital wing. Once there they saw that Hermione and Draco had left; while George, Fred, and Percy were there talking to their mother. They all turned around as they heard the door open. Fred and George walked up to Harry, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry; our lad,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"That you were up and about?" They took turns saying while shaking his hand.

"Well I had a meeting with the Headmaster here." Harry said, pointing to Dumbledore.

"Along with Ginny?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"The Headmaster had to talk to me as well." Ginny said smoothly.

"What did he have to say to you?" Ron asked, coming up behind Fred.

"That's what I want to know." Wesley said, coming up behind George.

"Actually the Hat wanted to talk to her and me of course." Dumbledore said simply.

"What did the Sorting Hat want with Ginny; Headmaster?" Percy asked.

"You will find that out this summer; but we will have to get Ginny a wand soon or borrow a wand for today." Dumbledore said.

"Actually I think I know something that will help, Madam Pomfrey can I run up to my room real quick? Harry asked. "I would ask Ron but I put a spell on my trunk so only I could get in."

"Sure why not; since it seems that you don't have any lasting effects from being unconscious." Poppy said seemingly frustrated. "But come straight here you will be spending the night here just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you." Harry said politely, as he bowed his head.

He exited the Hospital wing and hurried back to the Gryffindor Common room. Once he got there the Pink lady didn't even wait for him to give the password she just opened up for him. He had to pass his way through the others in the common room to get to his dorm room (They wanted to know what happened). As soon as he got up to his room he tapped his wand on his trunk and pulled it open, then he grabbed a long box and shut the trunk. A few minutes later he reached the Infirmary doors, and walked in. He passed the box to Ginny.

"I have been making it for awhile." Harry said.

Ginny opened the box to reveal a wand. She picked it up and felt sudden warmth in her fingers. "Harry this is amazing, it feels so comfortable." she said. She threw a spell at Ron; all of a sudden green slimy bats came out of his noise and started to attack him, with another wave of her wand they disappeared.

"Nine inches, Holly, three phoenix tails feather, from Fawkes and Gandalf and one other one that I happened to find, same as my wand." Harry said. He stepped into the privacy curtain around his bed to change. "_That would be my Phoenix form. And Horntail Scale, along with Thestral tail hair, Griffin tail hair, and merperson hair; again just like mine; courtesy from my Animagus forms."_ Harry added "_I was working on it after I found out about the bond."_ He finished putting on his gown behind the privacy Curtin and went to sit in his bed, and then the curtain disappeared.

"That's some pretty advanced magic; Harry." Dumbledore said in amazement.

"Harry that could have very dangerous, you know better Ginny." Molly said.

"Its okay; Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Ron and Wes have been using my wands since Christmas." Mrs. Weasley looked stunned along with Ron and Wes.

"Ms. Weasley; will you come with me?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Sure I will." Ginny said in the same voice.

The two walked out of the room.

"What did he say you two?" Molly rounded on Ron and Wesley; the two gulped.

"Well; for Christmas we each got a wand; and the note said from a friend." Ron said.

"I create those Wands." Harry said.

"Really; they work great!" Wesley said.

"Yeah; why didn't you tell us they were from you?" Ron asked.

"Why didn't we get one?" the older set of twins complained at the same time.

"I didn't think you'd want one, or need one, since your pranks are excellent. But maybe next year." Harry teased. "Maybe one for Percy as well." Percy's eyes widened.

"That's Awesome!" The three Weasleys said together.

"I don't know, you three." Molly said.

"Come on Harry's wands are the best, why do you think we've done so better, all of our spells work first time." Wesley said.

"We promise we won't do anything to dangerous when we get them!" Fred and George said together in a too pure to be true innocent voice.

"And you know that I won't do anything dangerous and/or stupid Mother." Percy said.

"I'll think about it." Molly said. "Right now we have something to talk about.

"Right; you see there has been an accident with Harry's relatives." Arthur said.

"They had a car crash and what the muggle's call gasoline exploded." Molly said.

"That is Ironic; those are the two things which they kept saying happened to my parents." Harry muttered.

"They're dead?" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes; this leaves Harry without a family." Arthur said.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked us to let him live with us, and we have thought it over, and we have decided to let him live with us." Molly said. "And become his legal Guardians."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we talked about it when we were walking back here from Dumbledore's office."

"That's great, I mean I am sad that my relatives died well not even close they made my life miserable, but I know this Family will love me more than my relatives ever were." Harry said.

Molly started crying, then went over to Harry and pulled him into bone crushing hug.

"Molly Dear, he needs to breath." Arthur said.

She let go and sat on the edge of Harry's Bed.

"Now this boy needs rest." Poppy said, bringing Harry a goblet. "Here; drink this."

"Is this a Dreamless sleep potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is, now get some sleep." Poppy said.

He drank the goblet in two gulps and lay back waiting for the effects of the potion, then he remembered what Gandalf said to Ginny and himself about Potions no matter what caliber will not affect him. He just closed his eyes watching what Ginny was doing; she was doing first year tests which he knows that he passed a couple of weeks ago. So far she was doing well in her tests surprising the Professors; who told the Headmaster she passed with flying colors (even Snape who did the test for Potions and Defense). Then she went up to the Headmasters office and put the sorting hat on who immediately put her in to Gryffindor.

He didn't even know he fell asleep until he saw Ginny coming into the Hospital Wing with happiness flowing through their link; he saw the others around his bed talking about the wands, and saw himself asleep.

"_He sure does look peaceful, and cute."_ Ginny thought.

"_I do, do I?" _Harry asked teasingly.

"_Harry I thought you were asleep?"_ Ginny asked. "_Can't I have any private thoughts to myself?"_

"_I don't think so; I've been watching you during the tests, I guess I fell asleep without knowing; sad."_ Harry said. "_Though I guess I should try and wake up soon I decided that I am going to get Sirius out of Azkaban right now. Please be quiet I have to make sure this goes the way I want it."_

"_Prat." _Ginny thought.

"_I heard that too."_

"_No private thought is right."_

Harry tried to wake up and found it very easy, like he wasn't even sleeping.

"Well I have to ask Gandalf about that." Harry said, not realizing it was out loud.

"What was that?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Forget I said anything." Harry said.

"Sure; we will." The older twins said, in an innocent voice that didn't fool Harry.

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door; which opened, in turn everyone looked at Harry in surprise.

"Anyways that dream I just had I have to check something out; Accio Scabbers." Harry said.

Then the Rat flew towards Harry, through the open door, Harry caught the rat and stunned him.

"Sorry about this Ron, Wesley." Harry said.

He levitated the Rat onto the floor; and let him drop three feet, though he was tempted to throw him on the floor.

"Accio; Veritaserum." Harry said.

A small flask flew into Harry's hand. He pointed his wand at the Rat.

"Animus Revalo." Harry said.

The Rat glowed Red.

"Scabber's is an Animagus?" Arthur asked.

"I knew he looked familiar!" Harry said. "Let's see if more of my theory was right."

Harry waved his wand and the rat disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a short round man with grey hair was in his place.

"Everyone may I introduce Peter Pettigrew my parents secret Keeper, the murder of around fifteen people including my parents. Since he is the main reason they're dead" Harry said. He waved his wand again and ropes tied around the person.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said.

"Excuse me I have to contact the Auror department." Dumbledore said.

He walked into Madam Pomfrey office. A few minutes later Dumbledore came out with three Aurors. One had black skin with purple robes. The second one had a one big Eye that was twirling around by itself as if trying to find something that wasn't there and walking with a limp through a wooden leg, with brown clothes. Lastly was the only female with bright pink hair.

"Everybody may I introduce Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Alaster Moody, and Auror Cadet Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore said, as he pointed to each one in turn, and received a glare from Nymphadora; whose hair turned red. "Nymphadora likes to be called by her sir name only."

"That's right Headmaster." Tonks said.

"Please call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir." Tonks said turning her hair pink again.

"Is that Him?" Moody said, pointing to Pettigrew.

"Yes; he is the reason why I contacted you." Dumbledore said.

"Here is some Veritaserum, give Peter some, Mad-eye." Harry said, as soon as he said it he knew he said something that might get him cursed.

"What was that Mister…?" Mad-eye said; His big eye was looking at him. "Well Mister Potter, what did you call me?" He growled.

"Sorry Auror Moody." Harry said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake. "It's just you eye is just… Mad."

"No need to explain, Mad-eye is my nickname, based off my eye, it's a magic eye." Mad-eye said. "Accio." Pointing his wand at the Veritaserum. He then uncorked it then smelled it. "This is Veritaserum all right." He limped over to Peter, and poured the liquid in peters mouth, then pointed his wand at Peter. "Ennervate." He said.

Peter woke up and started struggling against the bindings.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes."

"Were you my Parents Secret Keeper?" Harry asked. "Did you sell out my parents to Voldemort?"

"Potter; what does that have to do with anything?" Mad-eye barked.

"Yes." Peter said, struggling against the potion and ropes. "I did betray you're parents to Voldemort."

Everyone looked at Harry then looked at Peter in shock.

"Did Sirius murder anyone?" Harry asked. "What happened that night you betrayed my parents? Are you a death eater?"

"Ye… YE… No I did; I had my wand behind my back, and blew up the block, and then I cut off my finger then transformed into a Rat, and fled." Peter said. "Yes I am."

"Did Sirius do anything that should have to wound him up in Azkaban?" Kingsley asked in shock.

"No." Peter cried out, and then started crying.

"I think that we should call for an emergency Wizengamot meeting." Albus said.

Alaster, Shacklebolt and Tonks led Peter to the Pomfrey's office, followed closely by Albus.

"Harry; how did you know?" Ron asked.

"Well you know how I have been in the library studying everything I can; you also told me that Scabbers had lived for a very long time, so I was wondering if he had any hidden abilities, but that didn't seem likely from what you told me; unless you count sleeping." Everybody laughed. "Then sometimes I have had dreams about the past, from before the Dursley's and I remembered that one of my dad's best friends could transform into a big black dog on occasion, another one a rat, plus Fang told me that he was an Animagus so I looked the name but there no rat, so it must have been an unregistered Animagus. Lastly, remember at that one class in Defense Against the Dark Arts? When I was crying? I peered into Voldemort's mind when he tried to peer into mine, I saw the murder of my Parents, and the Betrayal of Pettigrew, then he transformed into a rat and scurried away. It was very nerve wrecking."

"Wait; The Dark Lord tried penetrating your mind?" Snape asked.

Everyone jumped when he spoke up; he hasn't spoken since he left the Headmasters office.

"Actually; yes, he tried, but I somehow pushed back and I saw into his mind." Harry said. "I also saw a few things that might concern you."

"We'll have to discuss them then sometimes, though I do have to say Dumbledore knew about what you found out, most likely."

"Oh; I know about your big secret." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Snape asked.

Harry felt some force on his mind.

"The same way you were trying to get into my mind right now." Harry said. "Apparently you forgot what Gandalf said already."

"I will just talk to you later when no one else is around." Snape said. "Come Minerva let's leave Potter to his new Family."

Snape left the room followed by a shocked McGonagall.

"That was weird." Wesley said.

"No it wasn't that wired." Ginny said.

"She's right, Wes; well Ron I guess that I should buy you a new pet, considering that it's my fault that you don't have a rat anymore." Harry said.

"What about me?" Wesley asked. "He was both mine and Ron's."

"Fine the day after we get back I'll get you two owls for both of you." Harry said.

"You don't have to do that Harry." Molly said.

"I know but think of it this way; with two new owls plus Percy's Owl, Hermes; Errol can have time off, I heard he's ancient." Harry said.

"How did you know Errol was ancient?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Ginny told me in one of her letters." Harry lied, mentally slapping himself.

"Yeah I did tell him that in one of my letters." Ginny said covering for Harry lie.

"_Good save Harry, but I never told you that."_ Ginny said. "_Oh last time line."_

"_Exactly; oh by the way thanks Ginny."_ Harry said.

"_You're welcome Harry."_ Ginny said.

The Family talked and talked for the rest of the night, if Harry made a mistake (Which was quite a few times) Ginny helped him out. They told him about the last Quidditch match (Gryffindor won surprisingly) and how since Harry had said they could borrow his broom if they wanted too, after the final goal from Gryffindor from Alicia Spinnet (Oliver's Girlfriend; and one of three superb Chasers) failed to dodge a Bludger after the Snitch was caught and broke his broom in half (Luckily she was a foot off the ground). When it was almost curfew everyone left, the ones that were still in school went back up to the tower, while the other three went home. Harry was still talking to Ginny when Severus came in. Harry gave Ginny a good bye for now, but kept the link open in case she wanted to listen in.

"Ah… Snape I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Harry said.

"You sound like Olivander."

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry about that." Harry said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How did you get past my barriers?"

"I kept pushing? I honestly don't know, maybe I'm a natural." Harry said. "Considering I saw Voldemort's mind."

"I never heard of someone called a natural Legilimens." Snape said. "Earlier was the only time I tried to use it on you."

"I know you only used it once. Yeah; it's not written in much of the Ocumencey book I got at Christmas." Harry said. "I know that you sold my Parents to Voldemort, and I know that you felt sorry for it after words, I know that you're Patronus is a doe just like my mothers."

"What else do you know?" he asked in shock.

"You are a triple agent once he threatened the love of your life, my mother. I wanted to say that I forgive you."

"How could you forgive me? I betrayed your mothers trust, I am the reason you were threatened and abused for your life."

"I know about the prophecy." Harry took a deep breath. "You only heard half of it; I know that it also meant Neville Longbottom. What's more I know that you want to make it up, but let me tell you something; Snivellus; I am my dad's son, but what's more I am my mom's son as well."

Snape looked taken back hearing his old nickname.

"How did you know? Let me guess the same way as everything else?"

"Yes; later on I honestly would like to tell you something; but the thing is I don't want Voldemort getting his hands on this Info, it would be bad if he did."

"Tell me when you can?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Sorry; I called you by your old nickname. I won't do it again."

"It's ok. I honestly didn't think you'd know it."

"Now I really need to rest, Madam Pomfrey will bite my head off if I don't get enough."

"Thank you for talking to me; if I get any information on Voldemort will you want it?"

"Yes, more than Dumbledore."

Snape left, and Harry went to sleep.

He met up with Ginny in his dreams, he taught her about meditation to spike her magic when needed to, and some more magic; she even taught him the most Famous or infamous, depending on if your friend or foe, Bat bogy hex; her specialty.

The next afternoon Harry was released, he walked down to the feast with fang slithering on the floor right next to him. When he got down he saw that the Hall was decorated with Gryffindor colors and lions. Turns out his three hundred and sixty points pushed Gryffindor over the top. As the feast continued Harry laughed and talked to his friends along with Ginny who was having fun attending through the link. Harry left early considering all the looks people from Slytherin were giving him (They knew it was Harry who gave the Gryffindor's the additional three hundred and sixty points and practically made it a landslide victory for Gryffindor house). When he made it to the Pink Lady's portrait she swung open before he even gave her the Password.

"My lady; why do you do that?" Harry asked the portrait.

"You can go through any door considering you are the heir of Hogwarts." The portrait said, as she swung to face him.

"You knew?"

"The portraits and the ghosts had some ideas but none were concrete until the bond was more active."

"More like when I am an adult?"

"Precisely, all portraits, Hogwarts Ghost and House elves will obey you; even Peeves will listen and obey you. You don't even have to give a password to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. The Hat will even obey you, even if he doesn't want to."

Harry's mind had a sudden idea.

"Well I have a command to give you, if I am with my friends excluding Ginny; I want you to wait for the password. Now repeat back what I told you."

"If you are with anyone, excluding you're mate I am to wait for the password."

"Excellent. Will you pass that along to any portraits that hold a passage?"

"I will over the summer my lord."

"None of that, also tell them to call me Harry, and to act like a normal student; Please."

The Pink lady opened, and Harry walked in and went to his room. He waved his wand at his stuff and said, "Pack." All of a sudden all of his things flew into his trunk nice and neatly save one pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and a set of robes to wear the following day. The next morning he got changed and headed down for breakfast before anyone else got up (He let Fang sleep in; he gets aggressive if he does not wake on his own). When he arrived he saw Hedwig there waiting for him with a letter and a news paper. He picked up the Paper first and stared at the headlines.

Sirius Black Freed of All Charges.

Yesterday Mr. Black was freed of all charges two day ago when Peter Pettigrew was found at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Circumstances of Pettigrew's capture are unknown.

Harry continued to read the article. When he saw who wrote it he was surprised how accurate the facts were.

'_Wow, Rita this is some of your best stuff.'_ Harry thought.

Harry put the paper down and opened the letter

Dear Harry;

You may not remember me; but then again you might, considering you helped me out of Azkaban (Yes; Professor Dumbledore told me). I heard that you will be living with the Weasley's starting the Holiday's (Yes; Dumbledore told me that too). I would love to meet you soon, but I'll be at St. Mungo's (Wizarding hospital; which I am writing from at this moment) for a few days, then when I get out of this place, we can go get me a wand and we can hang out after that, I'll be at the burrow in a week or two depending on when the Healer (kind of like a magical doctor) in charge of me will let me go. Hope to see you soon; oh I will be bringing an old friend of mine and your dad's.

You're Godfather

Sirius Black

P.S. the only reason I was explaining some of the tings was because I have no idea what you know about the wizarding world.

P.P.S. Sorry the letter's short, the Healer is making sure I don't overdo it.

P.P.P.S. How could I be over doing it with a letter I have no idea, Ow Moony that hurt.

"_That's good maybe you can convince mom to take you St. Mungo's tomorrow?"_ Ginny asked, making Harry jump. "_Sorry didn't mean to startle you."_

"_It's ok."_ Harry said. "_I just didn't think you'd be up this hour."_

"_Please; it's seven in the morning, I'm always awake by this time."_

"_Oh; good to know, but tomorrow we are going to start training with Gandalf."_

"_Oh, yeah I forgot."_

"_Also you're Animagus forms as well. Plus I have to get your bothers an owl each tomorrow." _Harry looked around. "_I have to stop talking with you now some teachers and some students in the hall are watching me funny after the sudden jump." _Harry added

"_Oh Sorry; bye."_

By the time they finished talking a lot more people were in the great including the Weasley's Draco, and Hermione were sitting around Harry grabbing food. Fang was nudging Harry's Arm.

"Harry, why haven't you gotten any food on your plate? Mom will have a fit saying you're too thin." Ron and Wes teased.

"Sorry I guess I was thinking about this letter." Harry said.

"_**What does it say?"**_ Fang asked.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"Its form my godfather."

"You have a godfather?" Draco asked in surprise.

"You should know him, well the last name, it's Sirius Black."

"My mom's first cousin?" Draco asked. "He was sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, he was freed of all charges two days ago." Harry said.

Everyone finished eating and went back upstairs to finish packing. Harry got is grades from his the end of term exams and turned out he past with over 100% in all of the classes (Including History of Magic). Then went to the front and went to the train via the carriages. When they were on the train Harry was testing the shields of his friends.

"Wow, you guy's will have this down by the beginning of next year; if you keep practicing."

"Then we get to know what the big secret is?" Ron said.

"Yes. Maybe over the summer we can start on something else." Harry said.

"You mean you want us to add more things on top of meditation?" Wes said.

"Oh yeah; and this will be even more fun. Much more fun, which will give you more freedom, than you could imagine." Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"You'll find out." Harry said.

The others remained quite thinking of what Harry said about the new surprise that was coming up. As they were pulling into the station Draco was getting more nervous.

"Hey Draco, why are you so nervous?" Susan asked worriedly.

"It's my dad, like I said last time he has all of these rules about First Gen Witches and Wizards." He said. "Right now I have no idea what I should do."

During the year Harry got them somewhat used to saying First Generation witches and Wizards, instead of the term Muggle borns.

"I have an idea." Harry said. "Be your new self and if they hate the new you come live at the Burrow, then again by that time depending when it is I might have a few places you can live."

Ginny giggled through the link from what he said. She saw a few things that he had a few different places that he had. Including Potter Manor; this is actually near Hogsmeade, Potter Castle; which was in an unknown location which is on accessible by Portkey in the vaults then a secret Keeper in the castle (which Harry was never been able to get told), another huge Mansion with a Potions Lab run by House elves as an Owl Order Service if and when needed (Which Harry would contact as soon they got to the burrow; if he could) plus many more properties. The images flicked through Harry's memory to show Ginny.

"_Wow, I had no idea the Potter Family was so rich."_ Ginny said. "_How big is Potter Castle?"_

"_Bigger than Hogwarts."_ Harry said. "_We'll talk when we meet up."_

"_Ok." _Ginny said. "_We're at the station; we'll be taking the Knight Bus back home."_

As the five got out and of a train they decided to let Draco go first so they could tell if he was going to stay with his family at the summer or have to move out (Harry, with the Ginny's help, taught all of his friends; plus Fred and George, Who also were learning Ocumencey; lessons in Acting). Draco and Susan (who entered the team with in the last five months; surprisingly She had a crush on Draco; everyone but Draco knew it) went out first, followed by Ron and Hermione (Who was getting along better; Harry thought there was romance in the air), Wes and Fay (Who entered the group along with Susan), and Harry and Neville went last. Once through the barrier Harry said good bye to Susan, Fay and Hermione to wait for the invite and walked over to his new Family.


	10. Home wards

_**Chapter 9: Home & Diagon Alley & A new house mate & family**_

Once on the Knight Bus Stan and Ernie gave them a free ride since they were Harry's new Family.

"Hope you do better than his last family. I'm Serious; Mrs. Weasley, he used to go to Diagon Ally a couple of day's last year and he had bruises all over his body."

"Stan Stop talking." Harry said. He had hoped he had covered up his bruises whenever he went out in public last year. "Now please!"

"It's nothing I don't know Harry, Severus told me about what he saw in your relatives mind." Molly said.

"I know he probably told you; it's just I don't like to remember them they are part of my past and now I don't want to remember that part, it's not important."

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Once they got out; they and walked to the Burrow. Once there Molly got cooking (Harry noticed that he had a hand on the Famous Weasley clock; the clock tells the location and well being of each kid). Ron and Wes showed Harry around, Ginny tagged along waiting to actually talk alone with Harry; Harry would be "Sleeping" in Bills room which was across the landing from Ginny's room according to Ron, but Harry and Ginny knew better (They made a promise with Gandalf that if neither Harry or Ginny were to appear next to each other during the night when he was at school; the two would sleep together starting the first night back home even if they have to teleport to each other). After the tour was done Ron and Wes decided on going swimming; Harry said he'd never swam before and asked Ginny to teach him in the bit of the River that was deep enough (Ginny laughed at that particular part seeing the two swimming in a huge lake for their first honeymoon in Harry's mind).

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked as they reached the river, and got in and relaxed in the weak current.

"How rich is the Potter Family?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know." Harry said. "Nor do I care. I will tell you something Mrs. Potter; I would give up all my money, just to have you all to myself." Ginny giggled with a blushed.

"What is Potter Castle?" Ginny asked. "How big is it again?"

"All I know is that it's bigger than the School, maybe once we get into the vault we can find the Portkey to it and explore." Harry said. "Do you know the Story of Merlin and Avalon?"

"You mean Merlin, King Arthur? That Avalon?" Ginny asked.

"Yes that is the story." Harry said.

"Yes; I've heard that story; who hasn't?"

"That castle is the first castle in existence." Harry said. "That castle belonged to Merlin after Arthur died." He took a deep breath. "Then Merlin Married Morgana or Morgan Le Fay. And they had kids who had kids until the Founders were born; did you know that? The founders were related but only by so much it was okay that they got married by today's term that is."

"No I didn't. So the Avalon Castle is Potter Castle?"

"Yep, it has so many books; the House elves that stay there; goes and order books every century to keep up the library."

"Wait but doesn't history say Morgan and Merlin were enemies?"

"History, they never get things right; doesn't history say that I went to fight Dragons after I defeated Lord Moldymort or was it Moldyvort?"

"Who is Moldyvort?"

"Peeves nick name for Voldemort, after I beat him the second time, at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"So Harry; what about a Potion's lab that you own?"

"Harry, Ginny what's taking so long?" they heard a voice behind them.

The two turned around and saw the younger twins just standing there looking at them with a worried /overprotective look on their faces.

"_I guess they don't want me to know you other than their little sister; we'll talk later, let's not make them jealous." _Harry said. "I decided to relax here." Harry called back.

After they all went back to the lake they were called in for dinner. While at dinner Harry made small conversation with the rest of the family, they talked about school, both Harry and Ginny (They were sitting next to each other), when Harry removed the note the owl took off. He opened it and blocked it from view of Ron and Wes; who were trying to see who it was from. Harry read it through the link since Ginny would be able to see it anyway (They had practiced their sight sharing, so now it was second Nature to them).

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_It has come to our attention that you are now mates (married). I therefore request a meeting with both of you to discuss important financial and other matters. It would be most crucial to set up a meeting for as soon as possible since these matters must be discussed and dealt with as soon. You may bring a single companion (Besides your mate) with you if needed._

_Torick,_

_Head of Potter vaults in Gringotts Wizarding Bank"_

"What does it say Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Can I tell you later to night?" Harry asked. "I have to talk to you about a few things anyways."

"Of course Harry; whatever you need Harry." Molly said.

"_What about me?"_

"_You're brother's are already suspicious if I asked if you could stay down here when I talk to your parents they might think something's up, they are your brothers after all, when you all go up to your room just have Gandalf Flame you down into the living room."_

"_Good idea."_

An hour later all but Harry, Molly and Arthur were in the living room.

"So what is this all about?" Arthur asked.

"We should wait for Ginny." Harry said.

"Why did she go upstairs?" Molly asked.

"To confuse you two and make her brothers less curious to what the letter said." He said with a laugh.

A few seconds later Ginny flamed into the room with Gandalf. Arthur waved his wand and set up privacy charms.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginny said with a laugh.

"You're not late this meeting is right on time." Harry said; pulling her next to him on the mix matched couch. "The meeting officially started with your arrival." Pulling her close to him.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said laughing. Harry started smiling; This Ginny was starting to act like his Ginny.

"_You're Ginny? Oh wait the other Ginny."_ Ginny thought.

"_Yep."_ Harry said. "_But I like you just as much. Besides with this bond you're my Ginny."_

"_You know I like the sound of that. Does this mean that you're my Harry?"_

"_Yes; I think it does."_

"Can we please continue?" Molly asked getting annoyed at the silent conversation going on.

"Right where should we start?" Harry asked aloud.

"Our arrangement with Gandalf; so we don't give mom a heart attack in the morning?" Ginny replied.

"Right you are."

"What arrangement is this?"

"Remember when in the memory me and Ginny have to sleep together, well we made a deal with Gandalf saying he'll block us from entering the others room while we are at Hogwarts during the nights before summer. So we have to do it starting tonight."

"Yes Arthur and I have talked about it as well." Molly said. "We trust you both of you."

"Thank you Mum." The two said together. That brought a tear of happiness to Molly's eye; Harry calling her mum like that.

"What about the letter?" Arthur asked.

"That was from Gringotts, it's about since Harry is legally an adult in the wizarding world along with me. Well Harry has to deal with his Family vault, and since I'm his Mate; that's what the Goblins call me; since I am married to him, I can also have accesses to his vault, which we need to go there tomorrow." Ginny said, while Harry handed over the letter.

"Good thing we were going to Diagon Ally tomorrow; right?" Harry asked.

Molly and Arthur looked at Harry.

"Ron and Wes's Owls?" Harry said. "So this is my plan; we six go, us two, Ron, Wes, and you two, go tomorrow. That's where we split up Mum you can take Ron and Wes to the Owl shop and dad can take us to Gringotts. Then me and Ginny will try and make it quick then meet you there. After we get the Owls I have some things to get, and Ginny and dad can stay with me, mostly for Ginny's protection, at least until I can get something for her from the… regard that last little bit."

"What business do you have?" Molly asked.

"I have a few places to go; Olivander's for one have to pick up a few gifts there. I saw a glasses place see if they have contacts for me, these glasses do have a tendency to fall off at the unlikeliest of times and a new trunk, maybe a trunk for Ginny; and I will be giving Ron or Wes my old one or by two new ones."

"Really Harry?"

"Yes I will, they deserve something new well sort of new." Harry said. "_We are going to get two of the same type trunks; House grade I think. I'll handle most of the dealing's since I do have the experience."_ Harry said through the link.

"_Of course I'll let you handle them I think you can be far more threatening than I can be." _

"_That's very funny, my dear."_

"I don't know Harry; some trunks are very are very expensive." Arthur said. "Some go past a thousand Galleons."

"I can handle money." Harry said. "From What the Sorting hat said, that my family comes from ancient lines of witches and wizards, I have more money than my trust vault." Harry said. Sending a picture of his Family vault to Ginny; who gasped in shock.

"You have that much?" Ginny said.

"What did you tell her?" Molly asked cautiously.

"I sent her a picture of my vault."

"Oh." Molly said awkwardly.

"Also if you wake up tomorrow and we're not in either one of our rooms, don't worry; Gandalf wants us to train our bodies so that we will be able to cast more spells and not get tired from it easily."

They talked for a few more minutes then headed off to bed. Gandalf woke the kids before the sun was up the next morning.

"_How did the two you sleep?"_ Gandalf asked.

"I slept better than Fine." Harry whispered so they wouldn't wake Fang, and then gave a huge yawn.

"Me too." Ginny whispered as well, and also gave a huge yawn. "What time is it?"

"Tempis revealus." Harry muttered groggily.

Four green luminescent numbers appeared out of nowhere, a zero, a five, and two more zeros.

"Five o'clock; you are waking us up at five in the morning." Harry said tiredly.

"_Go put on your training clothes."_ Gandalf said.

Harry went to his room to get dressed while Ginny stayed in her room to get dressed. Once together in Ginny's room, Gandalf grabbed them and flamed to the lake. Once they were stretched and got ready to exercise; Gandalf told them what to do. Two hours later the sun started to rise and the kids walked up to the house sweating up a storm.

"I am going to get Gandalf, making us wake up at five; two hours before even the sun get's up; then he makes us; run around the lake, do push-ups, sit-ups, plus learning to cast silently and wandlessly, what is with that crazy bird." Ginny complained.

"He's just trying to get us fit, I say we should invite some of our friends here and we start training them like this bur make them start at six. For Fred and George, and possibly Ron and Wes we tell them it will help for Quidditch; which it is, everyone else no idea."

As they entered the kitchen they were met by a startling aroma; of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Aw, there you are I was wondering where you were?" Molly said giving them a hug. "I think you should get a shower, no offence but you two do stink a bit." releasing them from the hug.

"Who stinks?" a voice coming from the living room said.

"Was that who I think it was?" Ginny asked excitedly, with a smile sneaking on to her face.

"Yep; arrived a few minutes before the both of you." Molly said.

Just then a red headed came in he had a fang earring on his left ear, with his hair in a pony tail. When he saw Harry and Ginny he blinked like he was seeing something that no one else could.

"Mother; why do these two share souls?" He said to Molly. He turned to Ginny. "Also why my little sis hasn't given me a hug yet?"

"You can see auras can't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I can." Bill said calmly

"Unless you want to get a whiff of your "little sis" as you call her; who stinks from running around the lake and the Orchard since five this morning, you don't want a hug from me."

"I'll tell him why you two shower up and wait for breakfast."

The two started walking up the stairs.

"_Why don't we when we get up stairs we use the cleaning spell that Gandalf taught us?" _

"_Good idea, to bad until we start the mental stage then we can do whatever we want together." _Ginny said smiling.

They split up into their separate rooms, and got changed and washed up thanks to magic; but they took; they time to make it seem that they were taking turns in the shower. They heard walking on the stairs.

"_Oh yeah, so how about when we get back we start on you Animagus forms; Starting with your Phoenix, then I will have to wait until Gandalf teaches you it's abilities, then I will teach you how use them in your human form, which would go directly into your other Animagus forms, think of a fox flaming into a field or breathing fire in front of everyone?" _Harry asked_. "It's wicked, though they will try and capture you."_ Harry laughed. "_So how do you think we missed Bill arriving? Man it's good to see him whole…"_ Harry gulped. "_Forget I said that, you'll know soon enough, anyways."_

"_We must have been in the Orchard when he arrived. Why didn't you sense him?"_

"_I was too busy watching you."_

Ginny blushed at that last comment; and Harry felt it. A few seconds later they arrived down stairs to see Ron, Wes, Bill, and Molly eating. Ginny ran over to Bill and gave him a hug. Then sat next to Harry and then both started eating.

"So Bill what are you doing here?" Ginny asked through her bites.

"Mom alerted me about your new skill in Magic sis; and the new member of the family." Bill said, winking at Harry; who instantly knew that Molly had told him all about Harry and Ginny's bond before Ron and Wes came down stairs. Ron and Wes looked confused at the comment made about Ginny, to notice the double meaning to Bill's second statement. "Then she said that today you lot here will be going to Diagon Ally and I thought I would help; dad had to go to work for the day something about Mundungus getting into trouble, again."

"When are we going?" Ron asked.

"As soon as you lot are finished eating." Molly said.

"Yes; we get our own owls soon." They said together.

"Oh yeah and then I can owl Hermione." Ron said.

"Well I can owl Fay." Wes said. Fey was the same year that had an attraction to Wes and Vise versa.

They finished eating and everyone used the Floo. Once there Molly took Ron and Wesley around the Alley until Harry, Ginny and Bill were done at Gringotts, while Harry, Ginny and Bill went to the Bank (Ginny used the excuse of not seeing Bill in awhile to go with them). When the three reached the steps of Gringotts, Harry pulled Harry and Ginny aside, near an alley.

"Look I know about the Bond that you two share, and what it entails; and I promise not to reveal what I heard from mum and dad, or if I can come with you two when you talk to Torick or anything else you two chose to or have to do today."

Once there Harry asked for Torick, who walked up to the three.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter; nice to meet you." Torick said.

"Ah Torick; may your gold flow and may you gain as much gold for as long as you live." Harry said.

Bill just looked dumb struck.

"Follow me." Torick said. "Ah… Mr. Weasley… since you a Gringotts employee, you can come if they want you too."

"Yes he may." Ginny said. "He's our gust."

"Then you may." Torick said.

They all went into Torick's office where Harry and Ginny were able to get everything in order. The Potter line was so Rich it turns out he could by the world over ten times over and still have enough to by the Galaxy. Turns out Harry had a lot of controlling interests in lot's of companies including; Daily Prophet, Nimbus Broom comp. (the creators of the Nimbus line as well as the Firebolt line); He was the owner of the Holyhead Harpies and owned the Chudley Cannons (much to Ginny's Delight and once he told them Ron and Wes excitement), and many others both Companies, teams and He actually owned the whole league somehow. He also found out that he has a seat on the Wizengamot (He decided, to wait till he was ready to claim the seat so around fifteen or when he was properly married to the beautiful girl next to him; when he thought that, that thought made Ginny blush very deeply). Besides Potter Mansion, castle, and Manor, he owned tons of buildings and land; both non-magical and magical, in every location including three shops right next to each other in Diagon Alley; Harry made sure that no one would buy them until he had a chance to talk to the eldest set of twins to see if they wanted to start their business earlier than they're last two year of Hogwarts; to his surprise he owned number four Privet drive (a side note from his mom told him to let her sister remain there without any disturbances; which Harry wouldn't do as the note said.) he even had controlling interests in muggle companies, including the one his uncle works at; Grunning's Drills (Harry asked to have a team of investigators look into his uncle just in case his uncle had did something to the company that Harry didn't like). He also owned tons land and he also owned vacation homes in many spots around the world.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"Please; call me Harry; I understand that there is a trace placed on underage wizards to prevent us using magic outside of Hogwarts. I also understand that there is a goblin made ward necklace that can be used to block this trace, along with a few other features."

"What features?" Torick asked instantly, this was against the law, but Harry knew wizarding law meant very little to goblins.

"A password activated shield ward, an anti possession ward and four Portkey stones, again these should be password activated, safety Apparition, also instructions for if I want to add some more runes."

"This can be easily done. Where would the Portkey's lead too?"

"I'll create the Portkey locations myself."

"Very well, the cost will be five hundred galleons, as you are aware this is breaking wizarding law." The old goblin muttered with a greedy gleam in his eye that Harry knew was simply because goblins were a little greedy by nature but completely trustworthy if you were honest and respected them.

"I'd like sixteen, don't worry you can trust me as Hogwarts Heir, and I'll throw in an extra five hundred galleons"

"You mentioned a second matter?"Torick enquired.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase a goblin made dagger two of them one for me and another one for my mate." Harry said. "I'll even add five hundred Galleons for them to be done as quickly as it can

Torick rocked back in his chair.

"You know what you are asking?"

"I do, if you have a quill and parchment, I have a specific set of requirements."

Torick handed over the quill and parchment. Harry wrote down the requirements then passed it to Torick.

"Oh; my Mate and I would each like a Gringotts bag linked to our vault."

"I'll see to your necklaces, I'll return shortly Mr. Potter."

"Torick, you are the guardian of my vaults and money, I insist you call me Harry." Harry said politely

The elderly goblin grinned, which Harry found rather disconcerting "Very well… Harry." He left.

Torick returned a few minutes later, he passed over the necklaces, they were a simple leather cord with eight engraved black square stones hung from it, he handed over a piece of parchment with its instructions for use, along with two Bags linked to the Family vaults. When they left Harry hesitated then sent a Patronus to Mrs. Weasley telling her to meet them at the owl store. Once everyone got there Harry and Ginny bought two Owls for Ron and Wes. The owl's names were Pigwidgeon (Which was Ron's; who wasn't excited about the name, the owl was); a White-Faced Scops owl, the other was Eagle an Eagle owl (Wes's owl). Harry saw Crookshanks and reserved him for Hermione (She had told him that she wanted a pet soon; her parents also wanted one, but they told Hermione that she'd have to take care of the pet she gets), it was Ginny's idea.

"Come on Gin, Harry let's go home and show the owls new home."

"Actually I have to do some things around here first, Bill has agreed to stay with me and Ginny wants to hang out with Bill a bit more." Harry lied.

"_That was a good lie."_ Ginny said.

"_I learned from the best."_

"_Who taught you?"_

"_You taught me along with some pretty good flying techniques; my little flier holder of one reserve spot on her favorite team. This year I'll show you what techniques you taught me."_

"Let's go home Ron, Wes, they'll be back later, probably after lunch." Molly said.

Ron, Wes and Molly left the store. The three left the pet store and made their way down the alley to Traloe Finest Travelling Wears .The shop was small but spotlessly clean, a number of different trunks graced one wall, and Harry saw a magical tent, expandable bags and a wall of accessories. He made a point of carefully looking around and reading the small signs indicating what each product was and did. The last time they were here Harry had picked up the standard school trunk without a second thought and didn't even get an expandable bag.

"How can I help you?" A middle aged wizard in a blue robe appeared.

"Yes, can you please can you explain the different trunks to us please?"

"Of course young sir, well we have the standard school trunk, that we can place a lightning charm for easy handling, a wardrobe trunk, a specialist potions trunk, but they are mainly for healers, a general expanded two compartment trunk, those are rather popular with Hogwarts students. Then we have the five compartment and seven compartment travelling Auror/professional trunks these can all be shrunk for easy carriage and of course come with a variety of security features."

"Can you explain the house trunk?" Harry asked innocently pointing to the trunk on the far end of a row b hind him.

The salesman launched into his spiel, home trunk but can add more rooms with the right spell, that can be accessed via key or blood lock. "You can have as many rooms as you like of course, with different features if needed, bathrooms, library etc, though they do get a bit expensive, especially with furniture, the cheapest model is almost a thousand gallons so they are out of most people's price range." The wizard said knowingly, thinking that the boy in front of him was just curious, after all people often asked after things that they really couldn't afford.

"If I were to order two, when would it be ready?" The sales wizard looked a bit shocked at being asked that question by Harry.

"The earliest we could have they would ready would be in three hours."

"Okay, we'll take two Home trunks with instructions to add more rooms if necessary, can I see an options list and I'll mark what I want."

He handed over a long parchment and quill, two minutes later Harry handled it back, the salesmen who Harry found out was the owner Mr. Traloe looked over the parchment and his eyes bulged.

"This would be significantly more expensive, nearly six thousand galleons."

"Throw in thirteen of the small communication mirrors and five expandable book bags, and a five room tent with fully functioning bathroom and a Pool you've got a deal." Harry held out his hand waiting for Mr. Traloe to shake it, which he did.

Harry and Ginny selected a Green and Red dragon hide messenger style bag, with a thumb lock similar to the trunk they selected (They got the same one as Ginny's for Hermione, and the same one Harry got for Ron and Wes). He made sure that it would be big enough for everything they wanted to buy, and he left a thousand galleon deposit and left the shop with the thanks of its owner.

Harry had bought nearly two hundred and fifty books in Flourish and Blotts, including the book list up to and including seventh year (Minus all of Lockhart's books; which Ginny really wanted, but Harry put his foot down {Mentally at least} he told Ginny why they wouldn't {Again mentally so no one would hear Lockhart's big secret} plus the other Ginny had a good memory and she remembered everything from her second year; well when she wasn't being possessed, which included all the Lockhart's books; as well that they'd have to get them later for school) for his and Ginny's trunk.

Harry and Ginny then headed for Jane's Optics'. The shop looked very much like a standard opticians, except as well as glasses there were also magical eyes similar to Mad Eye Moody's watching him as soon as he entered the shop, which in his opinion looked a bit creepy but they tried to ignore them. They walked up to the counter and rang the bell, a second later a thin Witch emerged from behind the curtain wearing white robes.

"What can I do for you young sir." She asked cheerfully.

Harry grinned; he'd always liked cheerful people. "I'd like to find out about some contact lenses, I'd like to be able to get rid of my glasses; they get knocked off at the most unlikely times and places."

She walked closer to him, Harry saw that she spotted his scar but said nothing. "Completely understandable, you have remarkable eyes, why hide them with glasses, we have a complete range."

"Do you have ones that can change your eye color?"

"Yes of course, but why?"

"_Yeah; why? You have a Beautiful eye color." _Ginny said.

"I am famous," He grinned. "It will help me go unnoticed when I don't want the attention."

"Understandable, do you want any other features?"

"Yes, I'd like to be able to see people in invisibility cloaks and disillusioned people, and maybe not needing sunglasses."

The clerk was a bit surprised but when she realizes who Harry was that this was probably a good idea.

"Erm, I'd also like to see in the dark, it could come in handy." Harry said "_Especially when we're sneaking about Hogwarts for places to Snog."_ He added to Ginny; who blushed.

"I'll be back in just a few moments Mr. Potter." And she was; Harry was quickly fitted with new contacts.

"These are permanent contact lenses, so you leave them in all the time, they will self clean, even stay in if you're under water, they will even adjust to your eyes if you eyes change prescriptions, plus they are very comfortable. Invisible people show up as dark red and glow, to change the color all you have to do is concentrate on your eyes and the color you'd like to change them to. For night vision again just concentrate on being able to see in the dark, the lenses will do the rest, it takes a bit of practice, but after a few days it will be old hat." She said as Harry put them in.

"Excellent." He looked at himself in the mirror; Harry took great pleasure in dumping his glasses in the rubbish bin and headed out of the shop.

Next they went to Olivander's for wand holsters, Where Harry bought eighteen Holsters with a metal plate on top, plus a another regular one and he put them in his bag.

"_What you're not giving one of them to me yet?"_ Ginny asked.

"_I have to, well more like need to put a few charms around and a few runes on them and your guy's wands and the holsters first for extra precaution."_ Harry said.

The three left and headed to the entrance to Diagon Alley to have lunch, that's when Harry stopped having an idea.

"I would like both of you to wait right here, so I can go grab a few things, Remember you're promise Bill." Harry said. "Actually wait by the entrance of the alley, I'll be right back."

The two siblings left Harry. Before he took the exit for Knockturn Alley he carefully looked around for invisible people, there were none, if anyone did happen to see him or asked. He made his way down the darkened street with his wand in his hand just in case; heading towards Borgin and Burkes, changing his eye color to black and casting small spells to change his faces features and hide his scar that he learned during his days of an Auror. He walked straight in with a purpose, straight up to the counter.

"Yes?" Borgin asked "What do you want!?"

"Do you speak to all your customers like that? Because I can leave and not spend a galleon." Harry said calmly; just calm enough for it to be threatening. He knew Borgin responded to either power or money, and that his age wouldn't matter as long as he was spending gold.

"I apologies what can I do for you?" with an irritated tone.

"How much is the vanishing cabinet?" Harry pointed to the triangular cabinet on the far side of the wall opposite of himself.

"That will be Seven hundred galleons." Borgin answered clearly still irritated at Harry.

"How about I give you twenty, and I don't tell the Ministry some of your Darker dealing's along with the bewitching of muggle artifacts." Harry said, making his eye's glow blood red and sending some magic out; enough magic to put huge cracks in the counter and shake some items on shelves up to three isle's away from them; Borgin stepped back in shock; making a move of grabbing one of several wands that was hidden among the room. "I know a person who would love to raid this place. I'll also tell him to bring a few Auror's since you have so many hidden wands in this place; Like the one you are about to reach for." Borgin stopped reaching for a wand, feeling even more scared than humanly possible. "Along with that you help out Death eaters so they wouldn't get sent to Azkaban by buying their items."

"Of course, twenty galleons; seven hundred indeed I don't know what I was thinking; that's ridicules." Borgin said obviously shaken and scared.

"Can it be shrunk so that it fits in my bag here?"

"Of course it can be shrunk."

Harry started pulling coins from his money bag, Borgin's eyes bulged; this was the scariest sale he'd had in years. "I also want the Hand of Glory." Adding two more coins to the pile and making his glow even brighter.

Borgin hurriedly walked over to the Vanishing cabinet and shrunk it; then handed it to Harry telling him how to make it its original size and how to shrink it again; then handed him the Hand of Glory passed it to Harry as well. Harry thanked the man and put the things in his expandable bag till he could put it in his trunk. Harry stopped his magic from flowing.

"Remember tell no one that I bought these; or else." Eye's still glowing.

He walked out returning his eye's too normal, along with his face.

"_These Contact lenses best purchase ever, Ginny; tell Bill I'm coming I only have one more stop to make."_

Harry left the ally then ducked into a shop that sells muggle items and bought a baseball hat to cover his scar; once outside Harry bewitched it to have the Holyhead Harpies logo on it plus another spell to shift through all the teams logo's he owned with a tap of his wand, and then he went to meet Ginny and Bill. They went to the Leaky cauldron for lunch (Ginny paid since she wanted to and never been able to before). An hour later they picked up the two trunks plus another trunk for Wesley. After they grabbed the trunks, then they went back to Gringotts. Back at Gringotts Harry and Ginny went down to the vaults where they put the portraits of the founders from the founder's vaults and the singular vault, along with a map of Hogwarts which in Harry's eye's (since he studied the Marauders map so much) that this map showed more rooms that not even his dad much less the eldest Weasley twins have found in the bags along with the Portkey's to the Mansion, manor, and castle. They went to the Merlin Vault and found portrait of both Merlin and Morgana; which wasn't active either, and put it in Harry's bag as well.

When they got to the surface they met up with Bill, they went to Quality Quidditch supplies to buy some Jerseys to wear to bed (Mostly Holyhead Harpies though they bought a surprise for Ron, and Wes). Then they went back to the Burrow.

"Finally what took you so long?" Percy asked.

"My new trunk took a bit of time to fix." Harry said, not mentioning that Ginny also had a trunk.

Harry and Ginny went up stairs to unpack. They went into Ginny's room where Fang was still sleeping on the bed, where they first went into Harry's trunk since he knew his way around. After Harry guided her around he motioned to one door that was locked.

"You know where that door leads?"

"Where does it lead?" Ginny asked

Ginny saw where it leads in Harry's mind.

"My Trunk; but how?" Ginny asked.

"Well think of it like this if we were separated somehow we would be able to see each other, but this way we can have some fun, tease you're brothers. Also if Hermione, Susan, or Luna stay's over, we just go into our trunks and sleep together ether in my trunk or your trunk, we just have to make sure no one sees us, and we have to use the burrow's bathroom; as an added precaution." Harry sat down in the chair by the desk, and started writing a letter, and a list of ingredients and instructions, then another list. They headed out of the trunk Ginny followed closely just loving being near Harry. Once there Harry made sure the door was closed. "Dobby." He said.

With a crack, Dobby appeared on Ginny's bed, not disturbing Fang at the very least.

"What can I do for Master and/or Mistress?" Dobby asked.

"First of all call me Harry and her Ginny. Second do you know where all my properties are?"

"Yes, Mast… Harry, yes I do, as you're House elf, I do know where your properties are."

"Right, this is what I want to do; first go to the mansion, the one with the potion Lab, and give the house elf in charge these letters." Harry handed Dobby the letters.

"Is there anything else Mast… Harry?"

"Yes tell the head House Elf, that he should contact the other head House Elves form my other houses to copy my rules for the house elves for the different homes."

"You're rules are different then?" Dobby asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, but in a good way, tell them that I am staying in the burrow, and if they need to talk about my rules send the head elf only if I'm alone, if Ginny is around that's ok."

"Of course Harry."

"That's all."

Dobby Apperated out of the room.

"What were the Rules?" a voice behind them said.

The two looked around to see Bill standing at the door.

"Do I even want to know?"

"That's between me and the Elves, oh and Ginny of course." Giving her a one armed hug.

"Does the Potter line actually own a potions lab?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, any type of potion no matter what." Harry said.

"I'll want to check that out." Bill said.

"Maybe you can come with us, when we go visit?"

"Harry, Ron, Wes we have a visitor." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Harry used his Phoenix sense to see who it was, and then he let out a mental laugh. Then they heard rumbling on the stairs, a few seconds later Ron and Wes were at Ginny's door.

"Come on Harry; let's see who it is." Wes said.

"It's Draco." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Bill said.

"Gandalf told me." Harry lied smoothly.

They group went down stairs to find Draco sitting on the couch with his stuff right next to him.

"Hey guys." Draco said.

"Sup, Malfoy." Harry said, with a small grin. "Hey you lasted longer than I thought. Ginny I owe you fifty Galleons." He said with a smile.

"Ha, Ha; very funny." Draco said. "But yeah, they noticed that I have a different personality now, and they didn't like and practically disowned me."

"So what did you do?" Ron asked. "What happened?"

"Treated the House elves with respect; they thought I was sick, then there was just differences that my parents noticed, like the picture we had Fred take of us, you know the one at Christmas; with all of us side by side laughing our heads off with Hagrid."

"Oh yeah; that was the best day ever." Ron said.

"Sure was, well you know my dad is Harry, somehow he spotted Hermione was a first gen; then I used that term, then he went off on me started saying that I was a disgrace for becoming friends with a first Gen; he didn't exactly say First Gen but I don't feel comfortable using that word again, so I had Bilbo Pack my stuff, then after he was done I told him to be good, I would have brought him with me but he belongs to dad, He treats Bilbo the worst, to bad he's the best cook in the whole world. Though I did manage to filch my trust vault key; from under my Dad's pale nose before I left." Holding up a gold key he got from his pocket.

"Hate to break it to yeah Draco, Mum is better than anyone, including house elves." Ron and Wes said together.

"Hey; I haven't even to cook for you yet." Harry said. "_I owe you another ten Galleons Ginny and everyone here home cooked meal by me."_

"Harry you cook?" Ron asked.

"Yeah; my old relatives made me cook breakfast, lunch on weekends or during the summer, and sometimes dinner." Harry said. "Never got to taste it though but it if it was bad they'd beat me up." Remembering all the times he was beat by the Dursley's; tears to his eyes. "But after the years went by and by my tenth birthday I'd stop getting beat unless they distract me and caused me to burn something but nothing was ever good enough for them. Sorry I guess it still hurts to think about them."

"It's okay Harry; sorry I didn't mean to bring up old memories." Ron said.

"It's okay; Ron." Harry said.

"Hey Harry; I just noticed something, you don't have your glasses anymore; what happened?" Draco asked. Ron and Wes looked at Harry's face.

Harry flashed his eyes from his green to chocolate brown just like Ginny's eye; freaking out everyone in the room, Minus Ginny and Bill then turned them back.

"I have contact lenses now." Harry asked. "The color change is fun since I can freak people out."

"Wicked." Ron and Wes said simultaneously.

That afternoon Wes showed Draco around and to Charlie's old room, while Ron sent letters to Hermione, Neville, and Susan inviting them over for Harry's surprise birthday Party on July 31st and Ginny's birthday party on August 11th (or come early and stay for the holidays in Hermione case {and Fay when Wes wrote to her}). While Harry went with Ginny to practice Ginny's Animagus forms, and Harry mad a wand for Sirius and a second wand for himself and Ginny (He was getting better results for his Wand Making), and cast spells and put runes on the wand holders. Ginny mastered the Phoenix form within an hour of trying then Gandalf came and trained her in the Phoenix ways and power. Harry plucked four tail feathers from Ginny with his telekinesis (telling her they would grow back very quickly) and added them to his first wand, her fist wand one more of his and hers and Gandalf's for their second wand. That night he sent an oak, fourteen inches, and Phoenix tail feather (His own) along with a one of the improved holsters to Sirius via Gandalf; just in case Hedwig would get intercepted (which he thinks she is since he sent some letters to Hermione through Hedwig and no response have came).

The next few days had a similar order for Harry and Ginny; wake up, exercise until Gandalf said stop, work on wandless and wordless spell casting (Gandalf was teaching them about spells that haven't been in text books or not known except in the Potter line in centuries; one was a shield that could block anything including all three unforgivable curses; they haven't had any time or privacy to wake up the portraits yet but they figured that they could activate them once at Hogwarts), breakfast, try and fail to get alone time without training schedules, lunch, Quidditch (Harry finally convinced Ron and Wes to let Ginny play; Harry and Ginny vs. Ron Draco, and Wes, which the two flattened the three; the twins had to be clean the chicken coops or they would have played, and Bill said he'd watch), Dinner (Sometimes Harry and Ginny helped), after Dinner Ginny and Harry would either go to the Orchard or Ginny's or Harry's trunk to practice her Phoenix power's (which she could do in both her Phoenix form and human form after the second day; thanks to Harry's help) or practice her Animagus forms. As soon as Ginny got her Phoenix powers down in her human form, Fawkes and Gandalf told them that since they were the only ones to have a complete Phoenix form (Everyone else had died through flame) that the Phoenix King and Queen adopted them into the royal Phoenix family making them Prince and Princess of the Phoenixes realm along with telling them more things about the bond that the only the king knows about. Finally and sometimes at night Harry would teach Ginny how to cook in her trunk (Since it had a fully loaded Kitchen in it as well as his that would replenish if supplies got low) and Harry added some runes to the necklaces and placed the Portkey's. On the sixth day when they went in to get breakfast they noticed Mrs. Weasley wasn't down yet.

"_I guess we should start cooking?"_ Ginny asked.

"_Without magic just in case one of your brothers or Draco gets up and comes down stairs early."_ Harry said.

They silently cast cleaning charms on themselves along with clothes changing charms, and then got to work in the kitchen. The two worked liked a well oiled machine. After a while Draco came down at seven thirty, smelling the food; just as Harry and Ginny were getting their food.

"Hey you two; why are you up so early?"

"We've been training for two hours or so. Starting next week you guys will start." Harry said. "Good for sports." He added as he saw Draco's face.

"Wait what!?" Draco said

"Don't worry; you guys can get up at six." Ginny said.

"When do you wake up?" Draco asked nervously.

"We get up at five." Harry and Ginny said together.

"I don't think that I could get up at five."

The two laughed.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"We have; Hot cakes, fresh fruit, Sausage, scrambled eggs, and pumpkin juice." Ginny said.

"I cooked it all; with help from; Ginny."Harry said.

"I only helped a bit." Ginny said.

"Yeah; but if you didn't help there wouldn't be enough for everyone at the Burrow." Harry said.

Ginny blushed. Draco sat down and started filling his plate.

"What is going on with you two?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny and Harry asked together a grin sliding onto their faces, and then taking another bite of food.

"That's exactly it; it's been a week at most since you've been here Harry but you two act like you've known each other for months, years even you even eat and drink at the same time then sometimes you slip and talk at the same time." Draco took a big bite of food. "Ooh; is is ome ood ood!" He swallowed. "I mean; this is some good food!" He started eating whenever he had a chance. "Better than Bilbo's cooking." He muttered sadly.

"Oh… that… you see." Ginny said nervously.

"We exchanged letters over the past year." Harry said.

"So this is the mystery girl you've been writing too; should your brothers know about this?" Draco teased with a smiled.

"Not if you want to get pranked." Harry said with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't dare?" Draco said his smile turning to a frown mixed with worry.

"I might not." Harry said. Draco's face lightened a bit. "Ginny would though, and I might help her, or the twin's the older set at least." Harry took a breath. "I was thinking we should follow in my dad's steps starting this new school year."

"Besides getting pranked in this family is a rite of passage, along with pulling pranks." Ginny added quickly.

"I'll have to remember that Ginny." Draco said. "What do you mean Harry?"

"My dad, Sirius, and someone, that we might see soon; if I know any better; which I think I do, along with Peter." He said Peter's name with disgust. "Well all four were Massive Pranksters when they were in Hogwarts."

"You think we should become pranksters ourselves?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes I do; if my hunch for the new D.A.D.A. teacher is he won't be much help; so he can be our main prank target, along with the Slytherin's."

"Oh, I call pranking Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh you won't be the only one; I say we get Fred and George on our side." Harry said.

"Why them?" Draco asked.

"They're the best Pranksters in the school right now." Ginny said.

"_They haven't met my Prankster side yet."_ Harry told Ginny through the link since their mouths were full of food. "_Plus I know some of my dad's old tricks from his journals that I was able to read before my whole mess got started."_

"_I said "right now"."_ Ginny replied.

The rest arrived at breakfast table at that moment; they all sat down and began eating.

"Wow, Harry you sure can cook." Ron said.

"Oh yeah better than mum's, no offence mum." Wes said.

"Non-taken; this is really good." Molly said.

"Thanks; I made it with love for my new family." Harry said with a smile. "Plus Ginny helped; or there wouldn't be enough food for today."

The both sets of twins choked on their food, almost spitting it out. Harry and Ginny were fighting back laughs.

"Don't worry; I did the actual cooking, though even if I did let her cook some of this marvelous food she wouldn't embarrass me by pranking you through the food we made." Harry said smiling huge.

"Though you may want to make sure you do your own laundries while you are at home." Harry hinted. The two sets of twins looked nervous

"_What was that all about?"_

"_I have an idea for pranking them and I thought that since we have some interesting skills we can pull more pranks than both Fred and George."_

"_What does that particular prank involve?"_

"_A shrinking potion that only activates with body heat, and have their underwear or maybe all their clothes soaked in it but that might be for the Slytherins. What did you think I was doing last night while you were practicing cooking?"_

"_That will seem interesting, anything else?" _

"_Yeah, but our dear brothers will have to be out of their rooms for a while. You see last year I sort of found out who all your brothers fancy while teaching then Ocumencey. It's even funnier that a few of them like them as well. Not sure about Fred and George's crush but it will still be funny."_ Harry showed what he was planing.

Ginny Laughed out loud. Gaining her many curious looks from her family (except Molly, Arthur, and Bill; who was staying until the teens went off to Hogwarts) and Draco.

"_They will be so mad let's do it when they go play Quidditch! Bill will play with them, I think, though he may want you to play as well."_

"So Harry, what do you say about a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked right on cue.

"Yeah, we can see how those new moves at work; you know the ones that you keep bragging about." Wes said excitedly.

"Actually I was thinking, about relaxing today." Harry said.

"Bill will play with you won't you Bill." Ginny said.

"Why not; I'd love a game." Bill said.

The two sets of twins looked at Bill like he was crazy.

"Come on Bill you have to face Harry in Quidditch." George said.

"Best not forget ickle Gin-Gin; she and Harry whooped all five of us just yesterday." Fred added.

"He had a long day yesterday; he deserves some rest especially since he and Ginny whooped both of all five of you." Bill said. "And besides Ginny might not want to play besides from what I saw I don't think it I could help beat them."

The two sets twins left to the pitch with Bill and Draco. Ginny and Harry went up stairs to Ron and Wes's attic bed room; where they placed tons of enchantment's on their bed sheets, pillow cases, and posters. Then they walked down to the Oldest Twins room and placed the same enchantments on the same items, and Percy's room only charming the pillow. As well as Draco's new room.

They walked back to where the others were playing Quidditch. When they arrived they saw the game had stopped because of a giant black dog in the middle of the field that everyone was scared of; standing alongside the dog there was a person in raggedy brown robes (They probably thought it was Death; trying out a new look, and his Helping dog). As they approached, the dog looked around and smiled; as much as a dog can, then ran towards Harry. Harry bent down and started petting the dog.

"Hello Padfoot you lovable Grim you, How are you doing?" Harry said while scratching behind the left ear. "Better I guess since you're out of prison." He stood up.

In a blink of an eye the dog disappeared and in its place was a black haired person with his face a tad bit pale, but getting its color back; his pale face full of shock. The person in the raggedy clothes came up behind the man with the pale face.

"How'd you know that it was me?"

"Memories, Sirius, memories; and this must be Remus."

"How'd you know?" Remus asked.

"Well in his letter Sirius said he might bring an old friend of both him and my dad's."

"That's interesting, didn't know I wrote his name." Sirius said. "I know that I wrote his other name."

"You didn't Padfoot, I could have just used his Marauder name since it is on the map that I have as well, but I figured that he doesn't want anyone to figure out about his very misbehaved rabbit that act's up once a month."

Both Padfoot and Moony looked shock.

"I guess I should have told you I am a natural Legilimens, but I didn't need that to know about that, I was working with Madam Pomfrey over the school year and I saw some very discreet files that I stumbled upon accidently; of course it was when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking though." Harry said with a smile, while watching everyone except Ginny was heading inside.

"James would so proud." Remus said with a huge grin.

"Oh no one's seen anything yet." Harry said.

Just then yells filled the air, both Harry and Ginny laughed. The two adults looked confused.

"Just a Prank on our Brothers." Harry said. "Well my somewhat adopted brothers, Ginny's real brothers."

They headed inside. Once in they were close enough they heard a talking, and Arguing.

"Look at our Pillows." Ron said. "Our whole room is set up like this."

As the four entered they saw what was on the five pillow cases. On Ron's pillow was a head Shot of Hermione, Wes's pillow had a head shot of Fay. The Twins pillow had a head shot of Katie and Angelina from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Draco's pillow had head shot of Susan, and Percy's pillow was a head shot of his girl friend Penelope Clearwater; his girlfriend. All the headshots had a speech bubble that read 'I love you.'

"Hem- hem." Ginny interrupted the boy's.

Harry looked at Ginny with annoyance (and almost playfully slapped the back of her head). The past night they went over the event of Harry's fifth year as much as they can since the memorial stage hasn't happened yet.

"Harry; did you do this?" Ron said angrily.

"How could he; this involves magic." Wes said.

"Maybe it was a potion." George said.

"Or it could have been a powder." Fred said.

"Ether way you guys have been pranked." Ginny said.

"Wait was –"

"Your idea-"

"Little Gin-Gin-"

"Think carefully before answering." The four twins said.

"Don't call Her Gin-Gin, Or Gin for that matter." Harry said.

"I don't like it." Ginny said sternly.

"Besides how could she; she doesn't know who any of you fancy." Harry said with a grin forming.

Just then Pig came flying in with a letter for Ron. He opened it and read through it quickly.

"Hey Harry have you heard anything from Hermione or Fay?" Ron asked.

"No why?"

"Well Hermione said that she used Fay's owl sometimes since they live on the same street surprisingly, but the owl keeps going back to Fay's without a letter."

"Sounds like someone is blocking my mail." Harry said. "Any ways the Posters, sheets, and everything else will turn back to normal at the end of the summer."

Everyone looked at Harry stunned.

"You aren't worried that someone is blocking your mail Harry?"

"Um… well I can still use Gandalf; no one would dare stop him." Harry said pointing to the wand holster on Sirius's wrist.

"Oh thanks for the getting out of Azkaban present, I like it a lot." Sirius said. "Where'd you get the wand, I mean Oak, fourteen inches, Phoenix feather, it took to me in seconds, like it was made for me."

"It was made for you." Harry said. "I made it for you. Took me half the year to make a correct wand then to make it just as good as an Olivander's; but I think mine are just a tad bit more powerful than his. That wand doesn't have a Phoenix feather it has three."

Remus and Sirius looked at harry in shock. Sirius flicked out his wand from the holster.

"You made this?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah and I improved the holster." Harry said. "I added a few spells to the Wand Holsters; they will shrink the wand when it retracted, and returned it back to normal size when releasing it, an invisibility charm on it then no one would know we have them. If you lose your wand the holsters will summon them to it a few seconds after it senses the wand has left its place; it's difficult to explain, finally if you haven't drawn it yet no disarming charm will affect your wand while it's in the holster. If you notice the rune on your wand is the same as the rune on where the wand goes on the holster it's a complex rune that I made, say you lose your wand and you can't get it back, well there you have it the rune teleports your wand directly to the holster if it moves far enough away from that rune it teleports the wand directly to the holster no matter the distance, which I will put on all my friends wand since I have a holster for each of them, plus since these runes are invisible no one will tell your wands are different, I even added a rune so a spell called Pori Incantato, won't work."

"Really; you'd do that?" Ron asked.

"Of course it comes in handy if you get disarmed." Harry said. "Oh mum, dad; meet Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, My god-farther my parents wanted me to stay with him if something happened to them."

"Yeah that is correct; I heard that Harry moved here, I was wondering if I could work out a compromise, with something Dumbledore told me about him and a certain Phoenix." Sirius said to Molly and Arthur quietly so only those two would hear them.

"Maybe we should talk after they go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey come on; Ginny and I would like to show you something it's so we can talk without being over heard." Harry said "Bill we'll leave the Portkey; which I put runes on it to be immune to anti Portkey wards, on the bed just in case, and we'll take the trunks. The Password is Manor. Something's in the air outside and I don't like the feel of it. Especially since Dumbledore hasn't been around to strengthen the wards" Harry waved his wand, nine holsters appeared. "Here are some wand Holsters for you all."

Bill nodded. Remus and Sirius followed Harry and Ginny to Harry's room (Ginny went into her room and walked back out after a few seconds). Harry summand the Portkey, then shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket, the two adults looked amazed.

"Let's see if I can get through the wards. Just grab hold of the Feathers." Harry said. "_Don't transform yet I want to make sure no one knows what you can do, besides if mum or dad, find out they might ask how I can, or if you can."_

In a flash Harry transformed into a Phoenix, fang slithered around Ginny. The two adults looked dumb struck; the three others grabbed Harry's Tail feather, then fire surrounded them and disappeared.

Once the fire dissipated they were standing in a huge hall. Harry transformed back to normal.

"Welcome to Potter Manor home of lords and Ladies Potters throughout the ages." Someone said behind them.

The four people turned around and saw a house elf in fine silk clothes that bore the Potter Crest.

"My name is Azera." The house Elf said.

"Hello Azera. I'm-"

"I know who you are, young Master." Azera said. "Oh no I'm sorry I interrupted." She started to bang her head on the wall.

"I forbid you to punish yourself." Harry said. Azera stopped. "Didn't Dobby bring around the letters?" he asked curiously.

"Yes; he did we are still trying to memorize the new rules."

"Sorry; I should have put fewer rules down on the paper to start off." Harry said.

"No it's just the House elf rules that have been with us for thousands of years, we are trying."

"It's ok; you guys just need to practice." Harry said. "This is my God-farther Sirius Black, my God-Uncle, Remus Lupin; they will be living here if they want." They walked into a sitting room. "Azera; will you please bring us some Pumpkin juice, and some cake." 'Pop' Azera disappeared.

"Really Harry? We wouldn't want to intrude." Remus said.

"It wouldn't be a problem, even with your problem, Remus." Ginny said.

"You know?" Remus asked in shock.

"We share everything, and even more in a few months." Harry said.

"Are you talking about this Bond between you and This Red head here?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is. And she is; in every possible way, well not in the ministry's eyes, my wife."

The two adults started laughing like mad men. Three House elves came with the juice and Cake.

"The Potter Curse strikes again; don't worry… Actually, forget that", Sirius's smile only got wider,

"What's that?" Harry asked, even though he knew what it was.

"Potter men, like your father, have been cursed for generations... They always end up with a redhead... Seems like they're the only girls who can handle them..." Remus said through the laughter.

Harry found his face growing uncomfortably warm; He never heard the last part.

"_You better get used to me then." _Ginny said, through the link. _"Because I think you're stuck with me."_

They talked for three hours then they heard tons of screaming. Harry rushed into the hall way flicking his wand into his hand the others right behind them. When they approached the Portkey landing spot they saw bunch of red heads along with two pure blond head; one boy and one girl, the girl had tears running down her cheeks. Behind the group were three dementors and three people wearing masks.

"_Incendio patronum"_ Harry thought. A fiery stag burst out of Harry's wand and shot towards the dementors, as soon as they touched the Patronus the dementor's disintegrated. "Stupefy." Harry said. Three red lights shot out of Harry's wand at once and hit the three masked people. The three masked people fell before they could even blink. "You guy's ok?"

"Yeah, we have no idea what happened." Molly said.

"We were out in back talking to Xeno Lovegood, he brought Luna over since he had to go do something and he had no idea when he'd get back." Bill said. "That's when we felt the Dementors coming, Stunners came fling, along with a killing curse; it hit Xeno; may he rest in peace." His eye's started watering, along with Luna's.

"We summoned the Portkey, and activated it that's when those three came running after us; once we touched the Portkey every spell they threw at us bounced off, even the unforgivable." Arthurs said. "What spell did you use against the Dementors?"

"Last year I read up on Dementors, they had one weakness; Fire, which no one was able to test it." Harry said. "So I came up with a few ideas on how to do use its weakness; a new Patronus." He took a breath. "How many more people in masks were there?"

"Besides the three, behind us?" Billy asked, pointing behind them. "Five; there were five."

"Azera; please take the people who are not stunned to the dining room; and get them some tea I think they need it oh and some chocolate. Ginny please go to the kitchen and get a calming draught, then take it to your family, Luna, and Draco and stay with them. They need you." Azera led the ten guests to the dining room; while Ginny led by Harry's memory went to the kitchen. "Dobby!" Dobby appeared. "Alert Dumbledore that there was an attack at the Burrow; tell him that I told you to bring him and Snape here, only those two; make sure they have Veritaserum enough for three. Bring them to the sitting room." Dobby disappeared. He waved his wand and ropes tied all three of attackers together, he then summoned their wands. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said with a wave of his wand, the three people levitated and Harry moved them to the sitting room. A few minutes later Dumbledore and Snape along with Dobby came into the room. "Hello Professors; glad you can make it. Here are three of the People responsible, I think that one of these or two of the five that remained at the Burrow, but probably escaped by now, what I mean is that one of the attackers is part of the Ministry of Magic; there were three Dementors there and here."

"What do you mean were?" Severus asked. "Where are they now?"

"I destroyed them."

"How did you?"

"A new Patronus charm; that I worked out while I was at school, I was hoping to get a chance to test it out, but I wasn't hoping that it wouldn't be so soon." Harry said. "It also helps with inferi."

"Well let's see what they were doing." Dumbledore said. He poured the Veritaserum into the middle ones mouth and removed the mask. There standing in front of them was Goyle's farther. Harry waved his wand and the two other's masks disappeared. The other two were the Carrow siblings.

"Shouldn't these two be in prison?" Harry asked.

"They were never prosecuted." Snape said.

"Ennervate!" Dumbledore said, with the elder wand pointed at Goyle.

"Are you Goyle Sr." Harry asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you attack the Weasley's home?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes."

"Were there Dementors?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"Did you fire a Killing curse?" Harry asked.

"It was Alecto."

"Who controlled the dementors?" Dumbledore asked. "Was he there?"

"Walden Mcnair he was one of the others in the attack."

"Who led the Attack?" Snape asked.

"Mr. Parkinson; we saw him for ourselves."

"Stupefy." Harry said, pointing his wand at Goyle.

They repeated the Process with the two Carrow's.

"Well I think we should call for another emergency Wizengamot meeting." Albus said. "Dobby may I ask you to bring all five of us to the Ministry?"

Dobby looked at Harry; who nodded.

"Yes; Dobby can." Dobby said.

Snape and Dumbledore held onto the Death eaters; then Dobby Apperated them out.

Harry walked into the Dining room where he saw his family drinking out of goblets, and was crying, at the end of the table was Luna who wasn't drinking out of her goblet, and was silently crying. He also saw the owls that were at the Burrow (Errol laying on his back; either knocked out or dead, he couldn't tell; then Errol gave a twitch reassuring everyone that he was alive.). Harry saw Ginny and pointed to Luna; Ginny gave a nod of understanding. He walked over to Luna and rubbed her back.

"Hey Luna, I'm sorry about your father, and that you lost your mother when you were six." Harry said.

"How did you know that, Harry Potter?" Luna asked sadly. "Yes I know who you are, everyone does."

"Ginny told me." Harry said, it wasn't a total lie the other Ginny told him that his fifth year.

"You're wife? I see that, you and her have a bond between you two." Luna said a bit more cheery. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"

"Don't worry when we have a proper wedding we'll invite you." Harry said. "How'd you know?"

"I saw your souls." Luna said. "You share half of each other's soul." She took a deep breath. "Why thank you Harry Potter for inviting me to the wedding when you have a proper one."

"Ginny's brothers; except Bill, don't know about what is between us, nor does Draco."

"Don't worry; I'll keep your secrets." Luna said.

"Harry; can I Apparate to the Burrow, I want to see what's happened to it?" Arthur yelled across the room to Harry.

"Gandalf please come here." Harry said. Gandalf flamed in, and flew over to Arthur. "Take him To the Burrow; any sign of trouble flame him back here right away; Dad, if the house is there don't go in there might be traps, also there might not be a home there." Gandalf flew over to Arthur.

"I know that Harry, but I just want to know." He said sadly.

With that they flamed out.

"So Luna where were we?" Harry asked. "Oh, you can stay here if you like."

"Really I can live…" Arthur appeared in on the center of the table.

"We can't go back." He gasped.

"Why can't we?" Molly asked with a worried expression.

"Do you want the bad news or do you want the worse news?" Molly gave him a stern look. "Well there are tons of traps around what's left of the…" He began a coughing fit, Gandalf flew on top of his head and tears were coming from his eyes landing on top of Arthurs head; Arthur's coughing fit slowed down.

"Good job, my guess is there some type of Poison magic surrounding the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"_Yes; don't worry I healed him."_ Gandalf nodded.

"Thanks Gandalf I feel much better." Arthur said. "The worse news is that the Burrow is no more."

The Weasley's and Harry, and Draco were hart broken.

"_Harry did you know that would happen?"_

"_No, I mean it didn't happen until the year after the muggle's found away to bypass some of our spells."_ Harry said. "Weasley's you may stay here if you wish."

"Where exactly are we?" Percy asked.

"Oh… I guess I didn't exactly tell you that…" Harry said. "Welcome to Potter Manor; home of lords and ladies of Potter throughout the ages."

The Weasley's (minus Ginny and Bill) Draco and Luna all looked dumb struck.

"Wouldn't you inherit this place when you turned seventeen? Percy asked quizzically.

Harry was looking nervous; but Bill came to the rescue.

"When we went to Diagon Alley Harry went to Gringotts; he has a way to get into his family vault." Bill said.

"I'll tell you when you need to know." Harry said.

"We'll hold you to that." Draco said.

"Will Sir's or Misses want anything else?" Azera asked. The gusts shook their heads, Azera turned towards Harry and Ginny. "Will Master or Mistress… I mean will Harry or Ginny like anything?"

"No thank you Azera, but will you take our family around and show them their rooms and around the manor; when they are ready? I'll get Dobby to help me with something at the potions lab."

"Of course Harry." She turned to the gust. "Call me when you are ready." The she popped out of existence

"Dobby, will you please come here" Harry said.

"Pop" Dobby appeared with a pop. "Harry called for Dobby?"

"Yes I did, I want you to go to the Potter potions lab, and talk to the head elf about the package for Remus Lupin, and see if it's ready yet; if it is bring it to me, if not tell me when it will be done, also the package for me." He took a breath. "Take your time." Dobby disappeared with a Pop.

The rest of the day, Harry had a rough day. At Dinner Dobby came back, with the potions one had a black wrappings, and a white tag that read Remus. The other one was a white wrapping with a black tag hat read Harry.

"Harry potter sir I have brought the packages you asked." Dobby said, handing over the packages to Harry.

"Thank you." He said grabbing the white package. "Take that box to Remus." Dobby walked over to Remus; who took it with a confused. "That is for your big furry problem; take it the day before and the morning of and it won't transform and no pain what so ever." Harry said. "I meant what I said earlier. You all can stay here if you want, since the Burrow is no more, or since your dad died Luna. You all have a home at my Manor."

Molly and Arthur sent news to their son Charlie about what happened before dinner. After Dinner group went to bed after dinner, Harry and Ginny went to the master bed room to sleep. The next morning Harry and Ginny went to train, at six when they finished practicing with magic; they saw the new inhabitances of the manor coming out with exercise outfits on curtsey of the house elves.

"We thought we'd come and join you lot when it comes to exercising, maybe some magical training, at least for Molly, Bill and me?" Arthur said. "Though I will be waking up at five starting in a few days when I go back to work."

"The more the merrier." Harry said.


	11. Surprise Surprise

_**Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises; Animagi, Diagon Ally, one Ring and Graveyard Encounter.**_

Harry and Ginny started telling everyone to run around the regulation size Quidditch Pitch that was in part of the back yard (everyone that liked to play Quidditch were shocked to see the field in his back yard). After thirty minutes everyone switched to sit-ups, and push-ups. At seven they made their way up the balcony; where they had a good breakfast, after Breakfast Harry and Ginny showed the others what Gandalf told them about magic. The day after they all started to train Dumbledore came by to outwards all around the home Gandalf and Fawkes added Phoenix magic to the wards strengthen the wards magnified one hundred fold he also told Harry that he had a surprise for him on his birthday. They had the same schedule until Harry's Birthday. The week after the attack they had a memorial service for Luna's father. The day before his birthday, Gandalf said that he they could take the day off from training and the day after if they want to, along when it was Ginny's birthday and the same thing about the day after hers. The morning of his birthday, Arthur (Who was luckily to get a few days off from work since there have been more raids that he had to partake in) traveled with Gandalf to get Hermione, Fay, Susan, and Neville (who all had permission to spend the rest of the summer), before Harry and Ginny could wake up; since everyone knew about the surprise party for Harry, except Harry and Ginny (It was Arthurs idea to exclude Ginny since she and Harry shared all thoughts). When Harry and Ginny woke up on his birthday they saw that the clock said it was ten o'clock.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny said groggily.

"Thanks my love." Harry said. "Sorry I didn't…"

"It's ok, you love me and I love you as well." Ginny said.

Ginny gave him quick kiss on his cheek on the cheek, both of them felt warm inside.

"Wow; what was that for?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I don't know but it felt good didn't it?" Ginny said. "Maybe it's because it's part of the bond?"

"I have something to tell you Ginny; preferably before we reach the memorial stage."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I know this won't make any sense, but you remember what I said about the soul-bond between me and the other Ginny?"

"Yes I remember that, what about?"

"We also exchanged memories; but that was because of a spell, that I created so that we could understand each other better, so you will, in essence, know what the Ginny will be; but be warned, both mine and hers memories, they aren't very pretty, well after the second fall of Voldemort, to the third rise of him were nice."

"So I will know not just your memories form that time line, but mine as well?"

"Exactly, I say soon we trick Ron and Hermione to use that spell, I think that it would be fun."

"Come on we better get up, the other's are probably wondering where you are, I mean it is your first birthday, with the Weasley family as far as they know."

He kissed her cheek, and the same feeling happened.

"I think that we have to snog soon, once we have some time to ourselves." Harry said, as Ginny blushed. "I still know how to make you blush." He got hit with a pillow for that response.

The two got up Ginny went behind one screen to change out of her sleep ware (which was only an extra large Holyhead Harpy Jersey and blue Knickers; she wanted to try it to see if she'd like dressing gowns for bed), Harry changed behind another screen, he wearing a Holyhead Harpy Jersey and some sweat pants. Once they got out they entered the dining hall. Harry was told to enter a minute or two after Ginny by Gandalf.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday; Harry." Everyone yelled as he entered.

Harry had a great Party, when it came time for presents, most were at the Burrow when it was destroyed and none of the Weasley's left the Manor since; but Harry said they're kindness was enough, for letting him have a place at their home, That made Mrs. Weasley give Harry a bone crushing hug. Remus gave him a book on dark creatures. Sirius gave him the biggest surprise; Sirius gave him Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

"Sirius; where did you find these?" Harry asked in surprise. Ginny's Eye's were open in shock sensing the surprise from Harry.

"Well Gandalf told me that you are the Founders heir, and told me that you wanted something from each of the founders, and he told me where to find these. The Locket was in the Black House; while the Goblet was in my cousin's vault, which I have access to now. I hate to give gifts and leave, but I have an appointment in St. Mungo's, a check up from my time in Azkaban, then I have a bit of a date. See you soon. Oh and be careful those things don't sit right with me. " Sirius said with a smile creeping onto his face, Sirius left the room.

Hermione's present was a book of house hold spells, Fay's present was a book of potions, Susan got him a book on transfiguration; all three books were written by Lockhart, Harry vowed to burn the books as soon as he could or give them back to them somehow, no definitely burn the books; without the girls noticing. Neville bought him a book on Herbology; which thankfully wasn't written by Lockhart. That evening Dumbledore came by with Cornelius Fudge. Harry received Order of Merlin First Class for helping capture not just one but three Death eaters that escaped custody plus two other Death eaters that given the evidence got them arrested. Harry thanked him and Fudge left as soon as he could; Harry made Vowed to make Sirius a secret keeper for the Manor the next day so Fudge couldn't come to call for any reason. Dumbledore stayed and handed out the Hogwarts letters including; Luna's, Hermione's and Fay's; he was waiting to explain why Ginny's list is so similar to Harry's, Ron's and Wes's. Harry looked down at his own letter and set off a mental groan (Which was mimicked by Ginny; who knew the truth behind Lockhart; half the books were written by Lockhart the fraud himself; Ron glanced sideways at Ginny's and noticed something off.

"Professor; I think you gave Ginny the wrong letter, it says she needs second year items." Ron said. "Plus some first year items."

Everyone attending Hogwarts (except Harry) gathered around Ginny's letter and looked at it to Ginny and back again.

"It's no mistake Mr. Weasley, that's what the Sorting Hat wanted to discuss with her. The only reason why she wasn't Summon last year was that someone, who shall be unnamed at this time; thought it would be too dangerous for her. That is why at the end of last term I asked if she could borrow a wand; she told me how she got a hold of the first year reading requirements and read through them before her first year, she passed all of her exams with flying colors she was sorted into Gryffindor before she arrived back at the Hospital Wing the day she received her wand. You will be taking the carriages up to school since you are a second year." Dumbledore said. "Might I add she is the youngest second year in all of Hogwarts history?"

"Excellent Ginny, very good." Luna said.

"Professor; do you mind if I ask two questions." Harry asked.

"I don't mind at all." Dumbledore said.

"Who's going to be our Defense teacher this year?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Well I was going to surprise; but the books clearly give it away." Dumbledore said without a sparkle in his eye.

"Is it a witch?" Fred asked.

"Must be; all Lockhart books." George said.

"Or it is Lockhart himself." Harry said dryly. "The Photogenic fraud with good teeth, himself." He muttered under his breath so no one would hear his statement.

"You are correct Harry; what is your other question?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no more; my first question was whether I could ask you a question." Harry said with a grin remembering how Dumbledore thought and acted.

"Brilliant thinking, Harry." Dumbledore said; making a mental note to add twenty points to Gryffindor for brilliant thinking and deductions for figuring out the new defense teacher was and kindness towards his family and friends at the start of term.

Dumbledore left and Harry felt a new presence in the manor; he excused himself from the party and went up to the master bed room and found a house elf he didn't recognize jumping on his bed. When the house elf saw Harry he got down off the bed.

"Harry Potter sir nice to finally meet you." The elf said. "My name is Bilbo."

"You're the Malfoy's elf right?"

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Draco lives here."

"Masters Son lives here; Bilbo likes Master's son, he was nice to me…" He started banging his head on the foot of the bed for no good reason.

"While you are in this house I forbid you from punishing yourself." Bilbo stopped banging is head. "Would you like to sit down?"

"That is most generous of you; I have come to warn you that you must not go to Hogwarts this year; terrible things are going to happen this year." The elf sat down.

"I know what's going to happen, and I have taken steps to prevent it. Do you know who he's going to plant it on?"

"I do not."

"That's ok I'll be fine; I will protect the school."

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo disappeared before Harry could tell Bilbo not to endanger his life or tell him to give back the letters he intercepted. Harry went to open the door and he saw his friends plus Fred and George (who now that Harry thought of it were his friends) standing there with sleeping bags and them in their night clothes.

"What's all of this?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Sleep over, Percy's idea. What should we do first?" Ron asked excitedly.

"_Is he serious?" _

"_Sadly yes; how are we going to sleep together tonight?"_

"_Leave that to me later on, if it doesn't work we go to the trunk; scratch that we go to the trunk anyways, don't for get to act shy for Hermione's sake of her mind and discovering new facts."_

"_I will."_

"Well I guess I could do a few things; but first I need your wands." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I need to do something." Harry said. He walked over to a package that Dobby brought over from the mansion; he unwrap the box to find ten potions inside. "I say this year at Hogwarts we become pranksters."

"Just like the Marauders?" Fred asked with an evil grin crawling on his face.

"Yes we'll call ourselves the New Marauders; but I say we take it a step above that, I say we continue with all their traditions." Harry said.

"What was one of the traditions?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see they did something to help a friend out at school."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"One in the group was a werewolf, who just so happens to be a friend of my dad and mum; anyways once the other three in the group figured it out, the smartest two came up with an idea, to help him that one night out of the month; by being with him on those certain nights; those nights with his friends he became less wolf like they even ventured out of the area where the wolf was supposed to stay when he transformed."

"But that would be irresponsible and dangerous; Werewolf's are dangerous to humans." Hermione countered.

"True and they knew that; the other three decided to become Animagi, since they knew better to keep him company while in human form, they though what about an animal form since werewolves never harm Animal's. Prongs could transform into a Stag, Moony was the Werewolf, obviously, and Padfoot transformed into a black Grim like Dog, while Wormtail could transform himself into a grey rat; which fits perfectly him doesn't it." Harry said, and then remembering they have no idea who Wormtail was; as he saw a look of confusion on their face at the mention of Wormtail (Except for Ginny).

"Wait you're telling me that there were three unregistered Animagus's at school and your parents personally knew them, and a werewolf?" Ron asked in shock.

"What he's saying our young brother; is that his dad is one of them." George said.

"He said his dad was Prongs; if we remember correctly." Fred said.

"Which we do." They both said together. "Prongslet."

"That is what I said, any ideas who the others are?"

"Um… is one Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"It's got to be, how many other Animagi are out there with Grim like forms?" Draco said with a smile creeping on to his face.

"Which means Wormtail… he was… no it can't be…" Wes stuttered, his face paling; Ron caught on and his face paling as well.

"What, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It was Pettigrew wasn't it?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes it was; I was trying the hardest not to harm him when I figured it out."

"So who's Moony?"

"That would be me." A voice coming from the door said. "Which thanks to that potion my Furry problem is at rest for now, at least since the potion worked."

They turned around and saw Padfoot and Moony standing at the door.

"Ah, Padfoot; how was the date?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It was good, but sadly it was two old friends hanging out catching up. Maybe next time we meet." Padfoot said with a smile.

"Aw, shame." Harry said with the same smile. "I was inducting them in the ways of the Marauders."

"We heard that, so are you going to take the potions?" Remus asked.

"What does the potion do?" Hermione asked eyeing the ten bottles in his hands.

"It reveals your animal." Harry said.

"Sure, then maybe we can escape from our pranks, easier." George said.

"Depends on the animal that you have." Harry said, as he passed out the vials and collected their wands and holsters. "But think of it like this, you guys can have so much freedom as an animal can."

"You have already taken this haven't you?" Hermione asked as she saw that Harry and Ginny didn't have one.

"Yes I have; so has Ginny." Harry said.

"_What are you doing?" _Ginny demanded.

"In one of our letters we talked about it; then I ordered the ingredients that I couldn't get my hands on, it took me a month to complete but I did it and sent Ginny some, we have the same form's." Harry said. "We can turn into a Merperson a Hungarian horntail, an Acromantula, a Phoenix, a Thestral, a Cornish Pixie, a Griffin, a Tiger, a weasel, a Panther, a Stag, a fox, a lion, and owl. Well she can turn into a female of those animals." Harry changed into a Tiger, then Stag, then Fox, then lion, then a snowy owl, then a Phoenix, a Thestral (Everyone saw the Thestral, sadly), ending with the Acromantula ({Which was a tight fit even in the master bed room} Which scared Ron so bad he had to excuse himself to change his trousers; when he came back he was a tad bit braver, but keeping close to the door). "It took me a month to transform from one animal to another." He said in his Acromantula form to the shocked audience. Harry transformed back to his old self. "My dominant feature as you can tell is my hair, and its ruffles and/or my eye color along with my scar." Ron sat back down. "So you can call me Ruffles."

"Can you turn into the Dragon?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yes I can turn into the dragon, and Griffin, this room is just small for me to do it in since they are bigger the giant spider, and that is why whenever I had a free period I was in the forest training." Harry said. "Then that's what I was training with Ginny in the after dinner." Elbowing her.

Ginny complied with a bit of a yelp (which made both Harry and Ginny laugh inside) and transformed into the same animals as Harry did (except the Acromantula [for her brother's sanity]) but kept her fox last and stayed in it (it was shocking that her hair color was dominant feature) and walked over to Harry who petted her then she crossed the floor with a bit of a run to Hermione and went behind her, much to the shock of Her brother's, Draco, Luna, Neville, Susan, Fay, and Hermione, while the two adults in the room were laughing like crazy.

"I can't believe that you have been holding out on us Harry, I mean seriously, the Phoenix we knew about but a dragon, an Acromantula, and Merman, a Thestral; no one has ever received magical Animagi. Stag could be you're relation to your Father; but the others know idea. But I'm not surprised that it's your hair Harry and the same as Ginny's who would have thought" Sirius said between laughs. "But that could be why I feel like running to the hills whenever I'm near you. What happens if Minerva is near?"

"UH…" Harry started. He looked towards Ginny.

"_Remember I told you; she takes a wide breath whenever she gets within like thirty or so feet and acts like she's going to run away if you start heading near her, and Filches Mrs. Norris never comes around you, she always slinks off the direction when you are near."_

"_Thanks Ginny."_ He looked back to Sirius. "She gives me a wide breath when she gets's with in thirty or so feetand acts like she's going to run away if you start heading near her, and the Caretakers cat flees before me."

"Awesome; will that happen to us?" Ron and Wes asked, standing up.

"Depends on what Animal you get." Harry said. "I would sit before you drink that, it takes you into a dream like vision where your animal comes to you." Ron and Wes sat down. "Anymore questions…, no; good if you want to drink up on the count three." Harry took a deep breath. "Oh you automatically know what the name of the animal is if you don't know it; One… Two… Three… Drink!" Surprisingly all ten took a drink. They all slipped into unconscious and fell backwards.

While they were unconscious Harry went to work with the wands and the Holster. An hour later, everyone started to wake up. Harry passed out the Holsters and Wands, giving a brief explanation of what he did to the Holster and Wands.

"So what are you guys?" Harry asked.

"I'm an Acromantula, Ginger Himalayan cat, Snowy Owl, a ring tailed lemur, and Lion." Ron said happily, except the part about the spider; which he said sadly.

"That's what I have. Well mines a lioness." Hermione said happily.

"I also have a lion, eagle, but also a ferret." Draco said. Harry made a mental snicker about his Ferret form.

"I have the same ones, but again Lioness." Susan said excitedly knowing that she could train with Draco.

"I have a Unicorn, an eagle owl, and a lioness." Luna said.

"That's what I have." Neville said.

"You have a Lioness, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Oh shut it!" Neville said.

"Look we know what you mean." Harry said.

"We got a Weasel, a Huge Cardinal, and a Lion as well." Fred and George said with a smile.

"I got Cheetah, a Huge Blue Jay, and lion." Wes said.

"Me too." Fay said.

"Sweet we can train together." Wes said.

"It's rare to have more than one Animagus form." Sirius said. "So Fey, Neville, Hermione how long are you staying?"

"All summer." Neville said. "I fixed it with my Gran."

"Me too I fixed it with my parents." Hermione said.

"Me too." Fay said.

"Me; as well." Susan said.

"Good; the reason we came up here in the first place was to tell you that we'll be headed to the Diagon Ally tomorrow so we can pick up your supplies." Remus said. The two adults left.

"Well we don't have some of your forms; but Ginny and I can teach you?" Harry said. Ginny barked once from behind Hermione.

Ginny appeared behind Hermione. "I said I'll help the girl's." she then turned back to her Fox barked and ran out of the room.

"_Good acting my lovely Ginny."_ Harry said.

"_Why thank you tell them to follow me, I'm right outside the door."_ Ginny replied.

"I think she wants you girls to follow her." Harry said. "Come back later."

After an hour they decided to work on whichever one felt right (Ron was working on his Acromantula transformation to get over his fear of spiders), while Harry and Ginny were separated by a room, were still talking about her performance. Another hour later they were all back in Harry's room, after they got in Harry passed out the necklaces and told them what they did; A password activated shield ward, an anti possession ward and four Portkey stones; where they went and the password to activate them, safety Apparition, anti Bludger; much to the excitement of Fred and George and a few other he'll reveal in time. After the others went to sleep Harry and Ginny went into the trunk and slept the night away. The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up at five and climbed out of the trunk and started doing their morning practice which was Magic, since everybody got up at six they had to move magic to when they first woke up so no one would suspect a thing. They also noticed that some of the Non-magical Animals traits started developing in their human form like eye sight, hearing, and smelling seemed to have increased, along with being able to move more stealthily. At six everybody joined them and exercised till they could barley move, at breakfast, there was pepper up Potions so they could get their strength back. At Seven Sirius (who jumped at the chance at being secret keeper to make up for the last time) was made Secret Keeper and told everyone there where it was; Sirius with Gandalf's help sent a small card to Charlie Weasley to give him the address of the new house since he was coming over to it for Ginny's birthday and one to Dumbledore. By eight that beautiful Tuesday morning they were ready to head to Diagon Ally.

Once there they saw that Lockhart would be there at Flourish and Blotts at eleven to sign books. The group went to Gringotts to get money out of the vaults; something that surprised the Weasley's were they had over five million Galleons in their vault; Ginny looked at Harry expectantly who only shrugged. After exciting Gringotts they went their separate ways promising to meet at Flourish and Blotts at eleven. Harry and Ginny walked up to Fred and George who were heading in the direction of Zonko's Joke shop like mischief makers on a mission, who; had the money to prank the whole world (Which they probably did).

"Fred, George will you two please come with us for a minute." Harry said.

"Sure."

"But-"

"Why?" they took turns saying.

"Trust me you might like it." Harry said.

The oldest twins followed Harry and Ginny to an unoccupied shop with paper in the windows that were blocking the view inside.

"What's this all about?" Fred asked.

"So you guys are still into jokes right?"

The Twins looked hurt.

"Sure we're even thinking about making our own inventions for jokes." George said. "Maybe make a profit out of it."

"Well what if I said that, this shop and the two right beside it that are empty; I own all three properties." Harry said with a huge grin.

"I'd say that you're yanking our chains." Fred said.

"Go inside and find out." Ginny said with a smile.

"What do you know that we don't?" George asked.

"Go inside and find out." Harry and Ginny said together.

The twins walked over to the door and it opened to their touch. As they walked in the twins looked shocked.

"This place is amazing, last time we saw this place it was a wreck." George said.

The walls were painted Orange; shelves everywhere. There was a till near the stair case which led up three stories.

"Thanks I had some of my house elves come and renovate it for you; they will also help you make your designs, Welcome to; and I really hope you like the name, Weasley Wizard wheezes; Sparky come here please."

A house elf popped into existence. The elf was wearing Magenta work robes.

"Harry called for Sparky?"

"Yes I did, meet Fred and George, the soon to be owners of this shop."

"Hello Mister's Fred and George." Sparky said. "Sparky is here to help." He pulled a book out of his uniform, and handed it to Fred and George. "Harry has some idea's and me and some of the other house elves that work here are making them as we speak, if you have any idea's you can write them in this book, Sirs."

The twins looked through the book that was full of Harry's designs.

"What are Ear Phones?" George asked.

"Kind of like Muggle devices." Harry said. "Sparky do you have a set done?"

"Yes Harry sir." Sparky said. He disappeared with a pop and reappeared with another. He had a wrapped package in his hands. Harry took it and unwrapped the package. He gave Fred one ear and walked out of the room.

"You see; we can talk without being in the same room." Harry's voice emanated through the ear. "All you have to do is talk in it, and no wards can affect it." Harry walked back into the room. "Nor does distance, we could be over ten miles away and still get clear sound." He pulled out eleven Knuts and gave it to Sparky who went to the till and put the coins in. "Keep that one that way we can talk more when me or Ginny aren't around."

"Sweet, these could cause tones of problems, maybe we can have some that can change your voice as well." Fred suggested.

"We'll get right on that." Sparky said he grabbed the note book and flipped to the Ear phone pages, and wrote something down. "Sorry for grabbing sir, but wanted to communicate your idea to the other elves." Sparky passed the book back to Fred and George.

Fred and George looked at Harry with a puzzled look.

"That note book is charmed that whatever is written in it will transfer over to the Elves book so they can get started on it." Harry explained.

"That's brilliant."

"They will also be for sale; Two way messaging notebooks. But seriously look through the book it has good ideas, probably ones that you wouldn't think of in six years or so."

"So when does this shop open?" George asked.

"It's up to you, I mean his is why I made sure it wasn't taken before I could ask you about it, if you didn't like the idea, I would continue it and run it and ask you guys to help with ideas. You guys can work it so maybe every summer you can run it but have some other people in charge when it comes time for school, oh I also, well I should say that we; since we are business partners now hopefully, we also have a store Hogsmeade waiting for the main store to open." He said with a grin. "Well the Hogsmeade store was Ginny's idea."

The Twins mouth's flopped opened.

"_I think we broke my brothers."_

"_I think so my love."_

"Sparky get a bucket of water please." Ginny asked.

Sparky came back with a bucket of water, and then handed it to Ginny; who flung the Water on her brothers who shuddered awake. Harry pulled out his wand and dried the twins and the water off the wall.

"That's Awesome, so say if we open next week or so, how much items would we have ready to sell?" Fred asked, ignoring the water that was poured on them.

"Over five hundred items from Harry's book." Sparky said. "We can make multiples of anything you want by week's end if you want."

The Twins mouth's flopped opened yet again. Harry did a refilling charm on the bucket and Ginny doused them again.

"You didn't have to do that!" Fred screamed.

"Yes we did." Harry said, as he dried them.

"Did you ever think about poking us?"

"It was revenge from when you used buckets of water on me whenever you could." Ginny said.

"We're in, Partners." They said together.

"We best go and Leave Fred and Gorge to their new shop; oh Sparky cancel the Glamour charm on the outside when we leave, since I think that we are going into business soon than expected. Actually see what the twins want to do after all it is their store sort of."

Of course Harry." Sparky said.

Harry and Ginny left to go to Madam Malcolm's robes for Harry uniforms (Harry agreed to let Ginny wear his old ones; each thought that the idea was comforting for some reason) they left in a matter of minutes after they entered. After that they went to get items for the new Weasley clock that will be a surprise for Mrs. Weasley, then went to get Ginny a cauldron then went to another book store to pick up some old books which Harry cleverly hid with Glamour charms as soon as they bought them to make them look second hand (then they put the books in Ginny's cauldron), then to the Quality Quidditch supplies for more jersey to sleep and play Quidditch in along with some new pads for Harry; they even saw Lucius there talking to the owner about the new Nimbus 2001's and sending them to Hogwarts Slytherin's Quidditch team on the third week in to the new school year; and then the duo went to find Hermione, once they did they dragged Hermione to the pet shop.

"What can I do for you kids?" the owner asked as they entered.

"I reserved a pet for my friend here." Harry said confidently. "The name is Potter to Granger."

"Ah yes here it is." The manager said looking through some files. She pulled out a cat carrier and a huge ginger cat with a squashed in face came out from behind the counter and walked up to Hermione. "His name is Crookshanks he's very intelligent, part Kneazle."

"Harry you didn't have to do this." Hermione said, bending down to pick up her brand new cat. "He's so cute. Thanks Harry."

"Don't thank me it was Ginny's brilliant idea." Harry said; causing Ginny blushed.

As Hermione talked about Crookshanks to the shop keeper, Harry casted his tempus Spell and saw it was close to eleven. He contacted Fred and George (through the Ear phones) to tell them the time and to meet up at the book store. They told Hermione and all three left for Flourish and Blotts, as soon as they arrived, they met up with the others who had a place in line. When Lockhart stepped in Harry wanted to curse him till he told the truth or hide behind a stack of books, but he remembered that if he wanted to try and get the Diary he'd have to be seen by Lockhart, when the photographer came by Lockhart saw him and pulled him into the picture with an arm around Harry so he couldn't escape.

"Smile dear Harry together we'll raid the front page." He said between flashes. "Excellent my lad Excellent, ladies and gentlemen when Harry came here today to pick up my complete works; that just happens to be on the top of the best sellers list for the fourth week in a row, he had no idea that him and his friends in that fantastic school of his will be getting a huge surprise this September…"

"Just spit out that you're going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Ginny said aloud.

"Who said that?" Lockhart asked, as he spotted Ginny. "Come here come on I won't bite." Ginny walked over to Lockhart; who put his other arm over her shoulder and got a three person picture. "Just as this young lady said; I will be teaching them at school this year. So young lady who might you be? How old are you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm turning eleven in two weeks." Ginny replied.

"So you will be a first year, yes?"

"Actually, a second year; Dumbledore said so himself."

"Excellent, the youngest second year and the boy who lived, ladies and gentlemen these two will be leaving with my complete works free of charge." He handed two stacks of books to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny went back to Mrs. Weasley who grabbed the Lockhart books and said she'd get them signed. The kids met outside the shop since it was crowded inside.

"Enjoyed that Harry didn't you?" Draco said; his voice filed with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah; loved it." Harry relied in the same voice.

"Hello Mr. Potter." A voice from behind Draco said.

Standing behind Draco was Lucius Malfoy himself.

"So Draco; are you coming to your sense about this particular family?" Lucius said, looking at his son.

"That question was sarcasm Father." Draco said wisely.

"Too bad you can't bribe me to dump your son as a close friend." Harry said coldly. "Like how you bribe the ministry to get out of jail."

"How dare you… Ah Mr. Potter." Lucius said. He turned to face Harry, then pulled him towards himself and pulled back his hair (Harry senesced something through the Bond coming from Ginny it felt like a surge of protectiveness for him). "Forgive me Potter, but you're scar is legendary, as is the wizard that gave it to you." Letting harry go; who took a few steps back (as soon as Harry was released the surge from Ginny stopped).

"_He's lucky I can't do what you can do with Magic right now!" _Ginny mentally screamed with anger. "_Or he'd be halfway down the alley right now; and the diary would be in our hands."_

"Voldemort was nothing more than a murdering Half-Blood coward; who deserved what he got." Harry said coldly.

"You dare speak the Dark Lords name who is a Pureblood?" Lucius asked. "Don't you dare spread lies you filthy half-blood!"

"Fear in the name increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said.

"So you must be the Mudblood." Lucius said, with venom in his voice. "That tags along with this group of poor filthy Blood Traitors that-"

"Better poor filthy Blood Traitors and first gen than stuck up Snobby Pure bloods that has chose the wrong side of the last war." Harry interrupted; his eye's changing to blood red and using magic from his core to charge the air around them, to scare anyone in a ten foot radius, at the term Mudblood.

By this time a lot of shoppers were watching this confrontation with frightful faces on between the group and Mr. Malfoy.

"Why you insignificant…"

"Hey kids, you shouldn't block the door like this." Arthur interrupted, without even knowing, from behind Wes.

"Hello Arthur, I heard about your house, if you could call it that." Lucius said. He picked up the book from Ginny's cauldron. "And all those extra raids at the ministry I do hope they are paying you well." he looked at the book and slips a black book in the middle which only Harry saw; with the extension of Ginny through the bond. "Apparently not, by the looks of this book." He placed the book back in Ginny's cauldron.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy; old books and sometimes used books have cheats or notes from its former owner." Harry said; with a wave of his hand dismissed the Glamour on the books. "Like Diary's." he added with a grin. "_Gandalf Now!"_

Lucius face paled, and turned into worry, he made a move for the cauldron but Gandalf flamed into existence grabbed the Cauldron and flamed out faster than one could blink.

"Thank you for giving us a key." Ginny said a sly grin formed on her face.

Malfoy pulled put his wand form the cane. Harry sent his magic at Malfoy, and it flung Malfoy against the opposite wall.

"Potter; you will meet the same sticky end as you're parents." Malfoy screamed, as he up; not knowing who to blame.

"We'll see we will see." Harry said calmly eye's still glowing red.

"Good luck with the Quidditch cup this year." Malfoy said with a sneer.

Malfoy Apperated off, Harry turned his eye's back to normal and reigned in his magic.

"What was that all about with the Cup?" Neville said, looking at Draco.

"We saw Malfoy in Quality Quidditch supplies; he was asking about the remaining seven Nimbus 2001 that just came out." Harry said.

"I bet he bought the seven that were left." Ron said; Harry and Ginny nodded.

"That's not fair." Wes complained

"Oh, it's fairer than you think, just wait for the third week of school, and let's just say Slytherin won't be the only one with new brooms." Harry said, Ginny grinned evilly.

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back then two late/early gifts for Ginny, Wes, and Ron should be there."

"Really what is it?" Ron and Wes asked.

"Sorry not telling." Harry simply said.

"Can you tell me?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"All I can say in front of them is that it involves a Jersey from your favorite teams." Harry said.

"_Best not tell them too much, Harry."_

"_That didn't ruin the surprise my love."_

"_What do you mean; you're blocking things again."_ She said angrily.

"_You're like this surprise along with your brothers."_

"Ginny did you hear us Ron asked.

"What Ron?"

"Do you know this surprise is?" Wes asked.

"Why would I know, it's his head." Ginny said quietly.

At that moment Molly came out with every book signed.

"Come on you lot we best be heading back home."

Once they got home Harry headed to the den and found four boxes. He teleported the biggest box in to is trunk, and then he picked up the three remaining boxes and took them to the dining room, and gave them to Ron, Wes, and Ginny. The three tore them opened at the speed of sound, or at least as Weasley possible when it came to opening presents. Ron got his open first and found two Jerseys and keeper pads from the Chudley Cannons; one jersey was signed with all the play's names. Wes's gift was the same but instead of Keeper equipment it was Beater equipment plus one standard league with certain enchantment Bludger with a deactivation and activation code. Ginny's was from the Holyhead Harpies one autographed jersey one regular jersey, and Chaser equipment plus a Quaffle. The ones that weren't autographed had their last name on it and a number from the team.

"Wow Harry how'd you get these? The Cannons haven't signed anything since they started losing." Ron asked impressed.

"Well you know I had that meeting at Gringotts the day after we got back, well I learned that I owned quite a few companies magical and non-magical, along with Quidditch teams' like Holyhead Harpies, and of course the Chudley Cannons. So last week I wrote to them saying you were fans and what positions you guys like, and there are your gifts."

The both twins look dumbstruck.

"So I have a small question?" Fred asked.

"What is it?" Harry said.

"You said earlier that Slytherin wasn't the only ones with new brooms this year?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, the other three houses will be getting some new ones for the team houses I mean, their brand new, not even on the market yet, and I don't even mean the Nimbus 2001." Harry said, with an evil grin coming to the surface of his face.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well Broom's are like cars Hermione, how they build a model then after a while they put it on the market but it was made the year before." Harry said. Hermione shook her head. "In this case some brooms are invented back to back."

"_Stop stalling Harry and tell them."_ Ginny said.

"_Fine my dear."_ Harry said. "This year, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff teams will be getting Nimbus 2004's and the Gryffindor team will be getting Nimbus 2005's four weeks into the year. Well the Harry Potter edition, with certain spells and ruins, which I sent them to add to them and only them."

"How did you arrange all of this Harry?" Molly asked not knowing much about his first visit to Gringotts at the beginning of the summer.

"He owns the Nimbus Company." Bill stated.

Everyone looked at Harry in shock (except Bill, Ginny, and Sirius.)

"That doesn't surprise me." Sirius said.

"What does that mean Sirius?" Arthur asked.

"Have you seen the professional Quidditch pitch out back, and the fourteen new Nimbus 2001's that arrived two days ago when they came on the market along with League standard Bludger's and League standard snitch?" Sirius asked with an amused smile on his face. "The Potters always got brooms when they came out, always fourteen."

"Like Hermione said last year, it's in my blood." Harry said.

"All I pointed out that your dad was a seeker when he was in school." Hermione said. "He was just a seeker."

"Just a seeker Hermione; Just a SEEKER?!" Sirius screamed and getting worked upped at the same time. "He was made Seeker in his first year as well, he won every Quidditch game he was in, he won the Quidditch cup all seven years and in extension the House cup; he was even made Captain in his third year, every one listened to him no matter that he was in his third, the way he flew it wasn't a job, it wasn't work; it was art, it was an expression of joy, it was natural talent; he told me and Moony over there more than once that he scared his mom multiple times the first time he was on a broomstick doing dangerous moves that could have broke his neck or worse; on his toy broom no less, toy broomsticks only hover about four or so feet into the air, his farther said it was talent that was passed down in the Potter blood since it was the game and Brooms were invented. Not many people know the true reason why the Potters are so good at it."

"What's the reason?" Both set of twins asked drool coming out of their mouths.

"They were born to fly." He simply said. "They invented the first broomstick; they invented the game, most of the stinking books out there about Quidditch were translated from the ancient texts of the Potters." Sirius said. "But no they never got the credit for books, since no one want to share the money, but your great Granddad, Harry, said that was ok, they were already famous for tons of things already like; being one of the few family's to survive the great purge in the century after Merlin and Morgana died, helping start the magical side of Britain; so on and so forth till your father oust two hundred or more servants of Voldemort, including ; Death eaters, trolls and many other dark creatures in one go; without a wand no less, trust me if your dad didn't have that stupid vision the week before he died, you'd have grown up with both your parent's and not your aunt and uncle. James could have been a professional Seeker, but he decided to have a job or two at the Ministry; an Unspeakable and an Auror, while your mom was an healer and also an unspeakable."

"What was that about a vision?" Harry said.

"You are related to Morgan Le Fay, right?" Remus said. Harry nodded his head. "Morgan was famous for visions she passed that on to Rowena Ravenclaw, and so forth down that line, with Gryffindor that is to say, sometimes your dad had visions or you're Granddad, or great grand dad. But your dad put them to much better use in school, though he did see the time Padfoot's marriage proposal got shot down."

"I didn't know that." Harry said.

"Now you do." Sirius said.

"Who'd you ask?" Molly asked.

"Amelia Bones." Sirius said. Susan looked surprised, since she just found out that Sirius proposed to her aunt.

"Was that your date yesterday?" Harry pushed.

"Yes it was; I will be seeing her soon to." Sirius said.

They all went their separate ways after that most of the kids went to their rooms to practice their Animagi transformation. Harry took the diary and put it in his trunk with the other Horcruxes. He then told Ginny through the link saying he had to go somewhere, and to tell Mrs. Weasley that he was in the forest or the having a lie in. He then let flames surround him.

When the flames dissipated he was on the outskirts Little Hangleton near a shack with a snake skin nailed to the door. He took out his wand and looked around as that's when he felt magic nearby, he saw a person that was invisible; and by the outline of the person it was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He looked back at the door, then he canceled all the charms on it (He had asked what charms were located around the Ring Horcrux was before he made the jump back in time). He walked carefully inside disarming curse or hexes as he went along. He looked behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and found the Ring; he killed the curse on the ring, then he place it in his pocket, and then walked outside where he came face to face with an old muggle with a cane in his right hand.

"What are you doing here boy?" The muggle said irritated.

"Sorry I got lost I found this hut and it looked interesting." Harry said. He raised his hand to shake the muggle's hand. "The name's Ignotus Peverell; what's yours?"

"Frank Price." The muggle shook Harry's hand. "You best stay out of that place, I am actually surprise that you're alive, anyone who usually tries to open the door gets in severe pain, sometimes greets death."

"Of course I'll stay way I was looking for someone who knew the way to the old Riddle House, you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you Mr. Price?" Harry said. He looked around and saw the invisible Dumbledore beside them.

"I do know the way I'm the caretaker for the land." Frank said. "You wouldn't be going there to cause trouble would you?" he asked suspiciously

"No sir, I would never cause trouble; my relatives made sure I was treated badly if I misbehaved, I heard that is where the cemetery is at, and I want to say hi to my relatives that are buried here, you see I met my distant cousin a while back, and I found his true name, it was Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle the son of Tom Riddle and Merope Riddle Formally Gaunt. They are rumored to be in that graveyard."

"All right just don't cause trouble up there, you're right, it's right next to the Graveyard." Frank said. He gave directions to the Graveyard.

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "Have a nice day."

"No problem young man, might I inquire where you got your name?"

"It's an ancestor's name, sir." Harry said.

Harry headed down the road, once he got to the graveyard he went up to where the resurrection took place stood out of sight from the town and made sure no one else was in the graveyard besides him and Dumbledore; who had no idea that Harry knew he was there since he was still invisible. He conjured a box he made four holes a few feet down in a square using magic. Once they were done he took out four black balls with diamond shapes wedges on them and buried them in the holes and filled them magically; then put muggle repelling charms around the four holes so no muggle would accidently trigger the trap for the death eaters. He then removed all evidence that he was there minus two flowers on the grave for the Riddles and a grave containing the middle Peverell brother Cadmus. After he left the flowers he went to the Riddle house and made sure no muggle would ever get in there and that would hopefully take care of one of the Horcruxes but just in case he'd have to deal with Nagini.

After making sure the wards were in place and couldn't be detected he ducked in an Ally and called for Gandalf who flamed him to the graveyard in Godrics Hollow, where he placed flowers on His Parent's Grave and Ignotus Peverell grave there. He walked over to the Grave of Ariana Dumbledore; where he saw Albus invisible, standing over her grave.

"It wasn't you that caused it Professor." Harry said quietly as he put flowers on her grave. "It was Grindelwald's fault he forced you into that duel in at your home, and it was the non magical that caused you sister to be controlled by her magic instead of the other way around."

Dumbledore looked shocked, he waved his wand dropped the Disillusion charm. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "I made sure I couldn't be found out." He kept his wand in his hand just in case they were attacked; which seemed highly unlikely since he was the Headmaster, and the only one Voldemort ever feared, but he never knew.

"My contacts let me see invisible people." Harry simply said. "How did you know I was here well little Hangleton since I told Gandalf to bring me here aloud." keeping his wand out and staring at the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's hand.

"A house Elf named Bilbo; he wants to get you into trouble." Albus said.

"I should have known it was him." Harry said.

"You have met him?"

"Yes; he warned me about something that would happen at Hogwarts, he's the Malfoy's House elf; but I already took care of it, well the first half of the trouble; I'm waiting for something, which should come by school then I'll deal with the big problem."

"Interesting, I happened to see what transpired today at Diagon Alley I must say you have excellent control over your magic."

"Thank you sir, I was training a lot at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I've noticed; sometimes some people from the Tower has been looking for you, I happened to stumble upon their search parties that were looking for you, they wanted me to see if I had seen you but I was regrettably unable to help."

"Oh yeah; I found a room, and I've been using it whenever I get a free time." Harry simply said, while stealthily maneuvering his wand to face Dumbledore's wand. "That's an interesting Wand sir."

"Thank you Harry, I've had it for quite a while now."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but where did you get that wand at?" Harry asked, even though he knew the Answer.

"Gellert Grindelwald an old enemy of mine." He took a breath. "After I beat him I took the wand from him and he was imprisoned in his own prison."

"Who did the wand belong to before him?"

"This wand has a complicated history Harry; why do you ask?"

"I've never seen a wand like it before; but I read a book and its description of the wand is just like that one sir."

"Really what wand does it remind you of?" he asked dreading the right answer.

"The Elder Wand, the Death stick, and the Wand of Destiny; but by the wording in the books I've read it's the same wand, isn't Professor? The Deathly Hollow; the wand of the eldest brother Antioch Peverell?"

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Yes; Harry it is, how could you possibly know that?"

"Like I said I was studying as much as I can about my family line, and I came across Ignotus Peverell, and that's when the cloak came into the picture so to speak, and I tried to find something anything that cold say how he could create something that could last for so long, but nothing fit." Harry took a breath. "Professor, did you know that my Great times whatever grand uncles were the Peverell Brothers?"

"I did Harry, and Voldemort as you have somehow found out, is a distant relative of yours through them. How did you come across that information?"

"Like I said, I did my Genealogy; did you also know that Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets; as you have to be a Parselmouth?"

"I have known which is why I let him stay in as Grounds keeper."

"You wouldn't happen to know what the beast within is do you?" Harry asked, seeing how much he actually knew.

"I have thought about it ever since I heard the legend." He took a breath. "I believe it's some form of snake."

"I believe that to; but one kind in particular." Harry hoped that Dumbledore would forgive him for what he was about to do. "Expelliarmus." He said through a whisper. A light shot from Harry's wand and the Elder wand shot up and twirled in midair he flipped his main wand back in his holster, and Harry successfully caught it. "Sorry Head master, but wouldn't it be my destiny to wield a wand if I have to defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes Harry I guess it would help, but what are you going to do now, you did attack a teacher? But I was going to give it to you, hasn't worked properly since last summer. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Harry shook his head. "No professor; but you haven't taught since you became headmaster, ever since you made the deal with the ministry not to teach after all you are the third most powerful wizard, well second if you only count the males." Harry simply said, he disengaged his back up wand flipped the elder wand into his back up holster, flung his second and to Dumbledore who caught it in mid air (the wand took to Dumbledore like it was his owner all along), Gandalf flamed to Harry and stood on his shoulder. "That my dear Headmaster, is the fourth most powerful wand in existence; Holly and three Phoenix feathers, use it well." he took a breath. "Do you still have the mirror I sent you?" Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Good; if you ever want to talk just say my name into the mirror and I'll answer and I hope vise versa." Gandalf flamed Harry to his master bed room where he found Ginny asleep he joined her and entered a peaceful sleep.


	12. Birthday

_**Chapter 11: Pranks; Potter Curse, Memories.**_

Over the next few weeks it was the day before Ginny's birthday, Harry walked into the master bed room and saw Hermione, Ron, and Wes, and Fay looking for him.

"Harry; where did you go a couple of weeks ago?" Hermione asked him. "We looked everywhere, and then we found you talking to Bill the next day about the new Brooms for the three houses."

"I went for a walk around little Hangleton, then I went to Godrics Hollow to visit my Parents grave, and then I was making something."

"Little Hangleton Why?" Ron asked. "Isn't that a muggle town?"

"I… It's… hard to explain." Harry said. "Well at least for now, but the day after Ginny's birthday party; and if my calculations are correct it's tomorrow, I'll check your shields and if their strong enough I'll tell you, ok?" he asked.

"Sure why not, the reason that we were looking for you is that we, we as in all of us that took the potion, completed the lion form; we went out running through the forest earlier." Wes said.

"Sweet; now you have to finish your other forms." Harry said.

Wes and Fay left whispering about something. Harry walked over to his home trunk and opened it.

"You two can come in if you want." Harry simply said walking down into the trunk, knowing they wanted to talk to him more than Wes and Susan.

The two looked at each other with a confused look then followed them into the trunk. They were both surprised that it had multiple rooms off the living room which was fully furnished. Harry sat down on a love couch next to a blood safe, while the two sat down on the second love couch.

"So what is it that you two want to discuss with me?"

"Well we were thinking and since you've been studying everything in the library since you were at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Wow, if you haven't read a book about it I wonder if I did." Harry teased.

"This isn't that funny Harry." Ron demanded.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Well we were wondering if there is a spell that helps with getting people to tell the truth." Hermione asked. "We thought that it would be a good prank; I know that there is a potion, but this spell could be canceled at a moment's notice."

"Well; there is a Rune that does that, but I am trying to invent a spell that would do that, but it's difficult than it looks." Harry said.

"So Harry this might be a tad bit off topic but what's in that safe?" Hermione asked. "It has many runes that I haven't seen before; and yes Ronald I have read a few Runes books."

"Their simple protection wards, mostly blood sensing and magical core tracing." 'Harry said. "Mostly the blood is to make sure only my blood can access it, same with the magical core, since no two cores are the same."

"So basically only you can open that safe?" Ron asked.

"Yes along with one other person that I trust completely." Harry said.

"Is it me?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Sorry I'm not telling you." Harry said. "If you try, let's just say you'll find that it's a shocking experience."

Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"What I mean to say is that, you will get hurt if you try to open it." Harry said.

Ron sunk into the couch.

"So where do some of the door's lead?" Hermione asked looking around at the doors.

"One leads to a fully functional bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen; so I can keep my skills up, training rooms, and Library." Harry said. Hermione's eyes went wide. "As the signs clearly show." On the doors were simple symbols posted on all but one door. That one door was a plain wood door, with a big "G" on it.

"Where does the last door lead?" Hermione asked.

"That's a surprise for later; maybe." Harry said. "Is there anything else?"

"We did get two more transformations done, besides our lion." Hermione said.

"Yeah and I conquered my fear of spiders." Ron said. "We got our Acromantula, ginger Himalayan cat; which looks a lot like Crookshanks, down. All that's left is the Owl then we can soar alongside you when you fly."

"Yeah, did you know that Kneazle, even hybrids can tell if someone is an Animagus?" Hermione said matter of factually.

"Yeah I did that's why I got him for you." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"No problem." Harry said. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. "I think that you'd better get going, mum might be wondering where you guys are at."

Hermione and Ron got up and walked out of the trunk. As soon as they exited Ginny flamed in.

"I thought they would never leave." Ginny said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are the other Horcruxes? I mean besides the Diary?"

Harry sighed knowing that shed find out sooner or later. He turned to the safe and opened it using his blood. Once it opened he pulled out the items inside; the Diary, the cup, the locket, the Diadem, and lastly the ring.

"All we need is the Venom of the Basilisk."

"You mentioned another way to kill these things?"

"Yes; but those are more destructive, and destroy the items as in nothing left." Harry said. "I want to show Tom that I have found his weakness, and I can't wait to destroy these cursed items and show them to him. Plus I want to keep the stone on the ring safe."

"Why do you sometimes call him Tom?"

Harry pulled out his wand and wrote something in midair the words spelled out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' He waved his wand again and the letters shifted around to spell out 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"That name is an anagram." Harry simply said. "You see Voldemort is a Half-blood, from a muggle whose name was Tom Riddle, who was fed a love potion by Merope Gaunt, a squib descendent from Salazar Slytherin. Plus I sometimes called him Tom in your presence since that's how he was introduced to you."

"So he came from a powerless Squib, and a Muggle?" Ginny asked in shock. "But wasn't his reign all about Pureblood mania?"

"Yes, want to know the funny thing, he doesn't even know that his mom was a Squib, she died giving birth to him, only lived long enough to name him after his father, and hope he'd look like his father. His mom gave his farther a very powerful love potion, but after she found out that she was expecting well a bit before that really, she stopped giving it to him, so he left."

"That's sad."

"Yeah; then when he knew; he killed his father, and his grandparents on his father's side, he stole his uncles wand to do it, he's either in Azkaban, or dead right now."

Harry put the Horcruxes back in the safe and locked it again. Then the two went to the Charms lab in the trunk and got to work on the new Weasley Clock; Harry adding ruins on it to make sure that it wouldn't be destroyed, and they also made four pocket watches; one for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, another for Bill, and the last one for Charlie. After an hour they completed their projects and wrapped them up. Seeing it was almost time for the Marauder meeting; Ginny went through the trunk, transformed and flamed to the master bedroom. Harry walked out of the trunk to find the new Marauders and old Marauders in Harry's room.

"Azera; can you bring in the portrait please?" Harry called as he climbed out of the trunk.

Azera popped in with a huge portrait and hung it in the wall. In the portrait was what looked like an older version of Harry (Except the eyes) and an older version of Ginny snuggling on the love seat, The kids gathered round in a semi-circle around the Portrait, with Padfoot and Moony sat behind the kids.

"New Marauders may I introduce you to my Mother and Father; James and Lily Potter." Harry said.

He found the Portrait of his parents the day after they moved in to the manor, and have many discussions with them about life, he even told him the two big secrets of his life; the Bond between Ginny and himself; which they didn't seem that surprised about, and about him being from the future; which they promised not to tell a soul (Like they could) until Harry talked about it to his new family.

"Hello you new lot; welcome to the trouble side." The black haired man that looked like Harry said. "The names James, or Prongs to you misfits." He teased.

"And I'm Lily, I'm glad I can finally meet Harry's friends." The older version of Ginny said.

"So we'll go around in the room and introduce our selves." Harry said to the portrait. "First name then the animals you can turn into." He said to his fellow Marauders.

"I'm Neville or Claw." Claw said. "I have; a Unicorn, eagle owl, and a Lion."

"I'm Luna or Pure" Pure said. "I have; a Unicorn, eagle owl, and a Lion."

"I'm Susan or Humble." Humble said. "I also; have a lion, eagle, and a ferret."

"I'm Draco or Twitch." Twitch said. "I also; have a lion, eagle, and a ferret."

"We are called Mischief-"

"And Trouble, but you-."

"Can call us-"

"Fred or George or-"

"The apprentices of the Marauder's." The older sets of twins said; with a bow that could beat a house elf, since they were sitting down. "We got; a Weasel, a Cardinal and a Lion as well."

"I'm Fay or Spots." Spots said. "I got; Cheetah, a Blue Jay, and lion."

"I'm Wes or Fang." Fang said. "I got; Cheetah, a Blue Jay, and lion."

"I'm Snowy, but you can call me Hermione." Snowy said. "I'm an; Acromantula, Ginger Himalayan cat, a ring tailed lemur, Snowy Owl, and Lion."

"I'm Ron, or Mane." Mane said. "I'm a: Acromantula, Ginger Himalayan cat, a ring tailed lemur, Snowy Owl, and Lion."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, or you may call me Flare, in present company." Flare said; hoping the portrait will understand the subtle message. "I can turn into; a Merperson, a Hungarian horntail, an Acromantula, a Phoenix, a Thestral, a Cornish Pixie, a Griffin, a Tiger, a weasel, a Panther, a lion, a Stag, a fox, and a Snowy owl; well the Female of those animals."

The Portrait's occupancy looked shocked.

"Well you know me as Harry, but my other name is Ruffles; yes dad, it's because of our hair." Ruffles said, Prongs laughed. "I can turn into a male version of: a Merperson, a Hungarian horntail, an Acromantula, a Phoenix, a Thestral, a Cornish Pixie, a griffin, a Tiger, a weasel, a Panther, a Stag, a lion, a fox, and a Snowy owl."

"Wow, you guys have been busy." James said. "So Ruffles, who came up with that name?"

"The Person I trust completely." Harry said.

"I don't think you should any more." James teased; knowing who he trusts the most.

"_He didn't mean that Ginny."_

"_I know, and he knows I can't tease him back without revealing myself." _

"_He was a Marauder." _

"_I know, when will we reveal our Bond?" _She took a breath. "_I mean Hermione is snooping around, I told you I should not to act like I was shy."_

"_No idea and yes you were right."_

"Harry; can you please come out of you happy place." James teased.

"Sorry, dad." Harry blushed.

"It's all right, so what prank are you going to pull to reveal the New Marauders?" James asked.

They were talking themselves horse until dinner. After dinner the group either went to practice the last form of their Animagus forms or Ocumencey or went down to train with some magic. At nine they all went to bed excited for the next day, while Arthur was sitting next to the fire place waiting for Charlie to come Harry and Ginny told them that it would be ok to tell them about the bond since he was most likely going to get it out of Bill. At nine thirty the fire place burned green and a red head with burns on his arms stepped out of the fire place with a huge trunk.

"Hey dad." The red head gave Arthur a huge hug.

"Hello Charlie; it's very nice to see you again." Arthur said.

"Yeah so this is Potter Manor?" Charlie asked. As he stepped out a house elf appeared with a tray of cookies and herbal tea and tea cups.

"Yes; it's actually nice, and since no one will be able to approach where the burrow used to be at least for a year, this is the best place to live, though the training regime is something to be less desired of." Poured some tea for the both of them, and grabbed a cookie; as Charlie sat down sensing a good size conversation coming. "But it actually helps."

"What do you mean?"

"Every morning we wake up at six I wake up at five when I have to go to work, we run around the full size Quidditch Pitch once or twice and then do random exercises. We even waste some magic so we can build a bigger core, and not get exhausted casting spells, the wards around the house prevents underage magic from being detected; well that's what Harry says."

Charlie's eyes widened, at the term full size Quidditch Pitch. "Did you full size Quidditch Pitch?"

"Oh yeah, this place has it all, I think Harry said he saw some dragons somewhere in the forest."

Charlie's eyes went even wider.

"You can look while you're here; how long do you plan on staying?"

"Till the others go back to School; I guess."

Charlie drank some tea and took a bite out of a cookie, after he swallowed; the rest of the cookie and tea followed suit.

"Wow this is great; better than mums. So is the Tea."

Arthur chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Guess who made it."

"Did a House elf make it?"

"Logical guess but no; guess again?"

"Did mum make it?"

"No; but you're getting warmer." He took a deep breath. "Let me give you a hint; two of the kids made it just before they went to bed along with the tea, said they've been practicing since the third or so day of summer, I guess."

"Did Fred and George?" Charlie asked with a pale face, and looking at the plate of the delicious cookies, wondering what's in them.

"No neither did Ron or Wes or Draco, or Luna or Hermione, or Fay."

"Then who made the tea and cookies?"

"Harry and Ginny made them." Arthur said. "Well Ginny made the tea from Harry's instructions, while Harry made the Cookies; he's a genius when it comes to the kitchen."

"Don't let Mum hear that." Charlie teased his dad.

"She knows, on the sixth or so day; you're mother and I were up late… anyways we didn't wake up till eight when we came down stairs Harry, Ginny and Draco were already eating, Harry and Ginny said they cooked it, I mean we assumed since Draco didn't know how to cook."

"So they woke up at seven thirty or earlier and made breakfast for all of you?"

"No; they wake up at five go running, then at six they practice magic, then at seven…"

"Wait hold up did you just say get up at five just to go exercise?"

"Oh I seemed to have skipped something important."

"Yes you did, like how they can practice magic at the Burrow without getting an owl from the Ministry?"

Arthur quickly told them about what they discovered on the last night of Hogwarts; the Bond; along with the rules, and what it means for them, exercising thanks to the Phoenix that bonded with them, Sirius being innocent; including how he was discovered to be innocent, and Ginny being able to go to her second year. At the end of the story, Arthur asked to keep it a secret since the only ones in the family that knows about it our Harry and Ginny themselves, Bill, Molly and Himself. Charlie sunk low into the armchair he was sitting in.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that Ginny would be married before me or Bill."

"Yeah I know what you mean; the day after we went to Diagon Alley, your mother and I, since Sirius was in St. Mungo's for a checkup, and even though they won't do it until the bond makes them at age 14 for Ginny, decided to give them "The Talk", Molly even talked about some potions Ginny could make."

"That must have been embarrassing."

"Yes, but I don't for who; us or them."

"Wait you gave it to them at the same time?" Charlie asked with a huge grin seeing this as teasing material.

"Yes; don't tell you're brothers. The bond let's them share everything; but it's getting stronger, they hear what each other hears, they have to eat and drink at the same time and the same thing, share thoughts and communicate telepathically, also once they reach fourteen their magic will increase by a titanic quantity besides the fusing of the cores so don't tease Ginny and Harry, or you might regret it."

"That means that once the bonds complete and when their fourteen, they will be…" He gulped.

"Yes; their magic has already strengthened over the past year, at least that's what Harry and Ginny have said; they can even do Wandless magic advanced from what I've seen; they've even done a Patronus Charm without wands, but there is something that Dumbledore isn't telling us."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever he comes over and he comes over quite frequently he just watches them train and use some spells to analyses their power, he calculates that they will be beyond anything the Wizarding world has ever seen since Merlin; and that's by Harry's thirteenth Birthday, they might even surpass Merlin and Morgan le Fay, combine; Merlin knows if Harry's body has made any blocks on his magic from his time at the Dursley's, or if his parents put any blocks on him before they died."

"Yeah; Mum told me what happened with his relatives."

"Well the past is behind him as he puts it, anyways a house elf will show you too your room, and if you need anything, Harry said just ask, oh and he said to treat them like a dear friend. Azera; will you please come here?

Azera popped in to the room.

"Arthur called Azera?" she asked.

"Will you be so kind to show my son Charlie to his room and show him where we will hold Ginny's party at tomorrow?"

"Of course Arthur I will show him to room. Then in the morning I will wake him up and take him to the dining room when he's ready."

The two went their separate way for the night. When Harry and Ginny woke up on her birthday; they were in a tight embrace.

"_Good morning; my love."_

"_Thanks; Happy Birthday; my dear." _ He said with a kiss on the top of her fiery red head.

"_Thanks you remembered."_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I?"_

"_True so what would too days plans?"_

"_It depends."_

"_What does it depend on?"_

"_Whatever you want to do sweetheart?" _

"_That's so thoughtful."_

"_But maybe I can pick out a few things?_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well a few things; maybe we can play Quidditch, or maybe explore the forest in our Animagus forms, wrestle in our Animagus forms; Sirius said it's fun to do; though he might join us for that, and maybe we can spend an hour or so Snogging, if we get some alone time that is."_ Harry said.

Ginny blushed, at the last comment.

"_Still know how to push your buttons."_ Harry teased.

They walked out of the room into the dining room, once there (since they were still in the act of Ginny "supposedly" getting used the idea about being around Harry [which was getting boring at times] and acting like they weren't sleeping in the same room) Harry went in first and Ginny a few minutes after Harry.

After breakfast Ginny opened her presents; from Bill she got a book about runes (along with Harry for a late birthday present), Ron and Wes got her a box chocolate frogs, Hermione gave her some sugarless candy and a book about her favorite Quidditch team, Percy surprisingly gave her a book on homemade pranks (Which just surprised everyone; but he did start to loosen up after he and the twins got new wands from Harry before his birthday), Charlie gave her a cloak with warming charm on it, from Fred and George got her a box of pranking material (Mostly from their new shop that was doing so good, that the vault they have for it is half way full, including; color change contacts {they work just like Harry's [which she put in right away] and enchanted to see through the mist [They gave Harry the spell as well]} along with a potion which can turn any hall way into a swamp, a potion that makes a good thick mist once it touches the air, animal noise pill's two per noise, and many others; Mrs. Weasley didn't like the idea about the joke shop until she saw how serious they were about it), Draco bought her a pair of gloves that had warming charms on them as well, Susan and Fay (though Hermione might have had something to do with it) bought her (and Luna) a book about growing up for girls bewitched so only girls to read (Sadly if Harry looked at the book through Ginny's eyes, he'd be able to read it to).

"_Ugh… I did not want to see the chapter continence of that particular book."_

"_Well you shouldn't have looked then."_

"_Hey you looked down at it while I was looking at our family through your eyes when you looked down."_ He received a mental glare from Ginny. "_Fine you know this bond, if one of us get's highly emotional we share senses; like if you get really embarrassed like you are right now."_

"_Yeah I know I just wanted to tease you about it." _Harry groaned.

When it was time to open Harry's gift she was surprised; it was a Firebolt (They weren't even supposed to be on the market for another year), she blushed like all of her blood was rushing to her face (She kept thanking him mentally; which was all she could do to keep herself from pouncing on Harry and giving him a huge kiss [possibly on the lips]). After the she opened Harry's present four owls came flying with huge scrolls with an official wax seal on it from the department of magical Contracts. The owls dropped the scrolls in front of Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry. Harry opened his and let Ginny share his sight as he read it to her mentally.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Pursuant to the Marriage Law of 1623 and the Magical Contract enacted in 1902 we are pleased to announce your betrothal to Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Mr. Arthur Weasley and Molly (Prewett) Weasley._

_As Ms. Ginevra Weasley has just celebrated her 11th birthday and you have not reach your majority, you are both considered "engaged to be married" by the Ministry of Magic until such time as you reach the age of 14. After which you and your bride to be will be united in marriage._

_Wishing you the best of Luck and a happy marriage,_

_James Dawn, Office of Magical Contracts_

While Ginny letter went like this;

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Pursuant to the Marriage Law of 1623 and the Magical Contract enacted in 1902 we are pleased to announce your betrothal to Mr. Harry James Potter son of Mr. James Potter and Lilly (Evens) Potter._

_As Mr. Harry Potter has just celebrated his 12th birthday and you have not reach your majority, you are both considered "engaged to be married" by the Ministry of Magic until such time as you reach the age of 13. After which you and your Groom to be will be united in marriage._

_Wishing you the best of Luck and a happy marriage,_

_James Dawn, Office of Magical Contracts_

Both Harry and Ginny snickered mentally (While trying and probably failing to look shocked and not to laugh out loud) at what it said, not only were they married in the eyes of most magical creatures but now in two year's they'd be married in the eyes of the Ministry.

"_Did you do this?"_ Ginny asked.

"_Why would I? I am already married to the most beautiful redhead girl in the world." _

"_Ok; did you know about this?"_

"_Maybe; maybe not."_

"_Harry!"_

"_No; this never happened last time, I spent five long torturous, agonizing year's ignoring you and only thinking of you as my best friend's sister. This; now that I think about it, him-the red haired- Big brother, who just wanted to control your love life might have wanted it. But sadly I did go on that one disastrous date but you already forgave me for that… right?"_

"_Of course, she wasn't worth your time. At least you came to your senses."_ Ginny joked.

Molly gasped, and Arthur tried not to laugh, while Sirius was laughing manically and like his food was spiked with laughing potion (Perhaps Fred and George did spike his food {they didn't}).

"It's a curse all right." Sirius said through the laughter. "Redheads!"

"What's up; what's wrong?" Wes asked worriedly.

All the red heads looked to their parent's (Except Ginny).

"Your sister is engaged to be married." Molly said simply.

"What-"

"No way-"

"Who's the unlucky bloke?" the older twins took turns saying.

Molly glared at them making them shrink back a bit in fear.

"Would you like to tell them?" Molly asked, biting back a laugh coming from the shock.

"To Harry…" she whispered.

"Harry-"

"Harry who?" The younger twins took turns saying fearing her answer.

"That would be me." Harry said.

Everyone who did not know about the bond looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"That's good now you will have the wedding sooner than you… I mean; when will you get married?" Luna asked.

"My thirteenth birthday or the day after… it doesn't really say."

Arthur who had to go to work that day promised he'd get as much detail as he could at work. Throughout the day Harry and Ginny weren't able to get any alone time to discuss and laugh about it because Ron and Wes wanted to keep them separated or made sure they weren't alone together until their dad came home and told them about it. Fred and George had little problems with it so they hung out with Remus and Sirius and the portrait of James and Lily going over ideas for pranks the new Marauders will be going to perform at school (which they only bugged the last remaining Marauders; since the portrait was in the master bed room) Percy; who was actually asked if he could join in the "study group"; which he knew that it was mostly pranking, was reading information about being Animagi and was pondering what life would be like for an Animagi, until his father came back with the new about the contract. Around four in the afternoon everyone played Quidditch; the teams were: Harry (Seeker), Ginny (Chaser), Ron (Keeper), Hermione (who after a lot of practice turned out to be a good at flying and good at Quidditch; as Chaser), Luna (Who was a good Chaser and Seeker; they all took turns catching the snitch before the game), George, and Fred (Who were all actually pretty good as well with the league standard equipment) vs. Bill (Keeper), Charlie (Seeker), Fay (Chaser), Wes (Beater), Draco (Chaser), Neville (Beater), and Percy (Chaser); at the end of the game (which lasted around three hours, with two breaks; Percy and Susan kept switching places; Susan was actually pretty good as well) Ginny's team won; it was really humiliating for Charlie's team they didn't manage to score a single goal, the game would have been over sooner but the Snitch was wicked fast, faster than the one at Hogwarts (Harry thought he should practice more with this snitch to help him with the school snitch) Harry managed to catch it just seconds before Charlie; the score was 990-0, to Ginny's team; after the match they all took turns riding on Ginny's new Broom. Arthur returned just before dinner was served. At Dinner Ginny and Harry revealed the clock and four pocket watches for the eldest's in the family (Molly swept them both into a bone crushing hug). After dinner they went to the living room. Once comfortable; Arthur gathered everyone's attention.

"To summarize, since Ginny turned eleven today the conditions of an old contract came into play. This contract, which I read today while at the ministry, basically joined the House of Potter to the House of Weasley through the arranged marriage of an unmarried female Weasley to the eldest unmarried male Potter heir. This being our Ginny and of course Harry as he is the only living unmarried Potter. Under the law Ginny will be married the day after her thirteenth birthday; the contract says that if you feel ready before hand you can marry earlier, again if your parents or guardians approve." Arthur said with a wink. "There is also a clause that allows either party to cancel the contract but only on his fourteenth birthday. So that means that we will have a two years to decide if we really want this to go through or not. Until her thirteenth birthday, she is considered by the law as 'engaged to be married. This gives her and Harry some additional privileges that I will discuss with them first. It will their choice if they wish to disclose them to you."

"They can stay… there's a Non magic saying, If you can't trust Family; who can you trust?" Harry said. "And you all are my family."

"Alright, according to the marriage laws anyone can marry as long as their parent's permission of course." Mr. Weasley continued, "At sixteen and or seventeen they are of age and can marry without their parent's permission." He paused. "To allow the underage people to prepare for married life they were allowed to use household magic without receiving disciplinary action from the Ministry. This means cooking and cleaning spells along with other useful everyday spells will not be punished." The gleam in both Harry and Ginny's eyes (They were laughing on the inside since they could all ready do magic; and everyone could do magic inside the wards of Potter Mansion; plus the goblin ward necklaces) made her father add. "But that does not give you a license to perform magic whenever you feel like it. This is to allow you to learn how to take care of a house and family, not to give you the privileges of an adult. There are many spells that are not really taught in school. Most magical children learn these while they are growing up. Muggle-borns are at a disadvantaged here, of course. I'm sure that Molly would love to teach you Harry as well as Ginny, if you want to; while Hermione could just sit and watch so she'd be able to do it when she comes of age." In a tone that said he was smiling on the inside to. "I personally wonder how you two's cooking is going to be once Molly teaches you how to cook with Magic." That got him a playful slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"We can use magic outside of school?" Harry asked in an innocent tone which Fred and George recognized all too well.

"Yes, but only spells that are used for keeping a home. Other spells, offensive or even defensive ones, will be punished." Mr. Weasley was smiling as well. "You Harry according to the contract; will be able to have access to your Family Vault once you get Married. But since you have, you don't have to worry about that. You lot we have something to discuss with the two that are engaged here."

After that all the kids left in a hurry. Bill, Charlie went off to their room and Lupin to his rooms the ones who knew about the bond were laughing their heads off.

"So this can't have been weirder." Arthur said

"Yes it can, but I honestly don't know." Ginny said.

"I think that in light of this new event that you tell them about your bond." Sirius suggested.

"We were going to check something tomorrow then depending on what we find we might tell them." Harry said.

"What have you kids been doing?" Molly asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" the two kids said together.

"They've either been in their rooms or in the forest or just sit there with their eyes closed being silent." Molly said.

"Oh that; well the meditation is for a project for school." Ginny said

"While the room and Jungle we have no idea." Harry said again in an innocent tone.

"What do you do in your room while you are in there?" Molly asked.

"We Study different subjects from Hogwarts; study ahead that sort of thing, the portraits of my parents, plus Remus and Sirius really help out a lot." Harry said; it wasn't a total lie James, Sirius, and Remus said they should study ahead to help their pranks; which Lily was in two minds about, helping them with their grades, but it was also helping them in pranks. They were all helping in different areas: Lily taught Potions, and Muggle Chemistry along how to extend some effects of different types of potions (for potions Lilly went to another picture down in the potions lab), along with Charms, medical magic, Herbology, and Muggle studies. James taught transfigurations, Divinations, and Ancient Runes (which Lily helped him sometimes). Moony taught Care of Magical Creatures and how to identify what by what, along with Arithmancy, he also taught Astronomy. Padfoot taught DADA; as well as basic Auror skills that he and James learned in while they were in the Auror department while they were in the ministry as well as some muggle defense techniques and how to search for hidden magical traces and taught wandless magic.

"So you know we would allow you to marry earlier we wouldn't mind, after all you are after all married after all." Molly said Sirius nodded; Harry looked shocked.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Of course it can't be too soon like next year or so." Arthur said.

"That's right." Sirius said, with a grin. "And no children yet." He laughed, the kids blushed.

"Don't worry we can't do it till we are fourteen." Harry said embarrassed. "Well till she's fourteen, so our fifth year, unless something happens to complete the bond earlier, like Gandalf said after we got back from Hogwarts… and we didn't tell you about that, I mean, he told us last night." He said nervously.

Molly glared at the two kids. "If you want, you don't have to hide that you are sleeping in the same room." Molly said with a glare. "Just try and make it look like you two are not sleeping in the same bed."

The two nodded "Ok, and we promise we won't be caught playing pranks." The kids said together, Gandalf flamed in and flamed out the two kids before Molly could comprehend what Harry said.

They went to bed laughing at the last thing Harry said. Harry woke up the next morning alone in bed too tired to think he walked out of the master bedroom (Not even thinking of using the master bathroom), Heading towards the closest bathroom in the to wash up and brush his teeth, Harry opened the door; as soon as it was wide enough he saw Ginny's completely naked. She turned around with a squeak and slammed the door in Harry's face. The brief vision of Ginny not wearing anything; was lingering in his mind.

_"Sorry!"_ he said through the link. "_I should have sensed where you were."_

_"No it's my fault. I should have waked you up when I got up. Plus I should have locked the door."_ Ginny said. "_Besides since you didn't sleep last night I thought that you would sleep in later."_

A few moments later a wet haired but clothed Ginny Weasley came out of the bath.

Harry once again apologized, aloud this time.

"Harry; will you please stop apologizing. It was my fault for not locking the door. The slugs; that live right next door usually don't get up for another hour or so especially since they have a day off from waking up at six every morning. I didn't think that you were an early riser, when you got up normally; before this summer I mean. Besides once we share memories Merlin knows what we'll see about each other."

"I'm usually not. Maybe since we've gotten up early so much we got used to it. At least Gandalf gave us the day off. You know after this bond is complete we will know where the other one is no matter what, along with how the other is doing. Now that we are on that subject we have to talk about marriage if we'd get married sooner than when your thirteen or sooner."

Ginny blushed, and walked to the room Hermione and her "Share" (Since Hermione didn't want to spend nights alone in a big house like this, even if she had Crookshanks; and since Ginny gets up at five, she didn't worry about getting caught sneaking back in through her trunk) she opened the door to find Hermione already for the day. Closing and leaning on the door she let out a breath of relief and got her story straight in her head for the questions coming up from Hermione.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"What happened?" Hermione said.

"Well Harry sort of walked in on me as I was getting dressed." Ginny gave a snort, "He probably saw as much, well more than my brothers have seen but he started apologizing. I told him it was my fault and that I should have locked the door." She said nervously, trying to keep the pretext of still being shy around Harry up.

Harry Ginny and the Weasley's parents have been trying to keep the bond under wraps but with the newly arranged marriage it was going to be difficult, even more when Harry or Ginny was doing something odd. They have discussed letting Hermione in about the bond since she was getting very nosey.

"After I came out I asked him why he was up so early. He said He got used to waking up early, but since, Ron's room is a next door from his I bet Ron's snoring woke him up and kept him from going back to sleep. I can't blame him; Ron's snores are as louder than dragon's!" Ginny lied about why he'd be used to waking up early.

"That's it?" Hermione inquired.

"That's pretty much it. He did say that he would talk to me about something."

"Wow! Harry doesn't like to talk about his past much, you should feel privileged." Hermione teased.

"I'll have you know that my future husband trust me with all his little secrets." She said. Mentally laughing; at how Hermione was not even close about Harry ever discussing things about his past, only his future.

"Even if he doesn't, at least he said he'll think about it. I can really expect more at this point." Ginny said.

"How red did your face turn?" Hermione teased again.

Ginny just looked at her.

"You know I wasn't embarrassed a bit. I mean all of my brothers have seen me in nothing but a towel a few times." She lied again, Harry had told her that a few times when they were learning to control the sensory stage of the bond that e saw her in the shower… more than once, but he managed to return to his own vision as soon as he could sadly it was vice versa as well.

"Well if a little thing like that doesn't embarrass you then you shouldn't have any problems interacting with Harry. Just go and be yourself and you'll do great." Hermione said, with a smiled; Ginny made another mental laugh. Hermione still thought that Ginny was shy around Harry since they didn't "Talk" much (Which is exactly what they wanted her to think; bad enough that some of her brothers are noticing that something was going on between her and Harry; plus since Hermione was staying with them in the manor she was beginning to notice something between Harry and Ginny even though they would tell them about the bond today).

"You know I think that is great advice. You may live up to that 'genius' title yet." Ginny teased.

"So where were you last night?" Hermione asked having a straight face. "No lying; I know you didn't come in here last night plus I know that you and him have been acting shy around each other."

"Fine, Harry and I went to his room, and we fell asleep talking; when I woke up we were cuddled up together, it was quite comfortable. Don't tell my brothers, Please."

"Why should I not tell them?"

"Well; some might be ok, but Ron and Wes they treat me like I'm five, and they might think Harry, as they'd put it; took advantage of me."

"Honestly? They'd think that? Do they even know Harry?"

"I know, but like I said they think I'm a kid and can't protect myself." Ginny said. "I can protect myself."

"I know you can protect yourself. I promise I won't tell them." Hermione said. "Until you do and to keep them from killing Harry, when you do."

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem, you should spend more time with Harry, so they get used to the idea."

"Well that's what Mum wanted to talk to us last night." She paused. "Mum said that we should spend more time together…"

"Why are you trying to beat around the bush for?"

"Huh?"

"Non magic term it means to get to the subject of the conversation you want by going a long way around the subject."

"Oh… mum said; we can sleep in the same room just different beds."

"Wow, your mom must really trust you."

"She does."

The two girls went down to the dining room. When Harry finished washing up, he went downstairs to the dining room. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was already eating.

"Good Morning, Harry." Both girls said.

"Good Morning." Harry replied

"Harry; are you ready for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the spread on the table.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and he blushed. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. She may not be that tall but her legs had seemed quite long, Ginny also blushed.

"_They aren't that long, now stop remembering or I'll make sure that blush last longer than you'd want it to."_ Ginny said. Harry gulped. "_You better be scared Harry dear."_

"_You are starting to behave like the other Ginny, especially with that threat, it was a game we used to do but it stopped after we distracted ourselves too much and almost got fired, and killed; then we only it at home. You'll understand when the memory bond happens. "_

"_You always say that, but I guess it's true, we won't truly understand each other till it happens. Well I won't understand you that's too say."_

"Are you alright dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum." He replied, still blushing. "I was thinking about something, that's all."

After breakfast at nine O'clock; Harry and Ginny were walking back to the Master suit, so they could meet the others for the examinations of their mind shields; when they were half way to the room they collapsed on the floor with a golden Aura surrounding them; Gandalf flamed in grabbed them and flamed them to an empty room, which was kept empty for the time when they went through this stage of the bonds, then Gandalf famed out and flamed back in with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

While this was happening Harry and Ginny were watching the past.

"_Wow; you did have an awful childhood, if mum knew she'd jinx them into oblivion."_

"_Well I guess it's a good thing she thinks their dead, but I may do things that don't exactly have magical means behind it."_ He laughed manically

They had just finished the two's childhood on both fronts of the times Harry even gave massages to his relatives; one memory that Ginny blushed at was when she declared in front of her brothers that she'd marry Harry Potter and they'd have tons of kids. After that they went to Harry's first, first year and every dangerous thing in it; Draco, the Troll, Hermione and Ron arguing, Fluffy, Hermione and Ron arguing, Draco, the first Quidditch match, Hermione and Ron arguing, The Mirror of Erised, Norbert; getting caught helping the poor thing, Hermione and Ron arguing, the forest, and lastly Voldemort. Then it showed the summer the message of Dobby and the first meeting of Lockhart and the Malfoy's. Then they went through all of the Harry's and Ginny's years at Hogwarts including the Chamber, Sirius's escape and the truth revealed, the Tri-Wizard Tournament including the one dance they had together after his first date bailed on him, Umbridge and the D.A., the lessons about Voldemort with Dumbledore and the Horcruxes (Ginny cried when she found out what happened to Bill), ending with the end of the Battle of Hogwarts then the other Ginny's memories throughout the year. After about ten hours everything was shown including what happened in the Ocumencey training of their friends; which included some of the more privet memories of them in baths (Which made Ginny and Harry embarrassed for their friends) or being embarrassed by their friends or family. Then more recent memories along with what Ginny saw when she was practicing Legilimency on her mother, the "Talk" again (They were both embarrassed) and Ginny reading the enchanted book (They were both mortified) and Ginny finally learned more about magic than her entire life time, and than Hogwarts ever taught. Ginny was right about seeing each other in Merlin knows what; besides baths and showers (Which was in the back yard with a hose; for Harry), he didn't wear any clothes till he was three, there was the time when Harry was forced to wear this French maid outfit by Dudley when they were five and Harry's aunt and Uncle were out for the day, or the time when he had to wear one of Dudley's outfits when he was three that literally fell off him that he had to use yarn to hold up his clothes, or the time when Dudley and his gang tied Harry up in the park and left him in only his knickers and another time he was tied up by Dudley and his Gang in the park but without any clothes, and how he got beaten when he got home for not doing any work that afternoon. While for Ginny it was mostly her in the bath or shower when she was milling over fantasies of Harry Potter, and her married to him with lots of kids or thinking of pranks, though there was one Halloween where she was dressed as Harry Potter himself which her brothers teased her mercilessly (Which she was so embarrassed when Harry saw that; Harry thought it was cute).

The future after School was beautiful. Even with the death of the loved ones, they were still in love, always meeting in secluded areas of the Burrow, Snuggling and Snogging all over the Burrow, and the face of Ron when he caught them in the Orchard Snogging like no tomorrow and how he could give their mom a run with getting angry and protecting his little sister, their first date in Paris, the wedding at the Burrow on Halloween, The honeymoon where they swam in the lake naked near the Potter summer home on the Potters own, going to an Island near Hawaii that he owns for another Honeymoon sunbathing and skinny dipping, then that's where it went bad, Harry being called to work the day before their third honeymoon, a huge crash in the department of ministry, the death of Mr. Weasley, and Percy. The third rise of Voldemort, the third war that ruined the statute of security, the Muggle's revolting, and the death of the Weasley's, minus Harry and Ginny, who were running, to the Burrow to stop it from exploding, the invasion of Diagon Alley, and the final destruction of Hogwarts. Then they made an impromptu funeral, then meeting Dudley, and his girlfriend who was a witch, and managed to stay under the radar, by a charm to hide her magic, then the destruction of the five safe houses that were holding the survivors, the final confrontation against Voldemort, which resulted in the death of Ginny, finally Harry; finding the spell, which made him go back in time to change the course of history.

"_I never knew it was that horrible, I mean from what you described you only told me a brief over view of the final war; what happened to Dudley and his girlfriend?"_

"_They were found out, from what, I heard briefly they tried to hold out, but a muggle explosive device can kill a lot more than a witch can defend against."_

After twelve hours or so they woke to find Molly and Sirius talking about what the kids were seeing and what was taking so long, while Gandalf was on a perch near the bed.

"Hello; you two how are you?" the two kids said at once.

The adults looked around to see the kids sitting up in bed smiling and holding hands, snuggling and thinking Voldemort knows what.

"Finally what took you so long?" Sirius asked. "Molly was bugging me about it after our number five."

"Wait how long have we've been out?" Ginny asked.

"Twelve hours dear." Molly asked.

"Tempus revealus" Harry muttered.

Four green numbers glowed into existence; it was ten O'clock

"So who knows we're in here in the same bed?" Ginny joked.

"_Ha, ha; you know only the adults were allowed in here."_ Gandalf said.

"Only; us two, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Remus were able to get in here." Molly asked. "So what are we going to tell the others?"

"I have an idea; that is if the meditation project is still weak." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been teaching them Ocumencey since Christmas; we know there are Legilimens out there and if they master Ocumencey they know if someone is trying to enter their mind and block them, so far they could stand up to Snape, but say Dumbledore or even Voldemort, they won't stand a chance…well I should say that the last time I checked they could block out Dumbledore… Luna's a natural, those are rare, but she likes meditation that will help her in the long run, she can withstand Dumbledore no problem but if both Snape and Dumbledore team up on her I have no idea who'd win, I'm not saying they would."

"So you're teaching them how to defend their minds?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes; I am a natural Legilimens… that is unheard of… don't worry I pull back if I see something to… embarrassing, but they asked me to do it the fast way, and that is the best way I think, since it tells you how the attack feels, but I do try and not make any "noise" when I'm in their minds. Maybe if they can stand up to my next test, I will teach them how to be a Legilimens,"

Molly was about to say something. "Molly; Harry's right, learning how to defend their thoughts is something they should learn." Sirius said before Molly could say anything.

"Yeah, it also helps control our emotions better." Ginny said. "Plus anything we can do to not get in trouble, since it helps control our emotions better."

"You haven't answered our first question." Molly said.

"Which was?" Harry asked innocently.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Long memories, you see we go from birth, since that's stuff is still in our memories but we forget them after a time, to well just before we fainted." Harry said.

"Yeah, and now we know what each other have been through… that night on Halloween was more frightful than I thought… when Voldemort murdered your family Harry." Molly flinched at the name.

"Ginny don't say that name."

"Mum it's just a name, nothing bad will happen if we say it." Ginny said. "Besides I faced him and I'm calling him by his name; just like Harry himself."

"What do you mean you've faced him?" Molly asked in shock.

"Just like Harry mum; that night on Halloween, and last year when he faced him at Hogwarts near Fluffy the Cerberus." Ginny said; leaving out what the other Ginny did. "I finally fell like I know the true him; I mean I understand everything about him now."

"But… the name?"

"Look mum you won't win this fight, besides if everyone starts using the name if he comes back we won't be scarred of him anymore; and he won't have any followers, hopefully."

"Ginny, what did you see?" Molly asked worriedly.

"That Voldemort is a lot nice in some ways… I think, I mean those filthy Dursley's can give him a run for his money. I mean in others since he practically left him with those stinking Non-magic's"

"Wait; did you say can?" Molly asked suspiciously. "As in still can?"

"No." Ginny said a bit too quickly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Molly said.

"_Harry?" _

"_I'll tell them."_

"You see Mum, Dumbledore is a master manipulator, sometimes he gets carried away sometimes, he thought you'd need a extremely good reason to except me into your home… but I have a feeling that if he didn't say my aunt and uncle died in a tragic accident you'd might want me to go back to them… but I will give you the benefit of the doubt and say if you knew how bad they were to me you'd take me away from them in a hart beat."

"Well when I heard that you were treated like a house elf… and from what Ginny told me when you need some alone time after Diagon Alley… after the fight with Lucius, I knew it was no place to raise you dear." Molly said. "I am a bit mad at Dumbledore for lying to me, but I would trust you Harry, even if it was about you- know-who himself, and if you tell me anything about them I will keep it secret, well I might tell Arthur, he'd need to know."

"Thanks mum." Harry said.

"Were they honestly that bad?"

"Yeah they were mum, if you could have seen his life at that awful place you'd want to jinx them into oblivion." Ginny said.

"Ginny are you sure?"

"His spoiled fat stupid Oaf of a cousin… Harry had to pretend to be dumb in school and get lower grades than his cousin, and whale of a cousin isn't very smart. so he wouldn't get beat, let's just say when Harry was three he'd be lucky if no one saw him with any decent clothes… he had to wear his cousins cast off and when he was three, they'd practically fall off of him; before that he didn't wear anything, or the time his cousin made him dress in the French maid outfit and once his aunt and Uncle saw him in it, they made it a uniform of sorts till he out grew it, or it shrunk with magic, then he got beaten for it that beat broke half of his bones in his arms and knee's… where'd he even get that type of outfit; Harry?"

"I honestly have no idea." Harry said. "He never told me, like you saw, but my guess is that it was one of his friends. It's not like he could fit in it." He joked.

"You had nothing to wear until you were three… They'd made you wear… then French…?" Molly's face was pale with shock.

"Don't worry we'll get back at him, in a way that His uncle will hate even more." Ginny said, with an evil smile growing on her face. "Which; will be perfectly legal."

"What does that mean?" Sirius said.

"Well I found out that I own Number four Privet dr. which is where they live, but I also own the company that my uncle works in, and just last week I found out that he's been taking from my company without any authorization, along with some key members from the building, so I can have him sacked, then once he falls behind on his payments, since after my company gets done with him, he won't be able to get a job, I'll evict them from my house, which I'll have to take it up with my mother, but since I told her what they did to me she won't mind, nor care, since they didn't get along when my mother died."

"But what if he gets a job then a place to stay?" Sirius asked.

"Repeat the process, well buy the company first." Harry said. "_Though; I will help my cousin."_

"_Yeah; he was really starting to understand you and our world wasn't he? "_

"_Well; he did fall in love with a witch."_

"_I'm still shocked about that."_

"_Yes; by the way she comes from Beauxbatons, a veela by the looks of her; hopefully I can help him out, have Sirius or Remus come with me."_

"_No; just me, I want to give him a piece of my magic, well a piece of my mind then me."_ Ginny said angrily

"_I don't want him to have any part of you. You're all mine, and you have to start getting that idea in your head Mrs. Potter."_ That made Ginny blush a deep crimson.

"What did you say to get that type of blush?" Molly asked sternly.

"Oh nothing that concerns you, just a matter between my wife and me." Harry said.

They got up from the bed hand in hand, and went to find the others. They're first stop was the master bedroom; luck was with them since they were all there along with Percy, who was in laying on the floor in what seemed to be a trance.

"Let me guess; he took the Animagus revealer potion?" Harry asked aloud.

The ten kids that were talking about pranks they could pull with a reptilian potion by the sound of it looked to the door and saw Harry and Ginny walking over hand in hand.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since we like each other since it painfully obvious though we did like acting for you." Ginny started.

"So we decided to use a spell I invented at Hogwarts, it was my first time performing it." Harry finished, with a half lie.

"What was the spell?" Fred asked.

"It lets us share memories; which makes Ginny here, even more ready for Hogwarts." Harry simply said.

"Is that the real reason?" Wes asked.

"How are you shields doing?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant!" a voice shouted behind them.

They turned around to see Percy sitting up.

"What do you have?" Fred asked.

"I have a Brown Barn owl, a weasel, and a Lion." Percy said.

"That's awesome but-" Harry said.

"We all have a lion." Ginny finished. "Welcome to the New Marauders; Barn." Percy glared at her for that nickname, but was quickly startled when he felt the magic radiating off of her.

"Great that spell must have done something else to them: it's like they know what the other will say." Fred said also feeling her magic.

"What spell?" Percy asked.

"A spell of my own invention; that lets us share memories." Harry said.

"How long does it last?" Percy asked.

"Depends, mostly on how many memories you have, so around four hours mostly." Harry said.

"I thought you never used it before?" Ron stated.

"Yes but he does have to figure out the limits and the effects while he makes it." Percy said.

"Right you are Percy." Harry said.

"But isn't it Dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on the words used to create it, but it's mostly Will and Intent." Harry said.

He waved his arm over his bed and the blanket transformed into a spider the size of a lion (Percy watched impressed) Ron stood up and practically shocked Percy as he walked over to the giant Spider and started petting it. Harry waver his hand and the spider transformed into a lion with no teeth, which rolled on its back and tried get Ron to pet its stomach, Harry waved his hand again and the lion turned back into a blanket which folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Harry you just did a major fret in transfiguration!" Percy exclaimed. "And you did it wandlessly."

"Really I had no idea; I did a year four or year five spell." Harry teased.

Percy looked at him in shock.

"That doesn't surprise me he trained all year last year." Ron said.

"Shouldn't you get an owl from the ministry Harry?" Percy teased.

"Well you see the necklaces we have on blocks the trace." Harry said removing his necklace, waving his hand above it and a second one appeared, he passed the second one to Percy and told him about the runes on it. "But some of them are relatively new so don't go looking for them in books."

"How new are the runes?" Percy asked.

"I shouldn't say before I test your shields." Harry said.

Harry looked Percy straight in the eye then repeated the processes with his friends.

"Well A few more weeks and all of you can block out Voldemort, or Dumbledore and Snape combined, and all will know why I want you to learn Ocumencey." Harry said.

"Until then we want you to work on inventing a spell… oh and Hermione-" Ginny said.

"-We have the spell that you want done, it's Motum; then they answer all questions truthfully, and to end it." Harry said.

You simply say Motum finite." Ginny said. "Sadly; they remember what you ask, and that they answered truthfully. Though, if you want to wait a little while we could probably modify the spell."

"What's going on?" Wes asked

"What spell?" Fay asked nervously.

"A truth spell; Hermione, came to us the day before Ginny's birthday." Harry said.

"Why would you want a truth spell Hermione?" Wes asked nervously.

"For what else; pranks?" Hermione said turning a bright shade of red

"There's something else, but we won't pry." Ginny said.

"That is true, we won't pry." Harry said.

"I have a question; since it appears that we all have more than one animal, I was wondering if we should prank the ministry." Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well we go register one of our animals? Then we play pranks with the others." George said.

"No; they'd know something's up." Ginny said.

"Exactly; so remember now we just keep everything about us being an Animagi a secret." Harry said.

"Well I was wondering could I go register one of my Animal's." Percy asked.

"Sure; I can tell you've still have some uneasiness with bending some rules." Harry said. "But remember mum and dad have no idea that we are learning this stuff so be careful what you tell dad."

"Ok, I won't tell him." Percy said as he got up and let the room.

"Well now that our newest member has left, I say we do the hair scheme." Ginny said.

"Yeah, that would be fun but how long should we have it last?" Fred asked.

"I say till lunch." George said.

"Except for the Slytherin's; I say till the next day for them." Draco said.

"Don't worry they will have till Dinner or more." Harry said. "Don't worry I have scores to settle with the Slytherin."

"He does have a grudge against them." Ginny said.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"They did try and curse me more than once last year." Harry said.

"Really we should have retaliated?" Ron demanded.

"They were nothing he couldn't defend against besides think about what charms we can use on them; mostly prank spells like making teeth grow at an unorthodox rate, grow antlers, the works." Ginny said with an evil smirk on her face.

"No I was thinking, about more like pure humiliation, for a few of them, at least." Harry said.

"Awe I was wanted to embarrass them beyond belief." Ginny said.

"But Ginny, humiliation is better than embarrassment." Harry said.

"Ok what's going on between you two?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well it was easy to tell that you guys were acting." Hermione started. "Which we can accept, but why were you acting? I mean you seem to know what the other is thinking."

"Well that could be because of the spell."

"You know perfectly well that it's not from the spell." Hermione said.

Percy walked back in.

"That was fast Percy." Fred said.

"Yeah what took you so long?" George asked jokingly.

"I decided not to get registered." Percy said.

Everyone looked at Percy in shock.

"Well since Voldemort isn't around yet, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you one secret right now." Harry said destroying the silence in the room. "Since Dumbledore and Snape, and McGonagall know about it, and they are going to inform the staff once we get to a certain stage…"

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"The secret what we're going to tell you; the one which concerns; Ginny and I." Harry said.

"So what is the secret?" Ron asked.

"Are you going to tell them that you allowed sleeping in the same room?" Hermione asked.

"What!" Ron and Wes screamed.

"Well at least not in the same bed." Hermione said quietly.

"Actually we have." Ginny said even more quietly.

"Ginny if he has taken advantage of you we will kill him for you." Ron said; both Wes and Ron were getting up.

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron and Fay grabbed hold of Wes; holding them back so they couldn't harm Harry without an explanation.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Wesley Wadley Weasley, how could you think that?" Ginny said. "Harry would never do that against my will; I wouldn't let him, and besides it's not like we could do "_it"_ now even if we wanted to…"

"That's too much info; my dear." Harry said

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"It's something that happened last year, we're not exactly sure when but we think it was the first of September last year." Harry said.

"Harry; will you stop beating around the bush." Ginny said.

"Fine my dear, Ginny and I are… well it's complicated to explain." Harry said. "We're Soul Bonded."

Everyone in the room was looking at them with a confused face; even Ron and Wes stopped struggling against Hermione and Fay.

"What does that mean?" Percy said.

"It means we're that we're soul Mates." Ginny said; giving Harry a hug. "This means…"

"Harry James Potter, if you touch our sister without our permission you will have a fight on your hands." Ron and Wes said together.

"A) I touched him; B) If you challenge him, I'll fight with him, and we know more spells than both of you combined." Ginny said. "Now if you let us we will explain everything to you."

"You'd better." Ron demanded.

"And if it isn't we'll tell mum about you sleeping together." Wes threatened

"She knows everything already, what do you think Dumbledore wanted to talk to all of us about." Ginny said. "Now sit down and shut up."

"Wasn't it about you becoming a second year earlier than expected?" Percy said.

"That's part of it." Harry said. "Since for the twelve hours that we were out we were sharing memories, thanks to the bond. Oh she kind of saw all of our Ocumencey lessons." That made the ones who were at school which were learning the skill Blush Weasley red.

"But you said you have a spell." George said.

"I do but we haven't used it." Harry said.

"Mind if we use it?" the older twins asked.

"We'll give it to you at School."

"You said something about not being able to do "_it"_ yet, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You had to say it." Harry said.

"What do you expect; I was well still am mad at those two brothers of mine." Ginny said.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron demanded."

"Let me explain this to them; so I can put it in terms they'd understand." Ginny said. "Gandalf _**our**_ Phoenix told us that he can't take advantage of me till I'm fourteen, unless our bond somehow completes its self before I'm fourteen, then it might force us, but by then I'll be married."

"Which is something, Ginny and I have to discuss something else, Ginny and I are…" Harry hesitated.

"Spit it out Harry." Wes said calmly.

"We're already in the eyes of all magical creatures are in fact married." Harry said. "Which is how I got my inheritance."

That got everyone quiet and stunned (minus Luna). Harry waved his hand and a bucket of water appeared. Ginny grabbed it and threw the water at them. That woke everyone up.

"That was not needed Potter." Ron exclaimed.

Ginny waved her hand and all the water evaporated. "No need to call your brother in-law by his last name." Ginny said.

"What did you mean by a certain stage?" Luna asked.

"Well this particular Soul bond has different stages; for one of them unless we want to suffer unimaginable pains for the both of us… we have to be touching for five months which means that we'd sleep together as well but we already do that." Harry said.

"Why I ought to…"

"Ronald Weasley." Harry said calmly and letting his magic flow around the room. "You're sister Ginny and me are Soul mates forever, you can accept it, but here's the thing, lately the bond has accelerated. She stubbed her toe just the other morning and I felt it. Do you know what that means" Ron shook his head. "It means we feel each other's pain, feeling's, thoughts even; I'll make a joke out of that for the older twin's sake; I have an eleven year old girl in my head; and may I say it's the most beautiful redheaded girl with chocolate brown eyes I've ever set eye's on." Ginny blushed at that commit. "Also if we don't touch those five months we will be in worse pain than the stinking torture curse can put us through." Everyone looked shocked at that news.

"What about the Arranged Marriage?" Percy asked.

"That's new to us." Harry said.

"Is there anything else?" Ron asked angrily.

"We don't actually need these necklaces." Harry said. "Nor wands for that matter."

"Also we might get married sooner rather than later." Ginny said. "We still need to discuss it, but since we want the whole world to know that Harry is taken, we might do it next summer."

That left everyone speechless and stunned again. Ginny put the bucket in Harry's hand and waved her hand again; the bucket filled with water. Harry doused the group again and the group went back to normal. Harry evaporated the water with a wave of his hand.

"If you have any question you can ask the adults they all know."


	13. Hogwarts year two (Most boring)

**_Chapter 12: Hogwarts Express, Sorting ceremony and Defense .001, Chamber, Marriage revealed._**

The last two weeks of summer passed with ease; Ron and Wes finally talked to the adults and they finally accepted the fact that Harry and Ginny were destined to be together (Wes talked to their parents sooner than Ron did; and Ron only after two very extremely embarrassing moment with him and Hermione). Percy managed to get his barn owl and Lion down; while the rest of them have finished their forms. They all went to the leaky cauldron on the last night so they didn't have a hard time to get to the Express; luckily they were all able to get through the barrier; Right before they got on board Molly told every one of her kids, and their friends that she was expecting, which got the whole family (They always think of Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan, Draco, and Fay as family). Once on board the train and the train started moving; Harry led all of his friends went to one compartment.

"Harry this compartment is kind of small for all thirteen of us." Fred said.

"Well normally yes." Harry said.

"But this is the legendary Marauder compartment." Ginny finished.

"Fred will you do the honor and say the password?" Harry asked.

"What Password?" Fred asked.

"Think of a certain Map." Ginny said.

"Oh…" Fred said

Fred took out his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Fred said in a confused tone.

The whole compartment enlarged to fit thirty comfortably. They stored their luggage in the racks and sat down, Harry and Ginny in a seat exactly opposite of the doors

"Whoa; how did you know about this?" George said.

"Sirius told me about it, he came aboard before we did to put that trunk in here before anyone else got to it." Harry said pointing to a trunk above him, near Hedwig's cage.

"So does this affect the rest of the train?" Hermione asked, as she, Luna and Fay were petting Crookshanks; who were laying on the girls laps.

"Nope, Charms and Transfiguration was my dad's best subject." Harry said.

Percy joined them after lunch and was surprised at how big the compartment was; which led the discussion of the Marauders compartment, after Percy came Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell came in with their trunks and they all started talking about Quidditch. A few hours later, when it was almost time to get changed into the school robes; Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle stopped by.

"Well Potter; I thought you'd be out of Hogwarts by now." Pansy said. "I mean since I heard that you were caught doing magic over the summer." Not even noticing the compartment's size.

"Well sadly I was, but it was just cleaning magic." Harry stated back coldly.

"So why aren't you in jail or better yet with those idiotic Muggle that pick on you?" Pansy questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said acting confused.

"Don't give me that, if you use magic in front of muggle's you can get arrested." Pansy said.

"Oh I didn't; I stayed with my friends all summer at the Burrow, which your Father I believe was part of that attack."

"Don't you dare Potter, he was never charged, and he got set up." Pansy said evilly.

"Oh… I'm sorry I had no idea when I questioned the three that were arrested by Me, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, the three all said that you're farther was involved." Harry said.

"It was a lie." Pansy said.

"It was under Veritaserum." Harry said. "Oh wait your parents are big in the ministry, and with Lucius, so he probably helped out a lot."

"More than you will ever know." Pansy said.

"Like the Nimbus 2001's that are being delivered the third week of school?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who's Seeker?" Ginny asked.

"I am going to be Seeker."

"Well hopefully Gryffindor will have a reserve team opening up this year… Fred, George we should persuade Oliver, maybe with new brooms for Gryffindor's team." He turned towards them and gave them a wink.

"Good idea, you guys beat us in all those five games-"

"Brother dear don't you remember all those games once Charlie got there?"

"Ah of course Brother how could I forget; weren't we on the losing team?"

"What were all those scores?"

"I think we were on the winning team; 990 to 0 I believe." Fred said.

At that moment Pansy looked towards the twins and back to Harry.

"What are they talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know; now all four of you leave us alone." Harry demanded

"Or what, what are you going to do?" Pansy asked.

"Refuse to move and pull out your wands and I'll show you." Harry said.

"You wouldn't dare in front of a Prefect." Bulstrode said smartly.

"Percy, do you see a Prefect?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Not at all, Fred, George do you see one?" Percy asked in a smug tone covering up his Prefect badge.

One by one the compartment asked each other if they've see a Prefect in the compartment; each time there was a no.

"See there's no Prefect here." Harry said calmly. "I'm giving you one last chance."

The four pulled out their wands carefully and pointed them at Harry.

"Well I knew that was coming Harry." Ginny said.

"Well I guess they are going to get a show, Draco you might like this." Harry said. "Well what I mean is the punishment, but it might scar your eyes for life."

Harry flicked his wrist withdrawing his backup wand, he waved his wand and the four Slytherins clothes disappeared, along with their wands, leaving them in their underwear and for the two girls Bra's surprisingly since they weren't that big (The two actually put fake wands in their backup holsters so they could get better at wandless magic). The four looked down for a moment, then there was a flash of light behind them, the four Slytherins looked up and turned around just as another flash went off and saw a boy already in his robes with a camera behind them. Then the four Slytherins ran from the compartment.

"Harry I don't think that was necessary." Percy said. "Though you should have turned your eye's red." He added.

"That's for whoever makes me really mad. They didn't leave when I asked them too." Harry said, he turned to the boy and recognized him completely. "Hello what's your name?" he asked acting innocent.

"It's Collin Creevy." Collin said.

"Well Collin you wouldn't mind, well when you make copies of those; to give the two shots of that group of four to me would you?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

"Harry Potter you are brilliant." Ginny said.

"You're Harry Potter?" Collin gasped. "I read all about you."

"Don't believe everything you read kid." Ginny said.

"Hey… Harry… if you don't mind me asking… where did you send those kids clothes?" Colin asked.

"I may have sent the clothes directly to the Great Hall." Harry said with a sly grin. "Also I might have sent their trunks too accidently of course."

"I almost forgot is there a Prefect around some people in green robes is picking on my compartment." Colin said nervously.

"Percy I think that calls for you and me." Harry said.

"I guess so." Percy said.

Percy, Harry and Ginny got up and followed Colin back to his compartment and saw two black robes with green in them, and two pure black robes picking on a first year girl with dirty blond hair and the Hazel eyes. Harry through Legilimency told Percy the names of the ones pestering the first years.

"Gentlemen and lady's what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

The Four Slytherin turned around and saw the four.

"Bug off you weasel or else." The boy in the middle said.

"Well Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, and Flora and Hestia Carrow, it seems to me that you forget that I'm a Prefect." Percy said.

"Who cares now if we want to do anything to a first year Mudblood scum I will and I mean anything." Flint said; with maniacal grin forming on his ugly face. "Also you won't be able to do…" He faulted when he saw Harry; whose eye's glowed red and released ton's of magic in to the air at the term Mudblood.

"Don't ever say that term again you foul lonesome Troll." Harry said calmly; so calm it was threatening.

"Careful Potter we don't want you getting in to any trouble with a Prefect." Zabini said a bit shaken.

"Percy; get Colin's and his friend's things and take them to our compartment, me and Harry can handle these trolls." Ginny said; she then turned her eyes red and also released some magic into the air.

Percy flicked his wand and the luggage floated down and hovered a foot off the ground.

"Follow me you two." Percy said.

Together the three of them walked out of the compartment.

"Finally… I thought your bother wasn't going to leave." Flint said.

All four Slytherins pulled out their wands, on to meet Harry's and Ginny's wand.

"So it's four against two, and we'll win." Flora said.

"Is that so?" Ginny said.

Harry waved his wand, and the four Slytherin's wand disappeared. Ginny waved her wand and the Slytherins clothes disappeared, leaving them in their underwear and sadly the two girls weren't wearing Bra's surprisingly, Ginny waved her wand and a white band appeared around the girl's chests, all the knickers had a wet spot on them. The four looked down for a moment in shock.

"Now what are you going to do?"Harry said.

The four Slytherins ran from the compartment. Harry and Ginny returned their eye color to normal and walked back to their compartment in laughs. Once there they saw that the two first years were talking to Luna about what house they'd be in.

"Well that's something of a new record." Ginny said as she and Harry sat down. "Though; that last group wet themselves once we did the punishment."

"Why what happened?" Katie asked.

"Six Slytherins but two were obviously first years, but they will probably be Snakes as well, got the same punishment for two different things." Harry said.

"Remind me not to get on their bad side." Ron said.

"Yeah; now you know or was it when we did it to you in front of Hermione?" Harry asked. "Wait didn't you both see each other in a very awkward situation, than you'd wanted at that time?"

"Shut it." Ron said defensively while blushing.

"Well; we did just get out of the pool when you started in on them." Hermione said who was trying and failing to hide a blush with her hair.

"It was your fault for bugging us Ronald." Ginny agreed.

"What happened?" The new girl asked.

"Oh the Slytherins, you know the Green robed students, the ones you met with received the same punishment as the four who stopped by this compartment." Harry said.

All but the new girl laughed.

"Right; you should have seen it Sariah." Colin said. "With a wave of his wand the four Slytherins that were in this compartment were in their undergarments, which weren't a very pretty sight."

"Along with their trunks and wands, they all appeared in the Great Hall." Harry said.

Sariah laughed, a bit.

"Oh we forgot to introduce our selves… meet my girlfriend Ms. Ginny Weasley." Harry said. "While my name sadly needs no introduction, well if you've read tons of books which something tells me you have…"

"You're Harry Potter." Sariah said in awe.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"So what happened with Ron?" Katie asked since they got off topic.

"He got the same punishment for something that was beyond mine and Ginny's control." Harry said.

"And sadly we were in the pool when it happened, we weren't thinking when we did it; all of his things were also put in Hermione's room." Ginny said.

"Ouch, wait does that mean that Ron walked in on her while she was…" Angelina didn't even finish since the blush on both faces of said people, were the answer to the question.

"He did forget to knock." Ginny said. "At least he didn't barge in on me while I was changing."

"Yeah; but I think he didn't know where her room was since he looked through a lot of other rooms before he found Hermione's.

"I did apologize." Ron said. "To all three of them that night."

"Oh yeah; we heard about the Burrow where did you stay?" Katie asked.

"They stayed at my Godfathers house." Harry said. "Which; will belong to me once I get married."

"Don't you mean when you come of age?" Sariah asked. "Isn't that the age of seventeen if I read correctly?"

"That is correct Sariah." Harry said. "You and Hermione will get along great when it comes to studying." The mentioned females blushed.

"But he has an arranged marriage; to me, which is a good thing since we love each other already." Ginny said.

Everyone looked at the two like they were crazy (Well the ones who didn't know about the marriage).

"Wow I read all about arranged marriages; but I thought they didn't exist anymore?" Sariah said.

"Well ours was made back in 1902, and it affects both of us." Ginny said.

"Wow." Sariah said; she turned to Percy. "How'd you know who the Carrow's were?"

"Harry told me as soon as he saw them." Percy said. "How he knew recognized them I have no idea."

"Ten Minutes till we reach Hogwarts." The conductor's voice echoed through the train.

The boy's and Ginny stepped out so the girls could change, Harry and Ginny were making sure no Slytherins would try and get their revenge on their comrades. After the girls finished the boy's went in and the girls came out, Harry and Ginny not moving from their posts; the whole thing took five minutes. Once everyone changed they all met back in the compartment.

"Harry, Ginny shouldn't you change?" Colin asked.

Harry waved his hand over Ginny and her clothes were replaced with Harry's first year Gryffindor Robes. Ginny waved her hand at Harry and his clothes changed in to his School robes. Everyone looked dumbstruck.

_"You kept your promise."_ Ginny noticed.

"_Of course I did besides I wanted to see how you looked in my robes as well._" Harry said. "_I must admit you don't look beautiful… you look extraordinary."_

"How long will that last?" Sariah asked in Awe.

"It's a simple clothes changing charm." Ginny said. "Not a glamour charm."

"Oh, that's awesome." Sariah said. "So my guess by all the scarlet and gold, your all Gryffindor?"

"Yes we are." Harry said.

"I hope that I'm in Gryffindor." Colin said.

"Me too." Sariah said.

"Well the Hat does take your thoughts into account." Harry said.

"Hat?" Colin asked confused.

"You'll find out." Fred said. "Though; you might have to wrestle a troll first."

"They already faced one." Harry joked. "I so say that Flint is part troll."

Everyone in the compartment laughed. The train started to slow down; and then came to a halt. They got the things together and went their separate ways when it was just Harry left he canceled the charm on the compartment. Just as Harry was helping Ginny into the carriage McGonagall called the two over to her.

"Yes Professor?" Harry and Ginny asked as they neared her.

"I was informed that you attacked six Slytherins without cause, is that correct." Minerva said. "And two first years along with the Slytherin?"

"Yes and no Mam." The kids said together.

"Will one of you please talk for the both of you?" Minerva asked.

"Sorry Professor we don't mean it, but sometimes it does happen." Harry said.

"But to answer your question, more correctly, yes we did do something to those students we didn't attack them they have no wounds on their body, as for the no, they deserved what happened to them." Ginny said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Percy said behind them.

"What do you mean Mister Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"Well the first group of four came into our cabin rudely and practically raised their wands on Harry first. Harry here simply ended the fight before it could start." Percy said.

"So Harry decided to stop a fight by banishing all their; clothes, wands, and their trunks to the Great Hall?" Minerva asked.

"Yes mam, you see even if they had lost their wands they'd come at us with fists." Ginny said. "We saw it in their minds."

"Harry can show memory of what happened on the train." Ginny said.

"Alright, it will be after dinner, what about the second group?" Minerva asked.

"They were attacking two first years, first Gens, Mam." Ginny said.

"What does First Gen mean?" Minerva asked.

"It means First Generation Witch or Wizard, Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

"Harry started to teach us to use that term last year at school, well he owled me a lot last year." Ginny said.

"Since Muggle-born is a bit of an insult as well, but only minor not compared to what Flint said." Harry said. "He used the "M" term on them, and I didn't have to be a Legilimens that I am to figure out what he was going to do."

"Plus the way he said it was evil." Percy said. "As well as very creepy."

"Right may I ask which two first years they were abusing?"

"We'll tell you when we get up to the Headmaster's office, Oh when you go over memories, could you have Professor Spout and Professor Flitwick join us at the Headmasters Office tonight as well?" Harry asked.

"Why would you want that?" Minerva asked.

"They are ahead of the Houses right?" Ginny asked.

"Well yes they are."

"Good, I mean we would ask for the Quidditch captains too but the more people that know the easier it's to slip out." Harry said.

The three walked up to the second to last Carriage and got in as they looked back they saw that the eight Slytherins were covered in blankets and were climbing on the last carriage that also happened to have their trunks in them. When the first years came in standing there nervously Harry gave them all a smile of encouragement. Sariah Anne was up first; on Harry used Legilimens to listen in.

_"Not bad mind at all you have a thirst for knowledge, but you all so have a lots of loyalty and bravery in your hart I see that you have friends in Gryffindor and a love that has yet to be sorted, depends on what you're love is it will survive anything. "_Gryffindor!" Orrin said.

After the first few names were called it was Colin's turn.

As Colin put Orrin on Harry used Legilimens to listen in.

_"Ah you have a love that's been sorted into Gryffindor very good, You have plenty of courage, and also brave, I also see you want to be in with Harry a hero to you, and all; just so you know he is a true friend with big secrets, as for the house you will be placed into_ "Gryffindor" Orrin said.

Colin took off the hat and ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny; who was sitting next to Harry, and across from Sariah. The Carrow twins went to Slytherin.

Two names that caught Harry's attention was Mark Evens, and Rose Evens, a boy and girl Harry knew from Private Dr.; he was sorted into Gryffindor; Rose looked very familiar to Harry with her red hair and Hazel eyes, which she didn't look like her brother, who had black hair blue eyes; since he couldn't place a finger he decided drop it (For now). They were in the L's when Luna was called up to put on Orrin. Again on Harry used Legilimens to listen in to make sure the hat did as he asked.

_"So this is the mind of Luna Lovegood, I heard about your father, but with his death you gained more friends and true knowledge and a True Love… Ravenclaw would be an excellent house for you in more way's then one, but I sense a change in your hart and a yearning to stay with your true friends and true love, along with a request from the heir; which I cannot ignore. So "_Gryffindor." Orrin said.

Luna got up took Orrin off and walked over and sat near Neville who was saving her a seat just in case she was sorted into Gryffindor. A name that truly surprised him was Bella Malfoy (Harry asked Draco about her, She was Draco's little sister she came as a surprise to the whole family, a real kiss up in the Family, and had her little finger wrapped around her daddy's finger and Hated Draco ever since she was four and ever since she got a wand that was tuned with her magic {Mrs. Malfoy let Bella borrow her wand} she was studying and could possibly skip a year) She was sorted into Slytherin (which according to Draco was not a big surprise). After the last was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore walked up to the front of the staff table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and for the First Years welcome to our humble school." Dumbledore said. "First off some reminders and warnings, First year's should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for many dangerous creatures resided in it, and few older students should remember that as well." he was looking at the older Weasley twins with that statement. "All so any items from the new shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which has a shop in Hogsmeade if I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not, are forbidden." Everyone looked excited, especially Fred and George; if you want to make something desirable to Hogwarts student all you had to do was ban it, while the look on Mr. Filch's face looked like he was hit with a curse since the Headmaster practically told the third years and up that had permission that there was a new prank shop in Hogsmeade. "Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that magic in the corridors is forbidden." He took a breath "Finally I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart." He waved his hand towards the Lockhart, who stood up and bowed (With his foolish gin) then sat back down. "Now a few last words, Crook, Salamander, and Blubber." The food appeared on the table.

Dumbledore sat down and everyone began eating. Harry and Ginny were immersed in food and conversation. Ron and Wes were Famous because of the attack of the Burrow. Fred and George were talking about the trip to Hogsmeade to check out their store there; they were also talking about some of the inventory of their shop with others. After Dinner Harry and Ginny made their way to the head table and after that to the headmaster's office, along with the head of houses and Dumbledore entered his office.

"So I heard that these two attacked eight members from my house." Severus said. "Two of which weren't even sorted yet. I would like an explanation."

"They want to show us the memories of what happened on the train… Harry if you will be so kind." Dumbledore said pointing at the Pensive.

Harry walked towards the bowl and put his wand on his temple, he thought of the events on the train. He withdrew his wand and the memory came out in a silver liquid attached his wand, he then placed it in the bowl and stepped back. Dumbledore went to the bowl and touched the bowl with his wand; when the teachers saw the new wand they were curious at where he got it and what happened to his old one. The memory came up and played for them. After it was done Snape looked angry, Minerva was in shock and Dumbledore went over to his desk pulled out a scroll and quill and started writing.

"Very good; Harry very good." Albus said. "Along with you Ms. Weasley."

"Yes twenty points to Gryffindor." Minerva said. "For aiding fellow students if I may add. I'll also add ten for Mr. Weasley, for also helping new students who were being bullied."

"Sadly I'll have to take eighty points each from Slytherin." Severus said. "I'll also add thirty points Gryffindor for very impressive charm works. Thirty points, each that is." Then he started muttering that his house was in the negatives before classes even started.

"I agree." Albus said. "Now Harry; why don't you tell us why, you wanted all the heads here?"

"Well this past summer, I saw Lucius ordering seven Nimbus 2001's for the Slytherin Quidditch team, well I decided that there should be some equal ground, since the game should be fair." Harry started.

"Well after that Harry wrote to the Nimbus comp, which I might add he owns." Ginny said.

"And I got Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw new Brooms Nimbus 2004's." Harry said. The heads of those houses looked dumbstruck. "Fourteen each so the members if they can and may bring them home to practice. As for Gryffindor I bought again fourteen, for the same reason, Nimbus 2005's. Both of these are a Potter edition, and can both besides travel faster than the 2001 series just not as fast as the Firebolt, plus engraved with a few runes to make sure they are unbreakable, and unjinxable." Everyone looked dumbstruck at that news.

"May I ask why not make them all 2004's?" Severus asked.

"I bought all of them all there were only twenty eight of them at the time; if you want I can send out for some 2002's for your house Snape." Harry said.

"That won't be necessary Harry." Severus said with a keen smile.

Flitwick and Sprout left the office talking about the Quidditch cup.

"Um one more thing professor Dumbledore, which is about the Phoenix we bonded too, well we shared memories, the day after Ginny's Birthday. But the day before, on her birthday that is, we found that we have an arranged marriage, luckily we're the one we're arranged to marry."

"That's astounding, so I assume that you are going to get married after her thirteenth birthday." Dumbledore guessed.

"Well; when dad looked at the contract, he said we could get married earlier if we wanted to so we are going to say by either Harry's or mine's birthday next year."Ginny started.

"And Gandalf stated that our bond could be finished by that time." Harry finished.

"One last thing Professor, if we have a show that we're advanced enough can we take our OWL's if we think we can?" Harry asked.

"Well if you think you can handle it, I mean your grades and tests from last year, even Ginny's tests were, Outstanding, and I mean that in the sense of OWL scores."

"Maybe NEWTS as well, then we can stay in school and get masters if we can." Ginny said. "Also can we keep this entire thing a secret?"

"That hasn't been done before in awhile." Dumbledore said. "But we'll see at the end of the term."

Just then Lockhart came bumbling into the room.

"Well have the kids…" Lockhart stopped to look at the kids. "Ah Harry and Ginny the… what are you doing here?"

"These were the kids that the complaint was filled out against but sadly the complainers forgot to tell us some very important details, unlike these two who gave up the memory of the event." Dumbledore said.

"I would love to have these two to report to me if they have detention." Lockhart said.

"From what I've seen the Slytherins will need detention and it will be under me." Severus said coldly.

"If it's all right with you Headmaster can I speak with these two alone before they go to their room?" Lockhart asked.

"I see no problem about it." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Lockhart said.

"Oh Harry before you leave, Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you and Fang every weekend after lunch, and hopefully not in a way where you have to take up a bed." Dumbledore said with a laugh.

Ginny and Harry walked out the door followed by Lockhart.

"So Harry, Ginny; how you banished all the Slytherins clothes to the Great Hall." Lockhart asked.

"Studying every single book Hogwarts has to offer." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and returned to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived they saw the New Marauders in the common room waiting for the two; along with Colin and Sariah as well. When the group saw them they rushed them.

"What happened?" Sariah asked

"Are you in trouble?" Fred asked.

"Are you expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Did Snape explode?" George asked.

"Did Dumbledore explode?" Ron asked

"Did McGonagall explode?" Percy asked.

"Are the Snakes in trouble?" Wes asked.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Why are there a Snake and a colorful bird on the Mantle?" Colin asked.

Harry did a double take of this and looked at the Mantle of the fire place. He saw Gandalf sitting there, with Fang lying on the top next to Gandalf.

**_"What are you doing here without me? I told you, that you may wake me up early only on September first."_** Fang said.

"Why? What's so different about today than any other day?" Harry said.

**_"I get to scare the Slytherins, before they deal with you."_** Fang said.

"Oh and you did so well of that last year." Harry said. "Oh wait you were sleeping all those times."

**_"Why I ought to…"_** Fang started.

"You can understand the snake?" Colin asked. Harry nodded. "Wow, that's so cool; what's its name?"

Fang lunged at Colin only to be caught by Harry's telekinesis.

"Sorry about that." Harry said. He pointed his wand at fang. "Noctus." Fang went limp. "Sorry about that, He's quite feisty and Aggressive who gets more aggressive if he wakes up early, plus he doesn't like to be called it. His name is Fang; which also happens to be the name of Hagrid's pet Dog who is a coward, but I never named my snake, he was born with one I guess."

"We should get to bed we all need to get up early." Percy said. Everyone agreed so they headed up the stairs.

"Too bad you two can't share a bed at school." Ron teased, as he was headed up the second flight stair forgetting about Harry's new room.

"Actually…"

_"Don't tell them just yet."_

_"I know, I know actually we are going to my dorm remember I have a separate one from the others, don't forget to tell the others to wake up early tomorrow, so we can run and practice spells. Ask Sariah if she wants to join us."_

"Hey, Colin." Harry said running up stairs. He came face to face with Colin.

"Yeah Harry did you need something?" Colin asked.

"Well a group of kids and me have been getting up at six this past, which is an hour before breakfast; we might be able to sneak out earlier, sorry thinking aloud, anyways we get up and go jogging and do some exercise, and cast spells; which helps with your knowledge and Magical core, and I was wondering if you wanted to join the group?"

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to mess anything up." Colin said nervously.

"Well if you do this, you cannot mess up as much, and Slytherins can't pick on you because you'd have friends who will back you up." While Harry said this; Ginny's got Sariah to join the group. "And Sariah will be there." He said playing a hunch.

"Sure why not." Colin said with pride and excitement.

"Can I ask you something Personal?" Harry asked.

"Uh… sure." Colin said.

"Do you like Sariah?"

"Why so you ask that?" he asked nervously.

"Well it was after I said that Sariah was joining us, you wanted to join as well."

"Well your right, we lived next door to each other for years born on the same day no less the same time, we always had a party together." Colin said. "She discovered that we both had magic, though we were lucky her parents decided not to move to France."

"That's cool." Harry said. "Well you better get to bed we'll wake you up at six, maybe five."

Colin went to the dorm while Harry went down stairs and through the passage way to his room, once in his suite he activated his trunk and Ginny came out already in her night clothes. Harry changed into his night clothes and they went to bed. The next day Harry and Ginny woke up at five, put their exercise clothes on and flamed to the common room where they sent a Patronus to wake up their friends, Colin and Sariah. Ginny and Harry looked out the window and they could tell that it was going to be a beautiful Monday even if it was dark out. Ten minutes later everyone made it down stairs with robes they can change into after they clean up for the day.

"Why are we up this early?" Fred said failing to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah; Curfew hasn't been lifted yet." Percy said through a yawn as well.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't going to be leaving the seventh floor." Harry said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked.

"Follow us and we'll show you." Ginny said.

"Fine but it better be worth it." Ron said.

They all snuck out of the common room. They snuck over to the bit of hallway that was clear of any paintings. Harry paced in front of the stretch of wall and thought '_We need a place to train physically and mentally, study, and relax._' On the third time a door appeared. Everyone, but Ginny, gasped in shock.

"Welcome everyone to the room of requirement." Ginny said proudly.

Harry opened the door. Inside was a huge field with a rubber track along the perimeter of the room a few feet from it was another track with obstacles on the path, in the middle right hand side was exercise equipment, on the left hand side was peaceful benches, a bed, and a Jacuzzi, and, and other things to rest on or with, and a pool directly in the middle separating the exercise side and relaxing side. On the left and right wall were books on different subjects. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge clock so they could keep tabs on the time. Near the door were lockers with the people who were there names.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This is the Room of Requirements; it will supply you with anything, on any subject, anything you want, or need." Harry said. "I've name this the Exercise Room. I was using it all last year, you know all those times you couldn't find me, I was here."

"Really you just ask for stuff and it gives it to you?" Ron asked.

"As long as it applies to magic so basically can transform into anything. Yes it can turn into a Quidditch Pitch; yes it can make a broom cup… I mean a library with very advanced books in it, it can turn into a well can turn into anything really." Harry said. "I'll tell you later, let's start out with running the outer perimeter everyone." _"Ginny; how about we do the obstacle course Gandalf said we'd have to do it sometime."_

_"Why not; I'm tired of just running."_

"Colin, Sariah take it at your own pace, don't overdo it, all right?" Harry asked.

"All right." Sariah said.

"Ok, Harry." Colin said.

They put their robes and clothing in lockers with their names and started running. After thirty minutes they all stopped running and started on some equipment which harry explained to them. At six they stopped exercising and started working on Magic. Harry and Ginny started teaching Colin and Sariah low level Magic that first year's learn. At a six 6:50 Harry showed them to the showers which they all appreciated dearly. At seven they headed down to the Great Hall, talking to the New Marauders through Legilimency to train in the Forbidden Forest for their Animagus forms, since they all had a lion, and that personality was coming to top which means that creatures would recognize them as top animals of the forest no matter what form they are in then he sent to Fred and George to ask Wood about the backup Quidditch team. Once in the Great hall McGonagall gave them their schedules and was acting like she was a regular cat facing a lion when she was near the Weasley's. After Breakfast (which Ron was complaining about how it wasn't Harry's and Ginny's cooking all through the meal; that got the two first yeas attention), Harry and Ginny showed the two first years around. Then at eight they headed to the to the second year's first class with Lockhart. While everyone sat down in their seats Harry and Ginny were reluctantly sitting in front to avoid awkward questions about why they were avoiding Lockhart plus to make sure that Hermione didn't drool over the papers when Lockhart flashed his famous smile.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, now as I am your teacher along with being a top best seller and five time award of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award and the most handsome Wizard award as well." Lockhart said, as he was walking down the stairs from his office. "Now it is my job to prepare you for defending yourselves from the Dark Arts of magic."

_"Obviously." _Ginny said.

_"Double obviously."_ Harry said. _"I want to make him sweat." _

"Professor Lockhart?" Harry said while raising his hand.

"Harry, you know I need to call roll so let me do the roll then I'll talk to you is that all right Harry." Lockhart said. He did the roll, after he did the role he got up from his desk walked around to the front and leaned on the desk. "So Harry what did you want to ask?"

"Well sir in the Year with the Yetis was written in January through April of one year, but in Holiday with the Hags that's say's you've were with them in February through June the same year as Year with the Yeti, My question is are you just bad with dates? Or are you a photogenic fraud with a good smile?" Harry asked.

Lockhart Laughed nervously. "Very funny Harry…, uh… um… twenty points to Gryffindor for noticing a publishing error." He wiped his head with his arm. "Now on with class." He said as he grabbed papers from his desk, and started passing them out. "What I'm passing out is a test… just to see how much you read."

_"Good thing my first year memory of this test was a hundred percent."_ Ginny said.

_"Funny, considering that this is your first year."_

_"In a way it is. But this isn't you're second, it's what your eight?"_

_"I guess your right it isn't in a way, and it's my ninth."_

Harry and Ginny sped through the test so fast that once they'd finished they took turns thinking of pranks. Once everyone finished and Lockhart got them back Harry included all the Marauders into the mind link through Legilimency so they could talk about the test. Non-surprisingly Hermione was the only one defending Lockhart. After a few minutes Lockhart cleared his throat while standing up.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. My favorite color is Lilac, and my future dream is to promote peace and tranquility throughout the world uniting the muggle and wizarding world, and Market a huge range of Hair care product. Only three people got a hundred percent on this test; where is Ms. Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised her hand. "Well ten points to Hermione Granger, ten points to Ginny Weasley, and ten points to Harry Potter." The Hufflepuff's looked at the three Gryffindors with envy. Lockhart picked up a cage that had a cover over it from behind his desk. "Now I would try and let you guess what is in this cage, but-"

"Cornish Pixies, sir." Ginny said.

"She's right, sir." Harry said.

Lockhart looked shocked. "Yes how'd you know?" he asked.

"That's the only thing that makes that sort of noise." Harry said; even though he was hearing the Cornish saying words instead of the gibberish that everyone else (But Ginny) was hearing.

"R…, right you are." Lockhart said nervously. "Like they said these are Cornish Pixies." He pulled the cloth of the cage to reveal three dozen electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and shrill voices creatures.

"Ha; Cornish Pixies?!" Seamus said in a joking matter.

"Yes; freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart said. Everybody laughed. "Laugh if you will." He moved his hand to the cage door. "Let's see what you make of them." He opened the gate and the Pixies flew out.

The pixies caused massive destruction, one destroyed the skeleton of a beast in the back of the room, and they hung Seamus by the back of his robe from the chandelier while Hannah almost had a bottle of ink on her head but Harry summoned the bottle before the pixie could dump it on her. While this was going on Lockhart was looking around with panic. Just then Harry heard Lockhart clear his throat.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi." Lockhart said. To Harry's (And Ginny's) total knowledge and lack of surprise the spell didn't work. After Lockhart did the spell a pixie grabbed Lockhart's wand broke it into three pieces and flung the pieces out the window. Lockhart ran to his study asking the Marauders that were there to put them back in their cage (since they were the only ones left in the class room).

"Did you see that Hermione; he had no idea what he was doing." Neville said.

"He just wanted to give us some hands on experience." Hermione said.

"Harry and I used Legilimency on him; he has no idea what he's doing." Ginny said.

"Why did you that on a teacher?" Hermione said in shock. "You could get into so much trouble."

"Hermione can you forget about the rules; all of his books are fakes he has only one magical skill which is memory charms, do you know what that means?" Harry said.

"I think I have an idea." Hermione said sadly.

"It means that he's a fraud and has been taking credit for other peoples work." Harry said. "I don't have to use Legilimency to figure that out."

"I know it's just that all those books…" Hermione said.

"Like I said early in class; He's a photogenic fraud with good hair and a smile that can get arrested for being too bright who can cast really good memory charms." Harry said. He waved his wand at the door to the class and Lockhart's office so no one could enter and put Seamus to sleep so he wouldn't see or hear anything. Harry transformed into his Pixie form. "Pixies fly out of this class room and fly to the great hall where at dinner, half way through dinner; tonight you cause a big food fight over at the table with the most green." Harry said to the tiny trouble makers. The pixies flew out the window. Harry transformed back to himself and released the charms on the doors, and levitated Seamus off the chandelier.

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing to worry about, well not yet at least." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… nothing will happen until tonight." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Should we be worried?" Neville asked.

"Should we be careful what we eat?" Fay asked.

"Should we be careful what we drink?" Draco asked.

"Or where we step?" Susan asked.

"No… no but what will happen is that you have will help you dodge." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Wes asked.

"Just two words; two simple words." Harry and Ginny said.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Food Fight!" Harry and Ginny said.

The rest of the day was uneventful; Dinner was the exception since the Pixies started a major food fight that started in the Slytherin house (Who got the points since it "seemed" that they threw the food first), and then it spread to the other tables.

The rest of the week was boring as watching Grass grow, without a plant growth charm. Harry and Ginny were training with the founder late at night. On Saturday Harry and Ginny were done showering before the others so they went down to make sure to get good seats for the Prank to announce the New Marauders were there to cause trouble. As Harry and Ginny were sitting down for breakfast waiting for the others in the New Marauders two owls flew in with a black box on each except one letter

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please find enclosed within the warded magically expanded box your new daggers and sheathes._

_Thank you for your purchase. _

_Master Steelfoot_

Once the others got there it was show time. A few minutes into eating everyone's Hair became a different; the Slytherin house hair became green with silver in it and took a shape of a snake, Hufflepuff's House hair became Yellow with black in it and took a shape of a badger, Ravenclaw's house hair became Light blue and some bronze in it and took a shape of a raven, while Gryffindor's house hair became Weasley Red with Gold in it and took a shape of a lion. At the teachers table each hair was different; sure the Head of houses hair matched their house plus formed into the mascot of their house, Dumbledore's hair was bright and Shiny neon blue with words saying 'I defeated every great wizard and witch but two; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in a proper duel', Madam Hooch's Hair was pure white and shaped like wings. Madam Pince hair was auburn and shaped like a book, each teacher had his or her hair done up showing which class they taught; except Lockhart's hair which changing colors and stood up forming the word "Fraud". Just as people were starting to notice, a banner dropped down to reveal a note:

We decided against our better judgment that our first prank to introduce ourselves should be just plain old funny and not disturbing one bit but our next prank will not be so colorful, have fun. We like all of your hair!

Yours truly,

Trouble, Mischief, Mane, Fang, Snowy, Humble, Twitch, Claw, Spots, Pure, Barn, the Royal Prince of Pranks Ruffles, and the Royal Princess of Pranks Flare; **_The New Marauders_**.

P.S. It should ware off by lunch or so maybe.

P.P.S. We will not always sign our Pranks unless it is a huge and obvious prank.

P.P.P.S The food fighting Pixies were brought to you by Lockhart and the royal Family.

P.P.P.P.S. For those who like mischief feel free do it at your pleasure or wait until there is an all out prank war in a few years (We'll announce when it is).

Everyone but the Slytherin burst out laughing (surprisingly all the teachers; even Snape [except Lockhart; who was trying to hide what his hair said, he somehow managed to conjure a hat to hide it; sadly before anyone saw it] were laughing as well).

Dumbledore stood up. "Well it seems that we have more Pranksters in our mists." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now you all know that I must not condone any Pranks for any reason, but since no names were officially used, I can't give any detentions or take any house points; now be warned no more pranks." He then looked at the Gryffindor table catching the New Marauder's vision. "But I must say; this is a remarkable magical prank."

_"It seems they also liked their new hair."_ Harry said to Ginny. _"Come on let's go look at our new gear."_

The rest of breakfast went quietly. Harry and Ginny walked outside and found the Spot from Harry's memory, which they started using when they went out Harry's sixth year.

Harry opened the box and pulled out the dagger and laid it on the grass. The word POTTER was inscribed on the emerald sheath. The blade was flat, six inches long and led to a point, the handle was also flat, runes were laid into the grip, and this led to the square end that showed the crest of the Potter family, it was a beautiful weapon. It was also designed to be hidden as it also came with a dragon hide belt that had a small hole that the blade slipped into where the belt buckle should have been. Harry exchanged his belt and slipped the knife in, it fit perfectly and he didn't feel it at all. The dagger could be pulled in a seconds notice; he was pleased, and Harry thought they had definitely been worth the money. All they had to do now was coat the daggers in Basilisk venom and they would be perfect for destroying Horcruxes. Ginny's Dagger was exactly the same design. They attached it to their belts.

_"It's time."_ Harry said.

They walked up to the castle and then to Dumbledore's office. Once they got to the Gargoyle it sprung open allowing them to enter. When they walked in they stumbled upon a staff meeting, the prank still in effect for them.

"Sorry Professors." The kids said together.

"It's alright Harry do you need anything?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes and no I mean it can wait, I mean it's kept since Hagrid was expelled for no good reason, and the creature was trapped for a reason never to see light of day but this can wait." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"Well does anyone know where we can get say ten roosters, for a killing?" The kids said together jokingly.

"Killing what killing?" Minerva asked.

"The killing of the Basilisk, that killing." The kids said together

"Sir what are they talking about?" Pomfrey said.

"So you have the second part to end the terror?" Dumbledore asked.

"Got the items today at breakfast." The kids said together. "Where's Lockhart at?"

"He doesn't want anyone to see his hair." Severus said. "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"Please Severus don't go questioning them." Minerva said.

"It's not that I was going to say good work, especially the shields of their friends." Snape said.

"What shields?" Minerva asked.

"So Harry I assume you want us to help you defeat the Basilisk?" Dumbledore asked before a fight between the two teachers broke out.

"Yes we would love help, we have some capsules that make us sound like Animals but it is a W.W.W. product and we don't want to get into trouble by using them." The kids said together.

"And where is this mighty Serpent?" Sprout asked.

"Why our dear Professor, everyone knows where it's at though no one believes that the place to be how Professor Binns puts it factual." The kids said together.

"What are you talking about?" Flitwick asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets." The kids said together. "We know where the entrance is and how to get into it, and of course the beast with in."

"How do you get into it?" Pomfrey asked.

"You have to speak snake." The kids said together.

"Well we haven't had much fun this year so lead the way." Dumbledore said. "Do you mind if we all come?"

"Anyone but Lockhart." The kids said together. "We know we should call him Professor. But you may follow us if you wish."

The kids left very slowly, the teachers following close behind. When they reached the entrance the only teachers that were there were the head of houses and the Headmaster. They reached Moaning Myrtles Bathroom where Ginny went in first followed by Harry and the teachers. Harry cast a spell so no one would enter without Harry's or Ginny's permission (Except ghosts).

"May I ask why we are in a girls Lavatory?" Snape asked.

"We'd like to show you since we have more things to do than explain something that is about to become obvious." The kids said together, facing the sinks. "**_Open up."_**

The sinks opened up to reveal a giant hole. **_"Stairs appear."_** They hissed.

Stairs formed on the tunnel. The kids made their way down stairs while the adults followed behind with shock apparent on their faces. When the group reached the bottom the teachers turned rocks into roosters that were in cages and they continued down the path where they met a circular door blocking the path. Ginny and Harry hissed again and the door opened.

"Welcome our humble teachers to the Chamber of secrets." The kids said together. "The resting place of Korra the most evil Basilisk; which Salazar captured and put in the chamber to keep her from killing people."

"But History said?!" Minerva said, as they climbed down the ladder.

"Well history and stories say that I went and killed dragons after I killed Voldemort." Harry said. "Along with Slaying trolls and who knows what else; but I do want to add killing a Basilisk in my resume."

"How would you plan on killing it without the sweets?" Snape asked, as they were at the foot of the Salazar head statue.

"These Goblins made Daggers." Both kids said, pulling out their daggers. "We suggest that all of us climb on the head, then we'll call the beast out, then we'll jump on its head and use the Daggers, you teachers will be our backup plan with the roosters."

They climbed on top of the head where Ginny and Harry stood on the edge.

**_"Speak to us Slytherin, let the one you hold prisoner out, so we can pass judgment on her."_** the two kids hissed.

The mouth sank lower and the Basilisk was expelled from the mouth. The snake looked around for who released it.

**_"Master I'm out and ready to do your bidding."_** Korra said.

**_"I am behind you, on the head of the statue, lets us jump on your head so we can travel together outside of this chamber."_** Harry said.

The snake positioned its tail so where Harry and Ginny could climb on without hassle. The two got on the tail and walked to the head.

**_"I sense more than one person in the chamber master, were you followed? Who else is on me?" _**

**_"Yes and no, these are the people I trust, in fact the person next to me is my mate."_**

**_"Oh, How long have I been hibernating?" _**

**_"Fifty years." _**

**_"Master will you finally tell me your real name?"_**

Harry and Ginny got to the top of Korra's head and removed their dagger's from the sheath's and knelt down, and cast stick charms to their shoes so they wouldn't fall off the snake when she was thrashing around.

**_"My Mate's name is Ginny Weasley, while my name is Harry Potter the boy who lived, I am the founder's Heir, and I am here to full fill their deeds at school, so now, Korra, I Say to you, you have been charged with killing Myrtle fifty years ago, and all the deeds that you've done before you were locked up, including and not limited to; Killing Godric Gryffindor, Razing three populated towns, killing your own kind, giving your own kind a bad name, destroying five dragons and razing ten kingdoms._** **_I Lord Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Heir of the Founding Four, Prince of the Phoenix Realm, and Heir of Merlin and Morgan le Fay, defender of Hogwarts and all those in it, Protector of the Magical World, protector of the sorcerer stone, defeater of your last master; Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle who was born from a muggle and a Squib heir of Salazar Slytherin, And I sentence you to death."_**

The Snake started to try and shake the two lose.

"**_And I Lady Ginevra Molly Potter, the-girl-who-loved, Heiress of the Founding Four, Princess of the Phoenix Realm, and Heiress of Merlin and Morgan le Fay, defender of Hogwarts and all those in it, Protector of the Magical World, Secondary protector of the sorcerer stone, bonded pair of the boy who lived, youngest second year, also sentence you to death."_**

They slammed their daggers into the Basilisk's head, she shook her head more franticly along with screaming furiously, after a few minutes the Roosters started crowing and after that the head slammed sown on the concrete mouth first. Harry and Ginny removed their daggers and put them back in sheathes and undid the sticking spell that held them in place, and jumped down from the top of the head.

Harry and Ginny unstuck their shoes, and got off the basilisk. Soon everyone got out of the chamber and went their separate ways. As Harry and Ginny were entering the Great hall, the two noticed that all but the Slytherins hairdo had returned to normal, every head turned towards them.

"Hey Potter; why don't you dump the little slut and marry me." Pansy yelled out across the hall.

_"What was that all about?"_ Harry asked.

_"No idea; but why do I think that it has something to do with the Prophet?"_ Ginny said.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione passed over the afternoon Newspaper:

Potter's off the Market

By: Rita Skeeter

It's sad to admit that Harry James Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived, is off the Market. This reporter was snooping around the Department of Magical contracts this past week trying to uncover more stories, when I discovered something shocking: Harry Potter is engaged to be married to one Ms. Ginevra Weasley, the records show that the date it was recorded was 1902 for when it was made. My theory different; I think that Ms. Ginevra Weasley made a deal Mr. Harry Potter, to be his whore, which Mr. Harry Potter refused, but Ms. Ginevra Weasley wore him down. I tried to get an interview with the Weasley Family yet they have all but disappeared after the attack on their house, and they are only to be seen at work. The wedding is set for the day after Ginevra's thirteenth birthday, but the contract did state that they could marry sooner than that if they wanted to. What will happen now that the secret is out in the open?

"Honestly, I'm am going to get back at her so hard she'd wish that she didn't write this story; better yet, she'd wish that she didn't become an Animagus." Harry said.

"Wait what?" Hermione asked.

"She is an unregistered Animagus." Ginny said. "This can get up to three to five years in Azkaban if you're an adult and using it to sneak around like Skeeter is doing and for kids and teens more like a hefty fine, then we'd have to register, well technically since we are still in school we don't have to register since we are "In training" so to speak."

"And you know that how?" Percy asked.

"We researched it before we started." Both of them said. "But once you turn seventeen, you will get the three to five years or the fine depending on what you do with it."

"So anything else you want to tell us?" Fred asked.

"Meet in the Exercise room later on Ginny will go over a few spells for you to learn." Harry said. "I have to grab Fang and report to the Hospital wing so I can work with Madam Pomfrey."

"You're still doing that this year?" Wes asked.

"I'm doing it until Madam Pomfrey say's I have better control over the healing side of Parselmagic." Harry said. "Though; I do have to practice the special protection magic, and wards for it."

Harry walked out of the great hall followed closely by Ginny, who was headed towards the Room of Requirements to set up, since Fred and George wanted to bring their fancies into the group; Harry and Ginny agreed on it, so Ginny would teach the two new girls about Ocumencey.


	14. Fun prank

Chapter 13: Pranks, detention, Annoying Slytherin Sibling.

Two weeks have passed from the Death of Korra. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were picked up Ocumencey up right away (Not before Harry and Ginny found out that Katie and Fred were going out, and so were Angelina and George) and became chose to become Animagi to be fully fledged members of the New Marauders; Angelina's nick name was Sport, while Katie's was Speed. They also took the Animagi revealer potion; Angelina got the same forms as George, while Katie got the same forms as Fred

It was the day before Halloween and the new Marauders were making sure that the Prank on Halloween would be excellent by the Marauder standard; turning everyone into different Animals, the Marauders would not eat anything at breakfast so they could use their Animagus transformations. They were training with their Animagi forms in the room of requirements for the past hour and a half (Fred and George were helping their fancies with their transformations), when Harry called for them to stop.

"Well I think we move on to something new." Harry said.

"Yes I think so as well." Ginny said. "You also get to learn about two more wards on your necklace."

"Really, which ones?" Hermione asked.

"Apparition safety and Apparition through wards." Harry and Ginny said together.

The others in the group looked at Harry and Ginny like they were crazy.

"Does that mean what we think it means?" the older Twins asked grinning like a pair of, well, pranksters.

"Well if you think it means that you don't have to worry about splinching and/or Anti-Apparition wards as well then you are correct." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Wicked!" Both sets of twins said at once.

"For the rest of the Evening, my lovely partner here will help you learn how to Apparate and if and when you're good at it then she'll teach you how to do it silently, which if you think about it just imagine how many pranks you can do and get away with if you can accomplish this." Harry said.

"What are you practicing?" Neville asked.

"A little something for Healers of course, something that myself, my mom and Ginny were studying while we were at the mansion this past summer, and Madam Pomfrey said might work when I asked her about it." Harry said. "That is all I can say but hopefully you will know what I mean by the end of the year, that is if things go according to plan."

Hoops appeared on the floor, while Harry walked over to what looked like two dummies as soon as he got close enough a curtain dropped down covering what he was doing. After another hour of hard training was done Harry came out smiling and winked at Ginny, all the boys except Harry went back to the common room. Harry was explaining to the girls with Ginny's help about something that would happen since they were Animagi. After an embarrassing hour and a half the girls walked out of the room faces red.

"That went well." Harry said his face were still red. "Shall we practice my love?"

"Tonight?" Ginny complained.

"Yes, tonight." Harry said. "We have to keep training so we can beat anyone, plus I haven't spent any alone time with you except at my room, which all we do in there is sleep and eat if we over sleep. Then tomorrow we can destroy the Horcruxes that we have, the only reason why I haven't done it yet is because I want them dead when he should have died the first time."

"I guess we could train, but only if we flame back to our room and get comfy in front of the fire. Then tomorrow we should make that potion for us girls."

"I guess I can make that deal."

After another hour the two flamed in front of the fire place in Harry's Room, cuddled together and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning promised to be a beautiful Monday morning. At Breakfast the Marauders sat apart a few minutes after everyone started to eat a banner fell down.

Thank you all for eating, our prank will activate in just a few minutes, now we say we will not have any classes today.

_Mr. Trouble and Ms. Speed would like to comment that you will like what will happen to you._

_Mr. Mischief and Ms. Sport will like to say fly as high as you can (For those who can)._

_Ms. Snowy and Mr. Mane would like to state that only one teacher will get pranked today (Sort of)._

_Mr. Twitch and Ms. Humble would like to add that the one teacher will be able to turn back to normal since we will make her shift._

_Ms. Spots and Mr. Fang would like to give a compliment to everyone who ate food unknowingly._

_Ms. Pure and Mr. Claw would like to add dig deep and make messes._

_Mr. Barn would like to say he is Sorry for what's about to happen._

_While the Royal duo will state that the Potion will last until a little before Dinner just as long no transfiguration teacher or any teacher (Including a certain DADA teacher who thinks he knows how to do everyone's job better than the ones assigned to) tries to revere it, remember to fly high, and dig deep. _

_Yours truly, _

**_The New Marauders;_**

Trouble, Mischief, Sports, Speed, Mane, Fang, Snowy, Humble, Twitch, Claw, Spots, Pure, Barn, the Royal Prince of Pranks Ruffles, and the Royal Princess of Pranks Flare.

P.S. Yes you read correctly two new members.

P.P.S. You will all be teleported to the Great Hall when the effects will wear off

P.P.P.S. We are very sorry for anyone who wanted to have a good day in classes.

(_We are, Mr. Ruffles_?)

(_You're Right; Sorry Mrs. Flare. We're always happy to interrupt any day of the week. Just plead out loud in the Great Hall a week before so we can design a great prank.)_

Everyone (But the Slytherins and Lockhart) laughed at the banner as it disappeared then went silent waiting to see who would get pranked, and then the Slytherins disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared they were different Animals all over the table, there were; snakes, donkeys, and eight pot belly pigs, and one Emu (That had a white "M" painted on its wings and chest. The same thing happened to the Ravenclaw table, yet different Animals; Eagles, Ravens, and Falcons, and a few unicorns. Hufflepuff's were: Badgers, Kangaroo's, prairie dogs, and a few elephants. While the Gryffindor's were turned into: Mongoose, Panda bears and Polar bears. The Marauder's had turned into their Lion forms and Harry and Ginny walked up to the Head table where they saw McGonagall as a tabby cat (Who transformed back looking startled since no one has been able to make her shift into her Animagus form, not even the old Marauders) and Lockhart was turned into a mouse, a white hair mouse. The main Lion one that looked liked the Alpha with a scar in the middle of his forehead turned to face the crowd it roared as loud as it could. As the Noise was rising after the students transformed into animals they all settled down looking at the front and saw Dumbledore standing up trying to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you Mr. Lion, Now Like I said before; I must not condone any Pranks for any reason, but since no names were officially used, I can't give any detentions or take any house points; now be warned no more pranks." He then looked at the Gryffindor table catching the New Marauder's vision, as well as Harry and Ginny. He took a breath. "Now since we can't have class today everyone make your way to your dormitories and after they check to see if anyone is missing after that you have free reign of the school just not the Forbidden forest, I will set up charms to make sure no enters that in this certain condition since you can't protect your selves; now I must warn the Marauders that I will be finding out who they are and they will be punished accordingly, since it is against school rules to interfere with classes." He took another deep breath and said "Again I must say; this is a remarkable magical prank."

After a good thirty minutes of confusion along with keeping the Snakes and Mongooses away from each other and making sure the six elephants didn't squash any one they all made it Common Rooms then the head of houses let the animals loose in the school (Filch wasn't happy nor was he seen the rest of the day {though some people thought they saw an extra cat lurking around with Mrs. Norris}). After Dinner the Marauders were escorted to the Headmasters office to receive punishments, which was supposed to take place after Dinner the following day.

When the group entered the Gryffindor tower they were surprised that no one thought it was them; they all gave a random and poor excuses (Which was mostly Snogging in a broom cupboards, and training or Studying in the Library) so no one would realize they were the New Marauders. They all went to bed very tired and happy that night. Harry and Ginny how ever went back to Harry's dorm after Dumbledore called them down and used their daggers to kill the Horcruxes; Ginny destroyed the Diary, the cup and the Crown. Harry destroyed Ring and his old foe the Locket. After they put the items in the Lockbox they flamed to bed.

The next evening after dinner the Marauders carefully walked to the Headmasters office. The door was open so they walked straight through.

"Good you all made it." Dumbledore said.

"So what will we be doing with you sir?" Percy asked nervously (Since this was his first detention).

Dumbledore led them to a hidden room full of books.

"Well you see, I collect books and I honestly keep forgetting to organize them, so this is your task find away to organize them. Oh if you want while you're here you may read some of them if you want." Dumbledore said then he left the room.

"This is going to be boring." Wes said.

"And take forever to do." Ron agreed.

"Longer than you might think you two." Percy said looking through a book.

"What do you mean?" the younger set of twins asked in shock.

"These books are full of pranks." Hermione said.

The older twins, who were putting some on the shelves, instantly pulled a book off each causing the books that they had placed on the shelves to fall off.

"Wow." They said. "These are pranking Runes very sophisticated by the looks of them. Good thing we took Runes and Arithmancy."

"You did?" Percy asked confused.

"We did why do you think we wanted to get to the book store early, before Mum was truly awake and the fact that she thought we were going to take after Bill didn't hurt. Plus the Glamour spell that we created, didn't last long."

"But you said you took…?" Ron and Wes said.

"We lied little bro's." they said.

"Why lie to Family?" Harry and Ginny asked. "Harry invented a Glamour charm that you need a spell to take off, all you have to do is point at the thing you want Glamoured and think about what you want it to look like and the rules for the Glamour and say Glamous, and then you say Glamous Finite to cancel it."

"Cool we'll have to try it." Fred and George said together.

"Enough with the Twin Talking!" Percy demanded. "It's giving me a head ache."

The Detention took long since Percy, Luna, Neville, Katie, Angelina, Draco, Susan and Hermione kept copying down texts that were helpful, Ron, Wes, George and Fred kept thinking of ways to get up to the room they were in after wards, While unbeknownst to the others Harry and Ginny were duplicating the books and shrinking the duplicates then putting them in the expandable book bags they had carried to Detention (Harry had suspected that they'd be cleaning out Albus's Prank Book Room). After three hours they walked out of the office and went to the Room of Requirements to train and study what's coming up this year along with saying that they'd have to make another day of no classes so they could study more books.

The next day as Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Wes Hermione, Susan and Fay were sitting down at the table next to Fred and George in the great hall for breakfast when someone pushed Draco's head down. When they looked to see who it was they saw it was Draco's little sister.

"What do you want Bella?" Draco asked, rubbing his head.

"I can't say hi to my favorite Brother?" Bella asked in an all too innocent voice that fooled no one.

"Yes, if you had one that's here." Draco said. "Besides I don't fall for that innocent routine anymore." He said then shot a glare at Fred and George, then turned back to his sister. "And considering you were happy when Mr. Malfoy disowned me; what did you do to my old room anyways?"

"Well, it will be put to good use in seven months." Bella said.

"Why seven, why not make it into you're…" Harry started to say. _"Ginny was she implying what I think she was?"_

_"You know what I think she was."_ Ginny replied. "So Mrs. Malfoy is expecting?"

Draco looked shocked. Then muttered something about the fourth kid in the family

"Yep we hope it's another boy since the last one fell from grace." Bella said. "After all he's living with very poor Blood-traitors, Filthy half bloods and Mud…"

Sensing what she was about to say Harry and Ginny stood up in unison turned their eye's blood red and released enough magic in the air to kill twenty elephants (not that they were trying to).

"You ever say the "M" word again you will find yourself meeting either a few giant spiders, or a Squid, or Centaurs, maybe merpeople since they hate being called filthy half bloods, oh wait sorry Half breeds that's right Half breeds either way don't insult this group again, you never know what's going to happen." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Sure a threat from the Whore couple, why don't you just go lay down and get yourself killed." Bella said stubbornly.

Bella walked away before they could respond.

"Retaliation?" Hermione asked, seeing the glare Harry and Ginny was sending Bella.

"Complete humiliation." They said together. "That is if that's alright with you Draco?"

"Of course it is do whatever you want to embarrass, tease or prank her; I promise I won't retaliate for any reason, though I do I have one favor, reveal that's it's from the Marauders; at least one?"

"Well I guess that's a deal." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Come on the Twin talk is our thing." Ron, Wes, Fred and George said together.

"It's not like we notice it half the time, sometimes it just happens." Harry and Ginny said together. "Though sometimes we do it just to annoy you four." They finished with a laugh.

"Whatever." Ron, Wes, Fred and George said together.

"Hey tonight be at the Training Room tonight, we'll be practicing something special that the New Marauders might like." Harry and Ginny whispered to the others.

The duo went to the other members to repeat the message.


	15. Discoveries

**_Chapter 14: News, New forms, Training, localized pranks, Genealogy {not in that order}, Christmas Surprises._**

That night the New Marauders were in the Training room waiting for Harry and Ginny to start talking. Harry and Ginny on the other hand stood up and walked to where they could be seen and transformed into Hungarian Horntails the size of a pixie, and then a Cornish Pixie the size of a human, then turned back to regular size Harry and Ginny. Everyone stared at then with dumbstruck expressions.

"Harry How did you do that?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Harry and Ginny spent the next half hour teaching them how to alter aspects of their forms. After another two hours of training they headed back to Harry's Common Room to get to the Tower. The next thirty minutes were spent planing pranks they headed back to their dorms.

"Harry, may I ask you something?" Luna asked turning her back to the passage.

Harry and Ginny turned around to face Luna.

"Ask away, you never need permission to ask us anything." Harry and Ginny said.

"Well the thing is the second day of school I was walking past this very curious painting it was of Madam Ravenclaw herself; it was the only non magical Painting I've seen at Hogwarts so of course I was intrigued by it, as soon as I touched it I felt strange then whenever I'm out in my classes or in the halls a Raven keeps coming to me and it seems like it wants me to follow it, the thing is I don't know if I should follow it or no, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Luna asked.

"I might, but you have to keep it a secret I'll tell you tonight, then you will know what the Raven is trying to tell you." They said together.

"I promise." Luna said.

"Now this will be very difficult to explain so bear with us." They said together. "You see back in the days of the founder's the four saw many battles and lived through even more, they knew that in the future all the lines of the four were going to become one, however, they knew that this one person would need help, so they used all their skill to make sure another heir survived for that reason or if the single heir dies before it's time." They took a breath. "Do you have a relation to a Serena Lovegood?"

"Yes, she's my Great-great-great Grandmother, well Aunt but Granddaddy when he was alive said that we could get away with calling her Grandma, or Grandmother." Luna said.

"As well ours." Harry and Ginny said. "Though the Potter line that is, you see she married our Great-great-great Grandfather."

"So does that mean we're what, cousins?"

"Even more so than you think, besides we will always think of you as our sister; now for the Raven think back to our earlier bit of conversation."

"Ravens symbolize Ravenclaw, and if ones following me around… they used magic to hide different lines incase… my ancestor was…" An expression of revelation dawned on her face.

"Yes Rowena Ravenclaw is you're ancestor along with mine through the Potter line, and yours on your father's side." Harry and Ginny said together. "Follow the Raven when you can, it will be your guide when you need it the most after you follow it and it tells you what it wants."

"Thank you, you two gave me something to think about." Luna said. "If you two don't mind me asking where did you learn this at?"

"Tell you what, when you and the Raven bond come see us, then we'll show you where we learned it." Harry and Ginny said. Luna turned to leave the dorm. "Luna." Luna stopped and turned to face the couple. "Be warned it may take a while before you are able to bond with the raven."

"I understand; I do hope it will be soon." Luna said.

She left the room. Harry and Ginny went to the training room that was in his room.

"Lady Ravenclaw." The two asked.

"Yes my dears." A lady in a portrait said.

The woman had pale white skin, black hair in a braid, with bright blue eyes.

"Your other heir has been found."

"Really that's wonderful, what's her name?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood; she has your… unique sense mind." Harry said.

"Also your sense of style." Ginny added.

"Well that's good so I assume that she is in my house?"

"Uh… no… she's in your husband's house." Harry said.

"So how did she end up a Gryffindor?"

"I asked the hat to put her in it." Harry said.

"I assume you had a good reason?"

"Don't I always?" Harry asked. "When she was in your house she was picked on, bad nicknames like Looney Lovegood, or just Looney; they thought she didn't belong in that house, but here in Gryffindor they like her everyone treats her nice, even has a crush, on Neville."

"Isn't he the one who might be Gryffindor's Heir?" She asked.

"Decedents like Ancestors." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Very funny; has she bonded with my raven yet?"

"No."

"Why hasn't she?"

"Hello we are in school, the animals only appear in the corridors and they might get caught if they try to ditch class to follow them, so they only have weekends to follow, which, Luna was trying to see what would happen if she followed it or…"

"Ok I get it." the painting said. "Any sign of the other three?"

"Neville thought he saw a Lion the other day, but he thought he was seeing things or wasn't some dangerous animal, since it near the Forbidden Forest."

"So those two have seen the Animal, what about the other two heirs?"

Well we think it might be Susan Bones and…"

"Wait; don't tell us yet we want it to be a surprise." Salazar said.

"You have bets on this don't you?"

"Well no, but we want to be surprised." Godric said.

"Then we will leave; until tomorrow." Harry and Ginny said, and then left the room.

_"Hey Harry?" _

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think that I might have had a different Animagi forms?"_

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"I never took the drink, and since you haven't taken it since you came back and since we linked shouldn't we have done it with them?"_

_"You want to know something my fiery red of mine? You are too smart for your age."_

_"With wisdom and Facing Voldemort, you grow up faster, my emerald eye husband."_

_"Speaking of which, my little Gin-Gin we have yet to tell your mom and dad, and Sirius what are plans are for when the wedding is."_

_"Oh yes silly us, making sure the world won't end but forgetting to talk about our wedding plans, oh I can hear mom's Howler." _

_"Right first thing tomorrow since it is a Saturday, we will write a note to Mum, dad and Padfoot. At least they don't know we're trying to defeat old Tom."_

_"Good thinking."_

_"Thanks I had time to adjust, now if only Ron knew that."_

They both laughed out loud. They went changed into night clothes and went to bed.

The next morning after Harry and Ginny got done with the early morning routine, they conjured Parchment and quills and ink so they could have Hedwig send a letter (They wanted to keep Gandalf a secret, and since only two people outside of what they consider family was alright by them, Harry was even thinking about asking them to join the Marauders). After they attached the Letters to Hedwig's Harness and attached collar which had a pendent with a rune on the front and a different rune on the back; the harness had a had a slot to put letters in it so Hedwig could defend herself if necessary. After Hedwig left the pair went down to breakfast table to eat. Once they finished they retired to their room, they were just talking about forms when Hermione spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Hard to explain Mione." Harry and Ginny said together. "But Didn't Gandalf says something about our Animagi?"

"Something about as long as we know enough about that animal…"

Ginny interrupted they're talk by transforming into a Pure white Unicorn. Harry thinking along the same lines transformed into a cat that looked strangely like Crookshanks.

"Harry, Ginny How?" Ron asked in complete amazement.

"But…" Percy said.

They transformed into a Giant black dog (That looked suspiciously like Padfoot) then back to themselves.

"I guess Gandalf was right." They said aloud.

"And what prey tell is that Phoenix right about this time?" Wes asked.

"Well he said that we aren't limited to our animals, he said what we had was rare, then he went on to tell us that we could be any animal." Harry and Ginny said. "Sorry he was using English and tons of other languages and too many long words to remember what he said."

"Colin, Sariah what are you doing here?" Harry and Ginny said changing the subject.

"We saw you guy's going into a secret tunnel inside the common room, and we followed." Sariah

"Please say that you at least had wands out in front of you?"

"No. You didn't." Colin said.

"To quote, a favorite Auror of mine; Constant Vigilance! That means be prepared for anything."

"Like you guy's turning everyone into Animals last Monday?" Sariah asked.

"What do you mean?" Everyone in the Marauders asked with different timing.

"Please we may be first years but we aren't idiots." Sariah said.

"Definitely you Mione." Everyone minus Hermione said again with different timing.

"Well that's ood, are we sure no ate any Brittle in the last oh say ten minutes or so?" Fred and George asked.

"No." Everyone replied finally getting in tune.

"Well you guy's finally got in tune." Colin joked. "So are all of you Animagi?"

"Yep just like McGonagall." Fred and George said.

"Sweet those are pretty rare." Sariah said.

"So what else did you want?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Well Sariah and I are wondering, since you've helped us get good grades so far…."

"You want to learn something more advanced?"

"Yes please." Colin and Sariah said a second apart.

"Fine we'll start after the match tomorrow, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw."

"Why not during the match?" Colin asked suspiciously.

"Well we the Marauders are going to be going to be someplace to meet someone, with Hagrid no less, and knowing him it won't be first year friendly."

"Or you guys just going to do a prank." Colin said.

"Or pull a prank." Harry and Ginny said with an evilly sly grin forming on their faces.

The two first years looked scared at the grin and left through the portrait, once the two first years they left the marauders Apperated into the Training Room. After a few hours of training they mastered the shape shifting of their Animagi forms. Harry and Ginny was standing in front of thirteen Acromantula sized Lions with Wings coming out of the shoulder blades, with very muscular legs. Harry got every ones attention and they transformed back into their normal form.

"Very good, Very good, if you guy's face any Death Eaters they won't expect this." Harry and Ginny said.

"Wait death Eaters?" Neville asked with a gulp.

"Look a lot of Voldemort's followers are still out there and half of them are in the ministry's good books." Harry and Ginny said together. "I believe that Voldemort," A small shiver went around the room. "Oi! Fear the name increases fear of the thing itself, What's more the name Voldemort is an Anagram."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"If I tell you Hermione, promise you'll find out as much as you can?"

Hermione looked shocked, how did he know what she was going to do.

"Easy Hermione, I know you, when in doubt head to the library." A brief pause. "Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle; he is the son of a Non-magical, and a Squib descendent and a disowned line from Salazar Slytherin. Now as I was Saying Voldemort is still alive I can feel it. Plus some of you know why I was knocked unconscious last term."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"Ok, for the next few training sessions I want you to learn how to Apparate…"

"But we already did." Half the room said.

"Without wand's to." The other half said.

Ginny gave Harry a nod of her head. Harry turned into a weasel and disappeared, then reappeared on top of Percy's head, then disappeared again, he reappeared behind everyone and transformed back to himself.

"What I was going to say." Harry said. Everyone turned around with a jump. "Is that you need to learn to Apparate… in your Animagus forms, and then you have to make sure you are fluent in Wandless magic, so you can do spells in your Animagi forms."

Everyone looked at harry in shock.

"Imagine,"

"All the pranks,"

"We could play,"

"If our Animagi,"

"Forms could do magic." The four sets of twins took turns saying.

"But it will be difficult, so difficult that we cannot help you." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Not all magic is the same, your cores are different than ours, but we do have some books you guys can borrow when you aren't in here, now if you excuse us we have a prank to do."

With that Harry and Ginny disappeared. They reappeared in the Great hall, they shifted to their Thestral's ability and altered it so only a select few could see them (Namely the marauders {They learned over the summer that Phoenixes can mess with normal magic; hence learning to hide from different groups through Thestral's ability). After finding the spot that Bella Malfoy always sat at, they did a few charms on the seat. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it.

"Bella's sleeping, shall we?"

"We shall."

The two made their way down to the Slytherin common room, once they arrived at the door to the room Harry simply said open and it did.

"_Got to love being the heir of Hogwarts._" Harry said to Ginny.

"_To bad Fang's missing this trip to the Slytherin common room."_

_"Well he's not feeling well; besides what's he going to do?"_

_"Bite a few Slytherins?_

_"Sure, then all the snakes would be after me. This way the only person who could pull off this prank is a Slytherin, particularly a girl._" He looked at Ginny. "_Not that there's nothing wrong…"_

_"I know let's just do the pranks and get out."_

The two walked to the stairs, Ginny went up to the girl's first year dorm for Bella and the two Carrow's then second for Pansy Parkinson while Harry went to the second year boy's dorm to Prank Crabbe and Goyle, they met back down a few seconds after they were done pulling the pranks.

"Did you make sure that…?"

"Yes I made sure no one heard me."

"Did you make…"

"Yes I made sure there was a time delay on the spells."

"Did you soak the…"

"Sadly yes; well poured it on them, and cast an absorbing charm."

"That's expectable. Let's get out of here."

They grabbed hold of each other and disappeared. They appeared in Harry's dorm. They changed their clothes and went to sleep. The next morning the Marauders were looking around expecting something to happen (They had no idea who the recipient of the pranks were going to be; Harry and Ginny were just looking at the doors).

Bella came in with a scowl that could make Malfoy Sr. to back down. As soon as she sat down in her normal seat a puff of smoke engulfed her. When the smoke cleared Bella was wearing Gryffindor robes, her hair was Weasley red, her teeth grew down to her chin and a pig tail sprouted out of her bottom, her left hand turned into a hoof, while the other hand turned into a Spoon. The whole great hall exploded with laughter at seeing Bella like this. Bella stood very quickly and trotted over to the Gryffindor table (Her legs down were of a goat).

When she tried to speak only a jumble amount of words could be heard. "Potter… You… Mud… going… Father… This." after a good few seconds of being told off by the strange looking girl, a banner dropped down from the ceiling.

**Good morning; Bella Malfoy you bought this on yourself.**

_The Prince and Princess would like to say that she deserves this because how she acted in the Great Hall, the other day like calling the most talented witch in her year a "Mudblood"._

_Ruffles would like to add that she is not the only victim of this prank, and more are sure to follow._

_Flare will state that you better turn your life style around or else. _

_We would both like to say it will last though out the day and you will return to normal._

_Be warned that we will be listening, _

_Prince Ruffles, and Princess Flare._

_"Oi! Harry dear we hope you bring down the Slytherins in your next match, we know that you aren't playing your full strength but you should (Tell the prat Wood that). _

_Ginny don't forget to remind Harry who's in charge"_

_Have fun next week_

_New Marauders have fun pranking."_

_Ghosts out J_

Everyone laughed. Bella ran out of the Hall and was not seen for the rest of the day. The rest of the day was boring; Quidditch was not much exciting, since Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff 130 points to 50. Then next match was Gryffindor and Slytherin in two weeks, that night everyone met in the Room of Requirements to give their congrats to Harry and Ginny.

"I want to know what the reactions are when they see their beds." Harry and Ginny said.

Everyone looked at the two confused.

"We made their beds Gryffindor colors, and tomorrow when trying to speak they will speak in riddles." Harry and Ginny said

Everyone busted up laughing.

"Anything else?" Fred asked.

"Heat activated Shrinking solution." Harry and Ginny said.

"That's from our store!" Fred and George said with a happy look on their faces.

"Well yes and no." Harry and Ginny said. "It is one of the product's in your store. Though this batch was supposed to go into one of your guy's laundry at the Burrow. Maybe all if we could have managed."

The Weasley's and Draco looked terrified.

"Was our room's makeover you're doing at the Burrow?" the Weasley's and Draco asked with a blush.

"What happened to their room?" Hermione asked, in surprise.

"Potter if you tell them I will personally learn a spell you haven't and use it on you till your hair falls out." Ron and Wes said angrily

Harry and Ginny pointed their wands at Wes and Ron. "Oh you mean, Scalpus." All of Ron and Wes's hair fell off their heads and on to the ground.

Ron and Wes looked at each other and laughed at each other then put their hands to see why the other was laughing, then turned to Harry.

"Harry and Ginny put our hair back this instant." They demanded.

"The thing is; it takes a week for the antidote potion to be fixed correctly, then another week for your hair to grow back…"

"Fine, we'll wait for it to grow back." Ron and Wes said.

"That will take ten years." Harry and Ginny said. "Now as we were saying before we were interrupted, you two are lucky we made a better type of an antidote, a spell version of it." they waved their wands and Ron and Wes hair grew back to its original length.

"Good, now don't tell them what you did…"

"We won't at least we're lucky that Lockhart didn't see that."

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"At the end of the year that's what we're going to do to him." The couple said. "If we hold hands as we cast it becomes stronger."

"You should do it sooner rather than later." Ron and Wes said.

"At the end of the year, so He can really enjoy it." Harry and Ginny said. "Maybe Lucius for the fun of it."

"I think I would love to see Mr. Malfoy's face if that happens." Draco said.

"Well next time we see him we'll do it to him, wandlessly so no one can back track it to us." Harry and Ginny said.

The rest of the day went by rather smooth, Colin and Sariah met in Harry and Ginny's room after Ravenclaw demolished Hufflepuff by a hundred and fifty points. Harry and Ginny handed the two firsties a small vile each that Dobby brought over during the game (Harry and Ginny were busy around the castle setting up pranks for the most annoying teacher of all time). After a few of Colin and Sariah was looking at the vile.

"What potion is in here?" Colin asked.

"I thought you said you would teach us something advanced?" Sariah asked.

"And we are." Harry and Ginny said together.

"What do you mean?" Sariah asked.

"Sit down and drink the stuff in the vile so we can get ahead in it." Harry and Ginny said. "Oh don't forget to sit down first."

The two firsties sat down then drank the reveler potion. While the firsties were in the trance Harry and Ginny were playing chess (It was a complete tie every time they played). After a few minutes (four tied games later) Colin and Sariah woke up.

"So did you see any animals?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Yes three of them." Colin said.

"I also saw three." Sariah said. "I saw an Eagle."

"So did I." Colin said.

"A Lioness." Sariah said.

"Me as well." Colin said. "Well a lion at least." He said blushingly

"Finally I saw a Phoenix."

"Again that's what I saw." Colin said.

"Wonderful, now I bet you are wondering what that meant?" Harry and Ginny asked. Both firsties nodded. "Those are your Animagi Forms."

The two firsties looked at Harry with their eyes as big as they could get.

"But I read that Magical Animagi is…" Sariah began.

Yes, but Godric Gryffindor's Animagi form was a griffin, Salazar Slytherin's form was a Basilisk, Madam Hufflepuff's form was a Crumpled Horn Snorkack and Madam Ravenclaw was a Roc." Harry and Ginny said. "So how about we meet in the Room of Requirement tomorrow, after diner, that's when the Marauders get together in there to train, or plan pranks."

The next night went as planned; Sariah and Colin were practicing, not just the Animagi aspect, but a bit of wandless magic that they picked up from the tutoring from Harry and Ginny; while the Marauders were practicing using magic in their Animagi forms. The rest of November past without much hassle, with Korra dead, and along with all but three Horcruxes (Voldemort and Nagini {though the snake is yet to be one right now} plus the one in the department of Mysteries) destroyed things were looking up; Snape hadn't made any one cry in potions, every ones magic was getting better controlled (Including Harry's and Ginny's magic), along with Pranks; true to the New Marauders words (And a few trips to the Joke book room of Dumbledore's) they made a few days of classes that were that of animals, Harry and Ginny also revealed that one of the wards on the necklaces is so they can transform even if they put wards of no transformation (Meaning they can transform even if the death eaters have wards to stop people who are Animagi from escaping in their animal form). Colin and Sariah were getting the hang of their Phoenix form (They started off with that one first so they could fly and Flame travel if need be (They were almost done with transforming partials segments of their bodies). As Christmas vacation was arriving Harry was getting more and more nervous along with blocking things from Ginny's mind (which she found frustrating), along with pouring over ancient tomes and other books in the restricted section at all hours of the night. On the night before the Hogwarts Express left he warned Sariah and Colin to be careful who they showed their Animagus transformations to (since they both mastered wandless magic). As they met in the Marauders compartment Harry and Ginny walked out to the compartment and outside to the engine of the train and they both threw something in to the smoke stack, then they walked back to the compartment. The large group played Chess, Exploding Snap, swapped famous Witch and Wizard cards, and either practiced Dueling or planing pranks to pull on Hogwarts. As they pulled into Platform 9 ¾ they saw that all the Witches and wizards there had their faces open in shock and surprise. As the Marauders got off the train they saw that it wasn't just a scarlet train anymore, it was the four main color of all four houses in stripes; A thin scarlet line, a sky blue, yellow again four inches long and emerald all the stripes were four inches long, going diagonal from the beginning of the train. The Weasley's, Harry, Draco, Luna, Hermione, Fay and Susan met up with Sirius and Remus and got to Potter mansion in record time as soon as they landed on at the main hallway Sirius busted out laughing.

"You pranked the Hogwarts Express, I can't believe it, James and I tried to turn it bright pink once, but it failed." Sirius said. "Turned us bright pink for a week." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Well The train is enchanted so, we made it so where it would slip through the enchantment." Harry and Ginny said.

"What happened?" Molly asked as she entered the hallway.

"Ruffles and Flare did the best prank ever." Remus said.

"They changed the color of the train." Sirius said. "Instead of just scarlet it has emerald green, Yellow and Blue; the main color for each house." A new wave of laughter set in.

"And it can't be changed back; changes are going to be happening soon." Harry said mysteriously.

Harry looked around and saw Luna wasn't laughing as much as the others.

"What's up Luna?" Harry asked.

"Not much." Luna replied. "I should have stayed at Hogwarts so I could find the Raven."

"I want to know why I keep seeing a lion whenever I'm on the grounds." Neville said after hearing Luna.

"And a Bader…" Susan started to say.

"Sue, you have seen a badger?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I but, I've never gotten close since I didn't want to be late for class."

"Same here." Luna said.

"Me too." Neville said.

"How about we stay at Hogwarts during spring break?" Ron said.

"Sure, why does it seem that Harry and Ginny seems to have an idea why you guys are seeing a Lion, Badger and Raven?"

"And why Dalphine Greengrass is seeing a snake?" Fay asked.

"Why not her sister, Astoria?"

"She's not like her sister, Astoria is like Bella. While isn't she's a lot like you Harry."

"So how do you know about Dalphine and the snake?" Ginny asked.

"Two months ago we had detention with Flitwick, we were talking about different animals we like, she was wondering why this snake was well, stalking her."

Harry laughed a bit.

"How does she know it's the same snake?"

"She said it was silver and Green." Fay said. "The snake is always silver and green."

"Just like the Lion is scarlet and gold." Neville said.

"And the Badger is yellow and black." Susan said.

"And the Raven is blue and gold." Luna said.

"Those aren't normal colors for those Animals." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny were looking away pointedly.

"What do you two know?" Hermione, Fred, George, Fay, Wes, Ron, and Draco asked together.

"Are they what you told me about?" Luna asked. "The Animals representing the heirs-"

"Yes and don't say anything right now." Harry and Ginny said.

"Ah, you want to surprise them?"

"Yes we do, you'll find out when you bond with your animal."

That Night after everyone went to sleep Harry and Ginny grabbed the note that appeared before them at breakfast and read through it again

_'Dear Potters,_

_It is nice to know that you have all three Hallows (Yes I do know about them), I also know that you found away to bring back the Longbottom's back from insanity. You should know Harry that Death owes you quite a few right now rather you know it or not, helping people that shouldn't have died, along with training people for the fight ahead, there is a curse on the Hallows, I know you have been trying to find out how to break the curse and there is one thing to do, after the curse is broken Death will appear and grant you three perfect wishes, one for each Hallow, look for my gift this year, it will teach you what death knows, and you'll get a few other interesting items._

_Your ally against Lord _Monologue_,_

_Silver_

_P.S. You are not alone in your exploits trust the one who trusts you. Along with me, three different futures working towards one goal. He does not know I know his secret._

_P.P.S, Always keep your mind and eye's open to everything._

_P.P.P S, try and Visit at an hour's end._

_P.P.P.P.S, my presents will be with you two days after Christmas'_

"Silver?" Ginny asked.

"It might be the person who has the time travel spell- wait he said two people besides me have gone from the future… wait I think I know who this Silver is."

"So if you came back if the entire world was out to get us I wonder why the other person came back in time." Ginny said in wonder. "I wonder who he is."

"Maybe he'll tell us when they figure out we know his secret."

"Not the time traveler, this silver person." Ginny said. So what did you have Sirius get me for Christmas?"

"I'm not telling you, but I will say a few things; one you aren't the only one who will like one of your presents, two you'll love them, and three it's more than one."

"Fine don't tell me, so when are we going to help Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Christmas Eve, and Luna found out and wants to come with us." Harry said.

"Well she does like him, and him her." Ginny said. "So why not."

"Would you mind if we give Luna the credit?" Harry asked. "If Luna lets us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Ginny said. "If and I mean IF she agrees to it."

A few days later Harry, Fang, Ginny, and Luna were standing on the ally opposite of St. Mungo's on the day before Christmas Eve all of them not looking like themselves through the use of Glamour's. They were watching for when Neville and his Gran left so they would enter, the whole process of healing the minds of Neville's Parents was going to be long and tiring, and after wards Luna would stay with Alice and Frank Longbottom and tell them what they missed while Harry, Fang and Ginny would go around and heal other people that might need it. Harry and Ginny asked Luna the night before if she wouldn't mind getting the credit of giving the idea to Harry in the first place. About two hours later they saw Neville and Augusta as they saw it was close to five they went in and went up the stairs to the room that the Longbottom's were in. Harry, Fang and Ginny went to work, first on Frank as soon as they were done they gave him a small awakening draft, then they repeated the process with Alice.

As Harry, Ginny, and Fang were getting ready to head to the next room something caught Harry's eye's, he then grabbed the charts on the foot of the beds to get a better look at the patients. They were both unknown; both had high magical cores which meant that they were magical. To Harry something seemed off, he looked at the clock and saw that it was five, figuring that he better look at these two he stayed. Ginny was watching Harry very closely. The two people skin started to bubble, something Harry had seen many times before, and used a few times as well in the future that will not be. Two apprentice Healers came in with two Goblets each and walked over to the obvious unknown couple.

"Wait what is in these goblets you're giving them?" Harry asked with an inquiring look in his eye, while racking over his memories of his time here to visit Alice and Frank with Neville.

"We have no idea, as you see from the charts… Hey you shouldn't have those charts." The Healer who was next to the man said. "You have no right." She shouted as Harry summoned one of the two sets of goblets, and Ginny summoned the other set.

Harry let some magic loose (So did Ginny knowing this would help her husband).

"Go get the main Healer in for this room." Harry commanded. "Now!"

The Healer that was closest to the door left. She returned a few minutes later with a male 5 ft 6 bald, who had blue skin.

"I'm Healer Osiris, what seems to be the problem." Osiris said.

"You'll find out in a minute." Harry said as he turned to the two people in the bed.

A few minutes later the couple had a whole new look, both pale and but instead of both of them having brown hair, White and scars on their faces, the man had black hair he was still white, and flawless skin, the female had red hair, also flawless skin, and was white as well.

_"Were they here all along?"_ Ginny asked amazed.

_"Yes; check your memory of all the times I was in this ward trying to help out Neville and Luna, trying to get Frank and Alice to recognize their boy, they're grown boy and wife. They must have found a way to be hit, yet survive."_ He said remembering that night in the Graveyard in little Hangleton.

"That's interesting." Harry said. He murmured something underneath his breath, a faint glow game from the goblets he was holding he turned them upside down and a rustic Brown color with a mud like substance came out of the goblets. "Polyjuice Potion, care to explain Osiris?"

"I have no idea; it's on the report to give them that potion, along with the sedative potion." Osiris said looking nervous.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Luna came over and asked.

"Look the healers before my time told me that the potion I was supposed to give them had to be shipped in monthly, and each month we get it and we get enough of the potion to last for a month." Osiris said.

"Well, I kind of know why, Healer do you know who these people are?" Harry said, trying not to let his voice tremble with Happiness and excitement.

"I don't recognize them." Osiris said.

The Apprentice Healers agreed.

"Well they were thought to be dead, killed by the killing curse itself; they were the last one to die in the last war. How they survived is beyond me." Harry said.

"Who are they?" Osiris asked.

"Wait and see, leave them of the sedative potion." Harry said. "We'll wait right here."

Harry took out his wand and cast a Phoenix Patronus to Padfoot and Moony. A few minutes later while they small group was waiting they heard noise coming from the corner that the Longbottom's were in. Healer Osiris went over to them and found out they were completely healthy and that they could go in a few hours time, after the Healer left Pure went over there and set up privacy charms and dropped the disguise she was wearing then pulled the curtain. After another few minutes Padfoot and Moony came striding in the door.

"We came as fast as we could." Sirius said.

"Then why was it that you wanted a fourth helping of dinner?" Moony asked.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to comment that he was thinking with his stomach at the time." Padfoot said.

"Mr. Moony would like to agree with Mr. Padfoot and say that that Patronus could have meant Ruffles was in danger." Moony said.

"Mr. Prongs would like to ask what Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot what they are talking about." The man on the right as he was sitting up in bed said.

"Mrs. Prongs would like to add to Mr. Prong's statement that they are your friends and you have me doing this as well." the women on the left as she was sitting up in bed said.

Remus and Sirius looked at the beds in shock.

"James, Lily?" they said together. "You're alive?"

"No we're ghosts out to haunt you for choosing that Rat Wormtail over yourself." James said.

"He's kidding." Lily said.

"How are you alive?" Remus asked again.

"Healers why don't you go get the information of the last healer to be in charge of this room." Harry said. "Then drop it off with Sirius here."

Healer Osiris and the two Apprentice Healers left.

"Pure you can come out now." Ginny said.

A few seconds later the curtain around the two Longbottom beds were pushed away, and Luna came out.

"Hello Prongs and Mrs. Prongs." Luna said.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

Moony and Padfoot looked towards Harry and Ginny who were still in disguise.

"Ruffles, Flare?" They asked together.

Harry and Ginny snapped their fingers and the disguise faded. Harry reintroduced himself to his parents and gave them each a huge hug.

"What are you three doing here?" Remus asked.

"We were helping Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom out so they can be with Claw."

"Claw?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"It's your son's nickname." Remus said.

"Claw, I wonder what he did to deserve it." Frank said.

"He changed, from a forgetful, clumsy, foolish, boy into a wonderful, strong, not clumsy very graceful, dangerous boy that Augusta is almost proud of." Remus said.

"She'll never be happy." Alice said.

"That's my mother you're talking about." Frank said in a false angry voice.

"Shut it, you know it's true." Alice said.

"I know she wasn't happy with me as a kid either." Frank said

Just then the Healer came in with the folder of the last main Healer that was in charge of the room they were in. Osiris gave Sirius the file said the four could go when they felt like it and exited the room. As soon as the door shut Sirius handed the file over to Harry who went to sit in a chair facing the door, and read through it.

"Should have known Marcus Malfoy and Simon Lestrange; they were the main Healers for this room when you four were brought here." Harry said.

**_"That would explain the other potions we found in the Longbottom's systems."_** Fang said.

"Yeah fang it does." Ginny said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"The only Healers that were in Death eaters." Harry said.

"Any relation to Twitch?" Luna asked.

"Marcuse through his father's side; and his aunt is a Lestrange by marriage, or is it was?" Harry said looking at Sirius.

"I'll be looking into those next week, see if I can't have some fun as lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black." Sirius said. "You were right Harry it is fun, I've been able to stop Lucius Malfoy a lot, good thing he hates me or this wouldn't be twice the fun."

'That Bleached snake is still kicking?" James asked.

"Yeah he used the imperious curse as an excuse; not to mention bribes." Remus said.

"Not for long, let's just say there are a few things he has yet to do, or hasn't thought he needed to since I was supposedly killed." James said.

"You're right; he's still as rich as, well richer, than he was all those years ago." Remus said.

"Well once we're out of here, so later on today, I'll go visit Gringotts and make sure a few things happen." James said.

"Well tomorrow is Christmas, Neville is going to come to the manor for Christmas day, so all of you can come over to the manor, and surprise Neville." Luna said.

"That is a great Idea." Frank said. "As long as you don't invite my Mother, she's a handful sometimes."

"Of course, if you want, since Potter Manor is so big, even with the Weasley's living there, it's still quite empty, and no one can find it; Dumbledore put in a few wards, along with Fawkes and Gandalf." Harry said aloud. _"Along with Ginny and me."_ He added to Ginny through the bond.

There was a knock at the door and an Apprentice healer came in with a set of clothes for the four patients, then left, Harry not taking any chances pointed his mega wand at the pile of clothes and made sure there weren't any jinxes, hexes, or nasty charms on the clothes.

"Their all safe to wear." Harry said.

"Bet he's hard to prank." James said with a grin towards his son who was sitting between his parents with Ginny on his lap.

"Haven't been able to prank him yet; though he has set the bar above the Marauder level." Sirius said.

"My son rising above the bar?" James asked.

"No your son setting the bar." Remus said.

"Even got into Dumbledore's books of prank room as a detention." Harry said.

The three Marauders looked at Harry and Ginny with a look of awe.

"Nice and what did you do to do that?" James asked.

"Disrupt class, along with turning people in to animals." Ginny said. "Hi what these idiots forgot to mention." Pointing to the two marauders and Harry. "My name is Ginny Weasley your son's better half."

Lily and James looked at each other, then to Harry and Ginny, and then to Sirius and Remus.

"We'll tell you one thing when we get home, but the thing that we can tell you is that they have an arranged marriage, not that they needed it." Sirius started laughing. "Sorry but the Potter curse strikes again."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"We'll tell you when we're at the manor." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny got up from the chair while the four patients put on the clothes that were brought to them. After they got dressed they headed out of St. Mungo's to enjoy the day, they stayed in Non-Magic London, since it would be hard to explain why two people that were thought to be dead were found in St. Mungos having Polyjuice potion and sedative potion poured down their throats, of course when they were leaving Osiris said one of the Apprentices called for a few reporters saying something about the Potters being alive and well. So the group was having fun the non magic way (Sadly with magical disguises so if any reporter from the Magical world went to the non magic world and found them. After two hours of wondering around, they all linked hands and Apperated to Potter manor. Sirius showed Lily and James to the third master suit, while Remus showed Alice and Frank to another master bedroom so the four could get some rest. Harry and Ginny stayed up late that night, Harry was making four new wands both his and Neville's parents would have a phoenix feather and unicorn horn dust as their wand cores, while Ginny copied the Wand holster four times to give to the four new adults. They made them in record time and finished them in an hour, after the wands and holsters were given with a brief explanation about the wand and Holsters the six of them went to bed.

The next morning everyone but Lily, James, Alice, and Frank were in the Living room. Neville flood in around eight, which gave Harry, Ginny, Luna and both sets of parents enough time in the morning (Sine everyone sleeps in on Christmas morning) to plan on how to reveal the four new guests in the house two of which were permanent while the Longbottom's haven't decided on where to live yet. Before Neville arrived and before everyone but the four new guests, and Harry and Ginny were up talking and laughing around, Harry, who knew he could count on his parents to keep the secrets and if Neville's parents were anything like he, told them about the bond, and the arranged marriage and also since he Ocumencey shields on all four were so good that Harry couldn't even make a dent ( Harry wondered if it was about them being in the Hospital) he told them about the New Marauders, some of the Pranks, keeping to the prankster code, and finally after a lot of debating and a promise not to tell, he told them the major secret that only Ginny, him, and Possibly Luna knows about (She's been dropping hints about older than both Ginny and himself appears) the future of the wizarding world. The four adults were shocked it took some time but they agreed to help if necessary.

He told them what happened in his previous time line starting as far back as he could remember, sadly he could remember every little detail since that is one thing that is always keyed to memories, pain. He then told them about this first set of Hogwarts years, meeting his first friend, the Troll, the Cloak and the Mirror of Erised, meeting Voldemort in the forest, the Stone meeting Voldemort face to face, Dobby the house elf and his way's of saving the great Harry Potter the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Idiot Lockhart teaching class the Acromantula, the ghost that has the crush on Harry, the Chamber meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle, and defeating the basilisk, inflating Vernon's sister, running away (His parents weren't thrilled about him running away, but they were glad what he did to Marge a supposed criminal mastermind who was crazy escaped Azkaban, his training against the dementors, finding their weakness, getting a certain map of Hogwarts, and then finding out the truth, Peter's escape, how he thought he saw his dad sending the dementors away, using a time turner, saving a condemned animal, and rescuing an innocent person that did not deserve the Kiss, the Triwizard tournament; he gave them play by play details of each task, Creating a spell to destroy Dementors, the death of Cedric Diggory, the fifth battle against Voldemort, about the Priori Incantato meeting the echo of a muggle, a witch, Cedric and his parents, Cedric's last wish, the return to Hogwarts, finding out who put him through so much danger that year, how the Minister of Magic did not believe him, how that summer he used the new spell to destroy the two dementors that were after him and his cousin, his wandless capabilities just moments before, the Headquarters of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld place, the Trial, the Campaign to discredit Dumbledore, and himself, Umbridge teaching, the Blood Quill (James, Lily Frank, and Alice were in an uproar, and had o be reminded that it hasn't happened, The D.A. and all the teaching Harry did, the mass break out of Azkaban, Neville's sudden confidence boost, the vision of Mr. Weasley, Meeting Augusta for the first time, the Ocumencey lessons with Snape (Lily was outraged since she knew that, that wasn't the way to teach the subject), the new reign of Umbridge after the Ministry found out about the D.A. and Dumbledore saying he was the mastermind of the thing, the blood quill detentions, the O.W.L.s, the final Vision of the year about the Sirius, Voldemort, and the Prophecy, how Umbridge met her doom when she ran cross and insulted a centaur herd, the flight on Thestral's, the trap, how Neville fought bravely even with the broken nose (Frank and Alice smiled with that information) how he lost his father's wand ("Wasn't mine to began with it was my uncle's he hated me." Frank said), How Sirius died fighting Bellatrix, how Harry himself used the Torture curse on her (He got grounded for an hour for that), the fight between the Headmaster and Tom, the aftermath, the mistakes Dumbledore made, his six year about how he got Slughorn out of retirement how he found out he will lesson with Dumbledore, his first birthday since the Dursley's took him in, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, trailing Draco, the Hogwarts express, Potions with the help of that idiotic black book, The helping hand of Hermione Granger in the tryouts of Quidditch and the explanation, the lessons with Dumbledore, the faking of the Felix Felicis in Ron's drink so he'd have the nerves to play right, the unbreakable Vow, the last and final memory about the Horcruxes and what if Tom made seven, How he found out that Severus heard about the prophecy, how he took it to Voldemort, then went on to explain that he got angry with Dumbledore yet again (James and Frank laughed at how he messed up the Headmasters office), the trip for the Locket, the Inferi, ho he used the new Patronus against them and how easy the inferi fled, the way back Hogsmeade, the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower, the Trap, Dumbledore's death by the hands of Snape (Everyone got up in anger for that, it took Harry and Ginny about ten minutes to calm them down so they could continue with the story), Snape confronting him about the little black book and how it was his, the locket being a fake (Alice and Lily cried about that, Dumbledore weakened himself for no reason) The funeral, escaping from number four Private Dr., His second birthday party, since living with the Dursley's, the wedding, Voldemort ruler of Wizarding Britain, the break in at the ministry to get the Locket, the camping, visiting graves in Godrics Hallow, the Silver Doe (Lily gasped), destroying of the locket, the deathly Hallows, the capture at the Lovegoods house, Malfoy Manor, Gringotts break in, escaping on the Dragon, returning to Hogwarts for the final Horcrux, the battle of Hogwarts, the deaths, finding Snape; he told them about the memories, he sent the Silver Doe, the death of Albus Dumbledore was planed, the news that he had to die (All four adults were in shock), The sacrifice and the talk to Dumbledore in the between, his taunting Voldemort after they found out he was alive. When he told them about the day's after he came back, how Snape was helping him make changes, about the nutrient Potions, the Legacy spell, everything up to the moment the Potters were found in St. Mungo's. By the time Harry refinished his tales Frank, Alice, Lily, and James had enough time to id before everybody was getting into the living room to open presents.

As the last of the presents were opened Neville stood to leave so he could go visit his "Ill" Parents with his grandmother. Following the plan Sirius grabbed the Floo powered before Neville could get it.

"Harry, Ginny didn't you get the thing for Neville that I asked you to get for me?" Luna asked.

Neville turned around.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Oh your right Luna, how could we forget that, oh yes it's just they were too big to wrap." Ginny said.

"Go look in the sun room, the one with all the nice beautiful plants; let's see if you can tell what's in there that is for you." Harry said.

Neville walked towards the door to the right. A few minutes later everyone in the living room heard a gasp, and a thud. Several minutes later Neville walked back into the room with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"So Neville, did the Elfoids bring what you wanted?" Luna asked.

"Elfoids?" Draco asked.

"They are what help's Santa work miracles." Luna said.

"I think they are called Miracle Elves." Harry said.

"Really?" Luna asked turning her head to Harry. "I'll look it up later." Turning her head back to Neville she asked. "So do you like what you got?"

"I love it, whose idea was it?" Neville asked

"You see I was training in that particular area, and When Luna found out she asked to do it." It wasn't a total lie, when they told Luna what he was learning; she asked if he could help Neville's parents before they could finish telling her about their idea. "She said it would make you very, very, very happy and just looking into those blank faces that you call…"

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

Ginny hit him on the back of the head playfully.

"Oh right." Harry snapped his fingers. And a few owls swooped in with the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Once every one read though the main article which was about Harry's parents everyone looked confused.

"Two things, one, where are your parents at Harry?" Ron asked. "Two, why would Neville be happy about that?"

"Well, my mom is his Godmother, like his mother is my godmother, which is half of your second question; the other part is they are in the same room with the other two guests who arrived with them last night." Harry said.

"Lily, James come in now." Ginny called. "And bring in Alice and Frank."

Molly and Arthur looked up at this announcement. And saw exact older duplicates of Harry and Ginny the only difference was the eyes. And the two people that looked liked Neville, from the big ears on the man, the eyes from the woman and everything from head to toe could be placed on any of the three.

"Alice, Frank?" Molly breathed out.

"It's us back from the crazy worlds in our minds." Frank said.

Frank was most like Remus in many ways, he was serious when he had to be but a fun loving, prank giving, all around cool guy, while Alice was a mix between Molly and Lily, a person who lover her son and would protect him from anything, an excellent fighter if need be.

Just then the Fire place roared Green.

"Neville; we have to go visit you parents now." Augusta said in a rough, but calm voice.

Frank nodded at Harry.

"Would you care for a cup of tea Mrs. Longbottom?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have a few minutes before the hours of visiting allow us so why not." Augusta said.

A few seconds later she stepped through the fire place; she turned and saw Lily and James.

"Nice to see you two again." Augusta said to them, she turned to find Neville when all of a sudden she froze; standing there in broad day light hugging her grandson (for who knows how long) was her son and daughter in law. "But how?" she said with her mouth wide open.

Frank looked over at Harry and Harry nodded.

"Harry is well into Parselmagic and all this past year he was training with nerves and studying up on every subject and he found a way to heal us." Frank said. "With the pleas of Lovely Luna here." He said nudging his sons shoulder in a teasing manner.

Everyone had a marvelous Christmas Day; Augusta became very calm cool and collected. While Harry sent a Patronus to St. Mungo's so they could release the story about the Long bottoms. That night everyone but Augusta stayed at the manor. The following day James, Lily Frank, and Alice was up for the work outs too which surprised everyone (Turns out they did the exact same thing before they went in to hiding) after that the four Potters went to Diagon Ally Harry and James went to Gringotts while Lily and Ginny went to the Flourish and Blotts with a list so they could update the main Potter library. Turns out that the Malfoy's owed so much to the Potters that Malfoy could have been a house worker for the Potters for over three hundred years, if he already paid up, but now, they only had about a hundred Galleons, Lucius lost his oh so healthy standing as; Lord of the Ancient and Noble house, he was fired from half his societies, Boards, and even had to get rid of all of his house elves, Some of which were now to be found at the Potter's residences, all of the Malfoy major property was lost; making them sleep in a small flat in London, also it gave through to some other illegal activities that Lucius Malfoy was in such as bribing, blackmailing, etc., but also brought up more charges to other high up people (For excepting the bribes). At the end of the day, the four went back to the manor to relax.

The next day Harry and Ginny got Silver's Presents with cards: _Concealment robes = equipped with auto sizing, cleaning and temperature charms. When the hood is up your face will be obscured by shadows and the sound of your voice altered. There is also a weak notice-me-not charm to help you blend into crowds._ I give you two of these so you can blend in better, they are enchanted so where not even Mad-eye can see through it, and two _Wizard headbands which were designed to be thinner and lighter to be extra absorbent, and let the skin breathe, with only one layer of cloth on the skin. They also sized themselves to the wearer, and closed in the back with a hook and eye, so one didn't have to worry about loosening knots, or slipping._ To help hide your scar, since it likes to remain seen. And finally a huge log, the note said: dragonwood. Harry studied it; its bark shaped like flames, its leaves like wings its alternating grains of black and red made it look beautiful. Something snapped in Harry's mind; _Dragonwood's sap is some of the most combustible material known to magic, but the tree itself if fireproof, they make very powerful wands especially when all pieces of this tree is used._

_"Harry is this guy actually giving us what we need to make a better wand?"_ Ginny asked in awe.

_"Looks like it."_ Harry said.


	16. end of the 2nd year

Chapter 15; Arrested Fraud, rest of the year

The rest of winter vacation went by with a blast, the manor even though three more guests have arrived to stay (Frank, and Alice decide to stay and Live at Potter Manor, and Neville along with them {Muttering something about have had enough of Gran for awhile}) The day the Dragonwood came Harry made two more wands using everything that each magical form could give, along with some non magical forms and hair from his and Ginny's own head. Since the Holly Wands are still brothers of the Yew, 13in Phoenix feather wand that Voldemort owns, these Dragonwood wands whoever don't have a tail feather from Fawkes so it isn't a brother core of Tom's wand. They made copies of the Concealment cloaks and handed them out to each Marauder, Marauder Parent, they sent one to Bill and Charlie (through Gandalf) seeing as they couldn't get home for the Holidays. By the end of the Holidays everyone there was considered to be part of the family. That included Susan (whose aunt was getting comfy with Sirius over the Christmas break), Fay, Hermione, and their families (Though they haven't met really well) as well. When the huge Family arrived at Platform 9 ¾, everyone crowded around the group to so they could at least see the four famous adults from the last war, along with their sons. James and Frank (Both of which were able to get their jobs back, along with their wives (Alice was an Auror, while Lily was surprisingly an unspeakable, with many Masters) laughed as they say the Train, while their better halves were torn between laughing, complementing Ruffles and Flare, or yell at them. For a few minutes while everyone was getting their stuff aboard James and Lily disappeared, they came back with bigger brighter smiles than a few minutes before. They gave hugs all around and the kids got onto the train, James having a smile that seemed like he was planing something and Harry even though he knew him since Christmas Eve, he knew something was going to happen. When Sariah and Colin came in, they thanked him for the necklaces that he gave them for Christmas, Harry then explained the runes and what they did (Up to the ones the others know), plus another one, the one that looked like a closed eyeball, it would keep other people from seeing the necklace, unless they already knew about the necklaces.

"I didn't like that look on Prongs face." Mane said as they sat down in the Marauders cabin.

"Oh cheer up Mane; we're going back to Hogwarts." Snowy said.

"I agree with Mane, that look was just spelling disaster." Claw said.

"Well disaster for one maybe entertainment for another." Pure said.

"That's true Pure." Humble said.

"Well Humble, but you forget He is Prongs Leader of the first group of pranksters to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts." Trouble and Mischief said together in a praising/honoring tone.

Sport (Angelina) and Speed (Katie) slapped Trouble and Mischief's heads.

"Stop that, it sounds like you have a man crush on the original Marauders." They said together.

"Sorry how do you want us brilliant fourth years to make it up to you most beautiful fourth years?" Trouble and Mischief asked together.

The girls looked at each other with eyes sparkling like crazy then turned to look at Harry and Ginny, who nodded, eyes still sparking like crazy.

"Follow us boys." Sport and Speed said with a sly smile.

Sport and Speed led Trouble and Mischief out of the compartment.

"What do you think that's about?" Flash (Colin) asked.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out." Glare (Sariah) said.

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry were trying to look completely innocent.

"What did you two do?" Spots asked.

Maybe they didn't look innocent enough.

"Or do we not want to know?" Fang asked.

"Let's just say that it falls under the thing that all the Weasley boys that I was training with in Ocumencey back in first year."

With that all the girls laughed (Ginny told them in the girls dorms so the boy's couldn't hear), while the boy's blushed (Except Neville since he didn't have a crush back then). Later the four love birds came back the two boys wearing large Goofy grins, while the girls were looking smug. When the train was halfway to Hogwarts the least favorite Slytherins came in; Pansy, Bella, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle, Flora and Hestia Carrow, and Bulstrode.

"So we have Weasels, a squib, a Loony pure blood, and a girl that thinks she can do anything because of her auntie, Halfies, two mud firsties, a know it all Mudblood and Potty." Pansy said. "Oh let's not forget the Ferret."

"Well Pansy I'll take that as a complement." Twitch said.

"So do we." Trouble and Mischief said together.

"Potter, I know you had something to do with it." Bella said,

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked politely.

"My current living situation." Bella said angrily.

"Still have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said. "Though where you and your family wants to live is fine by me… oh wait now I think I know what you're talking about."

"Finally, you will pay me and my family back right now." Bella demanded.

"Hey if your father didn't pay up by the time I read the Will when I turned seventeen apparently the debt would have grown, since it was and interest debt."

By the time the Slytherins all were able to pull out their wands; they were faced with seventeen wands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice behind the Slytherins said.

The Slytherins looked around and saw Andy Silver standing there.

"Remember what he did on the train ride at the beginning of the year?" Andy said. "Now I wonder what would happen if all of them attack."

The Slytherins turned around to face the Marauders then scurried out of the compartment. Andy stepped in looking around at the compartment.

"Your dad does nice work." Andy stated towards Harry. "So did you get any interesting gifts? I did, see you Marauders later, Time Boy; remember Fate, and Death owes you."

With that he walked off before Harry could even comprehend the Hints that were given to him. A few seconds later they were talking about the face on Prongs.

"I think I know what this is all about." Harry said. "I gave my dad, Sirius and Frank some information about a person that annoys us all."

Before he could continue the conductor announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts within five minutes. When they all got to Hogwarts the group went to the Great Hall for Dinner. All the Teachers were looking at Lockhart; who was to engaged with fighting with his food (The Royal Duo turned it rubber along with the silverware {but keeping the taste}) to notice the feeling in the air. Half way through the meal the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and five people stood in the door way; Kingsley, Tonks, James, Sirius, and Frank, the five came strolling in the hall. The group marched all the up to Lockhart (Who stopped fighting his food when the Door opened) Kingsley, Frank and Tonks got behind him and pulled the chair out.

"Hello Lockhart." Sirius said as he pulled Lockhart up out of the chair, while James summoned Lockhart's new wand. James then tossed it over to Kinsley.

"Hello… Excellent to see you all here, I'm glad my work could heal you Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter." Lockhart said; eying Kingsley nervously as Kingsley put Lockhart's new wand in a little baggie.

Frank and James laughed.

"Heal me, there wasn't anything to heal." James said.

"And we wouldn't want a fraud to try anyways." Frank said.

"You are under arrest for advertising false information about yourself, lying to the General public, and Obviating people for doing famous things, then writing about them claiming you've done them." Kingsley said. "And other numerous charges that we shouldn't repeat in front of first years

"But I did do the stuff I wrote about." Lockhart said nervously.

He tried to get out of Sirius's grip, but to no avail.

"Sure, then why do we have a Wing dedicated to recently healed people in St. Mungos and half of them saying you stole their information?" James said. "And if a certain healer goes around this room, I wonder how many students he and she would find that have a Memory spell placed on them, I should say a memory spell hat was placed on that they don't know about or with your unique magic trail."

"Their trying… to… um, ah, frame me?" Lockhart asked unsure of himself. "I promise on my beautiful hair." Harry, who just happened to overheard, waved his Holly wand, all of a sudden all of Lockhart's hair fell out. Everyone laughed.

Frank, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley lead Lockhart out of the great hall, and the four houses cheered (face it he didn't teach anything, and all houses hated him {some probably don't remember why}).

"Well since that little disruption has ended, let me introduce our newest DADA teacher for this semester James Potter." Albus said.

James Turned around and took a bow, then sat in the seat which Lockhart was forcibly taken from. Harry waved his Holly wand slyly and the rubber meal and Silverware that were for that place disappeared, and replaced with scarlet utensils and a meal fit for an heir of Hogwarts. James caught Harry's eyes and winked, while Harry was thinking of pranks to pull on his father. Near the end of the feast James stood and asked if they would bring all of Lockhart's books to class.

The next morning the group had DADA.

"Welcome Class." Professor Potter said. "Now, thank you for all bringing the books, now stand up put the books on the desk and use the Incendio charm on the books. Don't worry last night I put impervious charms on all the desks. This is how I got rid of all the stuff that was the idiot's junk, from books to trunks."

The class did as instructed, and every member had a Grin as big as they could have burning the awful books (Little did they know, every Witch around the world that had read the morning paper {They made sure the charges of Lockhart was heard around the world} were doing just that; Burning all of the Lockhart book, and signed autographed anything). After the students burned everything they went over the new rules and expectations of class which were; have fun, learn and ask questions till you didn't need to. After that they went over that with any magical creature should be treated with respect or it might attack (Sounds like COMC, but Dark Arts do have creatures in them, or use creatures). For homework they all ad to select one magical creature, and do a report on it; how to treat wounds from it, what type and how it reacts to emotions, what they eat, and what level the Ministry classifies them at.

The rest of the Quarter had been very quiet, the New Marauders helped Moony from time to time (since the ones who didn't know, accepted him and they'd sneak to the Shrieking Shack to help him out (It also got them to fight bore hostile enemy's in their Animagi forms {Lupin agreed not to take the potion time from time so they could train fighting against Werewolves {He did want to but they wore him down}}). As February came to be the Bond between Harry and Ginny progressed and they were in the physical bond, after they went to tell Dumbledore they went back to their room and learned different ways to touch and still keep their hands free (They also told the Marauders who knew {So basically every one since the new ones mind shields were pretty good}). They played tons of pranks around school, from Making armor do wired things to students (Give Wedgies, stalk, mimic , etc), putting pucker powder in the Slytherins, Ravenclaw and Gryffindors goblets leaving suspicion on the Hufflepuff's, having the Hufflepuff's skin go all rainbow colors, turning the Snakes in to mongooses, having the Ravenclaw's speak in riddles and questions for a month, putting Bogart's in random places, and Harry's personal favorite turning his dad into his stag which was made to dress like a clown (Harry and Ginny thought He'd retaliate behind the scenes but surprisingly he didn't, though he was probably going to wait for Sumer o try anything. As April came around there was news of three more Weasleys born on the First, Fred and George were delighted, hoping there will be three more pranksters in the Family. By spring break all but the New Marauders, Andy and Dalphine Greengrass, and one Penelope Clearwater were staying at Hogwarts while everybody else (Except the teachers) was on the train home (The New Marauders hinted that for anybody who stayed will be turned into Animals for the week). The Monday at the beginning of Spring break he called the marauders to the Room of Requirement.

"So you've must be wondering why I called you here." Harry asked in an evil annoying voice.

They were in a circular room with a bowl in the middle of the room

"You have mastered the way of Ocumencey, you can hold out even if Voldemort himself is trying to get inside your head or Dumbledore asking you questions, or whatever the case maybe." Harry said. "Now when I say so I want you to all put a finger in the Pensive, in there you will find out my greatest secret, and Percy knows how to tell if it's real."

Percy got up waved his wand and muttered something under his breath. The Pensive glowed with a bright gold aura.

"It's the truth." Percy said looking scared. _'What is in this thing, we had to make sure Voldemort couldn't get his hands on whatever this is_'he thought.

Little did Percy know the whole group was thinking along those lines.

"Now this won't happen by our choices, and I hope you don't make them again, Ginny thought that I should just show you one year at a time, so I'll show you two since our second year is almost over, and of course our first." Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "Put your finger in, Wes some things might unnerve you."

They did as instructed and they all got sucked into the Pensive. It showed the meeting with Hagrid, the trip to Diagon Ally, meeting his first friend, the Troll, the Cloak and the Mirror of Erised, meeting Voldemort in the forest, the Stone meeting Voldemort face to face, then showed Dobby the house elf and his way's of saving the great Harry Potter the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Idiot Lockhart teaching class the Acromantula, the ghost that has the crush on Harry, the Chamber meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle, and defeating the basilisk then what he did these first two years to stop them from repeating. Once they all got out of the Pensive they all looked at Harry like he was someone else.

"Harry you shouldn't mess with Time." Percy said in shock.

Harry and Ginny stepped forward, he removed those memories from the Pensive and replaced them a whole new set. Percy did the spell again, the memories were true.

"This is what I've been trying to stop." Harry said.

The group put their fingers in the bowl again. They saw the third rise of Voldemort, the huge battle, in the middle of London, that destroyed the statute of Secrecy, how the Non-magic's stood up to the magical world, how the parents of Muggle borns were killed if they didn't abandon their kids, how the Non-magic's found ways to fight against magic, the fall of the burrow and it's inhabitants, the fall of so many witches and Wizards, fall of Hogwarts, St. Mungos, Diagon Ally, how Him and Ginny were the only witch and Wizard left besides Voldemort in Britain, the Final fight against Voldemort, the death of Ginny, the death of Voldemort. Finally it showed Harry broken wondering the country side till he found a small cottage, when he went in it was a huge mansion (Undetectable extension charm), the finding of the spell, him using the spell. The group rose from the pensive.

"That's why you went back in time?" Wes said. "To make sure that…"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Ginny did you?" Ron asked the simplest of how to phrase the question.

"Did I what know? Yes I did, and I've been able to help him out a lot." Ginny said. "But as you saw I died in the Future, but the only reason why I think like the future me, would be because of that mind sharing spell."

Draco got up and left the room.

"We'll be right back." Harry and Ginny said.

They followed Draco out of the room. They found him sitting in a window ceil. He heard them approach.

"Please tell me, I changed right?" he asked, he turned around, and they saw he was crying.

"You do during our seventh year, after I saved you more than twice; I helped reunite your family." Harry said. "You died protecting the Witches and Wizards."

"I don't get it Harry, after all the Non-magic's did you still treat them with respect." Draco asked.

"They saw a fight between two, powerful wizards, they were running screaming for their lives, they didn't see school aged witches and wizards form a protective circle to protect the bystanders who we were in front of." Harry said. "People do pretty pathetic things when they are scared. Sometimes they turn against one another, or they stand united against something else."

"So if you could have calmed them down, and talked after Voldemort fled, what would you have said o them?" Draco asked.

"I honestly don't know sure there was a few Non-magic's who watched the fight, they understood, I guess I should think about that if it happens… somehow."

"Don't let me change to be against the light."

"I won't Draco." Harry said.

"Oh you two boy's come on, we better go before they leave the Room." Ginny said.

As they reached the room, they saw that it was back to the exercise room they use in the mornings.

"What's all this?" Harry asked.

"We decided to train some more, look we believe you were doing this for the right reason, and none of us want to die." Ron said. "But Percy on the other hand, he's being a bit of a prat."

"He did that around this time last time as well, where is he?" Ginny asked.

"Um he said he had to go out and get some fresh air, there's a lot of it since we are going to turn people into animals on Friday." Hermione said coming over from the bookshelf. "I really wish we could take some of the books out of the room."

"You can borrow books from our library." Ginny said. "The ones in Harry's and mine's trunks."

"Guy's gather round, gather round."Harry said. "Gather round the Crystal ball.

A pedestal raised from the floor in the center on top of the Pedestal a medium size Crystal ball. Everyone gathered around it.

"Now, every one of you my friends got one for Christmas, with strict instructions not to throw it away, or break it." Harry said. Everyone nodded. "Here's why." Harry flipped out his wand from the backup holster (Holly), since his main hand was being held by Ginny, and pointed it at the Crystal ball. "Dividiuos." While thinking of the Burrow. Then he put his wand away.

Everyone minus Ginny gasped. There in the Crystal ball was the Land around where the Burrow used to be, but it was different, different in a good way. There was a small house in the center of the property a beautiful fence around the property, a few feet away were green houses, a good size Quidditch pitch. The House was painted Weasley red, in the front yard were small life size statues of the whole Weasley clan.

"That is your new house." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"How?" Ron gasped.

"They said the air wouldn't be breathable again till June, or July." Wes said.

"Unless little Harry here…" Fred stopped talking as they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appear alongside Alice, and Lily.

"Molly and Arthur this is your new home." They heard Lily say.

"We can hear them too?" Colin asked.

"Yes, makes for very accurate spying, and calls." Harry said. He waved his hand and said "Finite." The image disappeared. "Who wants to try it next?"

Hermione came forward.

"All you have to do is focus on who or what you want to see." Harry said.

"Dividiuos" Hermione said, with here wand pointed at the ball.

A boy and a girl appeared in the image, the boy looked liked a male version of Hermione minus the buck teeth (Which Hermione got fixed the week before since a Slytherin cast a tooth growing charm on her) also the boy had wire frame glasses, while the girl has straight brown hair, and brown eyes but she didn't seem anything like Hermione. They were both surprisingly using magic; they were making books fly around.

"Who are they?"

"My little brother and sister." Hermione said. "They've also shown signs of Magic, so I shared with them some wandless magic tips, over the summer since you started teaching us before school let out last year."

"What are their names?" Ginny asked

_"_Belle, Richard, we call him Rick,_ Belle is nine almost ten, while Rick will be eleven in July."_ Hermione said Wondering about if they were dead in the time line that Harry showed them, after all that Hermione said she was an only child. "Harry?"

"They died." Harry said, sensing the question. "One was by accident, the other natural."

"How was one an accident?" Hermione asked on the verge of crying.

"They were on the way to the store, some idiot crashed onto them, your mom was glad you survived, you had a broken back." Harry said. "Took about a month to heal, some accidental magic was involved, which was how you survived."

"And…"

"Born to early couldn't make it."

"What about me?" Wes said.

"Died at birth, Ron didn't even know about you until one birthday your mum just couldn't take it anymore she just broke down crying, released the memory blocks on your brothers, they were mad at first, but they understood, and she told Ron. He was mad but every year he went to your grave, when he wasn't there, if he was there it was every day, discussing how life was, from school to a person he more than fancied who he didn't think she knew he existed that way, since it was on the Burrow property, he used magic to put flowers on it."

"Wait our birthday is March 1st why were we together?"

"Hogsmeade make up weekend fifth year." Harry said.

"Where was it?" Wes asked.

"The grave was under the Tree with the tree house."

"Sad." Wes said.

Harry and Ginny looked around everyone was wearing sad faces.

"Cheer up you and the Grangers are alive and whole." Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

Hermione looked back at her brother and Sister. She cast the Finite spell.

"Who's next?" Harry said.

"I will." Ginny said. "And I know just the person to spy on." She waved her hand over the Crystal ball "Dividiuos" the image was of Percy Snogging a certain Ravenclaw in the transfigurations room. Everybody laughed. "Thank you, thank you." She said bowing

As soon as Percy was starting to take things a bit far Ginny ended the spell.

"Come on, we wanted to blackmail him." Fred said.

George took out his wand.

"If you put the Crystal ball back on Percy you will be dodging Boogies as an exercise." Ginny said threateningly.

George lowered his wand. Fred winked at George then the twin's apperated out of the room.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ron asked.

"One way to find out." Wes said as he pulled out his wand. "Dividiuos" Fred and George appeared in the Crystal ball.

They were in their Weasel form scurrying through the Corridors, it was impossible to know where they were since as weasels they were lower to the ground. After what seemed like ages they transformed back into themselves and casted Disillusionment Charm (Harry taught it to everyone before Christmas break, along with the Patronus Charm) upon themselves. As they were approaching a door, they heard moaning from inside. Just as the door opened the observers saw an almost naked girl, who was still snogging a Percy who was in his underwear, which seemed to be getting dangerously low.

"Finite." Harry said quickly.

"Harry, come on this would be prime blackmailing material." Ginny said.

Harry was about to tell her no, found himself being apperated by Ginny. They found themselves behind Fred and George (who were not disillusioned anymore), who was just standing along in front Percy and His love interest, they had a sheet around them, and sadly the sheet was thin enough that you could tell they were naked underneath.

"Harry, Ginny get Fred and George out of here." Percy said while his face was even redder than it was a few seconds ago.

"I would but I think Ginny wants to talk to you about something, along with Fred and George." Harry said.

"Fred George did you get?" Ginny started asking.

"Yes we did." Fred interrupted her.

"Good." Ginny said. She turned to Percy and the Girl next to him. "So what's your name_?"_

"I'm Penelope Clearwater." She said her blush was as big as Percy's.

"Well nice to meet you." Ginny said. "Fred George get going." The twin gave a bow and then apperated away. "Goodbye."

She waved her hand and Percy and Penelope got a confused look and Ginny apperated out with Harry.

They arrived at the Room of Requirements and everyone was at the Crystal ball watching something, except Sariah and Colin, all of a sudden the group groaned. Before they went any further Harry looked into Ginny's eyes.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"Oh this, and that." She said in a sing song voice. "But I did block them from watching."

"Good." Harry said. The two walked to the Crystal ball and saw the image was distorted, no sound, you couldn't even tell what the image was.

"Well since you can't watch Percy; why not see what an old friend is up to." Harry said he waved his hand over the Crystal Ball.

The scene changed to a short round man, his hair was everywhere, his teeth looked wired, and his eyes were like rat's eyes; he was in a cubicle room.

"Everyone may I present Wormtail." Harry said.

Everyone looked at the Crystal Ball. Three people came in to the picture.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been reassigned to a minimum security cell by orders of Minister Fudge." A person said.

"Minister Fudge my wand." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Malfoy probably gave a huge donation in exchange for Mr. Pettigrew to be in a minimum security cell." Draco said. "It's what he does." Draco said sadly.

"Good thing I've thought that far ahead." Harry said.

"What?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"If by any luck he will escape by summer." Harry said, Ginny grinned.

"You want that no good rat to escape." Ron asked his face going pale.

"Yes, hopefully he'll try to come after me next year, but if he doesn't he'll go to Tom. Either way the next two years will be tuff." Harry said. "Come on it's getting late, we should get to bed."

They all apperated into Harry's and Ginny's room; where the New Marauders all went to the Gryffindor tower through the secret tunnel. Harry and Ginny went to sit by the fire, just snuggling.

The next two day were fun; getting pranks together for the next few weeks, studying for tests. The middle of the week came and Harry and Ginny took their O.W.L's. On Friday they learned that the four met with their animals and Saturday they met with the Paintings of the four founders. That Sunday Harry and Ginny apperated out of Hogwarts Potter Manor, where they met Lily then went to the Department of Mysteries. Lily took them to the Hall of Prophecies, Harry led the way to the Prophecy that pertains to Harry and Tom, Harry picked up the orb, and placed a new one in its place, Harry put a few more enchantments on it. Ruffles and Flare Apperated out of the Department of Mysteries (He knew that the last Horcrux wasn't there just yet), to Diagon Ally to pick up a few things.

Once they arrived they went to a small bag store and got a small messenger bag to hold the Horcruxes, then went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books which came out a month ago (Both of which were written by Harry and Ginny {Using Harry's future knowledge). Then silently apperated back to Harry's room. when they appeared they saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout waiting for them.

"Hello Professors, how are you for doing tonight?" Harry and Ginny asked politely.

"I have come to give you this." Minerva said; she handed them an envelope each. "Those are the results of your O.W.L.'s."

"So you want to know how we got here like we did." Harry asked.

"Yes and since I know that you don't have an old heirloom on you." Albus said. "I also know you left the grounds to day."

"We went out with my mom." Harry said.

"And why didn't you tell someone." Minerva said.

"We didn't think of it, since no one has escaped from Azkaban, and we were in the Ministry." Ginny stated.

"Again how did you just appear? Albus said.

"We snuck into the Whomping willow, used that passage way then we met up with Lily, then we apperated to the ministry. After that she dropped us back off at Hogsmeade, and then we cast an illusion charm, and snuck back here." Ginny said.

"Now the question is how did you know I left Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Since we put a charm on it, kind of like a muggle repelling charm." Ginny said.

"So that means you have a trace on at least me warning when I sneak out of Hogwarts." Harry said.

Albus looked dumbstruck.

"So you do I was wondering if you did." Harry said. "Do you not trust me? Sure only twelve year's old a wife, a lot of titles that would practically put you out as Headmaster if I want to, but I don't, so now I have a question; why does Voldemort want me dead?"

Ginny looked at him in question.

_"Yes Gin I know why, but he doesn't know that, he made sure that him and only him could tell me when the time was right, a oath of magic to mine and Neville's parents so they wouldn't tell us"_ Harry said.

_"Ok I understand."_ Ginny said.

"Sorry Harry I can't say." Albus said then left.

"I wonder what he knows." Minerva said as the Professors followed him out.

As soon as the door shut Harry threw the orb into the fire letting the only recorded record be destroyed.

"It could have been different." Ginny said.

"Nope, I released Neville's and mines parents from the vow, he old geezer doesn't do things the full way, I found sixteen loopholes in those memories about the Vows. They told me, it's the same one." They opened they're results and to their surprise they had gotten an "O" in everything. "Now we just have to hide these until we want everyone to know we took them.

*In the Headmasters Office*

"What are you keeping from that boy Albus?"

"Enough to keep him happy at the moment." Albus went over to a pale instrument, it was swinging happily. "Good hasn't been touched."

"What hasn't been touched?" Minerva asked. "If you have been keeping secrets from me again, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year."

Albus looked at his wife.

"It's bad enough that I can't claim your last name, since you know that Voldemort is still alive, but keeping him the dark is not the best thing, it's just a wonder how much of his potential is still blocked from his parents, and your spells, plus the natural blocks he subconsciously placed on himself." Albus looked shocked. "Excellent twice in one afternoon where you've been shocked." He glared. "You talk in your sleep. You saw it was for his own good, him not accessing his Magic at those horrid Non magic's but it still leaked through, if Bilbo and Number four showed us at all was accurate."

Albus opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare, say anything, I went to the Department of Mysteries, to get the memories of the house checked if they were true." Minerva said. "Then the first of term last year, you were saying he only suffered a few horrible years, but no, by those memories he didn't have a few horrible years he had a nightmare since he was put in that house. He showed magic the second day of him being there, you said that bund will make sure he can only use magic when he's in control of it." Again Albus opened his mouth. "Did you see the first three times he used magic as a baby?"

Albus shook his head no.

"On time he was left by himself while his cousin had to go someplace, after that he was hungry; Harry at the age of one and four months did magic to get something to eat. Literally he conjured it, and then banished what he couldn't eat."

"You can't conjure food." Albus said. "It's one of…"

"Look at it yourself, tell me another possibility. Another time at the age of two, once he had to do everything around the house, he once apperated from his room the Cupboard UNDER the Stairs to the bathroom, since he could barely move since his uncle beat him so much he could barely move." She took a breath again. "The last time he did magic was entraining his cousin; his cousin giggled a bit too loudly, his parents came to see what was wrong. Let's just say that was the first of many times he's been to the hospital to visit the non magic healers."

"Non-magic? Where has that Term come about, I've heard it in the halls?" Albus asked

"Our Great grandson, he said that Muggle is an insult so Non magical, or non-magic is a better term, and I must say the terms are getting around, all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's have already taken a shine to it, and some of the Slytherins as well."

"So that's why there is that group sitting away from the tables." Albus said.

"Yes those are more of the noble Slytherins I've seen." Minerva said. "Back to the subject at hand when are you going to tell him whatever it is your hiding?"

"When he is old enough to know the truth I will tell him." Albus said.

"When is that going to be?"

"When I deem him worthy." Albus said.

What both of them failed to notice were two butterflies resting on the window ceil. The two flew off out the window then they disappeared. A few seconds later they appeared in Harry's and Ginny's room, they flew down onto the bed and in the blink of an eye Harry and Ginny took the place of the two insects.

"Well you learn something new every day."

"Which bit; The McGonagall and Dumbledore are secretly married or that they are your great Grandparents, or the fact that Dumbledore was shocked not once but twice, you didn't even know that."

"No… well yes to all of that, what I was going to say was that the only one that Tom fears, has a fear all his own." Harry said with a smile.

The rest of that year was well brilliant; Harry and Ginny took the N.E.W.T.'s secretly while the Seventh years were taking their NEWT's, Neville, Luna, Susan, Dalphine were mastering the second level of training from the Portraits of the founders. Regular tests for the Marauders were fairly easy, since they were currently studying the fourth and Fifth year curriculum of Hogwarts, Along with Harry and Ginny were trying to get Dumbledore to "reveal" why Tom was after Harry. The closing feast was beyond amazing, Slytherin came in last with 100 points, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were tied with 365 points each, while Gryffindor Managed to have a Whomping lead of 600. With the Finding of the Chamber of Secrets got Harry and Ginny a special services to the school, and with discovering the monster within wasn't a Giant man eating spider, Hagrid's was cleared of the charges that were brought against him, and he could (and will) be redoing his classes with a new wand that came during the closing feast (14 in. hair of a certain Acromantula (Aragog, who Harry asked very politely for, along with some Venom in the wand as well). The next morning everyone was packed and ready to leave. The ride home was comfy Harry locked the Door to the Compartment they were in so not even the unlocking spell could be used against it. The New Marauders were going to be looking for fresh talent since Percy the Prat was becoming… well a prat, Luckily he can't tell anyone about what he saw since Harry blocked it from his mind, and would only remember it once he wasn't a prat anymore. They were going to look at Hermione's brother Rick (Hermione was going to ask if when the next time she visits either the Weasley's or Potter's and Longbottom's she could bring Rick with them). Once on the platform they went their separate ways for now, Hermione, and Fay went with their parents, while Sariah and Colin went with theirs. Susan got a surprise her Aunt Amelia was wearing an engagement ring.


	17. Third summer

Chapter 16; some Secrets uncovered, Breakout, Reunion, the Wedding(s),

"Man glad to be home." Harry said.

The group that was bound to Potter Manor just landed. Susan was taking her stuff to the room that she and Hermione used last time, While Harry and Ginny took it to their stuff to their room celebrating not having to touch which they discovered on the train home they raced, and Neville's stuff to his room. When they all got back to the dining room for dinner there were a few small talks, Harry Examined the mind shields of Sirius and Amelia and Harry found them strong enough to withstand Dumbledore, He thought that since they had enough time before Tom came back he would test from time to time, after debating with Ginny, Lily, James, Neville, Susan, Alice and Frank, he decided to put all the memories in a pensive after dinner. After Dinner Amelia and Sirius went to the Living room, Amelia proved the memories were true so the both went in.

They say his first set of Hogwarts years, meeting his first friend, the Troll, the Cloak and the Mirror of Erised, meeting Voldemort in the forest, the Stone meeting Voldemort face to face, Dobby the house elf and his way's of saving the great Harry Potter the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Idiot Lockhart teaching class the Acromantula, the ghost that has the crush on Harry, the Chamber meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle, and defeating the basilisk, inflating Vernon's sister, running away a supposed criminal mastermind who was crazy escaped Azkaban, his training against the dementors, finding their weakness, getting a certain map of Hogwarts, and then finding out the truth, Peter's escape, how he thought he saw his dad sending the dementors away, using a time turner, saving a condemned animal, and rescuing an innocent person that did not deserve the Kiss, the Triwizard tournament; he gave them play by play details of each task, Creating a spell to destroy Dementors, the death of Cedric Diggory, the fifth battle against Voldemort, about the Priori Incantato meeting the echo of a muggle, a witch, Cedric and his parents, Cedric's last wish, the return to Hogwarts, finding out who put him through so much danger that year, how the Minister of Magic did not believe him, how that summer he used the new spell to destroy the two dementors that were after him and his cousin, his wandless capabilities just moments before, the Headquarters of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld place, the Trial, the Campaign to discredit Dumbledore, and himself, Umbridge teaching, the Blood Quill, The D.A. and all the teaching Harry did, the mass break out of Azkaban, Neville's sudden confidence boost, the vision of Mr. Weasley, Meeting Augusta for the first time, the Ocumencey lessons with Snape, the new reign of Umbridge after the Ministry found out about the D.A. and Dumbledore saying he was the mastermind of the thing, the blood quill detentions, the O.W.L.s, the final Vision of the year about the Sirius, Voldemort, and the Prophecy, how Umbridge met her doom when she ran cross and insulted a centaur herd, the flight on Thestral's, the trap, how Neville fought bravely even with the broken nose, how he lost his father's wand, How Sirius died fighting Bellatrix, how Harry himself used the Torture curse on, the fight between the Headmaster and Tom, the aftermath, the mistakes Dumbledore made, his six year about how he got Slughorn out of retirement how he found out he will lesson with Dumbledore, his first birthday since the Dursley's took him in, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, trailing Draco, the Hogwarts express, Potions with the help of that idiotic black book, The helping hand of Hermione Granger in the tryouts of Quidditch and the explanation, the lessons with Dumbledore, the faking of the Felix Felicis in Ron's drink so he'd have the nerves to play right, the unbreakable Vow, the last and final memory about the Horcruxes and what if Tom made seven, How he found out that Severus heard about the prophecy, how he took it to Voldemort, then went on to explain that he got angry with Dumbledore yet again, the trip for the Locket, the Inferi, ho he used the new Patronus against them and how easy the inferi fled, the way back Hogsmeade, the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower, the Trap, Dumbledore's death by the hands of Snape then Snape confronting him about the little black book and how it was his, the locket being a fake The funeral, escaping from number four Private Dr., His second birthday party, since living with the Dursley's, the wedding, Voldemort ruler of Wizarding Britain, the tale of Regulus Black, the break in at the ministry to get the Locket, the camping, visiting graves in Godrics Hallow, the Silver Doe, destroying of the locket, the deathly Hallows, the capture at the Lovegoods house, Malfoy Manor, Gringotts break in, escaping on the Dragon, returning to Hogwarts for the final Horcrux, the battle of Hogwarts, the deaths, finding Snape; he told them about the memories, he sent the Silver Doe, the death of Albus Dumbledore was planed, the news that he had to die, The sacrifice and the talk to Dumbledore in the between, his taunting Voldemort after they found out he was alive, and the death of Voldemort. Then They saw the third rise of Voldemort, the huge battle, in the middle of London, that destroyed the statute of Secrecy, how the Non-magic's stood up to the magical world, how the parents of Muggle borns were killed if they didn't abandon their kids, how the Non-magic's found ways to fight against magic, the fall of the burrow and its inhabitants, the fall of so many witches and Wizards, fall of Hogwarts, St. Mungos, Diagon Ally, how Him and Ginny were the only witch and Wizard left besides Voldemort in Britain, the Final fight against Voldemort, the death of Ginny, the death of Voldemort. Finally it showed Harry broken wondering the country side till he found a small cottage, when he went in it was a huge mansion, the finding of the spell, him using the spell. Harry even put in the New Marauders reactions.

When the two got out they saw the ones who were living there standing and talking, waiting for them to get out. Harry had brought in the safe that was surrounded with charms and Runes. Ginny and Harry were playing footsy while playing Chess (dead tie), as soon as everyone noticed that Sirius and Amelia were out they gathered round the safe.

"Now before you tell me I shouldn't change the future, or mess with time, those images of the future were the ones I thought wouldn't scar you to life." Harry said.

"I can probably guess that Pup." Sirius said.

"So can I, who else knows about this?" Amelia asked in a bit of shock.

"The new Marauders, But don't ask Percy; he's becoming a prat, since we decided he may do a Percy on us we made a loop hole in the memories, if you trust us and won't turn against us you won't forget, but if you go to old tom's side then yes you will forget." Ginny said, not looking up from the game the couple were trying to break free of the tie. "Then Prongs and Mrs. Prongs, then Frank and Alice, we told them during winter break."

"We showed them the memories, two days after Christmas." Harry said.

"No Harry I understand, those poor non magic's, I never thought they'd treat us like that." Amelia said.

"I do, Like I said to Twitch, the same thing you saw in the memories for why I am not against the Non magic's, they were scared, to many people saw it, and they were scared, scared people do pretty stupid things." Harry said. "I was one of them, after every death, I never killed though, tortured yes controlled yes, but by that third war, I was too happy to use those two spells again, I stunned if I could I disarmed if I could, purely defensive magic, but would I use those curses again, on Tom? Maybe. Bellatrix? No. People who think we are the bad guys? Certainly not."

"So how are you with the Horcruxes?" Sirius asked.

Harry moved a piece on the chess board, flicked his wand out, and pointed it at the safe. The safe popped open and the Locket, Diary, Diadem, Ring, Cup danced out of the safe and fell in a nice row so everyone could see.

"That's amazing, all you have to do is deal with the Snake, the one at the Ministry, and…"

"I'm not one, if you were able to read the inscription of the spell, it transfers my soul back in time, and once my soul was back here it destroyed the piece of Tom's soul that was in me. Plus with the Soul Bond, two different souls live in one body; ergo Tom's piece is destroyed with Love." Harry said.

"So you are Voldemort free?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, and hopefully, all will go right, and I'll be seeing Tom in two years, all I have to do is play a little jail breaker out if he doesn't escape, which I'm sure he has, since he was transferred to a weaker charmed cell a few weeks ago." Harry said. "Hopefully we can get the snake while we'll there, don't worry, if one of his goons go back to any of the locations of his preciousness's he'll find duplicates, well that is of all but the Diary and Cup, and Diadem, since Malfoy will tell him about the Diary incident, he won't be able to get into Gringotts, or Hogwarts."

"You're very careful, from what I see, and what I've seen, you are ahead of schedule." Amelia said. "Where is the Horcrux from the ministry at?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Ginny said.

"We only know I didn't sense anything while I was there last time, or the first time; I mean the time when I was tricked going down there, and the other day, yes I can sense those evil things, only if they are from Tom, since I was one, and no mom he wouldn't hide one in Godrics Hallow, nothing evil could exists in that house without pain."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Lily said.

"You were there, in this time?" Amelia asked.

"Last day of Spring break, I asked mom if she could help us get into the Hall of Prophecies, when we got to the row we needed, I froze all spells around it, then replaced it with a fake, then I threw it in to the fire at our dorm." Harry said.

"Why'd you freeze the spells?" Amelia asked. "You could lift it up, without anything happening."

"True but Dumbledore probably put spells there to make sure he knows if it was taken." Harry said. "He still thinks I haven't heard it yet, since he made mine and Neville's parents to make a promise not to tell us, a promise which he thinks is still there, since I found sixteen flaws or so, around the promise, I was able to cancel the promise without alerting Dumbledore. Then I unfroze all the spells after I put the fake one on its holder, and added a few for any Death Eater who calls, or Tom."

"So no one knows you switched it?" Neville asked.

"No one, not even Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Not true; everyone in this room knows it now." Ginny said. "We better stop talking."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to get past the secrecy charms we added to the door." Harry said. "He's wasting his time, all he has to do, is well so simple."

"Unless you aren't used to doing it yet." Ginny pointed out. "Like Snape, Albus, and Tom never do it, no matter where they are, Well Tom did the thing once, and the rest was banging down the door."

"What it?" James asked with a huge grin.

"Knock." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Everyone in the room laughed. The Pensive floated over to the two who were still playing chess (They keep tying) where Harry used his Holly wand to put the memories back in his head. He then placed random memories of untrue things in the pensive, and levitated it back to where it was. Ginny waved her wand and the Horcruxes flew back into the safe and the safe shut, and locked itself, Then Harry waved his wand again and the wards around the door went down. The door opened with Dumbledore pointing his feather wand at the door.

"I see the Griffin Wand is working better than your last wand." Harry said not looking up from the game.

"Griffin, you said Phoenix feather wand." Albus said.

"Oh sorry made a slip of the tough." Harry said. "My fault; its two Griffin feathers."

Albus gave a glare to Harry.

"Honestly I have made many wands." Harry said. "It gets confusing, after awhile. I'm not Olivander." He then winked at Ginny; who laughed.

"Albus what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I need a word with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black." Albus said. "You wouldn't know where Mr. Lupin is would you?"

"Right behind you Albus." Remus said. "Just came back from a friend's house." He was walking into room.

James and Sirius let out a cough that sounded like "Tonks", Remus glared, and then the other two Marauders busted out laughing.

"If you three please." Albus said. "Follow me."

Albus led the Marauders out of the room.

"Remind me to get Albus from getting into this place." Harry said.

"But wouldn't we have to switch Secret Keepers?"

"Not necessarily." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I bet's they have a spell." Neville said. "Like how they cleared the air around the Burrow."

"And the runes he has knowledge of." Hanna said.

"You mean along with the Goblin ward to prevent the trace?" Lily asked.

"Yes I mean those." Hanna said.

Everyone was getting in to the Chess game between the leaders of the New Marauders, after the third tied game the old Marauders came in with anger in their faces.

"Let me guess Wormtail escaped?" Harry asked moving his knight back to where it was a few minutes ago.

"How did you know that?" Lupin asked.

"Is Dumbledore gone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes he's gone; he had Fawkes take him away."

"Excellent." Harry whipped out his Dragonwood wand and waved it muttering incoherently.

There was a tingle in the air.

"There I just made it so where Dumbledore can't get in here without Fawkes." Harry said. "The only way for him to come is through Fawkes."

"Aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Lupin asked.

"He doesn't trust me, and until he does I won't trust him." Harry said.

"He's keeping a lot of secrets from us, even has a trace on us, if we leave school he knows about it, though we did cancel the spell, Merlin knows what else he's hiding from us."

A clock struck eight.

"Well we have to be up early, good night." Ginny said.

"Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to us about when the wedding will be, and things like that, she's been owl-ing us every day since we set it up for this summer, instead of next summer." Harry said. "Just like the law said. The Potter money is paying, but Mrs. Weasley is planning, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, we'll come later in the day tomorrow to figure everything out as well." Lily said.

They went to bed after talking to Remus about his Ocumencey shields. In the morning Harry and Ginny did their routines, grabbed their messenger bags which held their concealment robes for a just in case, then apperated over to the New Burrow. When they got there they saw everybody coming in from their mourning routines.

"Harry, Ginny!" Molly yelled from the door.

Molly was a bit thinner (due to all the exercise); she looked tired, from dealing with the Triplet's. The others were coming up from the Quidditch pitch, while Arthur was heading to work. Arthur hugged the two, and then went to the Apparation point and apperated to work. Ginny and Harry walked into the back door into the new Kitchen. It was three times bigger than it was originally was with new ovens, and Stove. They saw the two times the size Living room, trough the door, with all new furniture.

Looking around Harry and Ginny saw that the Weasley family was happy with their new house.

"So you like the new house?" Harry asked.

"We love it, thank you Harry, dear; even though they haven't had a lot of time here they stayed up till midnight playing on the pitch how they got up so early is news to me, while Percy was up in the new main library, I don't think he went to sleep. But Arthur, the triplets, and I love it, there were even instructions on how to add more rooms to the house."

Percy came through the door, looking like a pompous brat. He sat down at the table and opened a book on magical law, ignoring everything else. Molly put down breakfast in front Percy, Harry and Ginny. Then Luna, Draco, Fred, George, and Ron came down, and Molly put food in front of them all.

"The Mattresses are very comfortable." Draco said.

"Like sleeping on a cloud." Ron said.

"We each have our own bathroom." Fred said.

"Along with our own Library." George said.

"And near the Green house is a pool." Luna said.

"All of this was Ginny's idea." Harry said.

_"Thanks."_ Ginny said back.

_"It was your idea."_ Harry said.

_"So, I was going to let them think it was you."_

_"Why?" _

_"Just to bug you."_

_"Thanks."_ Harry said sarcastically.

"So what did say?" Luna asked.

"They didn't say anything." Percy said.

"Didn't they tell…?" Molly started.

"Not that he remembers." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Well, since we have gotten close we have learned to communicate silently." Ginny said. "Potters are known for learning fast."

"Well I have to go up stairs again." Percy said.

He shut the book he was reading took his plate and went to his room.

"So when is the wedding?" Ron asked.

"Well, we were thinking August 6th since Gin's birthday is on the 11th, we thought we'd have between our two birthdays." Harry said.

"That's very sweet; me and Lily have gotten together and discussed everything." Molly said. "Sirius and Amelia's wedding is on the thirteenth."

"She said." Ginny said.

"So we know that you told Percy about the Bond." Molly said.

"Well, we kind of blocked some of his memory, since he's becoming a brat." Ginny said. "Once he starts to come around he'll remember, or he finds something to trip his memory."

"Where is Wes?" Harry asked.

"Near the Giant Tree stump near the lake, it was where the…" Ron said.

"Where the tree house was." Ginny finished sadly.

The rest of the day was just plain relaxing. Ron and Wes showed the two around. Each room had a bathroom in it, and a small library. The Standard size Quidditch Pitch in Weasley colors, the Pool which could fit the whole Gryffindor population in it, and finely the Green house which had every type of Plant known to magic and non magic kind. The older twins waved good bye as they Apperated to their store.

At one Lily, James, Fran, Alice, Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Neville and Susan came over. While James, Lily, and Molly were talking about the Wedding, The New Marauders, with Crystal ball phoning to Hermione, and Fay, up in Ginny's room; they decided they will only play one or two pranks this year since Wormtail escaped. They also set up a meeting on the first night of school to review Harry's memories of year three. Hermione, who thanked Harry for telling her about the Time Turner in advance so she wouldn't be crazy the upcoming year, asked if Harry could make a new ward necklace for Rick since he was coming to Hogwarts this upcoming year; Harry agreed and said he'd make one for Belle, also saying that her whole Family will be invited to the wedding, and he'll give them the necklaces at the wedding, along with a Crystal ball.

Around four o'clock Draco received two letters from some, that someone turned his sister and Brother; Bella was gloating that she could skip a year, and saying she was now in Draco's year, Draco planned a few pranks for her. His brother was asking how it was on the light side of the feud, and asking how Draco was. The rest of the week was relaxed full and fun.

Harry's birthday came and gone, he got things from everybody including Silver. From Silver he got a book on how to create powerful objects, and make them permanent, and long lasting, with a note saying that he was sorry he couldn't get to them by Christmas. Both sets of twins gave him Weasley Wizard Wheezes products along with chocolate frogs. Molly and Arthur got them a few scrapbooks full of the day's Harry let them spend at the Manor. Hermione sent him a homework Planner, Fay sent him _101 Muggle pranks_. Susan and Amelia gave him a book about the sections of the Ministry. Percy (Still a prat) gave him a book about the laws of the Wizarding world (Harry he burned it after A0 made sure there was nothing of value, and B) as soon as they got back to the Manor). Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin gave him a book: **_Marauders Note book; by Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Mrs. Prongs,_** 'it has Charms, and spells galore, everything from Disillusionment to Healing to Ward breaking. Defensive spells, Offensive spells, most of their own discovery. We had figured out how to remove the trace, make ourselves unplottable. Notice-me-not charms, confunding spells, you name it, and one of us discovered a way to do it, even Glamour, even speaking some fluent language to masking our sounds with accents, even alternate means of wizard travel that no one has either thought of, or polished the means of the old ways. Not to mention the stuff on becoming an Animagus. Along with making Apparation easy, way's to stop Legilimency' the front page read. From Luna and Draco Harry received a book on Defensive magic. Fang, and Gandalf gave him a shape changing Skeleton; it could change into any skeleton to help find a weakness (Harry had no idea how the snake bought it until Harry looked at Ginny, who grinned).

The next day Harry and Ginny went to find something that might make Sirius either happy or mad… but probably happy, they put on their concealment robes, They changed their eye color to blue, and Harry put the band around his scar, and went into a side ally off of knock turn ally… where they found a small door. Ginny knocked on the door. A Wizard the size of Sirius opened the door. The Wizard was wearing a brown suit, with a black bow tie; his brown hair was messier than Harry and Ginny have ever seen, he also had grey eyes.

"What do you want?" the Wizard demanded.

"First off, we want your name." Ginny said.

"It's Brown." Brown said. "Robert August Brown."

"May we come in R.A.B.?" Harry asked. "The founder of Voldemort's most terrible secret, the one which you had Kreacher try and destroy, you remember the one from the lake."

Brown looked startled.

"Don't worry we aren't death eaters." Harry said.

"Come in, hurry." R.A.B. said.

The two kids entered the house. Brown showed them to a living room; a living room that didn't fit in, in Knockturn ally.

"I guess you can call me Regulus." Regulus said. "My real name is Regulus Black."

Harry and Ginny lowered the hoods of their clocks and changed back to their normal appearance.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Regulus said.

"Yes, I'm your bothers godson, he doesn't know we're here, actually, he still thinks you're dead."

"How did you know I wasn't?" Regulus asked.

"It's classified, Sir." Harry said, in a commanding voice. "Joking I saw a picture in Sirius's room, at Potter Manor, and I saw you the other day, sorry I used Legilimency on you, to double check."

"How did you get past…?" Regulus started. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"It was easy, look the locket is destroyed, and so is the cup, the diadem, all but the snake and the…"

"He made one in secret, before the diary, I think it was that idiotic snake totem he loved so much." Regulus said.

"It is, you wouldn't happen to know where it by any chance, do you?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I did, last I heard he was going to get one of his followers to put it in the ministry."

"It's not there yet." Harry said. "Unless…"

"It's in a different compartment, I mean wouldn't the unspeakable know what it might be?" Ginny asked.

"Not if Rookwood swore on his life it was safe; but once he was taken in to Azkaban any of his would be looked over, and made sure it wasn't dangerous." Harry said.

"It could be anywhere right now." Regulus said.

_"But when we went to rescue Sirius, that's when they put it in, with the mess we made no one could tell what went where, or if something didn't belong."_ Ginny said.

_"Good idea."_ Harry said. "So Reg do you honestly like living here?"

"No, the only one who knows I'm still alive is Kreacher." Regulus said. "And if any one asked, he'd say I died."

"Well, let me see the dark Mark." Harry said.

Regulus revealed his left arm; you could see scars around the mark.

"Not pretty isn't?" Regulus asked.

"I've seen worse." Harry said.

Harry raised his arm o reveal Fang. Silently they examined the arm.

"Had most of the nerves in the arm removed." Harry stated. "The nerves that will be and easy fix for Pomfrey, and me; as for the mark, what was that chant again?"

"What are you talking about?" Regulus said.

"Oh right" Harry said. "**_Mark of evil from long ago, hear this chant of protection and light, remove thy self from thy host, remove thy curse, and end his pain, make him whole, cleanse this blemish, Mark of Evil leave this Body!"_**Harry hissed.

The mark started to glow, brighter and brighter, soon the light vanished and the Mark was gone.

"You removed the mark." Regulus said dumbfounded. "I tried everything I could get my hands on."

"Well you didn't get your hands on a Parselmouth." Harry said. "So now that you aren't a marked Death Eater, what are your plans?"

"Honestly, I never thought this day would come." Regulus said.

"Well your brother knows what you did, how we won't tell, neither will he, we hope, so come by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes tomorrow, and we can reintroduce you." Harry said. "Come around nine, he'll be there."

"I don't know; he never gets up before noon." Regulus said.

"Trust us, we'll get you there, then you brothers can spend the day together." Ginny said.

"I guess, but if you aren't there by nine thirty I'll come back here." Regulus said.

"Fine, oh… just so you know Sirius is now Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black." Harry said.

"How, Mum disowned him." Regulus said.

"But she renowned him after he was sent to Azkaban, for thinking he betrayed my parents." Harry said. "But he didn't, so jokes on Mrs. Black, well your mother, since on 13th of August there will be another Mrs. Black."

"He's getting married?" Regulus asked in shock.

"No you are." Harry said in a straight face, upon seeing the disgusted look on Regulus's face. "I'm just joking." Harry laughed out.

"That's not funny I thought about that arranged marriage with the Parkinson family, luckily she got married into the Lestrange line after my supposed death." Regulus said.

"Sorry we had no idea, but hey, your brother is bringing honor back to the Black family." Ginny said. "You could help."

"Maybe, I think I might like being out in the open, I have missed the person who set me straight." Regulus said, with a love struck grin on his face. "Like I said… Tomorrow nine, if you get there past nine thirty, meet me here."

"Right, we'll meet here if past nine thirty." Harry said.

"Don't worry, we won't be late." Ginny said.

The duo headed to the door with Regulus behind them, muttering about undoing the changes he did to himself.

"Well good bye." Harry and Ginny said at the same time, as soon as they were out the door.

The duo Apperated to Potter Manor, They found Sirius in the kitchen with Amelia. Ginny tricked Sirius into taking Harry and Ginny to the store by himself, before nine. Then the Duo went to bed. Harry and Ginny walked into breakfast the next day (After a good work out) and they found Sirius half asleep on the kitchen table.

"Wake up Padfoot." Harry said shaking Sirius's shoulder. "It's time to go, remember you said you'd take us to the joke store so we could help out Fred and George, and so you could give them ideas."

"Another time, sleep now." Sirius grumbled.

_"I think I know how to wake him up."_ Ginny said. Harry nodded and smiled at Ginny seeing the plan she was forming.

"Sirius... I think Harry got me pregnant."

"What!" Sirius said sitting up straight. "Molly is going to kill me!" He said.

"_I told you that would wake him up Harry."_ Ginny said as Harry, and she dropped to the floor laughing. Harry picked Ginny up from the ground.

"Sorry Padfoot but that looked like the only way to wake you up." Harry said.

"That was cruel, Harry." Sirius said.

"Please you know we're taking the Heat potion so our hormones aren't messing up, telling me to attack her." Harry said. "In fact we should send a few more test tubes of the potion to the Females in the New Marauders."

"Yeah, Lily finished more of the potion last night." Sirius said.

"Come on, we have to go." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny grabbed Sirius and Apperated to the store. At nine Regulus was by the door, Harry and Ginny pushed Sirius out the door. The brothers went to talk in the Leaky Cauldron, while Harry and Ginny were mentally laughing at the discomfort of the two, then they went back to helping in the store.

On August sixth the wedding for Harry and Ginny took place at Hogwart's great Hall. The Wedding was, according to Ron, brilliant, everything went right and no one that wasn't on the list got in (IT was a very small list of Family and Extended friends family), true they had a reporter for the Daily prophet, thankfully it wasn't Skeeter, since she is in Azkaban thanks to a tip that she was an unregistered Animagi. Harry and Ginny gave, in secret, to Hermione's little brother and sister, a ward necklace and a Crystal ball each for spying, and communicating. The newly married couple went up to the seventh floor corridor, snapped their fingers as soon as the snap was done they were wearing normal clothes. Then they went to a door that was hidden behind a tapestry of the founding four, past the door was a chamber with four doors in the center of each wall (well two doors were on the wall to the left of the entrance to the room), and a Spiral Stair case in the center with elegantly carved railings. They went up the spiral staircase and found a door at the top. The room looked like Dumbledore's office, yet bigger, and less cluttered. Near the back of the office was bedroom separated by a wall and door. To the left of the room was a grand fire place, that was also elegantly made as well, it also had the main houses animals carved in it. On the right was a massive bookshelf covering every inch of the wall minus one door that the bookcase surrounded, filled to the brim with books. In front of the door leading to the bed room was a good size desk with six elegantly carved chairs two on each side of the desk. On the walls surrounding the door to the room, to his surprise, were active portraits of the Founding four.

"Welcome to the Founders heir's office." Godric said.

"How do you like it?" Rowena asked. "The bed room is a master, along with a good size Bathroom connecting to it."

"The bed's very comfy." Salazar said, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Really, Salazar that is what you say?" Helga said. "They come into their new room and that is what you say?"

"Hey their both Animagi…"

"And you know what potion their taking." Rowena said.

"Whatever." Salazar said

"Through the door near the bookcase, will lead down to the Headmasters Office." Godric said. "Don't worry only you or your wife can open the door." added after seeing the look on Harry's and Ginny's faces.

"So, where is the core for the wards?" Harry asked.

"You mean the ward stone?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, that's what I meant; I have a lot of wards to place on it, plus recharge the old ones." Harry said.

"The Ward Stone is under the Great Hall." Rowena said.

"Excellent, now, how do we get to it?" Harry asked. "Unless you know what it looks like and can give us every single detail of the room?"

"Go down to the Trophy room, you know the one right off the hall, then find the biggest shield award for the school, it's near the portrait, and say, 'As Founder's heir I command you to open'." Godric said.

"Thank you, we'll have to wait until, the hall get's done from…" Ginny began. "Duh… why not Apparate down to the Trophy room?"

"You have a point, but someone could be down there." Harry began.

"Map." Ginny said.

"Fine." Harry said. He took out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The Map activated, they looked at the Trophy room and saw that it was empty, unlike the Great Hall that was filled with family and Friends.

"You know, we should just look at it right now, then go up and enjoy the Party, and then tonight we should do the wards." Ginny said.

"Too true, Mrs. Potter." Harry said.

"You know, I honestly like the sound of that, Mr. Potter." Ginny said.

The two then Apparated down to the Trophy room then went through the shield, when they came to an arch way they stopped a few feet from the entrance, bracing themselves for what they will find inside. They crossed the threshold to find a big square stone in the middle, the while the three walls had bookshelves; which contained everything on wards and Protection runes. After they memorized every detail about the room they apperated up to the Trophy room then joined the guests, the New Marauders were looking at them suspiciously. By the end of the night everyone had gone home on the Knight Bus, or Apparation (Or hidden Side-along Apparation with family, Harry had everyone learn how to Apparate with more than one extra person after everyone had conquered the using magic in their Animagi forms), or Flooing from the Headmasters Office.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny went to bed early, put charms around the door, and Apparated to the Trophy Room. They walked up to the shield.

"As Founder's heir I command you to open." Ginny and Harry said together.

The door opened and the two walked in, and the door shut. Then they walked to the Ward stone.

"So earlier when you said Core, did you mean the new and improved ward stones?" Ginny asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, they helped a lot against who was left of the Death Eaters, while they somewhat worked on muggle, but after they found out about the switch to the Stone to Cores, they figured out another way." Harry said. "It was bloody annoying."

"I bet, so… some things that were created in the future… could we…" Ginny started.

"Invent some of the things here?" Harry finished. "No idea… I mean we don't want the Death Eaters to get a hold of anything." Harry said. "But there are a few spells I patented, and the Ministry is going to be using soon, or already are."

"Which ones will they be using soon?" Ginny asked excitedly. _"You're hiding them."_

_"Yes I am, mostly the Anti Dementor wards, and the Anti-Dark Mark spells."_

_"So no Death Eaters can get into places, as well as dementors?"_

_"You hit the nail on the head… but well I didn't exactly give the ministry the Dark mark spell."_

_"Why did you not give them that one?" _

_"So I can have some fun fifth year. You know I mastered long range Legilimency_ _right?"_

_"Yes, we could talk to Ron and Hermione right now if we wanted." _

_"Exactly… so during fifth year… when all the fun stuff begins I will be spying on Voldemort and act…"_

_"Act like the connection is still there, which means you'll…"_

_"I'll know when to strike."_

_"Plus with the spells we know it could come in handy."_

_"Exactly." _

They reached the room and set to work, for the next few hours they added tons of wards: Anti Dementor wards, a weather protection ward (Will let in the weather you want and block the bad storms), stronger Anti Muggle wards (Which came about in the last days of the war which the muggle's could never get through {by Harry himself}), anti Dark objects (Another Future ward), Anti Blood magic objects (Mainly Blood Quills) the last rune that was put up that next morning is a rune that lets all hostile intent to anyone inside the castle, be pushed out, or kept out, and a lot more wards; there were only a few wards that would not be put up yet… like the Anti Dark Mark, a Ward that harms anyone with a Dark Mark (So Snape wouldn't be harmed {Harry was planning to ask if he could remove the Mark from him as soon as he asked Silver something}), and a very tricky Anti Werewolf rune… there was only one counter rune… which they would give to Remus the following day. When they were done they could tell it was the next morning.

The newly married couple Apperated to the Manor's kitchen, the late night was not going unnoticed.

"Where were you two last night?" Lily asked.

"And don't give us in your room; wrinkle said you weren't in the room." James said.

"Ah, James, don't give your son and his wife trouble." Sirius said.

"We were at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"We know; apparently there is another trace on you, which tells the Headmaster that you were in Hogwarts later that night, that's why we know you weren't in your room, even though we told Dumbledore you were."

"We were busy… Let me guess Fawkes brought him over?" Harry asked.

"Yes… he did." Lupin said.

"Did anyone see him leave?" Ginny asked.

"He had Fawkes take him away." Amelia said.

"But we didn't see him on the Marauders map, or the…" Harry started saying.

Harry and Ginny used their Phoenix sense to see if anyone was in the room invisibly.

There it was Dumbledore's magical signature, right in the kitchen, slightly distorted by a Disillusionment Charm, but still there as bright as day.

_"Gandalf, will you please flame the intruder out of the Manor."_ Harry asked their Phoenix.

A second later Gandalf flamed into the room, landed in thin air (or Dumbledore's shoulder to be precise) and flamed out.

"What was that all about?" Moony asked.

"Well Dumbledore had Fawkes flame him somewhere else I the house, and used the Disillusionment Charm to sneak into the kitchen." Ginny said.

"And as for why we were at Hogwarts all night we were updating the wards of Hogwarts, and adding new ones." Harry added.

"Like how you added to the ones here?" James asked.

"Yep, if dear old Malfoy senior tries to get into Hogwarts let's just say he'll find the fact almost funny." Harry said. "We can't put up the ones we really want since Snape has the Dark Mark, and we don't want him to be injured, or hurt."

"Couldn't you just put a counter rune?" James asked. "Like you did with Draco?"

"We could, but remember fourth year, with Junior impersonating Moody?" Harry asked. "Since the curse of the DADA is still in effect and will be as long as Tom is alive…" Harry then started laughing, followed closely by Ginny, after a few minutes they stopped laughing long enough to explain. "WE thought we could use the curse on Tom, have him teach at School for a year that will get rid of him."

Everyone in the room laughed. Harry and Ginny went to bed after sending instructions to Fawkes; they were if Dumbledore was at the manor, and asked to flame to another place at the manor, just take him to the Headmasters office.

The two slept for a few days since they used up a lot of their magical reserves. By the time they were both conscious it was Sirius's and Amelia's wedding. The newest wedding went off without a hitch, it took place in the Auditorium of the ministry, since Amelia was a very good employee and that the Ministry owed Sirius Black about a couple hundred favors. The next day the newly wedded Blacks were going on their honey moon, and weren't going to be back by September first, luckily they decided to live at Potter Manor, since Regulus was now living at Number 12 Grimmauld place.


	18. Back at Hogwarts

**_Chapter 17: First night at Hogwarts._**

The following week everybody went shopping for the supplies for school; Harry even thought he caught sight of a certain Rat. They met up with Hermione, and Rick, who were dropped off since they were planing on going to either Potter manor, or the New Burrow. They ended up going to the Burrow; since Hermione wanted to spend time with Ron, and Rick wanted to spend time with the older twins (Hermione said he was trying to be a prankster).

On the last day of August, everyone (That goes to Hogwarts {Including the New Marauders, Minus Colin and Sariah}) came over to the burrow, so it would be easier to get to the train; another prospect was that the ministry was providing cars. When asked why Arthur's ear went res trying to hide something, James gave Harry a pointed glare that held a message 'Dumbledore thinks, along with the whole ministry thinks Wormtail is out to get you', Harry winked as soon he saw the look, and James gave a stiff nod saying the information is correct. After a large Dinner Ginny and Harry went up To what would have been Ginny's new room. They woke up to Sirius on the bed licking them. They got up and saw that it was five in the morning. They did the exercises and did a magical spar against each other. Then they went into the kitchen where only Amelia and Padfoot were there. Since they had ate before coming over Harry and Ginny made breakfast for the whole house hold.

"So how was the Vacation?" Harry asked.

"It was lovingly." Sirius said.

"And I bet, that you other half right next to you would punch you if you said anything else." Ginny joked.

"I would actually; he was a gentleman all trip." The new Mrs. Black said.

"Padfoot a gentlemen, I never thought I'd hear that." A voice coming from the door way said.

They looked around and saw Prongs and Mrs. Prongs were up.

"Why hello Mrs. Padfoot." Prongs said.

"Will he always call me that?" Amelia asked Lily.

"Maybe, but you are their boss, so you can get you revenge on them at work." Lily said.

"Good point." Amelia said. "So I hear Hogwarts is stealing you from the department of Mysteries, and James."

"Well me and Sirius." Lily said.

Harry looked up.

"You herd correctly Pup." Sirius said. "Since Moony will be teaching DADA, I will be his assistant."

"And I will be teaching at Hogwarts for years to come right now." Lily said. "Dumbledore came up with an idea; I teach first through fifth years, while Severus takes on the sixth and Seventh years."

"While I help assist with Transfigurations." James said.

"What about Minerva?" Amelia asked.

"Truth is I'm only staying one year." James said.

"Let me guess, Wormtail?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everyone thinks that he will come and try and get you, but I know that you can handle yourself, which is why Lily and I signed you Hogsmeade permission slip." James said. "Against Albus's orders. We then sent it to Minerva; she'll make sure you can go."

"He was against me going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked sunned.

"Yes, he thinks and I quote "I do not think that Harry should go to Hogsmeade while Pettigrew is on the loose, he is too young" unquote." James said. "But I have a feeling there is a ward on that necklace that…"

"You see right through me, dad, plus the contacts that I have in do more than change color, it's also why in knew that Dumbledore was right behind m, the contacts can see invisible things or people, can see in the dark, and make it so where I don't need sunglasses."

"Like I said, I believe in you, so does your mother… but you do know you could have signed your own form, both of you."

"We know, but hey why not let are mothers and Fathers do one last thing for us."Ginny said.

At eight o'clock everyone had finished eating and everything was inside the ministry cars, they got to King's Cross a little after ten. Once everything was in the Marauders carriage they went back out to hug Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and to Amelia the warning whistle sounded. They boarded the train and activated the compartment. Harry, who had to use the loo, came back just before the train started moving.

"Man this feel's nice to be in this compartment again." James said.

"Remember when we first did this?" Sirius asked.

"Fifth year, right after we tricked Lily into helping us with it." James said.

"That was funny." Lupin said.

"Hey guy's new year, equals explanation of another ward." Harry said. He tossed three necklaces over to the old Marauders. "One of the wards on the necklaces is a very interesting one, which does work, don't ask me how Rick how I know it will, anyways, it a warding rune that protects against…"

"Dementors, is what it works against, along with their effects, won't affect us." Ginny said. "We also added it to this compartment."

Everyone looked dumbstruck (Sirius looked mad or delightful at it).

"What are dementors?" Rick asked.

"You will sadly see one on this trip." James said. "They'll be searching the train for Peter Pettigrew."

"He was on the news." Rick said. "They never said where he escaped from."

"That's because he escaped from the Wizarding Prison Azkaban." Harry said.

"Do you know why he was there?" Rick asked.

"He betrayed my family." James and Harry said together.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, we know you didn't know, anyways there is a rumor going around the train that there are like twice as many first years." Harry said. "Heard it while coming back from the loo."

"It's more like five times as many." James said.

"How would you know?" Lupin asked.

"Hello, I am the assistant Professor of Minnie… I mean McGonagall." James said

"Wow." Rick said.

"So Rick, what house do you think you're going to be in?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I hope I can be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw could be nice." Rick said.

Just after the lunch trolley came, Colin and Sariah came back in (From the Loo, they didn't want the other to be a target of the Snakes), looking out of breath.

"What's up you guys?" Ron and Wes asked.

"Trouble, in the name of Slytherin." Colin said.

"What?" All the pureblood's asked.

"They mean; some Slytherins are causing trouble." Hermione, Harry and Ginny said.

"Well Moony care to come?"

"Last night was a full moon, I need sleep." Lupin said. "Starting this month I'll be using an extra strength potion." He said as he settled into a comfortable position. "No buts, you guy's could win against me, in any fight, no matter what, so I don't see the sense of letting the Wolf out right now.

"We'll come with you." Harry and Ginny said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Most of the Slytherins are scared of us." They countered.

"Fine let's go."

"Neville, Luna, Susan go find Dalphine Greengrass, and tell her to meet in our common room after dinner, for a portrait meeting."

Ruffles, Flare, Prongs and Padfoot ran out the door following Colin. They arrived at the door to four people, all looked new, but one was certainly older than a first year, along Mark and Rose evens, and they're tortures were none other than Bella Malfoy, and her gang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" James said.

The snakes turned around and saw the four people.

"Well if it isn't the two Potty's, how's married life?" Bella asked. "We saw it in the Daily Prophet, tied the knot in the Great Hall, I thought I was going to be sick."

"Was it that, or the interview your ex brother gave?" Harry asked.

"Now, before you continue." Ginny said before anyone could comment further. "We'd like to introduce two new teachers." Moving from in front so James and Sirius could be seen fully, they were leaning against the window. "Assistant Professor James Potter, and assistant Professor Sirius Black, who listen to the truth, and they can do whatever the teachers can."

The Snake Gang ran out of the compartment while pushing everyone out of the way.

"That was fun." Harry said. "Well funny."

"You guy's ok?" James said as he walked into the compartment.

"We're ok." One of the girls said.

"Harry, Ginny you should go back to the compartment, we'll be stopped for the search soon." James said.

"Good idea, no idea how these guys's will act." Ginny said. "Good day Professor Potter, Professor Black." They saluted then ran back to the compartment.

They got back to the compartment just as the train stopped and the lights flickered out. The duo went in and made sure the Anti dementor rune was still in place. When the skeletal fingers were pulling open the door, it got shocked, and floated away.

"Well good to know that one works." Ron said.

"You doubted me?" Harry asked.

"Um… no." Ron said a bit too quickly.

"I forgive you." Harry said.

After a few minutes the train started up again, and the train set sail again. After a few minutes the train slowed to a stop. Everyone got out; the Marauders took the carriages to school, while Rick went with Hagrid in the boats.

At the feast Harry caught Dalphine's eye, and she nodded, saying the message was passed onto her, and Harry nodded back.

"What did you mean by that?" Ron and Wes asked.

"By what?" Harry asked.

"Looking at Greengrass?" They said.

"Well, we can't tell you just yet, it's up to her." Harry said.

"And the message from earlier?" Fred and George asked.

"Again need to know only…. But we may tell by midyear." Ginny said.

"Does it have something to with the Animals they've seen?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"And why is Hannah being so secretive about it?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't want word to come out about it." Ginny said.

"But you two, Luna, and Neville have been hiding things." Wes said. "Some nights I wake up and he's just getting to bed."

"Ever since last spring, they've been acting differently." Hermione said. "I mean Dalphine is wearing a lot more green and silver, Hannah a lot more yellow and black…"

"We get it they like different colors." Ron said.

"Ron, honestly haven't you noticed that the only things Gryffindor about Luna and Hannah are the callers of their robes." Hermione said.

"She's right mate." Wes said,

"Maybe." Ron then dropped his voice down to a whisper. "After we saw the memories, they've been acting different."

"It was four days after we saw those." Fred said.

"And they each said they like Gryffindor better." George said.

Before anyone could say anything else the firsties arrived in the hall the girl that looked older than that of the first, was in back, as if new, but not new to a magical school. The Sorting hat sang his song then it was time for the sorting, the first name that caught Harry's and Ginny's mind was that of Mark Diggory; who was proudly sorted into Hufflepuff. A few more student's went up was Richard Granger, who was up there for a long time till the hat sorted him in to the Gryffindor house, e gladly ran to the houses table. After ten more students, a Trix Lestrange (Neville was looking between anger, and sympathy towards the young witch, for having that name as everyone Who knew the Lestrange's, this girl was the exact opposite) went up looking nervous as can be, after a few seconds on her head the Hat called out…Gryffindor, there were scattered clapping. Five more people went up and then it was Lucas Malfoy's turn, he also went up shaking, and nervous, if you looked closely you could tell he was scared witless. Harry decided to take a peek.

_"Well Mr. Malfoy, you seem to be very nervous, no need for that, I just want to place you where you belong." _Orrin said_. "Let's see, you have cunningness and you know how to sneak around and pull pranks, very interesting, Slytherin would be a good place for you… but I can see that you don't want to go there, you'd renounce your name just to be happy?"_

_"Yes I would." _Lucas told the hat_. _

_"Well, let's see, for that you aren't loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff, but you are smart, again not enough to be a Ravenclaw, but you have a plentitude of courage, Wouldn't you say Heir of Hogwarts? I know you are listening in."_

_"I do agree, he is willing to stand up to not only his father, but sister, and mother, and their ways in this world, through you Hat, I can see that he was never a Malfoy at Heart, so and Since he is Brave enough to stand for what he believes in, I would certainly say Gryffindor, but not to take away your ability to choose for them or them to choose through you, I let the task be up to you." Harry said, using magic to make his voice deeper; he withdrew slightly, only enough to hear, yet not to be called on._

_"Who was that?" Lucas asked._

_"The heir of Hogwarts, do not fret, he is kind and caring, now with his help and since he gave his permission to let me decide… though he did have the right idea." _Orrin said_. "Better be"_"Gryffindor!"

Lucas smiled at that, he gave the hat to Minerva and went running to the table of the brave; he waved to his brother as he sat down. More kids were sorted and sorted, a few times Orrin called on either Harry's or Ginny's help to decide which house for which person, finally the last person was sorted and the feast began. After the Feast Harry and Ginny went up to their room and waited for the others to arrive, first was Neville, Luna, and Hannah, after a few minutes Dalphine came in.

"Sorry I'm late, had to make sure no one saw me coming up here." Dalphine said.

"It's ok, sorry I should have mentioned no set time." Harry said.

"So what do the Founders want us to do first?" Dalphine asked.

"WE will take you one place first, and that will be one of our meeting spots." Ginny said.

"Then we have to show you something we did over the summer, Dalphine do you remember every lesson me and Ginny taught you?"

"Yes and I have the ward necklace you gave me. And I remembered what each of them do, and Luna told me about the Anti Dementor one." Dalphine said.

"Good, follow us." Harry and Ginny said.

The duo led the four out of their room and to the tapestry of the four founders; Harry pulled it aside, while Ginny opened the door. As soon as the four were in Ginny went in, then Harry went after making sure the Tapestry was still straight.

"Where are we?" Neville asked.

"The Founder's Wing." Harry said.

"What are the doors for?" Hannah asked.

"The doors lead to the rooms which are your studies." Ginny said.

"Each door color represents the house; another way to get into it would be the fire place in each common room." Harry said.

"Like Flooing?" Dalphine asked.

"Nope, just say 'As heir I command you to let me through', and then you don't have to say it again, since the castle will let through the flames without being burned." Ginny said. "After we reveal ourselves as heirs we can officially move in to the studies, since each of them have a Master room, a Master bath, and a Kitchen area."

"That's sweet." Dalphine said.

"Follow us up to our office." Harry said, as he started climbing up the stairs.

As they all reached the top they opened the door. As soon as everyone was in Harry shut the door

"This is practically what yours are supposed to look like." Harry said. "Except only with you houses Decoration's as you can see mine has all four's decorations."

"That door right there." Ginny said pointing to the door that is in the bookshelf. "Leads to Dumbledore's office, we think you have one too, but only we, as the heirs can open it."

"That's amazing; we can pull pranks on the Headmaster." Neville said.

Everyone looked at Neville.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well you should go down the stairs and to your studies, meet us in the Trophy room in a few minutes." Harry said.

Everyone Apperated down to the main floor of the Founders wing, and went into their designated door, While Harry and Ginny Apperated down to the Trophy room. a few minutes later there were four more people standing with them, all muttering about their studies, and the passage down to (Or up to) the common room. Harry led them to the Shield trophy and said the words carefully so each member could here correctly. As they made their way down Harry looked at the Founders map, side by side with the Marauder's Map, Apparently, only Argus was the only one that was patrolling tonight, then again considering it was a Sunday night, and everyone had class tomorrow. When they arrived at a curtain (Which Harry and Ginny put up) everyone stopped.

"Now after you look at this room, we should Apparate straight to our rooms, Dalphine, if you want to join us for our morning routines tomorrow come to the seventh floor corridor the hall way with the Ballerina trolls tapestry, and there will be a door, you will be able o come in, we get up at five, and go until seven." Harry said as he pulled open the curtain.

Everyone was looking pretty impressed; the only big difference was the fact that instead of a big stone cube sitting in the middle; there was a stone cube, glowing with every color imaginable.

"What is this?" Luna asked pointing to the Sphere.

"Well, since all of you know, for those that don't Dalphine was told and shown two weeks before the end of school last year, she excepted both of them, Also she has learned up to grade sixth just like the Marauders, it's a design that came from the future with me, it's a core, much stronger than the simple Ward Stones, this core doesn't rely on recharging every few years, it takes energy from the air around it." the Four took a big step back. "But not from a creature that is alive." He added with a grin. "Oh any books you find can be taken out, but let's have some rules for that; One; don't let anyone know where you got it, act like it's yours from your birthday. Two; when we done, we should bring it back down here, we should all be able to Apparate back down here, so that won't be a problem. Three; if you find a ward we should put into the core, alert all of us before hand, you might need more power, or something might over react, or you might collapse. Fourth; no one outside this group is aloud down here, even if you think he or she is trust worthy."

"What about the New Marauders, I mean they know your secrets." Dalphine said.

"What would happen if Fred and George got down here?" Ginny asked.

"Complete and utter chaos." Luna said.

After everyone finished looking around the room, they all Apperated to bed.


	19. a year fastforward

**_Chapter 18: a Year in fast forward, Finding family._**

Two months have passed since the sorting; everything was like it should be; Ron complaining about Divinations, the saving Ms. Malfoy from the "Adorable" Buckbeak, the Listening of Ron and Hermione bicker while Wes and Fay try to get them together; thoughts of locking them in a broom cupboard was the best one yet, but they decided to see if they would cool down and just kiss. Harry and Ginny were doing ok in Divinations, since they already passed a lot of the NEWTs standards they took the fun classes; which was Divination, and Care of magical creatures, and Ghoul Studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy (The Founder's heir mostly took that along with Hermione, Fay, Fred and George, and Draco). They did have some fun tricking Trelawney by using the crystal ball spell. On Halloween (Sunday) they played a prank that involved the Animagi forms of the old Marauders; the Snakes grew Rat tails, eyes and teeth, the Hufflepuff's grew black fur, muzzles and dog tails, the Ravenclaw's grew to be more wolf like (Or should it be said more werewolf like), while the Gryffindor's grew antlers, minus the new Marauders… they just transformed into their Animagi forms. Something Harry was doing was keeping an eye on the three Evans's, all of Gryffindor calls them that; the Three Gryffindor Evens, the two second years, then the one second year that transferred to Hogwarts from Salem witch institute; Her name was Rue Evens twin sister of Rose Evens, from what Colin and Luna said they are smart, but at the same time shy, and also they like Transfigurations and Potions, both of which were more popular than ever, sometimes the twin girls went out of the common room late and didn't come back until an hour past curfew sometimes two hours. Harry wasn't worried, with all the new wards in place, made sure no one evil was in the castle, not even a disgruntled Animagi trying to get in by the Whomping willow tunnel (which was being swept by the True Marauders). The Dementor's didn't help, they kept trying to force their way into Hogwarts, Dumbledore claimed it was so that they could search the grounds, but no one, not even Dumbledore believed that, the Dementors were hungry and very anxious, and were trying to get to the students while out and about outside the castle, and the Village, one dementor actually exploded trying to get through the wards on the first Quidditch match of the year.

As December began almost everyone third year and up could make a mist Patronus, none except for the New Marauders could make Corporal Patronus's, if they couldn't the students didn't go to Hogsmeade. On the 18th right before break got out the founders heirs met in Harry's office. They were talking about when to reveal themselves to the public (since every heir can block out Dumbledore and Snape combined no one knew about the six's heritages) Harry was starring out the window for most of it leaving Ginny to talk.

"Harry… Do you like that idea?" Ginny asked; trying to snap harry out of his thinking daze.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Luna thought we should dress up as clowns when we reveal ourselves." Hannah said.

"Yeah... sure, what ever." Harry said still thinking.

Everybody laughed.

"Wait, what did I agree to?" Harry said snapping out.

"Nothing, we knew you weren't paying attention so we came up with something ridiculous to try and snap you out of it." Neville said.

"My idea was not…" Luna began.

"We all loved it; it's just funny; I mean can you imagine any of us would be taken seriously, if we were wearing clown outfits?" Dalphine asked.

"I guess you're right." Luna said.

"Haven't you looked in the closets?" Harry asked.

"Not really, it's not like we're moving in there yet." Hannah said.

"We have in all of ours really ancient robes, almost looks like sage robes." Ginny said.

"We are pretty sure that they are in yours as well." Harry said.

"It's true I have some in elegant Green and Silver, with the Slytherin House crest on the back."

"Well ours is fiery red, and Grey, with the Hogwarts Crest on the back with a phoenix above it." Harry and Ginny said.

"Anyways what defenses is there, if Hogwarts comes under attack, and they break through the enchantments?" Dalphine asked.

"Well to do that, they'd have hit the floor of the great hall in a certain area, for the core to collapse, but we me and Ginny have made sure the knights have been charged with more enchantments, then we have to think about Golems."

"A golem?" Dalphine asked. "As in the story about Prague, and the creature made out of stone?"

"Exactly that." Harry said.

"We know a few ways to create them, there's enough water in the lake to cast there, but if we added it with another spell we don't have to worry about how many Golems we create with water. Earth again, we have an idea for that, but it will take some time, we could do a fire, and have a pit dedicated to the teachers and Headmasters past, and with a few spells make sure if any student gets thrown in they'll live, but when the golems are needed they won't have that charm on them."

"Flame freezing charm." Luna said. "Then a flame charm?"

"Exactly, plus we can make it like the water, so the flame can never go out, no matter how many soldiers we need." Harry said.

"We talked about if someone slipped past the wards and got into the Great Hall, but could the wards be over powered from the outside?" Neville asked.

"Well Voldemort, if he was at full strength, with the right attitude, or should I say bad attitude, he could break the shields." Harry and Ginny said.

"Well let's be glad he's a ghost right now." Dalphine said. "Unless there is something else you're not telling me Mr. Potter."

"Always am… we can't change to many things too quickly." Ginny said.

"But possibly by the end of fourth he'll back in a new body." Harry said. "So over the next few months we should take a look at what could be done in the future… so we do not repeat the past."

"Here, here." The four heirs shouted.

"Also when we reveal our selves I will put the portraits of the founders from my training room into the Great Hall, or into the different common rooms."

As the meeting ended the four Apparated back to their dorms so they could go to bed, while Ginny and Harry who were exhausted decided to sleep in their bed in the study. The next morning Harry was in the study looking at the new and improved Marauders Map, it was like the pull down maps that non-magic teachers had to access maps, it now consisted of both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, which third years and above would be going to for Christmas shopping, and the following day everyone would be heading home on the train. Harry was looking around the tree line of the forbidden forest and the Whomping willow for any signs of Peter. What caught his attention was instead of four Potter's running around Hogwarts (Lily, James, Harry, and his wife Ginny), but there were two more Potter's running around, he pulled out his founders map (Each Founder Heir had one, he looked for the other two Potter's making sure the names were correct. But in the founders map he only saw the Twin Evens, where the two Potter were. Same first name different last names, then it hit him he remembered back to when he was in his seventh year after the fall of Tom… he had just found the Founder map, and was looking over it closely, and side by side with the Marauders Map after an attempted murder, his own murder; the Marauders Map showed who people really were, it could see through Invisibility Cloaks, reveled if some was around even if in Animagi form, even if someone was using Polyjuice Potion the Marauders map would know who they truly are; whereas the Founders map didn't, as it was also tied to the Hogwarts registry, yet didn't show anything besides the people and hidden passageways… he remembered the accident where he learned all top well, during his seventh.

*Flashback*

Harry was having a good time that November he was dating Ginny and watching the Mermaids jump in and out of the water, along with watching the Founders Map… The DADA Professor was walking towards them, they were in plain sight as it had been so peaceful and no one had bugged them since Ginny had told everyone off and she'd use her new and improved Bat Boogie ex if anyone bothered them again. As the DADA teacher approached they were relaxing.

"Hello Professor Gabriel." Harry said.

"How'd you know?" Gabriel asked.

"This map here." Harry said. "Come on Gin we have to go before Dinner ends."

Gabriel raised his wand as the two kids stood up.

"Not so fast." Gabriel said.

"What are you think…?"

"Shut up girl." Gabriel said.

"What's up with you today?"

"Shut up Potter, I have to kill you for revenge against my Master, and for what you did at the ministry."

"You're not Professor Gabriel, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I am…"

The not Professor Gabriel was too busy answering Harry's question to notice Harry ejecting his wand from the holster, which Olivander had given him for his 18th birthday, and pointed it at Gabriel and easily stunned him. They levitated the man and walked up to the castle, by the time they arrived at the front gate the man was revealed to be Yaxley. After Headmistress McGonagall called for two Aurors, she gave them each fifty Points for Gryffindor.

*Flashback Ends*

Harry was just planing to take the Marauders Map down to Lupin to see if one of the spells were wearing out, then he remembered it had a spell that prevented that, as well as what Sirius and Lupin the first time they confronted Harry in the Shrieking Shack all those years ago. The map never lies. Seeing as he wanted answers he figured he was going to go the source, his Parents. He found is parents in the room they had on the fourth floor, just as he was leaving he noticed a name which he needed to talk to 'Silver', Andy Silver was in the corridor outside the tapestry of the four founders just waiting around.

_"Gin, I'll be talking to Silver in a few minutes… guess where he is."_

_"Is he in Great Hall?"_

_"No he's outside the Founders tapestry." _

_"Why is he there?"_

_"It looks like he's just waiting." _

_"Go talk to him, why do I have a feeling that you also need to talk to your parents?"_

_"Cause that's where I was headed."_

_"Well, tell me how the talk with Andy goes."_

Harry Apparated down the stairs, and then came out the tapestry to find Andy waiting for him.

"Hello Harry." Andy said.

"Andy nice to see you; how did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"It was easy; your parents aren't the only one to have a map… of course theirs doesn't…"

"It does now; I was taught how to add rooms and passageways to it." Harry said.

"Sorry, so I guess you know what I am doing here?"

"You time traveled."

"Yes I am, mostly use it for studying, unless something like this happens, I mean two spells from two different but the same catastrophe happening, so what happened in your time?"

"For the reason I had to come back?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Andy said

"Non-Magic's found out, and revolted against us." Harry said.

Harry grabbed Andy's arm, and then they Apparated to the Heir's study.

"There now no one can over hear us." Harry said.

"So how did the Non-Magic's find out?"

"A big battle between Voldemort and me in the middle of London, that's what broke the statute of secrecy." Harry said.

"So that's where and how you seem to be in the right location at the wrong time, or know about things before they happened." Andy said. "So you know; Pettigrew is on his way to find you, if he can't try and get to you by school's end…"

"I am well aware of what he intends to do… even if I have to use the Imperius curse on him." Harry said. "I have all but three of the Horcruxes destroyed… the snake, a small statue of a snake, and Tom himself, you do know who Tom is correct?"

"I do know all about him."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the…"

"No I don't know where the statue is." Andy said. "That's new news to me."

"So in one of the letters you sent." Harry started. "You said there was another one of us?"

"There is… he came from a time where you and he spent a lot of time together since everyone else on the light side lost their lives… Ginny, Ron, the Weasleys, Hermione, her twin, Hermione's foster parents the Grangers, here real mom was killed around the time when her father went to Azkaban and her uncle was supposedly killed on a Halloween night, then she lost her father without even knowing it her fifth year. Just like your fifth year."

"Whoa, hold up for a second 'Mione is adopted?" Harry asked.

"She never told you?"

"No, I don't even think she knows, in this or the other time line."

"Sad, well don't tell her… though she might find out, don't know when but her dad is free sooner than expected, even married by now."

"Does her father know about her?"

"How do you think the Grangers came to be with Hermione; her mother was close friends with them." Andy said. "So back to whom I was talking about, the person like you who has time traveled… what else can I say without getting into trouble?"

"He asked you not tell me after he found out you knew?"

"In a way, he said give him clues, that way you know who it is, and can except easier." Andy said. "Though he doesn't know about you, I mean you being a time Traveler. His attitude has changed drastically, he's not a pain in the back side anymore, offering to help, and in more than one way has. Well that's all the info I can give you; goodbye heir of Hogwarts; and Remember Time is always different, things happen on way one time and in another a different way, the only events that do not change are those that are written in stone."

With that he transformed into a silver Phoenix and flamed out of the room.

"So he's a Phoenix Animagi too." Harry said. _"Wonder what else he's hiding."_

_"Me too." _ Ginny replied

Harry looked at the map once more, and flamed out of the room. He appeared outside his parent's door, he knocked loudly. The door opened to reveal James.

"Oh, Harry come in, come in." James said.

Harry walked in; the room was the same as Harry's dorm that was connected to Gryffindor tower, comfy living area, a door to the bed, and a door to the bathroom, and a bookshelf on the far side. While a very comfortable couch and two love seats surrounding the fire.

"James who is it." Lily called from the other room.

"Harry's here." James called.

Lily rushed out in sweat pants and a white shirt with a small lily on it, and swept him into a big hug.

"You should visit us more than once a month… I don't care that breaks almost here." Lily said, releasing Harry from the hug.

Once Harry was released he put up charms to make sure no one over heard things (With the exception of Ginny through the link).

"Hey mom, dad." Harry said. "I need to ask you something."

The two adults looked at each other.

"Is Ginny…" Lily started.

"No, we been very careful, and we've been using the Heat potion when we have to." Harry said. "I was looking over the new Marauders Map since today is a Hogsmeade say and I wanted to be sure that a certain rat wasn't around to case mischief, when I noticed two people on the map down in the Quidditch pitch."

"Harry…"

"Then when I looked at the same spot with the map that is tied to the registry of Hogwarts there they were same first name… the only difference was the last name. Now I know there have been a few differences from this do over… mostly good things Hermione's family is whole, and so is the Weasley's family."

"Well Harry, the August before everything went south… August 5th two Female Potters were born, not even Dumbledore knew." James said.

"Twin girls, we named them…" Lily started.

"You named them Rose and Rue." Harry said. "You named the after flowers."

"Right, it's a Evens tradition to name your girls after Flowers… since we knew that there was a spy we knew that they wouldn't be safe so for their protection, we did something that anyone could borderline as good or bad parents, we sent Rose to live with my brother." Lily said. "And we sent Rue to my mom's in America; we laid out the story that my mom died so she could go somewhere without worry of an attack, this past Summer… she died and Rue came to live with her with sister and they both came to Hogwarts… sadly my sister law passed three years ago, so he's all alone now."

"I get why you had to do that, I really do, when were you going to tell me though, I would have loved for them to be at my wedding." Harry said jokingly.

"We were planning on introducing you to them this summer, since we can get them back into our custody by the end of July, and everything from the registry to wherever will know, so next year they will have the last name Potter." James said.

"We arranged it with my brother; he knew that he'd have to return her one day… and now he has both of them too turnover."

"Was that where you were when we were getting on the train last term after we found you?"

"Yeah, I saw him there, that's why we disappeared for a few minutes." Lily said. "Can you please try not to interrupt?"

"Sorry it's just I do have more of a family than I realized, maybe in the other time as well." Harry said.

"We know it's hard to digest; you aren't mad?" Lily asked.

"No I can never be mad at you, neither is Ginny." Harry said.

"Well things have changed, maybe we can invite them over for Christmas, all of them." James said.

"That would be nice I'll owl him before the train leaves tomorrow." Lily said.

"Do, did they know?" Harry asked the simplest way.

"Yes they told them when they first started school, well about their parents, they knew about each other for years, visited each other a few times." James said. "Haven't you wondered where they go an hour before curfew?"

"They were with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes they were; we figured we should get to know them… and explain why we did what we did." Lily said. "Sure Cameron, my brother, and my mom might have explained a few things, but we told them the truth. They accepted it, practically like you did."

"Were they told about me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they were told to try and be friends then go in for the shock." Lily said. "We have one bigger announcement but it can wait until break, maybe we'll tell you four on Christmas."

"Thanks for letting me know… I better go, Ginny's at Hogsmeade waiting for me." Harry said.

Harry flamed out of the room and appeared in a tunnel. He followed the tunnel till he came to a trap door above him; he opened it to reveal a basement and plenty of boxes, he wrapped Thestral magic around him so no adult could see him and walked straight up the stairs into Honydukes Sweetshop, once he was mixed into the crowds he dropped the Thestral magic and went to the Three Broomsticks where he met up with Ginny. When he got there he sat down with some butterbeer. Then they went to do their Christmas shopping. When they were walking out of WWW Hogsmeade division, they saw Bella Malfoy, flanked by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, walking away from two Hufflepuff third years that were looking mad, annoyed, and sad, looking smug about themselves. Ginny looked at Harry as an idea crossed his mind. Taking out his Dragonwood wand he pointed it Bella's back.

"Homo Infectus." He whispered.

Suddenly Bella was grabbing her behind and squealing like a pig. When the hands came down she sprouted a pink pig tail and her nose was also in favor of a pig. Harry did the same thing to Pansy, with the same results. Ginny brought out the camera she kept on her for moments like this and took three pictures. Pansy and Bella tried to remove the tails and noses but nothing happened, then the group of snakes ran back to Hogwarts to have somebody remove the tails, as they were running Ginny pulled her Dragonwood wand out.

"Mucosa Volatis." Ginny whispered.

A slime yellow light hit the four. Suddenly all four snakes were fighting off bat Bogies while they were running.

"Well I always said they needed more exercise." Harry said.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Ginny said.

They both laughed and went into Honydukes Sweetshop, where they snuck into the cellar and went into the tunnel as soon as they got in they cast wrapped Thestral magic around them so if anyone with a Dark Mark comes around they couldn't see either of them, good thing too as they were close to the end they saw a rat who was missing a toe scurrying back towards Hogsmeade in the same tunnel. Harry and Ginny didn't do anything since it might have been another rat, which lost a toe in a fight; since the tunnel was underground there were plenty of rats to look at. When they got to the edge of the tunnel they flamed to Ginny's trunk which was left in their Study. They walked to their room next to the Gryffindor tower and started wrapping gifts using magic. As they were finishing up Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Hello professor." Harry and Ginny said together. "What can we help you with today?"

"Well this afternoon four Slytherin third years came in two of them had Pig tails and pig noses which I had to use a unique spell to get rid of… another fact of the matter are slimy green bats that were attacking them, and probably still are." Minerva said.

"What does that have to do with us?" They said together.

"Well last term a few students from different houses went in to the Hospital Wing with the same bats attacking them… and each time they were asked what they were doing they responded they were bugging you Mrs. Potter, well back then it was Weasley, but I think you know what I am getting at. I even herd your brothers are scared of that particular spell."

"Well maybe I taught it to someone and that person used it on those four Slytherins for bullying Hufflepuff's." Ginny said.

"I would like to see your wands." Minerva said.

The two pulled out their Holly wands.

"Priori Incantato" Minerva said with her wand pointed at the two Holly wands.

The last thing that showed up was the Patronus charm twice and the transfigurations spells from the day before.

"Sorry I had to check." Minerva said.

"It's alright… I mean four Slytherins came in with bogies in the forms bats plus pig tails, blame the ones who use it the most often." Harry said. "Maybe I should do it to them… I always wanted o try doing that after Hagrid gave my cousin a tail." Ginny started to laugh, Harry promptly joined her.

"That's not very funny Mr. Potter." Minerva said. "OH… your mother wants you to know that your family will be heading home via Portkey tomorrow instead of the train, as Pettigrew is still after you and the paper says he was spotted three towns over, and that was last month."

Minerva left the room leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Ginny asked seductively.

"Nothing…" Ginny gave him a sad puppy dog face. "Don't give me that, besides if we do what you're thinking, I might slip up and tell you what I am going to get you for Christmas… or New Years." he said with a sly grin.

"So what did you or are you going to get me for Christmas?"

"Sorry love… Mom will be getting, well reserving it for you since you have a tendency to peak through my eyes when ever we're apart."

"Fine… so we have four hours before curfew what do you want to do?"

"Well Mrs. Potter… I was thinking that four hours is a good time for a bath; a four hour bath." Harry said making his way over to the bathroom, while taking off his shirt, as he gets to the door he turns around. "Aren't you coming?"

Ginny ran to the door while taking off her shirt.

The next Day Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Harry and Ginny were all in Lily and James room all holding a Portkey to the Manor, all their stuff was taken by Dobby back to the Manor a few seconds ago. After a few seconds of hanging onto a Gryffindor pendent flag they were in the study of the Manor. They went to unpack in their separate rooms then went down to the Kitchen for breakfast.

"My brother will be here tomorrow; along with Mark, Milo, Rose and Rue." Lily said.

"That's awesome." Ginny said.

"How old is Milo?"

"He's eight almost nine."

"So my fifth year he'd be ten?" Harry asked.

"He'd turn ten in June before your fifth." Lily said.

"More random trivial time accidents."

"I haven't seen them since the beginning of the year, and since they've never been in a magic house hold try and keep things as calm as possible." Lily said.

"Well we have to cancel the Marauders meeting then, it's scheduled for Christmas Eve." Harry said.

"Fred and George are going to be Prank Crazy since we haven't done much pranking in the whole half year this year."

"I mean they know why we want to stay out of trouble this year."

"That's good." Lily said. "The one on Halloween was pretty good, it beats everything your father and his group of friends did."

"Oi." The old Marauders cried.

"So what happened to Uncle Cam's wife?"

"Ella? She died about two years back." Lily said.

"So I bet they live in Surry, little Whinging to be exact?"

"Yeah how did you…"

"Yeah in the other time Mark was in Milo's place, Dudley beat him up once… don't remember the reason."

"Well time sure is different." Remus said.

"Definitely, Andy did say some events are written in stone." Ginny said. "But there is one part of what he said that is confusing."

"Yeah that one bit was confusing."

"What one bit was confusing?" Amelia asked stepping out of the Fire.

Oh we talked with one of the other two Time travelers, and he had some dirt on a friend of ours." Harry said.

"Which one?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Hermione." Harry and Ginny said together.

Sirius got up from the Table and left the kitchen table, James followed, then closely by Amelia with a small look of a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" the youngest couple said together.

"It's complicated." Lily said.

"More complicated than me?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You look like my father doing that." Lily said.

"What I mean to say is that; I'm a guy who defeated Tom more times than I can count… lived in a cupboard under the stairs till I received my first Hogwarts letter… get my arm bitten by the most venomous snake in existence, which by the way was a hundred and twenty feet twelve inches long, the venom would have killed a grown man in two minutes…"

"I saw that in the memory… if that was how fast it would have taken for an adult how long…" Lily faltered at the question she was about to ask.

"A minute, for a kid second year, even less thanks to my condition of malnourishment and stunted growth because sleeping under the stairs."

"But in the memory you were still up walking around after more than a full minute, maybe more than two."

"That was the only up side to living with the Dursley's that long."

"What do you mean?"

"After my first big beating from Vernon, I should have gone to the hospital since… well let's just say my arm wasn't supposed to bend that way, bent more worse than the time Lockhart deboned me, except more painful… anyways they threw me in my room under the stairs and left me in there for about four, five days, by the time the door opened let's just say I needed a good bath and under the stairs needed a good airing out, they decide to take me to the Doctor then and surprisingly I had a small hairline fracture."

"But you said your arm wasn't supposed to bend that way, so that means it wasn't a hairline fracture."

"Correct, during my summer after fourth year after when they finally realized how bad it was for me, which involved Dobby tapping the house to get impressions, let's just say I have and probably still have a huge measure of healing capabilities, over time I got better at controlling it, and then I could heal a Bludger break in about a minute, or less; that could have been useful."

"Wow, do you still have it?"

"I have no idea… and I don't think I want to try and find out... though no doubt that I do. Now back to my story… survived the killing curse twice, been under the Cruciatus curse more times than I can count, plus the attempted one by Umbridge, fought over a hundred dementors twice, saved my cousin more times than I care to admit… and that he would admit, the youngest Quidditch player in over a century, youngest ever to win the Triwizard tournament… so on and so until whenever you want me to stop."

"Well you do have a good long history of a lot of crazy twisted adventures… so I'll give you a vague story, before Sirius was imprisoned he had a wife, and two kids, soon after we were out of Hogwarts just like James and I, his wife was killed first… just a few months after their twins were born, Sirius tried his best to raise them both but he couldn't since the war and everything, along with him being an Auror, he sent the boy Jackson overseas… to a cousin that still like him, and let the girl to a family that we knew and liked, even knew about the Magic world, as they were both squibs."

"That's interesting… I wonder if they have any other kids."

"By now they have three; one is the adopted daughter of Sirius." Lily said.

"Why is Dad upset?"

"Sirius's old wife… was your dad's twin sister; her name was Alexis Potter." Lily said.

"And what does this have to do with 'Mione…" Harry and Ginny began. "Oh, so Padfoot is Hermione's real dad, which would explain a bit of how she was better at the Animagi training, along with her Kneazle cat form."

"She looks like her mother more… well she is an exact replica of Alexis." Lily said. "Now I have a question for you." She asked.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that you took your OWLs last year... and you're Newt's?"

"Of course." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Wouldn't that tip off Dumbledore?"

"Well all of first year, you could have found me sneaking into the Library at night, I practically read all the books that the other years lent me… which all of them could say it's true for me since I honestly did ask them to borrow them; I just kept them until I finished reviewing; plus a secret I figured out in the Room of Requirement, which I will be showing everybody how to use it when we get back either this year or next. Same as last year and the week before we took are OWL's and NEWT's."

"You covered your tracks; James would be proud; his saying is when either lying or pranking, 'always have an alibi'." Lily said. "Frank and Alice should be here soon with Neville and Susan."

"Why don't you use the Marauder names?"

Lily glared at her son.

"Never mind…" Harry said. "So have you reserved parts of someone's present?"

"I have… well so has Alice… I hope you don't mind, you can trust her to keep a secret." Lily said.

"I know I trusted her with the big one." Harry said.

"How's the getting truth from Albus doing?" Lily asked.

"Don't get us started." Ginny said. "We've tried almost all but three tricks in the book."

"What tricks?" Lily asked.

"The three tricks include Veritaserum, threatening him, and lastly blackmailing him." Ginny said.

"What do you have on Albus?" James asked entering the Kitchen.

"Quite a lot actually, most are from his manipulations while some aren't." Ginny said. "Though Professor Minnie would like if one secret got out in the open."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"We can't tell you… let's just say two butterflies; one with very bright flaming red wings, she was so beautiful…"

"And one with Raven black wings, he was so handsome, over heard a privet conversation which had a few interesting tid-bits of information."

"Nice, so working with your Animagai forms… do you think that you could teach your sisters?" James asked with a grin.

"I guess, they'll have to take the…" Harry started, he looked at the grin of his father and the annoyed look of his mother. "They've already taken the potion haven't they?"

"Rose is a Doe, like her mother." James said.

"I'm also a Lioness." Lily said.

"While Rue, is a Tabby." James said.

"None of them have a second?" Harry teased.

"No." James said. "But we are teaching them Ocumencey, not very well at it but they'll be there by the summer."

"We'll be happy to show them, we'll even give them a necklace, with the Potter crest on it."

"By necklace you mean the…"

"Yep, the necklaces the Marauders have."

Lily gave him a glare.

"Well their Potter's and Potter's are targets for dark loony lords who are afraid of death." Harry said.

"Any ways about their Animagai forms I figured it'd be a good way to get to know them." James said. "Since me and your mother have gotten to talk to them every night this past semester."

"I said yes… as long as Ginny can help." Harry said. "Though she might be busy with something entirely different, yet alive at the same time."

Before Ginny could ask what he was talking about Lily ran to the Bathroom that was connected to the kitchen, and promptly got sick.

"Is mom alright dad?" Harry asked. "I mean she's been like that for about two months now almost three."

"Shouldn't last this long." James said absent mindedly.

"What do you know that we don't?" Harry said.

"Actually I know what's going on." Ginny said.

You do?" Harry asked.

"And I'm not telling… unless you tell me what you're getting me for Christmas." Ginny said with a grin.

"Never going to happen." Harry said. "Sorry you just have to wait till Christmas morning."

Ginny sat back in her chair with a pout.

A few hours later Neville, Susan and to everyone's surprise Draco walked into the kitchen with Frank and Alice. Dobby got them all some food then went to his room off the kitchen.

So how was the trip?" Harry asked.

"Boring." Draco said.

"No unwanted visitors, so luckily no clothes were banished. Sadly Draco's brother was staying school, not wanting to meet Malfoy or her ugly father." Susan said. "It would have been nice to talk with him without something getting in the way."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Just to get too know him." Susan said.

"Good news is he'll probably be coming home to the Burrow with us when summer starts." Draco said. "Or something else happens."

"Dalphine sat with us on the Train... she said she'd be doing it from now on, now that she has caught up to us." Susan said.

"That's good, will she join the Marauders?"

"Yes her name is Snake." Draco said. "Which reminds me where did the snake she has gone?"

"In her Stu… I mean maybe she had Hedwig send the snake home?" Ginny said.

Draco looked at Ginny with a curious look.

"Does this have something to do with the thing we have yet to know?" he asked.

"Yes it does." Harry said. "This reminds me we have to cancel the Marauder meeting, since Fred and George haven't pranked that much lately; they are feeling feisty, with a huge urge to prank. Then again they are coming over for Christmas Eve and Day."

Draco, Susan, and Neville looked at them confusedly.

"My mom's brother is coming, along with his two sons, and my two sisters." Harry said. "And two of them aren't used to crazy."

The three looked at them dumbstruck. Harry and Ginny told them the story about Rose and Rue. They laughed, joked, and played pranks on the old Marauders for the rest of the evening, then went to bed at midnight. The next day everyone was waiting in the parlor room for the Evens. At noon six people appeared. Lily who was with them, and was the only one that was standing, started to help the others up. Cam, a tall male with Black hair and emerald green eyes wearing blue jeans and a blue Tee-shirt and blue eyes, had a Hula Hoop next to him. Rose, a carbon copy of Lily, was wearing a jeans and a black shirt, and Rue had black hair but hazel eyes, just like James, with a red shirt and a black skirt. Mark looked liked his dad, down to the clothing. Milo who was 8 almost 9 was wearing what his father was wearing but he had bark blue eyes was wearing glasses with brown hair. After introductions they went to living room and talked about years gone by.

The next four days was the best the whole family had the Evens who got fully integrated into the family by the second day, on the third day the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna, and Fay came over for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day (Fred and George promised not to prank the Evens or the two Female Potters). On Christmas day Harry woke early and called for Dobby to get Ginny's present for her from the pet room; Dobby came back with a cat carrier and handed it to Harry. Harry took the small kitten who was black, the tip of his tail white, Emerald eyes, paws white, out of the cat carrier and placed it next to Ginny, then transformed into a cat to tell him that Ginny is his new owner, and that he was co-owner, but Ginny was in charge, and then Harry changed back to his human form. The kitten was rubbing against Ginny when she woke, as soon as she saw the kitten she picked it up and cuddled with it for a few minutes, then gave her husband a kiss.

"He's so beautiful." Ginny said.

"What are you going to name him?" Harry asked. "I've already checked… he wasn't given one by his mom." He joked. "Or at least he's too young to remember it."

"I don't know." Ginny said. She took a few minutes to examine her new pet. "I know; I dub thee Emerald, or Em for short."

"Meow." Em said in agreement.

"He likes it." Harry joked. He kissed her again then kissed the cat on the head. "Actually he is a bit like me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well the shop keeper owled me when he found a cat that had just given birth but died after the last kitten was born, that one in fact, the only male in the litter, anyways he was the only one left when I visited last yesterday, so I reserved him, I was planing on getting you a cat anyways but I wanted to pick it out by myself. Mom and Alice reserved the cat stuff."

"Sad… but thanks for the great gift." Ginny said.

After they unwrapped the rest of the presents they went to the living room (Ginny holding Em curled up in the elbow of her left arm) to find the others in the manor. Harry was given hugs for the necklaces from his sisters and his two cousins… Milo was apparently a wizard, since he had made Rose fly into a sofa when he was three. With that he also gave them all (minus Milo {since he wasn't at Hogwarts yet}) a wand holster and one of his wands, each had two Merperson hairs each. After that they played catch the fox (where either Ginny or Harry, or both would transform into foxes so the others could work on using magic to make them faster, {or stronger depending on the exercise}), the rest of the week was fun for the whole Family, and Lily's big news was that she was pregnant, three months in. The of New Years Eve was fun as well, yet for Ginny it was maddening since her first heat was with her… and Harry had hid the Heat potions and had told (Bribed) the other females that were full fledge Animagi not to give her any, she took to locking herself in their room for the night. At eleven P.M. Harry knocked on the door then flamed in. He saw Ginny sitting on the bed looking annoyed.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Don't you Hi me… I'm mad at you." Ginny said.

"Well what if I said this is either part of your Christmas present, or New Years present."

"What you want me to jump someone here?" Ginny asked. "That's some present."

"Honestly… I don't want you to jump someone." Harry said; Ginny glared at him. _"I want you to jump me."_

"…" Ginny had her mouth open in shock. _"Did you just say what I think you said?"_

_"Yep… you've been bugging me about it, and I thought New Years."_ Harry said. _"And when I found out you were going to be in heat, plus our bond screaming at us to finally do it."_

_"So who exactly knows about this?"_ Ginny said. _"I mean…"_

_"Well the females in the Marauders might know, since I bribed them not to give them any Heat potion."_ Harry said; he looked around. _"Where's Em?"_

_"After a good hour petting him I felt like using the one spell that I… well the future me used to do whenever you were stressed and we had passionate nights together… on the cat, then morph into a cat myself, so I had Gandalf come in and flame him out."_

_"Why didn't you use that spell on me earlier, that Ginny was so proud when she and 'Mione came up with it, it was a year after the battle, and we had just gotten married when you told me about a spell you and Hermione made during our seventh year and you were waiting until we got married to do it, unlike Hermione who used it on Ron every night after seventh year." He said as he got in the bed with Ginny and massaging her shoulders._

_"Does it even work on animals?"_

_"It works on everything."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Ron got hold of the spell and gave it to me, and then he tested it out on animal pairs."_

_"Speaking of which, who does that black owl belong to, I mean the one that is always with Hedwig?"_

_"Well… he belongs to Hedwig, if you catch my drift."_ He said, as he took off his shirt, and then banished her shirt.

_"Twelve and Thirteen."_ Ginny said as she banished their pants, she looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers; she looked at him expectantly.

_"Like I said, I wanted to do this tonight… and you have no idea how long I wanted to jump you today."_ Harry said. _"Could have been sooner if you didn't lock yourself away in our room."_ he waved his hand at the door to cast privacy charms, and locking charms; then started kissing her passionately, and started loving each other more than they ever had, since they were together.

The next morning they woke up under the blankets looking at each other with a look of bliss.

"That was a nice night."

"It sure was, the bond sure helped make it even nicer." He took a breath. "We better get up they might wonder where we are."

"I don't think so."

Harry looked at the clock besides the bed.

"It's already noon."

"I guess I should have seen that one coming. I mean how late were we up last night?"

"Last time I saw the clock before we fell asleep was around four A.M."

"I still say we should just stay here for the rest of the day."

"Then your brothers our mom and dad's might be worried."

"We're married; we can do whatever we want."

Before she could tackle him again there was a knock at the door, and an extendable ear slipped under the door.

"I knew I forgot to cast something last night."

"No you didn't I had Kreacher take that part of the charm off." Sirius's voice came out of the ear. "Yes he works here now; yes you were right he's a whole new house elf."

"What do you want?"

"I was just checking if you two were still alive." Sirius said. "Haven't heard a peep since you flamed in there after Ginny…"

"Stupefy." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

A red light went from his hand and slipped into the extendable ear, they heard a bang coming from the opposite side of the door. Harry summoned the extendable ear and reapplied the charm on the door.

"Where were we?" Ginny said; as she tackled him again.

A few days later the group was in the Marauders compartment on the Hogwarts express, the only difference was Rose, Rue, and Mark was with them, Harry had promised that they wouldn't do anything bad on the train, unless a few snakes deserved it, and Fang agreed.

As the train left the station they saw the older Potter, Sirius, and Remus Apparate away. When they were half way there the snakes decided to pay a visit, a visit which had Fang hissing at them and them rushing out of the compartment in their underwear.

It was now a week before February began when they were all in the Harry's common room having fun and talking about the year so far, while paling a muggle game, the game of Life, each having a team of two. After they left after the game, which left Ginny alone with Harry, as they started to get through their night rituals for a school night Ginny stopped abruptly running to the bathroom again.

"Ginny are you alright… I mean that is the tenth time today getting sick." Harry said with concern in his voice. "And I lost count of how many times this week you've gotten sick, along with last week."

"I'll be ok love." Ginny said.

"At least go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said. "And before you ask me something; I ask why are you blocking me?"

"I already have been to see her."

"And what did she say?"

She whispered something very low, then unblocked some thoughts that she hid. Harry excited about the news picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down Potter." She whined.

He put her down and she rushed to the toilet. When she walked out of the bathroom she went to lie on the couch.

"How long have you known?"

"A few days." Ginny said. "After Lily caught me getting sick in one of the toilets around the second floor, she guessed it, then she took me to Madam Pomfrey."

"And when are you due… well the baby due?"

"Nine months from now." She said sarcastically. "October give or take a day."

"That's excellent news." Harry said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Stop it Harry… I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Harry waved his hand a mint flavoring brushed up against Ginny's teeth.

"Now you have." Harry said.

"Very clever, Mr. Potter." Ginny said.

"So Mrs. Potter do you just want to get in bed or shall we celebrate?"

"I don't know, I am feeling like I want to celebrate, but Pomfrey did say it was just because I will be feeling horny."

"Well we have Binns the first thing tomorrow; I think we can skip his class correct?"

"Since we took our OWL's in it and got an O in it, I think we can."

Harry banished their clothing and pulled Ginny to their bed.

The rest of the year passed without much effort, unluckily everyone found out about Ginny's pregnancy, a month before school started and two months after Lily's was revealed. They cornered Wormtail at the Shrieking shack, on the last month of school, and chased him away; Lily and James were with them so the Dementors would be removed, and they were the next day. The trip home on the Hogwarts express was comfy; the snakes didn't come by leaving a peaceful journey.

Everyone said goodbyes on the platform and went their separate ways. Once everyone was settled at home Amelia made the announcement that she was also pregnant.


	20. World cup! - First Task!

Chapter 19: Quidditch cup, Hogwarts Express, Champions, first task

It was mid way through July; everyone in the manor was very tired, with three people pregnant, on the 20th two Potters were born; another boy and girl, Tom and Dahlia Potter. Harry was busy watching Tom through the Crystal ball and when to send a letter to Dumbledore saying his scar was "Hurting" since he was still supposed to be feeling Voldemort through the scar; and helping Ginny, which the House elves were helping as well. Finally when it was a few days before the finals of the Quidditch World cup he caught sight of the vision he had seen around the same time last timeline. After making sure it was about the World Cup he sent a letter to Dumbledore that his scar was hurting and had a dream about Wormtail and Voldemort (He used the name since he wasn't to know about him being Tom, since he never came across the Diary Horcrux when he was supposed too). After the letter was sent Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow so they could go with the Wesley's to the last match of the World Cup, as they all apperated discreetly around a hula hoop acting like that was a Portkey, though Ginny went by House Elf Apparation since that didn't cause harm to the baby, or make Ginny sicker. As the day wore on for the day of the final match was very boring. Before the match they went to Venders and got as much as they could, they met Ludo Bagman as he was making bets (Harry told the twins and Arthur not to bet since even if they win the pool they may not see the money {He had talked to Griphook and found out that it would take over two million Galleons to get Ludo out of his debt with the Goblins; not that he was going to help anyways}), Ludo looked upset when no one placed a wager. Everyone found out Percy's nickname that Crouch Sr. gave him, and they all laughed, and the mysterious event that would take place at Hogwarts. They met Winky while waiting for the game to start, Harry saw the seat was taken by the one and only Barty crouch Jr., Harry had put a Thestral tail hair wand in his back pocket, Harry learned that he was resistant to the Veela charm, the Game that night was the same Krum caught the Snitch… but Ireland won. An hour after the match the Death Eaters were on the move.

"Dobby, take Ginny to the Ruffle-Flare house." Harry said.

"But Harry…" Ginny was gone before she could finish the sentence.

The others took out and fled to the woods where they saw a few Veela, they saw Winky running with an arm behind her back like she was dragging something… or someone. Harry checked and saw that the Thestral wand was gone. A few seconds later the Dark Mark went up and everyone ducked to avoid the ministries fire, they found Winky with the Thestral wand, which made the mark, then Mr. Crouch threw gave the gloves off his hands, and then crouch walked away. Harry could tell that she wanted to follow.

"Winky why not come work for us?" Harry asked, before the house elf did anything or went anywhere.

"You'd want Winky to come and serve the potters, even if Winky has been freed?" Winky asked. "Winky could never do that, Winky disobeyed. Winky has dishonored herself. Winky has been disgraced."

"Of course we'd want you to come and work for us Winky." Harry said. "Dobby enjoys working for us." Harry added playing a hunch.

Winky accepted the job and they went back to the tent and the next morning they took down the tent and went to the forest to Apparate back to Burrow, Winky and Harry went to Ruffle-Flare house.

"Harry where are we?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry and Winky landed in the living room

"We are at our house; Ruffle-Flare house." Harry said. "I knew you wanted a small place, so last summer a few magical contractors came by, with Remus and Sirius watching them, and they set up this house, it's an exact replica of Godrics Hollow's house… but still in the Potter Manor's property, right behind the Quidditch Pitch."

"You had this made… for me?"

"It was going to be a Christmas present… well a New Years present if you catch my drift."

"Well I was a bit preoccupied with not jumping anyone."

"I did apologize right?"

"Yes… then I was excited the rest of that night… well occupied."

"So was I." He took a breath. "Want to be occupied again?"

"Not right now." Ginny said. "I want breakfast."

"Winky is on it Mistress." Winky said with a bow, and then went to work in the kitchen.

"So how was the…" Ginny stopped as she looked at Winky. "…the mess at the World Cup?"

"Oh fine… same as the dream."

"Excellent." Ginny said.

After lunch they Gandalf flamed them to the Manor for the rest of the day then they flamed back to the Ruffle-Flare house and went to sleep. The rest of summer went by fast by the end everyone was excited about the new school year, and what it imposed… The Tri-Wizard Tournament, which James filled everyone in about the tournament the day before the still multi-colored Hogwarts Express left for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train ride to Hogwarts was same as always though there was a rumor that something big was going to happen at Hogwarts this year, a rumor that Harry started along with Rose, and Rue; both of which wanted to follow in the Potter family heritage of… The Marauders: Rose's nickname was Bambi, while Rue's nickname was Whiskers; though those two were going to start the Jr. Marauders, but taking hints from the New Marauders. The train ride was the most boring, since no one came by to bug them, nor was there any trouble to break up. When they got to Hogwarts they got onto the carriages, each and every one of them petted the Thestrals. The sorting was the same the only interesting names were: Mark Diggory (Sorted into Hufflepuff {Along with his brothers}) the little brother of Max and Cedric Diggory, Dennis Creevy (Gryffindor), and Natalie Little (Ravenclaw {which had made little Dennis look sad}). For the final announcement Dumbledore announced the Tri wizard tournament; and that the other gusts would arrive on Halloween. The next month passed without a problem, Harry did discover that Mad-Eye Moody was in fact Crouch Jr., after the second Defense lesson which was the trial of who could throw off the Imperius curse, only the Marauders were able to throw it off mostly due to the Ocumencey training, while Ruffles and Flare could resist it thanks to the bound; they moved onto the Killing curse they weren't using it just talking about it, Harry spoke aloud that the only way to stop a killing curse is to throw something in front of it (Mad-Eye gave Gryffindor forty points for that defensive measure). As Halloween came three new Potters came to be as Ginny gave birth to Triplets they were named James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter (They agreed since those two did so much for Harry in the previous timeline). While Ginny and Harry stayed in the hospital wing the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived.

_"Ginny do you think we can take the kids to the feast tonight?"_ Harry asked.

_"I don't think so… but since a few people are expecting a prank, which we already set up… you can go but I expect you back here after words."_

_"Alright, I also have to… since they are bringing out the Goblet tonight; give them ideas of how to block underage names can't be submitted, so they don't blame me."_ Harry said.

_"They'll blame you anyways."_ Ginny said.

_"Ah… but I have the perfect alibi."_

_"Who… what?"_

_"You."_

_"I'll have to kiss you tonight."_

He kissed her on the lips then kissed the triplet's for heads, then left the Hospital wing. He made his way down to the feast; he was able to take a seat before the two other schools were introduced. As soon as the two schools sat down their robes transformed into Hogwarts robes, while the Hogwarts students became either Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons uniforms (Boy's = Durmstrang, Girls = Beauxbatons) then the robes went back to normal after everyone laughed for a few minutes. A banner dropped down with words written on it.

'We the Jr. Marauders take our training very seriously.

Signed,

Bambi, Whiskers, Glare, and Flash

P.S. The New Marauders had no idea this would happen: we are our own!'

Dumbledore, Bagman, and Crouch Sr. went onto explain about the tournament, then they revealed the Goblet of Fire, and told them how to submit their names for all those of age or older that are still at Hogwarts. When the students were leaving he left Ron (Still talking about how Viktor Krum was at the school), Wes, Fay, Hermione (Who was looking distracted and has been since the train from London) and the rest of the gang, and headed up to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore, why don't you make it so where Paper airplanes, you know the ones that are used at the ministry for memos, can be kept out of the Goblet, along with warding off kids who are under seventeen, not just an age line, since those can be fooled with Polyjuice potion." Harry shouted.

"That's a good idea." **Karkaroff said.**

**"It's true Albus that is a good idea." Maxine said.**

**"I'll make sure he does it." Minerva said. **"Thank you Harry, you should head back to the Hospital wing."

Harry headed up to the Hospital wing to find Ginny behind a curtain while the triplets were with Lily.

"Hey mom, so I didn't see you at the feast." Harry said.

"Sorry I was busy with a potion." Lily said.

"What potion?" Harry asked.

"Felix Felicis."

"Why would you be brewing that?" Ginny's voice came from behind the curtain.

"Well, I was thinking about giving it as a reward for the fifth year…"

"Just like Prof. Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't do much this past summer so the test is kind of held off for a month, actually the second week in November, that should be when two of mine will be done, along with Wolfsbane, Polyjuice, Amortentia."

"Aren't those NEWT potions?" Harry said. "Like Sixth year?"

"Fifth year is and advanced class, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." Lily said.

Harry looked around and cast some privacy charms. "What is my biggest secret?"

"Time travel."

Harry lowered the privacy charms. "Had to check, though I should've have done it before I started talking."

"You should've, so how was the prank?"

"Everyone got a laugh at it, even the foreign students, I think some said that it's been awhile since they've been pranked… the head table's faces were priceless, since that's what all the heads told the students, no causing mischief… though once all the students were laughing, the teachers started to laugh as well… even… wow, I'm not surprised that I didn't catch that sooner."

"What?" Lily asked.

"The other one..." Ginny said opening the curtain to reveal her in her uniform. "Pomfrey said I can go back to the dorm just as long as I take it easy." She explained to Harry's surprised look. "Anyways we figured out who Andy was talking about."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Think about, out of my memories… who has changed a lot… I mean so much he even has been washing his hair."

"Severus." Lily said. "Looking back from your memories, it does look like the logical choice, but what if it isn't, then you'd be blowing your secret."

"Well I would… if I am not a master of the memory charm."

"Interesting." Lily said.

The six of them started their walk up to the dorm that Harry and Ginny shared; as soon as they got there they placed the three kids in same room as Harry and Ginny so they could be watched at all hours by their parents.

The next morning the Harry and Ginny groaned as Ron and Hermione came barging into their room without thinking and knocking. Both Hermione and Ron were then dressed as clowns.

"Come on its noon… we came to wake you up, and you turn us into clowns." Ron said angrily.

"Well if you must know." Ginny said getting out of bed. "We didn't sleep last night."

"Right now we probably have an hour's worth of sleep." Harry said shifting to get out of the bed as well. "Then when we finally able to get them to sleep for the umpteenth time you two barge in without knocking, or thinking… so you two deserve to be dressed like clowns for the rest of the day, the charm will last until midnight."

"Well you scheduled a New Marauder meeting for this morning… well its two hours past the meeting time; we're all in your common room right now." Hermione said.

"Tell Susan, Neville, Dalphine, and Luna to take you on the study tour, they'll know what it means, in the mean time, me and Ginny will meet you there." Ginny said. "Oh… tell them to explain in our study… and make sure you aren't followed, tell them to use the map."

The two gave them odd looks then left the room.

"Peace and…" before he could finish the sentence one of the babies was awake; soon all three of them were awake. "…Never mind."

They got up changed and bathed the babies, fed them then went to get themselves ready for the day. When they were ready they put the three in a pram, they each took a mouth full of Pepper-Up Potion so they wouldn't fall asleep at any point of the day, and they walked to the seventh floor tapestry of the founders, they made sure no one was watching and ducted under it, and since they made the pram stair worthy (easier to get up and down the stairs without using magic to levitate it) and walked up to their study where they found the New Marauders (Sariah and Colin joined the Jr. Marauders so they weren't there) waiting for them.

"Why didn't you tell us that you five are the heirs of Hogwarts?" Fred, George, Ron (Still a clown), and Wes asked.

"You never asked." Harry and Ginny said. "You knew we were heirs of Merlin and Morgana, but not the founders. Neville, Luna, Dalphine, Susan how are the "O" and "N" project doing?"

"We passed our O's with well O's." Neville said.

"As for the N's…" Susan started.

"We passed with…" Dalphine interrupted.

"O's as well." Luna finished.

"Excellent… under what did you take them?" Ginny asked.

"Our own names." The four said.

"What are you five talking about?" Fay asked.

"What year have we've learned through?" Ginny asked.

"We learned up to Sixth… at the end of last year." Hermione said.

"Well for you marauders yes but for the Founder's heirs we learned through seventh, so…" Harry said trying to let them catch on.

Suddenly Hermione, Fay, Angelina, and Katie gasped, while the boy's were looking confused.

"All that time you were teaching them without us so they could pass their NEWTS." Hermione said with a squeal.

The ones who didn't know looked at the founder's heirs.

"It's true." Harry said. "Though Ginny and I took our Examines our second year."

"That was why you were studying so hard first year." Fred and George said. "Marauders first rule… always have an Alibi."

"Exactly… this was not why we called the meeting… now before you asked telling you was just so Ginny and I could get ready without fear that someone was going to walk in on us..." Everyone looked at Harry and Ginny. "Joking we were going to tell you soon anyways." Everyone took a breath. "Now on to today's business, we have two Death Eaters here at Hogwarts this year." Everyone gasped. "One is Igor Karkaroff; he will be on Tom's hit list he gave up to many names to be welcomed back to their ranks. The second is Barty Crouch…" Everyone looked surprised. "… Jr." Neville looked evil for a second. "Nev… you'll get your chance at the end of the year… just wait until I say so then you can have him."

Neville nodded his head.

"Right he's undercover using Polyjuice potion… which brings me to my next point… if I am correct he will try and get me into this tournament." Harry said.

"How might he do that?" Fay asked.

"Confound the Goblet and submit my name under a fourth school, hopefully he did that last night, we'll see tonight." Harry said. "I just wanted you guy's to have heads up if my name comes out of it."

"Let me guess the whole school didn't believe you?"

"Nope, not the school, Cedric the Hogwarts Champion, only the staff except Professor Snape, and Hermione believed me that I didn't put my name in that Goblet."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You thought I did, but you were jealous of me… you apologized… well you came around after the first task."

"When will you show us the memory of what happened last timeline?" Fay asked. "For this and last year."

"At the end of the year." Harry said.

The group nodded and went about their business. Since it was a Sunday Harry and Ginny were walking around the grounds with the kids, they tried to visit Hagrid but he wasn't in, they had a picnic lunch at the Quidditch Stadium, then went the rest of the time laughing and enjoying being five Potters instead of two. They went into the Great Hall at dinner and for the Champion selection. After dinner everyone faced the Goblet of Fire. When professor Dumbledore walked out and the cup shot out a piece of paper the Headmaster grabbed it in mid air.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is… Victor Krum." He shouted.

Everyone cheered ("No doubt for that right?" Ron said; while he was clapping.)Victor was led to the door behind the teachers table. As soon as he was gone the Goblet shot out another name, Dumbledore caught it.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour." Albus said.

Everyone cheered again. Fleur went through the same door as Krum. As soon as he was gone the Goblet shot out another name for the third time, Dumbledore caught it.

"Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory."

More claps even the Gryffindors after a few minutes. Cedric walked through the same door.

"Excellent… Excellent, we now have our three Champ…" Before he could finish the Goblet shot out one more piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it, his faced darkened while he read it silently. "Harry Potter…" He said quietly. "… Harry Potter!"

"No… no, it must be a mistake." Hagrid said.

"I told you so." Harry muttered to the others.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore re yelled in an anger/annoyed tone.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the door where the other champions went in; while he was walking he heard some random sayings.

"He's a Cheat."

"He's not even seventeen yet."

Harry ignored the comments and walked through the door. He found the other Champions in front of the fire place, he walked upped and leaned against a display case.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Do they have a message?" Krum asked.

"Or do they want us in the back in the Hall?" Fleur asked.

"Actually my name came out of the cup… just a few minutes after yours Cedric." Harry said deadpanned. "No idea how that happened."

Krum and Fleur started to laugh; Cedric on the other hand didn't know what to think. Before he could ask anything Bagman came walking up put an arm around Harry and put him where everyone could get a better look at them.

"Spectacular… spectacular Gentlemen, Lady we have a fourth Champion." Bagman said.

That sobered up Krum and Fleur quickly, and then they both looked between Harry and Bagman.

"He was telling the truth." Cedric said.

Harry had just got out of Bagman's grip when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Maxine, Karkaroff, Snape, Mad-Eye, Lily, and Crouch Sr. came strolling in through the door.

_"Harry, want me to come through the portrait?"_ Ginny asked. _"Dobby is taking care of the kids."_

_"Sure, I could do with some back up, can you bring me another Pepper-Up potion I think I need another mouth full, plus I think there will be a party in the common room."_

_"I'll bring some when I come… and they already promised me to take you into the Gryffindor common room to our room."_ Ginny replied.

Dumbledore had Harry up against the display case trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Potter I asked you a question." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry I was thinking about what I was going to say to Ginny, I bet she's mad, at least until I explain that I was with her all yesterday, and today so I couldn't have put my name in that cup, nor did I ask someone else."

"Thank you…" Harry put on a confused face. "… You answered my question." Dumbledore said.

"Of course he is lying." Maxine said.

"I promise I was with Ginny all day yesterday, except during dinner."

"And why wasn't she at dinner?" Karkaroff asked.

"She was giving birth yesterday, Halloween beautiful day to be born, and then today we spent as a family, and we weren't in the castle after noon."

"Why noon?" Karkaroff said.

"What is this; twenty questions from a reformed Death eater." A voice coming from the left asked. "WE over slept, then we were walking around the grounds."

Everyone turned around to see Ginny, with a stag next to her. The Stag transformed into James Potter, and then he walked over to embrace his wife, while Ginny went to embrace Harry. Then gave him a small vile, which he greedily gulped down.

"As he was saying, Harry couldn't have snuck off since he was helping me take care of our children." Ginny said. "They were up every thirty minutes or less, so I'd know if he left the room."

"And who are you?" Karkaroff asked.

"I'm Ginny Potter; Harry Potter's wife." Ginny replied in cold voice, while starring at Karkaroff.

"Excuse me Mrs. Potter, but how did you know that Karkaroff was once a Death Eater?" Crouch asked.

"I can answer that." Harry said. "Sirius was talking about his time in Azkaban; he mentioned that Karkaroff betrayed many of his companions."

Karkaroff looked shocked.

"Don't be too shocked, thanks to you even more Death Eaters that weren't rich enough to escape Azkaban by themselves, went to prison, and they were true Death Eaters." Harry said.

Barty Crouch Sr. Sputtered at that sentence.

"Well we have to go; we left a hyperactive House elf in charge of three little ones, not the best choice when gone for a while." Harry said.

Gandalf swooped down and flamed the two in front of the fat Lady.

"Violet told who was selected to compete." The Fat lady said.

"Can you spread that I didn't enter myself?" Harry said.

"So you didn't… figured, you don't like attention." The portrait said.

The Fat lady opened up, as soon as it was fully opened it sounded like an explosion went off in the Common Room. Harry was pulled into the room by a number of hands. HE was able to brake free and get by the fire place.

"Alright Listen up." Harry said. The whole room went quite, Ginny made her way over to Harry. "Now I want to make this perfectly clear." Harry started. "I did not, repeat, NOT put my name in that Goblet, nor did I ask someone else to do It." he spoke every word so coldly everyone flinched. "Now tomorrow, a lot of people will probably say I did, they are wrong, You can trust me or not, I just want the record straight in this house since this house is what I am representing, scratch that, both me and, repeat, AND Cedric Diggory are representing Hogwarts, but we only have half the battle, you guys are going to have the other half." People looked at him with confused looks (Even the two Groups of Marauders). "The point of this tournament is International Cooperation, which means we should make friends when we can, I have a feeling that we will need some after this year." Everyone was quite. "Now I'm going to my room, and remember, I never put my name in that Goblet and pass that on, and make friends within the other two schools."

They went through the tunnel to find Rose and Rue sitting on the couch, when they saw him they ran up and hugged him (This past summer was a huge bonding experience for the trio, even Ginny got a day to bond with her sisters in-law).

"Good speech bro." Rose said.

"Yeah, it had me wanting to go find a student in another school and talk to them." Rue said.

"Why thanks." Harry said. He looked around and saw that the babies were starting to whine. "_Ginny get the kids, my sisters are keeping me form moving."_

Ginny walked forward stifling a laugh.

"Promise us you'll be careful in the tournament." Rose said.

"And you'll think things out all the way." Rue said.

"Fine… but right now the only danger is you hugging me too tight." Harry said.

Both girls released him, then looked at each other then slugged him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Calling us danger." Whiskers said.

"Plus we haven't done it in awhile." Bambi said.

"I get the first reason, but not the second one." Ruffles said. "By the way I applaud the Jr. Marauders for the prank during the feast yesterday."

"Thank you, but you guy's should have done it, it would have been better."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to claim anything, besides we wanted you for your first one to have some fun in a major setting, and that was the perfect setting." Harry said.

"Besides, did you see the adults face?" Ginny asked.

"That's true, we could never get a reaction like that… they were like fish out of water before they were laughing, with ours they either laugh or try and catch flies with their open mouths."

"Yea, it was funny, I heard from Ernie Snide from Ravenclaw that you haven't been participating in Charms Transfiguration, Defense, and everything you need to use magic for, why is that?" Rose asked. "They said Ginny usually does things for the two of you if it involves magic."

"And you want to know why?" Harry said.

"Yes we do." Rue said.

"Ginny do you mind if I go show them?"

"Go ahead; don't forget to test their Ocumencey." Ginny said; while changing Lily Luna.

"I will." Harry said. "Come on if I remember correctly we haven't shown you something we."

The twins followed their brother out of the door and into a corridor then he stopped and paced in front of a section of wall across from the dancing trolls tapestry.

"Welcome my siblings…" He said with a bow. "…To the Room of Requirement."

The two's mouths opened in shock as they saw a door that appeared out of nowhere. Harry led them in to the Training room that the Marauders use in the mornings. He explained about the room and what the Marauders use it for every morning.

"So you are welcome to join us."

"Now why don't you use magic more often?"

All of a sudden three Steel figures sprouted from the floor in front of the fire place. Then two more stone figures came out on the right wall… the room shrinking to a room that could fit twenty teenagers, with no exorcize room.

You two's targets are on that side." Harry said; pointing to the two statues on the right. "Do whatever spell you want to it."

Rose and Rue turned towards their opponent.

"Diffindo." Rose said.

The spell made a good size scratch but didn't do that much damage.

"Bombarda." Rue shouted.

The spell made a good size dent in the rock creature.

"Now, for the end two I will do the spells you did." Harry said pointing his wand to the steel figure on the right. "Diffindo." The Spell sliced through the Steel target like butter. He moved his wand to the other end. "Bombarda." The steel target exploded into many pieces. Harry turned his wand to the center. "Reducto." The final steel target turned to dust. "And all of that wasn't even my full power."

"Wait that wasn't your full power?" Rose asked in awe.

"Nope, that was about one tenth on my power, I should be able to do magic in class by the beginning of next term." Harry said. "Since I'm practicing on controlling how much magic I use."

"Why is that?" Rue asked.

"Are are you mental shields coming." Harry asked.

"We can hold out mom and dad." Rose said.

"Do you mind if I try a full strength assault on you?" Harry asked.

The two girls looked at each other in thought. After a moment they looked at their brother.

"Alright, but if you break through… pull out immediately." Rose said. "I'll go first."

"Alright and I promise I'll back out right away if I break through." Harry said.

Three chairs appeared out of nowhere and they all sat down. After a few minutes and two headaches later Harry stopped the test.

"Well you guys can block out Snape and Dumbledore, but if Voldemort does it there's no way you're shields can stand up to his onslaught."

"So what does that mean?" Rose and Rue asked.

"It means I can't tell you my biggest secret yet, but maybe in a few days we can tell you my smaller secret." Harry said. "When you can be told my smaller secret then you will know why my magic is like that."

"Awe." The twins said adorably, and then gave him the sad puppy dog face.

"Sorry, that won't work on me." Harry said. "Blame Ginny, she uses it on me every day… so I'm used to it."

"But don't you give her whatever she wants?" Rue asked.

"Yes, though she let me pick out the baby names, next time she picks the name, or names." Harry said.

"So we've been meaning to ask… which one's older." Rose asked.

"It goes James Sirius, Lily Luna, and then Albus Severus." Harry said.

"We get Lily Luna, and James Sirius's names, but why Albus Severus?" Rue asked.

"That goes along with the big secret…" Harry said. "Though the first name would have been before it happened."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you when you can block me out." Harry said.

"We'll block you out by Christmas." Rose said. "We hear there's going to be a ball Christmas day… I wonder if it's true."

"Hold on to me, I'll get Gandalf to Flame us back to my dorm, Ginny's having trouble with the kids." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Rue asked.

"Small secret." Harry said.

They hugged while Gandalf grabbed Harry's shoulder and flamed them to his dorm. When they arrived Dumbledore was standing (Invisibly) watching Ginny taking care of the kids. The girls finished their hugs and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry I'm late, had some bonding time with my sisters." Harry said.

"More like showing off." Ginny said, putting Albus Severus in the crib and taking Lily Luna out.

"You can come out Professor." Harry called picking up James Sirius. Dumbledore became visible with a shocked look on his face. "Stop being so shocked… I told you my contacts can see invisible things and people."

"I'm sorry, I forgot over the years." He said. "I've come to tell you that you have to compete in the tournament."

"I know… legally binding contract." Harry said. "So when's the first task?"

"November 24th." Dumbledore said.

"Excellent I wonder what it will be." Harry said.

"We won't tell you since this task, is to test you on your bravery." Dumbledore said. "We are bravest when we have no idea what we're facing."

"But knowing what you are facing can make you braver." Harry said. "Trust me… knowing what your about to face and have time to prepare is better, and funnier, like what you are keeping from me."

"Sorry those are the rules." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore left the room leaving the couple and the babies together. After checking to make sure he was really gone they blocked the doors with privacy charms and asked Gandalf to make sure Fawkes doesn't flame in unannounced.

"Well that was very sly of you." Ginny said.

"What can I say, I learn from the best." Harry said. "Though he still won't tell me, I mean he's tried how many times to get into over the past four years… I mean even without the bond I could keep out Snape, Dumbledore, and Tom combined."

"And with the bond we can keep out anyone without even trying." Ginny said.

"Too bad he doesn't trust us." Harry said, putting James Sirius back in the crib. "Come on bed time."

Over the next week Harry and Ginny stayed in the their dorm when they had to study since they were keeping the kids close and the kids got them kicked out of the Library four times which got them suspended from the library until Winter term started, they got Madam Pince to agree to let Dobby pick up books for them, just as long as the books weren't damage upon return. They decided that they would skip the Hogsmeade trip since it was two Saturdays before the first task and Harry (who had used Legilimency on a unsuspecting Bagman and saw that the three tasks were the same as last time {during their chat at the World Cup}), since he knew what was coming he decided that he'd send four school owls two days after the Goblet announced who the Champions were; each note was the same. On the outside of the scroll said 'Read in privet, do not open in front of any one or react differently.' on the inside he wrote:

I raided the Bagman's mind, this is what I found.

The first Task on the 24th of November has to deal with Dragons, your task collect the golden egg. Here are the species:

Swedish Short-Snout

Common Welsh Green

Chinese Fireball

Hungarian Horntail

Here is a hint;

Eyes are the weakest part of the dragon.

You'll get instructions on the next task after the first.

Ruffles

P.S. Cheating is a traditional part of the tournament.

Each note was received by the Champions so no one could point a finger at another Champion, since he used a handwriting changing charm. Noon on the Hogsmeade trip a letter came through the window; Harry opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Harry… I was wondering if you could come over my hut tonight around nine got something to show you.

Hagrid

P.S. bring that cloak of yours.

"So should I go?" Harry said.

"Well it would be interesting… I mean if he would actually show you." Ginny said.

"Well we know the Dragons are here, we heard about it during the spying we did last night." Harry said. "Plus the wards were triggered for the Creatures… I'm surprised that Dumbledore didn't try and check the wards after they couldn't get them in at first."

"But he has that block that's connected to the Ward Stone… good thing he doesn't nowhere to start looking for the Ward "Stone"." Ginny said with a smile.

"Too true." Harry said.

"So…" before she could say another word the crystal ball on the shelf started ringing, she walked over to it picked it up and set it on the Crystal Ball holder on the coffee table. "Answer." She said with a tap of her wand.

Sirius's face showed up on the Crystal Ball. He had a worried/ tired look on his face.

"Before you say anything about you know what you are doing." He said quickly. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" He yelled.

Just then one of the kids started crying.

"Good job Sirius you woke one of the kids." Ginny said.

She got up and left the room for the Triplets room (The elves added it after they were born).

"Sorry." Sirius said, looking apologetic. "I haven't got much sleep; Amelia wanted things… stupid cravings."

"Trust me it will get a lot worse." Harry said. "Like Pepper-Up Potion every morning to make it through the day."

"Well that's what happened when you get someone pregnant in school." Sirius said.

"Not our fault… well not entirely our fault." Harry said. "And I know what I'm going to do, we know what the challenge is… all of do, but the others confirmation will be tonight." A Mischievous grin settled onto his face.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked concern on his face.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said. Padfoot let out a breath. "Ruffles did, he looked into Bagman's head before the World Cup… You know to see what the Tasks were… turns out they are the same tasks as last time, even the Dragon Species, so two days after the selection. Ruffles was a Gentlemen and sent a note to each Champion, he cast a spell on the hand writing to make sure that he wouldn't be identified."

"Well he did alright then." Sirius said. "So how was the Weighing of the wands?"

"Rita tried to do this single scoop on me but I told her if I find one word about me that not about the whole tournament I would spill the beans on her Animagi beetle."

"I would have loved to see her face." Sirius said.

_"Harry, the other two are awake… I need some help."_

_"Can you call Dobby?" _

_"Or you come in here, help out and I don't get you with my new Bat-bogey hex."_

_"I'll be right there."_ Harry said. "Sorry Pad, I have a wife that's mad."

"Threaten you with the infamous Bat-bogey?"

"Sadly… you know her too well."

"No, she has used that curse on a lot of friends and family… including me." Sirius said. "So how's Tom and Dahlia doing?"

_"HARRY!"_

"Sorry Sirius I have to go." Harry said. He tapped his wand and said. "End." The image disappeared.

He ran to the kid's room and helped with Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. As soon as they got the kids back to settled they left the room, and placed a one way charm around the room, where the kids couldn't hear anything, but Harry and Ginny could hear them if needed.

"Harry James Potter…" She couldn't say any more since her lips were on Harry's as he kissed her to get the anger out. After a few minutes he released her. "If you think you can win every argument against me that way…" She said very menacingly. "… You are correct." She pulled him in for another kiss. _"At least we can still talk while we kiss."_

_"I love that."_ Harry said. He pulled back to get some air. "But I like hearing your voice outside my head."

"I like it too." Ginny said.

"So blame Sirius for me being late to help the kids." Harry said.

"Oh… I do, he woke the kids in the first place, and when we next see him he will be facing an improved Bat-bogey, but you my dear need to be tortured as well."

"And what are you going to do?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh I have my ways… but maybe if we get you through this tournament alive."

"You know me, I'm a survivor." Harry said with a laugh.

"Don't I know it?" Ginny said. "So have you thought any more about where the last Crux is?"

"No, and our conversation with Snape didn't help, he knew about Horcruxes alright, but he didn't know Voldemort had any, which is why the team in that time fell." Harry said.

"True, I wish we knew where it was right now." Ginny said.

"It may not be alive right now." Harry said. "I am pretty sure the whole Department of Mysteries for that was the only time he could get in there, unnoticed."

"What about the time he was in control of the Ministry?"

"He never entered the Ministry after he gained control." Harry said. "Some of the Death Eaters swore that he didn't, and it was written with a few honor quills, even the Unspeakables told us he didn't otherwise they would have done something to whatever he placed."

"Good point… I have a question…" Ginny asked. "Don't get me wrong, or anything, but wouldn't you be glad if the future me was able to travel back?"

"Well that would mean she didn't die, but I wouldn't trade you for her any day, besides since the old us traded memories, you are technically her."

"I know, it's just you… and Gandalf have taught me so much, more than what you actually were going to teach me and the New Marauders."

"True, but then we wouldn't know a spell that can block an unforgivable, not just one all three." Harry said. "I wonder who Gandalf's first owner was, I mean first bond person."

"Not like he'd tell us." Ginny said.

"True." Harry said. "So how about we get some rest?"

"Good idea; I barely slept last night." Ginny said.

"No it's almost two, if we fall asleep, then we may not…" Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Ow… what was that for?"

"We'll be awake most of the night anyways, sleep while we can, so the kids can keep us up later." Ginny said.

"Alright, that is a good idea, but on the 23rd and the morning of the 24th I will need to be rested."

"No, you will get Pepper-Up Potion, if you have to get up." Ginny said.

They went to the couch and curled up together to get some rest, each taking turns with the kids. At eight, Ron and Hermione came in, followed by Fay and Wes.

"Harry!" Ron said; shaking his brother in-law awake. "Wake up Hagrid wants to see you at nine."

"Ron, you will find your-self in the great hall naked if you don't leave us alone." Harry said sleepily, while desperately trying to cling to sleep, and Ginny.

"You did that two days ago… at lunch." Ron said in a complaining voice.

"You were in a towel that time; I mean no towel this time." Ginny said. "And feet stuck to where you are sent."

"Whose idea is that?" Ron asked nervously.

"Both of ours now leave us alone, tell Hagrid we've seen what the first task is, oh and if you don't leave in the next few seconds we will put all your clothes in Hermione's room."

"You… you… wouldn't do that…. ri… right?" Ron said backing up slowly.

"Yes, maybe have Hermione watch you as you make the trek up to the tower." Harry added.

"I'm gone, what was the message for Hagrid again?" Ron asked.

Harry snapped his fingers and Ron disappeared.

"Harry, that was mean." Hermione and Fay said; Wes, on the other hand, was laughing.

"I only sent him to the Common room… feet not stuck." Harry mumbled. "Oh, also you might want to get in there before some girl starts to snog…"

"Harry Potter if you finish that sentence you will wish Ginny was giving you her Bat-bogey hex." Hermione said with a blush.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "You like him, he likes you. He's just thick."

Hermione blushed even deeper.

"At least Wes and Fay can tell they like each other, they just won't do anything about it." Harry said.

Said people blushed deeply.

"Or not." Ginny muttered.

"Now leave or join my brother in-law."

Fay and Wes walked out the door, Hermione hesitated.

"Hermione, you're like my sister, I know something's troubling you, when you're ready to talk we'll listen, until then please give Hagrid my message."

"Of course, I'll talk to you two when I feel up to it, and I'll go give Hagrid you're message now." Hermione said backing out of the room.

"Oh and when… if Krum asks you out think about Ron, he might ask, hopefully sooner rather than later this time, even if I have to tie him to a chair and force feed him a truth potion."

Hermione walked out the door.

"Alone at last and it's…" Harry started.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" Harry asked.

"It's Peaceful and quiet, because as soon as you the kids will start crying…" As if on cue the kids started crying. "… Just like that." Ginny got up turned towards Harry, grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. "Come on, both of us this time."

He got up and they went to the babies' room. After they got them settled for the sixth time they noticed the time and went to their room. On the morning of the twenty fourth they got ready for the day, Ginny and Harry made sure the little ones were protected from the cold. After lunch Harry said goodbye to his family and walked with the other Champions out of the Hall they walked to the tent, Cedric, Fleur, Krum, and himself changed into their Triwizard robes (in curtained off sections of the tent), then where Bagman and Crouch, they explained about getting the golden egg, they each put their hand in the bag and pulled out the miniature dragons, The order was slightly different; Harry was still last and facing the Horntail, while Krum went first, and Cedric third, Fleur second. One by one the Champions left the tent for the first task, soon Harry was all alone, he was sitting and resting on the edge of the bench, soon the cannon sounded it was his turn to shine.

Harry walked out of the tent and spotted the Horn tail guarding the eggs, in the center of it glimmering in the sun. "Accio… Golden egg." Harry said. Nothing happened. He dodged a flame from the dragon.

"Good try with Mr. Potter, sadly we charmed the egg, pity that didn't work." Bagman said.

Harry jumped behind a rock, he waved his wand around his head and disappeared… everyone thought that it was a Disillusionment Charm … but it was actually changing the Thestral magic so only the Dragon, and his family could see him; Not even Mad-eye's eye could see him.

"Who knew that Potter could disappear?" Bagman said.

He then walked out from behind the rock and transformed into a Phoenix, the Dragon stopped breathing fire then let him approach, Harry returned back to his normal form and made the Thestral magic were off with each step, as soon as he got to the dragon the "charm" was off, and everyone could see him, Harry picked up the egg and showed the Horntail that it was different. The Dragon bowed his head to look at the egg closely, after a few seconds he raised his head and blew fame above him, Harry walked away without a scratch on him. He walked into the med tent to find Cedric being treated for burns; Fleur had some of her clothes burnt; while Krum had his shirt torn off with a long scratch on his back.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "Sit down, while I examine you."

It took a few seconds.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, this is the first time I had you as a patient and you weren't knocked out, you don't even have a scratch on you."

Ginny walked into the tent with the pram. She got close to him and hugged him.

"You are so lucky Dragons like creatures of fire." Ginny hissed lowly.

"Well, I married you didn't I?" Harry asked; releasing himself from the hug.

"Are you calling me a dragon?" Ginny asked; with anger in her eyes.

"No… I'm calling you a creature of fire, I'm the dragon." Harry said, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around.

"Harry put me down… we need to look at your scores." Ginny said. "As you know; best out of ten."

Harry got to the pram first and pushed it to where they could see the judges stand. Dumbledore's wand went up and shot an 8 into the air; Maxine gave a 7; Bagman gave a 10; Crouch gave a 10; and Karkaroff gave a 5.

"Lousy rotten airhead." A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Fay Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Wes.

"What's up?" Harry asked.


	21. Family meeting and second task

Chapter 20: After the First Task, Yule Ball, Family reunion, The Second Task.

They started moving out of the tent.

"Karkaroff gave Krum a ten and you probably saw how much he was messed up." Ron said. "He won't be up for a while; I hope he gets like that for all the tasks."

"Ron what did I saw the night of the selections?" Harry said.

"Cooperation with the other schools." Ron muttered.

"Good, now just because Krum is competing against me doesn't mean you can act like he is a Malfoy."

"Hey I resent that." A voice said behind them.

They looked around and saw Draco, Lucas and Susan coming up behind them.

"Sorry; I meant your sister." Harry said.

"We know." Lucas said. "You missed when you have to figure out the egg by; luckily we were eavesdropping on them."

"February 24th." Harry said.

"Do you know how to operate the clue?" Draco asked.

"Part of the big secret… so yes." Harry said.

"Besides Ruffles may give you a clue." Ginny said.

"That's true Ruffles should be sending a clue any hour now." Harry said.

They reached the castle and headed up to Harry and Ginny's dorm. As they reached the fifth floor an owl came fluttering down to him. Again on the outside the note said 'Read in privet, do not open in front of any one or react differently.' Harry opened it up and read it softly.

Congratulations on the first task. 

The second task on February 24th has to do with the lake, mermaids, and lastly who you care about the most.

To figure out the egg you only need to put it in the water… and listen to the song… just a song, nothing bad will happen to the captives.

Ruffles

P.S. Remember international Cooperation, help each other out!

"And that is what Ruffles has to say on the matter." Harry said as he passed the letter around.

"Nice…" Draco says as he passed it, he looked around, since they were on the seventh floor near the dorm and no one around… as far as he knew he continued. "How'd you do it?"

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"How did you do the Disillusionment Charm?" Draco returned lightly.

"Oh that." Harry said. "Just practice, I used a cleansing charm to hide my scent, then I snuck up to him and spoke Parseltongue, he actually understood me." He took a breath. "Rita, if you don't get out her right now I will tell the Auror's on you."

A fat blue beetle flew out of nowhere, it landed on the floor above them and in a blink of an eye Rita Skeeter was standing there.

"So Harry… you did know my secret." Rita said. "And you're a Parselmouth… I wonder if anyone would be interested in that."

"The whole school knows it, I have a pet snake." Harry said. "He's in my room, didn't want to see if I got torn to shreds by a dragon."

"Really…" Rita said. "So I can ask anyone in the halls and they'd tell me that they knew you were a Parselmouth?"

"Yes… and if you want the truth, go to either the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs." Harry said.

"Why not the Slytherins?" Rita asked.

"They lie… so that's right up your alley, so what about this; I find one snide comment about me this year, even if it's something about my wife and kids… you secret will be exposed so fast the Dementors will get sick after kissing you… well you'd be stuck in an anti transfiguration cell, with a huge fine so fast you would think it was just fine." Harry said. "Now you may have one more word… Goodbye." He snapped his fingers and Rita was a beetle on a leaf, the leaf floated up and out the window.

The group walked into the Dorm and sat down relaxing, Harry and Ginny put the kids in there room, and then Harry went to change. When he came out they were surprised to find Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch Sr. there.

"That's the second time you didn't wait for instructions." Dumbledore said angrily.

"Sorry professor… it's just that we wanted to get the babies in since it was getting colder out there, they were out there long enough today anyways, and at least the beginning of the month was warm." Harry said.

"Albus, I think that's a good enough reason for him to skip the instructions." Bagman said.

"I agree." Crouch Sr. said.

"Thanks…" Harry said. _"Just what I need the person taking; an, I will be the winner bet person, and the guy under the imperious curse, helping me along."_ Ginny laughed silently. "So Professor, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch Sr. is there anything you need?"

Yes you need to figure out…" Dumbledore started.

"By the 24th of February, yes my friends over heard it." Harry said.

The three adults looked at the group in shock. Just then Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie came into the room through the passage from the Common room.

"Hey there is a party…" Fred and George halted when they saw the three adults. "In the Common room…"

"Sorry tell them I just want to relax." Harry said.

"Right, we'll just party on without you." Angelina said.

They petted Em (who slipped through the cat door the passage way has) then left. Crouch Sr. and Dumbledore left through the front door.

"That was funny." Harry said.

"Not every day we see Fred and George look nervous." Wes said.

"True, but I think that the punishment you give Ron and Wes have spread around." Hermione said.

"What punishment is that?" Bagman asked amused. "And here I was going to offer you help with the egg, but I get to hear a tale."

"Well when Ron, Wes, or Ron try and wake either of us up, he's found in different areas of the castle." Harry said.

"That's not so bad." Bagman said.

"Clothing is sometimes iffy." Ginny said.

"Oh… well I better get going then." Bagman said; he headed to the door.

"You don't think I would too that to you… a ministry official, who just so happens to have a bet placed on me with the Goblins." Harry said. Bagman froze completely. "What didn't think I found out… the Goblins are the Potter friend's we treat each other with manners, the last Goblin Holiday that resides in summer we always get invited. Now, I also know that you have a huge debt."

Bagman ran out the door.

"And here I was going to offer to help him pay off his debt." Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, we are so high up in the Goblin ranks… we could have him out of a debt by only paying a hundred sickles."

"Ok, why?" Fay asked.

"Because, then we could get tickets to whatever game we want… plus I feel bad about digging through his brain, though he did help me get information, like how no one want to search for the person that's missing the ministry witch… Bertha Jorkins, since her memory is failing, thanks to Crouch's curse."

"Sad… so what's next this year?" Hermione asked.

"Well there should be something coming up, it's a bit of tradition, called the Yule ball, the representing school, gives a ball during Christmas day, a Ball; as in, dinner, then a dance."

"So we should think about who we want until the Ball is announced?" Wes asked.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"So who are you going to bring… if there is one?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well this cute, red head in our year, she very pretty, and oh yeah my wife." Harry said.

"Right, forgot." Ron said.

The room went quite.

"What'd I say?" Ron asked.

Ginny snapped her fingers. Ron disappeared.

"Where did you send him this time?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out, in the next few seconds… if you go to the common room." Harry said. "Yes that is the nice way of asking you to leave, I had a busy day, plus our kids are going to be screaming soon." On cue the kids started screaming. "You can set your clocks by them." Harry said; Ginny and him getting up, and Hermione, Fay, and Wes leaving to the common room.

The next day the announcement of the Yule Ball took place. The Marauders and Jr. Marauders got together in the Room of Requirement after dinner, where both Hermione and Ron were unloading it on Harry and Ginny.

"How could you put him in the girl's dorm last night?" Hermione asked. "More importantly my bed?"

"And why did you remove my clothes?" Ron asked.

"At least you had underwear on Ron." Fay said.

The others laughed.

"Well… we don't exactly know." Harry said, while stifling a snicker. "We meant to put you on the ceiling of the Girls dorm… in girl's garments, but something happened."

"But you have to admit it was funny." Fred, George, and Wes said together.

"No it's not." Ron said. "How would you like it stuck in a bed … a bed that the girl you fan…" he turned beat Weasley red at what he was going to say. "…" he took a breath. "I mean a girl that you've known since first year, in your underwear?"

"Ron it sounded like you were going to say something else." Wes said.

"Shut up, it's not like you have the courage to ask out you know who." Ron whispered. Everyone laughed; realizing what he said he turned Weasley red again. "I meant the girl Wes fancies."

"Can you imagine someone asking old Tom to the dace?" Ginny asked.

"That'd be sad." Luna said.

"Too true, he'd kill everyone that asked him." Harry said.

"How would you know?" Whiskers asked.

"Big secret…" Harry said, he looked into his sister's eyes and then looked at his other sister's eyes. "Wow, you've improved since the last time I tried getting through your shields."

"Well, we've practiced since you last inspected our shields." Bambi said.

"And that was on the first." Whiskers said.

"True…" Ruffles said. "By the looks of your training I'll tell you everything you need to know at the beginning of the winter holidays, it will be easier since we're staying here."

Alright." Whiskers and Bambi said.

"So where were we?" Fred asked.

"I believe, our dear brother was saying something about courage, courage to ask someone to the upcoming dance." Ginny said. "And depending on which one, her name starts with either F or H."

Hermione and Fay blushed, as did the two Ron and Wes.

"Fay…" Wes asked quietly.

"Yes Wes?" Fay said.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Wes asked.

"Well I'd say what took you so long to ask me?" Fay said. "That's a yes for your information."

Wes looked liked he would kiss her, since they were sitting next to each other Ginny thought it would be time to improvise. All of a sudden their chairs scooted closer and mistletoe appeared above them. Fay and Wes looked up, blushed, and looked at each other, after a few minutes of staring at each other they kissed, and not just any kiss a full on passionate where they had to be pelted with water balloons to snap out of it.

"Well that's one romance that's out of the bottle." Harry said.

"And if you know what's good for you…" Wes, Draco, Susan, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Dalphine, Sariah, Colin, Rose, and Rue all stared at Ron and Hermione. "… You'll get together before me and Ginny will have to intervene, which is limited… but probably going over… to locking you in a broom cupboard, without wands, until you admit your true feelings for each other." Harry said. "And Snog for awhile."

"And I will add this since my husband is still new to giving threats…" Ginny said.

"My threats are getting better every day…" Harry said, romantically. "…Thanks to your guidance."

"Remind me to kiss you for that thought." Ginny said. "Now I will add to that threat of Harry's since that was good, I will add, that Clothing may not be optional."

Everyone in the room (but Harry, Ginny, Fay, Wes, Colin, Rue, Rose and Sariah) gulped.

"We are not limiting this to fourth and above." Harry said.

Colin, Sariah, Rose and Rue gulped.

"Better." Ginny said.

"You do that to us, you will so get it." Rose said.

"That implies you have someone." Ginny said with a snicker. "That may not be a crush."

Rose blushed.

"Come on who is it?" Harry said. "I promise I won't be like Ron and his over protectiveness's."

"Well he doesn't have a family… well his disowned him, not carrying the family name, not like there is much weight like it did, but Sirius is thinking on adopting him and his older brother, he's one year younger than me though."

Draco gasped silently, and caught Roses eye, and mouthed 'Lucas', she nodded.

"Um, let's see, the only people who they are planing to adopt are his own kids back into the family, Susan, and…" Harry turned to Draco then back. "You like Lucas don't you?"

"Well Rue likes Max Diggory." Rose said pointing a finger at her sister. "We saw them snogging yester…"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Rue said blushing. "And we saw you and Lucas snogging as well."

"Sisters." Harry said quietly.

"Sorry." Whiskers and Bambi muttered.

"Like I said I'm not going to be over protective, unless they hurt you then they will be a jackrabbit for a month." Harry said. "But promise me you will be careful."

"We promise." The twin girls said.

"I just wish the bar was set to third years and above." Rose said.

"I agree with you there." Rue said.

"Girls I think you forget where we are." Ginny said.

They looked around and their eye's brightened.

"That's a good idea Gin." Harry said.

Everyone looked at the two with confused faces.

"After the Champions start the Ball, we will all come up here for a Marauder Party, Dress robes not invited, so…" Harry said.

"… We can wear whatever you want." Ginny said. "As long as you wear clothes." She added looking at Ron.

"Hey you do most of that stuff to me." Ron complained.

"So are you up to this?" Harry asked.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"We're in!" everyone shouted.

A few days later the first to suffer the punishment was Ron and Hermione, they were fighting about the ingredients of some potion, when they were hit with a spell from behind and were thrown into a closet on the seventh floor in their underwear, the perpetrators of that were Wes, Fay, Harry and Ginny since they were tired of the constant bickering *cough* flirting*cough* along with the whole school. They were let out the next day holding hands and a certain blush that Harry had seen many times in the seventh years. Luckily Draco and Susan got into a relationship before Ginny and Harry could bring them together. Rose asked Lucas to the Marauder party, and Rue asked Max to the party, they both said yes and were excited to come to the mysterious party. Harry agreed that Dennis could come but only if he brought a friend, Colin was excited about that and ran off to tell him. Colin and Sariah got the same punishment as Ron and Hermione, on the first of December, they were found in the same small closet, and same wardrobe as Ron and Hermione. They came out only a few hours later with grins on their faces. By the third couple that was put in it (Neville and Luna) everyone admitted their fancies and everyone had a date for the Marauder Party. The day break began Rose's and Rue's mind shields were impassible by Dumbledore's strength so Harry told them about the blocked magic, the Bond between him and Ginny, and the biggest secret of all the time travel, they were both in awe, and asked very few questions. Christmas was the same, the little ones were starting to sleep more, so Harry and Ginny had more sleep that afternoon than they got in a month, plus Dobby promised to keep them happy so they could sleep. As soon most of the Marauders decided to wait for the Party to get something to eat since the Yule Ball dance would start thirty minutes after dinner. As the doors to the Great Hall opened Harry and Ginny were nervous about the sneaking away after the first dance. They sat at the head table and they saw Percy there instead of Crouch Sr.

"Hello Percy, How are you today." Harry asked as he pushed Ginny's chair (With her in it) up to the table, then sat down himself.

"Excellent, Mr. Crouch has promoted me; I'm now his senior assistant, I'm afraid he's ill, so I came tonight in his place." Percy said. "With this though I have to study Ocumencey, but when someone tried against my shields turned out I have studied the talent before… and now I know that there are a few gaps in my memory, I mean it's something important, but I just can't remember it."

"Give it time, and hopefully you can." Harry said.

"Yes that's what I hope." Percy said.

"Can you try and remember something now?" Ginny asked.

"I've been trying for a week, I think it's has something to with fur, yes I distinctly remember fur, and a secret that can cause disastrous results if spread, but that's it I'm afraid." Percy said.

"Well fur might be an Animagi form?" Harry said.

"That is an idea, but what if I don't have one?" Percy asked.

Harry pulled a bottle out of his robes. He handed it to Percy.

"Drink this… only when you think you have doubts about the ministry, or when something weird happens or when you turn you back on the ones you love the most." Harry said.

"…" Percy was silent.

"Family is forever… jobs however are temporary and manipulative." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Basically what I mean is you could get promoted even if you boss turns out to be crazy and die…" Harry said. "Then why would you be promoted. Even if you turn your back to the family… we will always be there when you want to come back, but jobs don't last forever."

Before Percy could ask anything else the other three champions rose from their seats.

"Well got to go." Harry said. "Care to dance Gin."

"Well we have too, so alright." She said with a laugh.

After the dance was done Harry cornered the other Champions and their dates outside the Great Hall

"So do you guys want to come to another party?" Harry asked. "If you want I know a clothes changing charm, the party's casual clothing."

"Can we bring our dates?" Krum asked, he had Maxine Chang a Ravenclaw fifth year.

"Of course." Harry said. "Technically, it's a Marauder party but we can invite other people."

"So Ruffles will be there?" Cedric asked, his eyes widening (His date was Cho Chang, older sister of Maxine).

"He'll be there." Ginny said. "I think your brother Max will be there."

"I heard he had a bit of a date, but I thought he meant coming here." Cedric said then turned towards Cho.

"I'd love to come." Fleur said. "Where is it?"

"A secret room up on the seventh floor." Harry said.

"We're in too." Cedric said. "I personally want to meet Ruffles."

"I do to, so I'll come." Krum said.

"Well I do to." Maxine said.

"I guess it would be interesting." Rodger Davis from Ravenclaw said.

"Well, let us skip to it." Harry said, he snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden everyone was in a casual outfit. The three Champions followed Harry up to the seventh floor; they stood in the hallway with the dancing trolls tapestry.

"Why are we here?" Rodger asked.

"I thought you said we were going to a party." Cedric said.

"We have to say the password." Ginny said. "Harry, will you be a dear?"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said.

The six gasped as they saw huge magnificent doors appear.

"Well guests first." Harry said. "Be careful they may not be used to people who are as famous as us." He added sarcastically.

That earned him an elbow in the side. The group walked through the doors to see a room designed for Halloween, April fool's day and Christmas.

"So Ruffles finally came…" A voice said from above.

Everyone looked up to see Fred and George stuck on the very high ceiling.

"What did you two do now?" Ginny asked.

"Or do we not want to know?" Harry finished. "Have some house elves come with the food?"

"Yeah just before you came, said that you were on the way." Fred said.

"And for why we're up here… you remember when you put Hermione and Ron in that broom closet… the tiny one, in their underwear." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Why did you do that?" Krum asked.

"It sounds awful." Fleur said.

"Is that when they finally got together?" Cedric asked.

"Must have been the night before." Maxine said.

"Good all that bickering was driving me crazy." Rodger said.

What are you talking about?" Krum asked; Fleur mirrored his question.

"The two in question loved to argue, it was their way of flirting, the whole castle knew about it." Cho said. "It got annoying after awhile."

"Anyways we were bugging them about what happened in there, next thing we know…" Fred continued.

"We are up on the ceiling." George finished.

"You deserve it." Ginny said. "Where are the others at?"

"There in the separate rooms snogging, except for Rose, Rue, their dates, and our dates." George said.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"On the terrace." Fred said, pointing to the glass door straight ahead.

"Thank you."

"Depending on what Ron and Hermione are doing you may want to interrupt them soon." Fred said.

"We won't." Harry said. "If we do they might cause us to do what we did to Ron." Ginny said.

"Good point…" George said. "Just Harry then, our poor sister is already a heart breaker; we don't need anyone else to see more of…"

"Finish that sentence… and you will be down in the Great Hall butt naked with frost covering you and you'll be swatting Bat-bogey's." Ginny said trailing her wand (Holly) at them. "And if you remember I'm married… to Harry."

The two redhead twins held their mouths closed. Ginny led the Champion's dates to the terrace while the Champions could talk freely.

"So you're Ruffles?" Cedric said.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Should've known, I mean, the notes were nothing, but last year, even though there was one prank, but we had three Marauder's teaching so they gave us a lot of practical joke stories." Cedric said.

"The Marauders?" Krum and Fleur asked.

"It was a group when my dad was in school, they were pranksters." Harry said. "Right now there are two more Marauder groups: the New Marauders, and the Jr. Marauders."

"And the Jr. Group pulled the prank on Halloween?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah, the New Marauders have the victory feast if no one dies in the third task." Harry said.

"What's going to happen?" Krum asked.

"Animals." Cedric said. The two champions looked at him. "What any major prank they pull has something to do with Animals, they gave us Animal characteristics last year, before that they turned us all into full on Animals."

"That's impressive." Krum said.

"Thanks, we top my dad and his group's pranks."

"Why?"

"He mostly focused on one house and in particularly one person in that house." Harry said.

"Professor…" before he could finish Krum interrupted.

"So did you really look in Mr. Bagman's head at the World Cup?"

"Yes I did." Harry said. "But even if I didn't, you know the information was solid, Krum, Fleur, after your headmasters saw the dragon… either that night or the next day."

"Correct." Fleur said.

"That is right." Krum said.

"And did you do the egg yet?"

"Yes." All three said.

"And…"

"From the song, we'd have to say you are again correct." Krum said.

"And we know that any they choose would not be put in any danger." Fleur said.

"Cedric." Someone cried from the terrace.

They turned around and they saw Max signaling them to go outside.

"Well we better go… if you want, the Marauders come here every morning to practice, and train, so far we've reached the seventh year syllabus, along with excursing every morning. We get up around five, and sneak in here." Harry said.

"I might do that." Cedric said. "But it might be tricky."

"Well we can ask Dalphine to help you out." Ginny said walking up behind Harry.

"Dalphine…?" Cedric asked.

"Greengrass, or… Susan Bones, well might be black since Sirius said they might adopt her, can help you, it will depend." Ginny said.

"Probably Susan since she can get to the Hufflepuff common room." Harry said.

"Why would she have access to our common room?" Cedric asked.

"Secret." Harry said.

The rest of the night passed as wonderful as it could in the room; Fred and George who got a bird's eye view finally found themselves on the ground an hour after they were put up there, and were in company of their girlfriends. The next few days went by in a blur, on New Year's Eve Hermione walked into the dorm of Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny can I talk to you about something." She asked at the door to the passageway from the Common room.

Harry and Ginny were playing with their three kids, whom have been sitting up and teething since vacation started.

"Sure come in Mione." Harry said.

"So what do you want to talk with us about?" Ginny said.

"Is it about why you've looked distracted since you came to the Burrow, before the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"…" Hermione stayed silent, only to nod.

"So what happen to be rethinking everything?" Harry asked; secretly guess what she could have found.

"Well… the week before we left, dad… Mr. Granger asked…"

"You can call him dad; he has raised you like his own." Harry said. "I'm sure you real dad weren't mind."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Hermione asked.

"We figured it out when you called him Mr. Granger." Ginny said.

"Right well dad had me get some type of paper out of his office and when I was in the filing cabinet I saw a file with my name on it. So I picked it up and I looked inside of it, turns out they are my adopted parents… I mean I wish they told me sooner… when I confronted them about it they told me that they were taking care of me for my father, since he knew something bad was going to happen… so my parents, the Grangers… their squibs… I mean they knew about magic, and they made it seem like I was... I was different… want to know what else… I have a brother, they told me about that at least, they said he's in America, but I mean…"

"Hermione calm down, we heard this story before…" Harry said.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice.

"We know since we asked the right questions… we knew you were adopted last winter, Silver knew and let it slip… then when we brought it up with someone… we know, look since you know how about I contact him, and he can come here, and we can talk about this…" Hermione gave him one of her glares. "We can let you talk to him and he can tell you about why he did what he did… though maybe he is still in America right now."

"Why?" Mione asked.

"He sent us a letter… saying, Jackson, your brother, is coming home, his guardian was killed in a house fire this past month… and he went to get him, be a proper father… he was planning on telling you as soon as he got back…"

"Why do you know this person… do I look like him?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"You look like your mother… from what we've heard, and then my dad showed us a picture of her this past summer, when he and a few house elves were able to find them."

"Why would your father have pictures of my mother?" Hermione asked. "Unless he was mar…"

"No the reason my dad has pictures of your mom is… because… your mother is my aunt, on my father's side, she died a few months after you were born." Harry said.

"So we're cousins." Hermione said calmly. "Do you honestly know who my father is?"

"Yes we do." Ginny said. "But you're like a sister to us, rather you were a first Gen, or not."

Before anyone could say anything Lily Luna started crying.

"She needs changed." Ginny said. "Then they should take a nap."

"I'll do it." Harry said. "You can…" there was a beeping from the Crystal Ball. "Answer the ball." Harry got up picked up the crying child and her siblings and carried all three of them to their room to change them.

"I'll get you for that." Ginny said. She walked over to the Crystal ball and activated it. "Sirius…" Sirius's head lit up in the ball. "Where you at?"

"We're just getting on the plane." Sirius said.

"Well call us when you land." Ginny said.

Before she could hang up the two girls heard another voice.

"Hey dad, why are we going by plane? We could Apparate well you could Apparate and I could side along, it means I get to meet my sister sooner right." The fourteen year old smooth voice said.

"Jack… I promised your uncle, and Aunt that we'd go Non-Magic so you will be entering the country legally." Sirius said.

"Jack as in short for Jackson?" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Hermione's there with you right now isn't she?" Sirius said.

"Wait; are you talking to my sis?" Jack asked.

"No, your cousin… by marriage, tell you about it on the trip, and your sister… she's in the same room." Sirius said.

"She knows she's adopted." Ginny said.

"You didn't tell here did you?" Sirius asked.

"No she found out before the World Cup." Ginny said. "She found it when going through a filing cabinet… we just didn't tell her who your dad was."

"My day just got worse when I return didn't it?" Sirius asked.

"More Probable than before." Ginny said.

"Most definitely." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Look Hermione we'll be there in a few days, and then I will explain everything then." Sirius said.

"Why are you coming here?" Harry asked walking out of the Babies room.

"Who's that Sirius?" Jackson asked he came into view… he looked like a mini version of Sirius.

"That is your cousin, Harry Potter." Sirius said.

"Wait I'm related to The Harry Potter!" Jackson screamed.

We saw the boy look around and blush.

"Don't worry kid I cast privacy charms around these seats." Sirius said. "You could cast the noisiest spell you know and they wouldn't even look back."

"That is so sweet." Jack said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I think we have another Marauder to join the group." Harry said.

"The Marauder Group is active?" Jack asked his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, we'll have to prank you." Ginny said.

"Meet the second in command of the Prankster world." Harry said. "My wife, Ginny… the one with the red hair. Mione looks like your mom."

"Nice to meet you Ginny." Jack said. "So Hermione, Mione is a nickname… for you sweet."

"Yeah the reason we're coming is that I have to enroll this pup in Hogwarts." Sirius said. "Well we have to go the plane's about to take off."

"Goodbye you old Grim." Harry said.

"I'm no Grim." Sirius said.

"No… you're not, your half Grim." Harry said. "Just like Mione's Ginger hair cat form is also Half Kneazle."

"Wait my cat form is part Kneazle?"

"I'll explain later." Ginny said. "Bye Jackson, Sirius."

"Bye." The two on the plane said.

"See ya." Harry, Ginny and Mione said. "Call us if you have a problem." Harry added.

The Crystal ball shut off. Hermione sat down on the couch with her mouth wide open.

"You're going to catch flies." Harry said teasingly.

Hermione shut her mouth and looked at Harry.

"Shut up… I just had a conversation with a prank loving man Sirius Black… who just happens to be my dad, who I practically just found out is my dad… my real dad, my Father…"

"Repeating that won't help you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Give me a break." Hermione said.

"But we love to tease you." Harry said.

"So when should we announce who your dad is?" Ginny asked.

"When he gets here?" Hermione asked.

Harry saw something slip out from under the door.

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Whoever is behind that door better come in right this instant…" Harry said. "… Or else."

The door opened. Ron, Rose, Rue, Draco, Lucas, and Susan came in.

"Is it true?" Ron asked.

"Is what true?" Mione asked.

"That Sirius Black, A.k.a. Padfoot, the Marauder, is your father?" Ron asked.

"It's true." Mione said.

"Who's you mother?" Draco asked.

"My aunt…" Harry said. Everyone looked at Harry like he was crazy. "On my Father's side… his twin to be exact."

"Wow…" Lucas said. "Wait does this mean you will live with us in the Potter Manor?" Lucas said.

"I think so…" Hermione said with a sniffle. "I don't think the Grangers will let me back."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I yelled at him, and then I practically ran away, which was good since your family was expecting me that or the next day."

"That would explain why Rick didn't show up until the next day and why you two were hugging when you saw each other at the Burrow." Draco said.

"Yeah… and next year Belle comes to Hogwarts, would have been this year but her birthday is in December." Hermione said.

"I wonder how mom and dad are taking it?" a voice said from behind them.

They looked around and saw Rick.

"Hey Ricky…" Mione said.

"So Padfoot's your dad…" Rick said walking over; everyone snickering at the nickname Ricky.

"Yeah… I guess he is; I'm also Harry's and Ginny's cousin." Hermione said.

"Sweet…" Rick said. "… But you're always going to be my big sister, no matter how far away you move, and Bella's too."

Hermione pulled him into a big hug.

"Thanks… little brother." Hermione said.

The next two days passed without interest. On the last day of brake Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were called to the Headmasters office. When they arrived they saw Sirius leaning against the fireplace, Minerva, Filius, Sprout, and Snape were on the other side of the office, while Jackson was also there but on a stool, with the sorting hat on his head. Harry used Ocumencey to get into the hat.

_"Orrin put Jackson…" Harry started._

_"I know he will like that better than you, besides he has the characteristics of a true Gryffindor… he gets it from his mother and his father." Orrin said._

_"Who are you talking to, Mr. Hat?" Jackson asked._

_"Nothing you need to be in the loop… until your shields can block out Dumbledore… Mr. Heir, you should know he's been using Ocumencey on your friends, he keeps ranting on how they block him, almost as if they aren't even trying." The hat said. _"This boy will be in Gryffindor… though everyone will be in the same house soon enough."

Dumbledore looked at the hat with interest. Jackson took off the hat and walked over to his father.

"So I guess we're here to show Jackson around the school?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked away from the hat to see the three students.

"… Yes that is correct." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, I need to talk to my son, and my godson, his wife and friend." Sirius said. "If that's alright with you Minerva? After all they are in your house."

"I don't see why not, after all school doesn't start until tomorrow." Minerva said. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter will show you the dormitories, Mr. Potter; he will be in the fourth year dormitories."

"Yes mam." Harry said.

The group of five walked out of the Headmasters office, and then walked to the Harry and Ginny's suite. Once there and the door locked, and the privacy charms up they were ready to talk.

"So I guess… I should tell you why I did what I did?" Sirius said. "Harry, Ginny, you don't have to be here."

"Oh… we know, but we figured we should be here… to give support to Mione." Harry said. "She's still…" He didn't finish because both Hermione and Ginny punched him. "I deserve that. But don't worry about being loud, we placed a one way silencing charm on the babies' door, we can hear them, they can't hear us."

"That reminds me…" Ginny said. "Sirius, the last time you called you woke them up."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t…" Sirius couldn't finish since he had bat-bogeys attacking him.

After a few minutes of Sirius getting attacked by Bat-bogeys they vanished without a trace, though there were a few scratches on Sirius's face.

"Note to self don't wake up any Potter children." Sirius said. Harry looked confused. "I accidently woke you up once, and your mother blasted me into the next week, literally, I was knocked out for a week, when I woke up I was Padfoot, tied to a doghouse and outside in a storm."

Everyone laughed at that.

"It's not funny, had a cold for a week." Sirius mumbled. "Come on I came here to tell you why I gave you both to family… and family friends." Hermione and Jackson nodded. "The reason I didn't tell you on the plane was I wanted your sister to be here as well." Jackson nodded. "After you were born, well two months after Alexis Potter, my wife, died in a car accident, more precisely she got hit by a car." Tears started swimming in his eyes. "and with war being war, I knew it would be tough to raise you both, since I couldn't handle it myself, I was still out of it when they dragged me into Azkaban on November 1st… luckily some of James family moved to America to get away from the war, and I captured so many Death Eaters, me James, and Mad-Eye were the main cause of Azkaban being so full, so I tossed a coin, many times, oh so many times, each time it said for me to get you two separated, I knew if anyone in the dark arts or buddies with Death Eaters, I knew the two of you would be in danger if everyone learned about you two, so I decided to send Jackson to America, since there Jackson could be shortened to Jack and he could know when he went off to school there, so I had a friend of the family get you to your cousin's on your father's side, well great aunt, something like that, she had a thing for Alexis so she would help take care of the kid, for you Hermione… I had some squibs… non-magical, born friends whose parent's on both sides were wizards so… I hoped that they would have told you by the time you went to Hogwarts, which you weren't… that you were adopted. But I guess that didn't happen if you found… I was going to get you, tell you, but I figured you would think I was lying so my hands were tied until they told you. Amelia knew and if she knows that you didn't know, she would help you find out, or talk to your parents, but she's willing to love you like a mother, I think she called it even more practice… considering she's having triplets." He took a deep breath. "Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you dad." Jackson said. "I told you that on the plane… well before the plane."

"I guess I can forgive you, and you were right, that was what you had to do, and I think that I wouldn't have believed you unless my parents told me." Hermione said.

"Well I have one thing left to say…" He said with a grin, his two children looked confused. "Come give your old man a hug." he said opening his arms wide.

Hermione and Jackson gave him a huge hug. After a while they broke apart with stomachs growling.

"I guess we can have lunch here…" Harry said.

"… But that would mean we can't introduce everyone to Jackson, but…" Ginny said.

"… We could always do that later, and prank him later." Harry finished.

"And I thought only the Weasley twins could that." Sirius said. "Then again, with that minor secret I guess it bounds to happen."

"Along with talking in synchronicity." Harry and Ginny said in sync.

The three Blacks laughed.

"So do the three blacks and two Masters need Dobby to get anything?" Dobby said appearing.

"Wow that will need to take a while to sink in." Hermione and Jackson said.

They looked at each other then busted out laughing.

"Yes Dobby, can you bring us some lunch?" Harry asked. "Also could you ask Rick Granger to come join us for lunch?"

"Of course, Dobby will do that." The house elf disappeared with a crack.

A few seconds later Rick came through the Gryffindor door, and Food appeared with a pop.

"Hey Rick." Mione said. "Jackson, meet my foster brother Richard Granger, more commonly known as Rick… soon to be part of the Jr. Marauders."

They ate in peace only commenting on something or other. Once they finished eating Rick was excited to show them something.

"Watch this." Rick said.

Rick closed his eyes for a few seconds… soon his arms, legs body and head transformed into a small monkey…. A ring tailed lemur. The lemur jumped onto the couch and started jumping from object to object. He landed on the left side of Hermione and became human.

"I was able to do the full transformation yesterday, practiced in a jungle room, courtesy of the Room of Requirements." Rick said.

"Now we need to come up with a Marauder name." Sirius said.

"Can Mione pick it?" Rick asked.

"He sure does trust you." Harry said.

"Well you have a reputation." Rick said.

"From what we do to Ron?" Ginny asked. "When he deserves it."

"That's why." Rick said.

"Come on we haven't done it since… the kids have started to sleep better, we only have to deal with once or twice a night, not all night long." Harry said.

"So what happened to this Ron person, I need to know so I don't make the same mistake." Jackson said.

"Easy… Ron is Gin's big brother." Harry said.

"He was being annoying at ridicules times in the morning, and we have three two month olds who just started sleeping peacefully though the night and only waking up once or twice, but when Ron barges in he either wakes them up or wakes us up, from a nap, since we didn't sleep that much after a few minutes at a time, since three of them two of us, so he comes in at all times trying to wake us up." Ginny said.

"So what did you do?" Jackson asked.

"Depends on which time." Hermione said blushing.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Sometimes we banished his clothes." Harry said. "And that was only if he annoyed us before Ginny got pregnant, but after…"

"Wait… banished his clothes…" Jack asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, this one time, while the Weasley home was burned to the ground thanks to an attack, they stayed at my house for that summer, anyways he was annoying us about something that is beyond our control, it's our minor secret, we can test your shields later, but any ways, we were at the pool…Me and Ginny momentarily forgot about that, so we banished his swim trunks to his room."

"Ouch so everyone saw him… wow." Jackson said.

"Wait there's more to the story…" Sirius said snickering, then turning mad.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"We banished his clothes from his room into another room…" Harry said. "… Another occupied room… we honestly just meant to banish his trunks."

"So he saw someone else…" Jackson said.

"Yeah… as soon as he went in since it was only us kids at the moment since the adults were busy with something, he walked to his room without a towel he never thought to bring one out, and the others weren't too keen on letting him borrow ours. He went from room to room looking for his clothes; he finally found them, walked in on that person while she was changing." Ginny said. "She had no clothes on and was just getting ready to put on her undergarments when he walked in."

"That must have been embarrassing." Jackson said. "Why was she just then putting on her underwear?"

"I was thinking the same thing when we found Ron on the opposite wall of the door, a goo charm needs a counter charm, makes anything stick to anything or anyone."

"I said I was just walking in from the shower." Hermione said beet red.

Rick, Jackson and Sirius opened their mouths in shock.

"Worked for you too; since you are now boyfriend and Girlfriend." Ginny said.

"Bout time it was really; I mean the whole castle knew that you and he liked each other since first year and yet you couldn't admit… to each other." Harry said. Jackson and Sirius looked at Harry. "Right; so we were all tired of them bickering." "Flirting." Ginny coughed. "So we decided to put them in a small closet on the seventh floor…" Sirius grinned. "… In their underwear." Sirius looked mad, but not as mad as Jackson. "Hey, they already saw each other in less. I mean they go swimming every time they're over at our house, plus that incident before second."

"And they liked each other since half way through first." Ginny said. "Well Ron liked her half way through second, Hermione since they met each other on the train."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked blushing.

"My mind was connect to Harry's, then while he was helping you build up your mind shields, I was watching him, and that one fantasy of you and my brother, did it come true that night in the broom closet?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly.

"Right…"Ginny said.

"Do I even want to know the fantasy, or should I just go hex him now?"Sirius and Jackson said.

They looked at each other then laughed.

"So what did you mean by your mind is connected to Harry's?" Jackson asked.

"It's the minor secret, only Dumbledore, the New, Old and Jr. Marauders, our parents, and Amelia, magical creatures, and all teachers in our second year, minus Lockhart." Harry said.

"That idiot was teaching here?" Jackson said.

"Yeah, he was, then he got arrested, for fraud, Rape, and whatever else there was." Ginny said. "That was funny."

"James Potter, Frank Longbottom and my first big arrest; since being back on the force." Sirius said.

"Sweetness." Jackson said.

"Oh yeah came strolling into the Great Hall like they owned the place… he even said it was his work for healing Frank, and finding my mom and dad." Harry said.

"Idiot." Jackson said.

"Yeah, everyone knew he was at Hogwarts at the time Ruffles found them and healed the Longbottoms." Ginny said.

"So who is Ruffles?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Ruffles; Leader of the New Marauders, and Royal Prince of Pranks." Harry said.

"So will I be in the New Marauders or the Jr. Marauders?" Jackson asked.

"Well Rick here is going to be the fifth member of the Jr. Team, two other transferred there since they felt…" Harry said.

"Out of place with the New Marauders…" Ginny finished. "But you could definitely be New Marauder material."

"So what do you guys have for Animagi forms?" Jackson asked.

"Ginny and I are Shape changing Animagi, or Shape Sifters, Our Phoenix gave it to us since we have a huge magical core." Harry said.

"The others have either one to three forms, most of them have a lion form, while others like Ron and Hermione have a magical… well one and a half." Ginny said. "They can show you after a while."

"Then we work on changing the different structures of our animal." Hermione said.

She got up from her seat and became her lioness. After a few seconds the Lioness had wings, and bigger than a normal lioness.

"Whoa, how'd that happen?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's easy, we just use magic to add extra stuff, like wings, making us bigger… or smaller, adding to our speed, strength, endurance, agility you name it, we could probably enhance it with magic." Ginny said; both Harry and her blushing.

Hermione changed back.

"But it takes a lot of skill since its wandless magic, we also learned how to Apparate in our Animagi forms, human forms, wandlessly, and silently." Hermione said. "And cast spells in our animal form."

"Wow can you teach me how to do that?" Jackson asked.

"Sure we'll let your sister take care of a few things." Ginny said. "So we'll show you around; and Hermione can start you ability training, and Animagus form."

"We can help with your mind shields, and how to harness your wandless ability." Harry said.

"Hermione can show you how to change your animal's features." Ginny said.

"But first…" Harry said. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in with a vile.

"Dobby brought the potion master."

"Thank you Dobby."Harry said.

Dobby handed the vile to Harry then popped out of the room. Harry handed it over to Jackson.

"Drink that before you go to bed." Harry instructed. "It's the Animagi revealer; don't worry, there's an unbreakable charm on the vile."

Jackson took it put it in his pocket.

"Thank you." Jackson said.

"Now, how about that tour that Dumbledore asked us to give you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Jackson said.

"Well, I have to get back to work." Sirius said. "Can I use your fire place to get back to the manor?"

_"Gandalf can you flame Sirius to the Manor?"_ Harry asked.

Gandalf flamed in grabbed Sirius and flamed out.

"Well I guess we could do that anytime someone annoys us." Harry said.

"But Gandalf will get on to us." Ginny said.

"True." Harry said.

The group showed Jackson everywhere and anywhere they could think of, even showed him where the Marauders meet to train in everything… this semester, they were going to train in different environments. They showed where he was going to sleep, the Great Hall, the Common Room, the passage way between Harry and Ginny's dorm, and the Common room where his classes were going to be.

The Marauders were having fun playing pranks in all of January; Jackson Animagi forms were; a Sloth, a komodo dragon, an osprey, Raccoon, and a black lion, his Marauder name as predator, while Ricks name was king. February came and soon it was time for the 2nd Task. The night before Ron (Ginny refused to participate due to taking care of the babies), Cho, Gabriella; Fleur's little sister and Maxine disappeared. One the middle of the lake in the middle platform (Out of three) the four stood ready to dive into the lake (Percy still hadn't used the potion yet). As the four jumped into the water, as soon as each of them were in deep enough Harry casted a Gill's (another form of Gillyweed) charm to give them gills and webbed feet. They started swimming in the direction of the Mer-village, when they got half way there Grindylows Cedric summoned Fleur while Krum and Harry tackled the Grindylows. Once they reached the hostages they used non-verbal magic to cut the rope tying them up and started to swim upwards to the surface. As they group of eight surfaced Harry dispelled them so the gills and webbed feet and hands were removed.

Once Madam Pomfrey checked them out Ginny gave him a big hug. each champion was awarded fifty points for working together as a team, and making sure everyone got back within the time limit (they were only gone about thirty minutes). The last task would be revealed on the May 24th which would leave a month to prepare.


	22. Third task end of fourth

Chapter 21: More Blacks, third task truths, feasts, leaving Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny were having a fun Hogsmeade weekend (The 29th Dobby was watching the kids so they could relax) when a black owl came gliding in and another went to Jackson, and Hermione since they were having a get to know you day at Hogsmeade… luckily everyone herd that they were siblings (Sirius had it announced in the middle of January {With the two's permission; they agreed}), turns out that the Black family had three new mouths to feed. They went into an empty alleyway and called Gandalf to flame them to Potter Manor… since that was where Amelia gave birth at. When they got there Amelia was holding two of the kids in her arms and Sirius was leaning on the bed right next to her with the other baby in his arms. Susan arrived a minute after the group walked in the door to Amelia and Sirius's room.

"There you guys are." Susan said. "Professor Dumbledore was looking for you."

"We took Gandalf." Hermione said.

"And since it was a Hogsmeade weekend he can't tell us off for using Gandalf to come here." Harry said.

"He still might try, so Harry and I are only planning on a quick visit." Ginny said. "Plus we have our kids to get back too."

"And Dobby has been told that no one can enter without the password… when we aren't there." Harry said.

"That's good; Dobby will make sure nothing happens to them." Sirius said. "Meet Aurora, she was born first." He said motioning to the baby in his arms with his head. "Amelia has; Jane, who was born third, and Jon who was born second… They are named after…"

"Named after my parents." Susan said.

"Yeah, we figured that we should name them after my brother and sister, since you're adopted by us." Amelia said. "Legally, though the Black name is getting more respect than the Bones right now."

"Only since you married me." Sirius said, with a kiss.

"That's true." Amelia said retuning the kiss.

"Well, before you go any further." Harry started.

"We'd like to say congratulations on three healthy babies, and we will be sad that you two will be cranky until they start sleeping through the night, just please don't banish people's clothing when they try and wake you even if you only got a wink of sleep, unless it's at the ministry, then I say full steam ahead with doing that, along with putting them right smack dab in the atrium." Ginny said.

"But not around the house, we don't want to walk out the door and see Jackson running to his room in his underwear." Harry said.

"Hey!" Jackson complained.

"You know it's true, you're our cousin, sure your fitter than Ron when he got the punishment the first time, you may want to snag a girlfriend soon, or people might try Love potions soon." Ginny said; nudging Harry (who glared at her; remembering his experience in love potions). "Now we must be off."

"Have a good day." Harry said.

They both flamed into their dorm at Hogwarts.

"Well seeing Sirius as a father…" Harry began.

"Is really weird." Ginny finished. "But I think he will be great at it."

"I wonder how his work will be affected by the lack of sleep."

"Well he's an Auror maybe he can get Auntie Black to get him a desk job until the triplets are sleeping through the nights."

"I wonder how many people get sent to the atrium in their underwear for trying to disturb them while they are napping on their desks." Harry said. "Maybe we can go to the Atrium and watch throughout the day?"

"No that'd be to mean…" Ginny said. "We take pictures as well."

"Or we make Lucius Malfoy wake them up and…" Harry began. "… Never mind, I don't think anyone deserves that much torture."

"No one does." Ginny agreed.

"I feel sorry Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said.

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny said laughing.

They had just entered into the triplet's room and saw it was an absolute mess, and Dobby was picking things up and repairing other things. The triplets were sucking on a bottle each.

"Dobby what happened?" Harry asked.

"Young masters children did some very exciting magic… Dobby is sad to say that I wasn't able to get them their bottles fast enough." Dobb said.

"It's alright Dobby, you had no idea when that they would do magic." Ginny said.

"I think we named them after the correct people since… I mean I think we could have named them after your brothers, but…"

"They didn't even cause this much destruction their first time… of course they are only two people, while our kids are three." Ginny said.

"How did you know how much damage they caused?"

"Mom kept pictures of the first accidental magic we caused."

"What was yours?"

"I just turned 1; I lit the living room on fire." Ginny said with a blush. "My brothers were afraid of me from that point on."

"Magic at four months old… is that a record?" Harry asked.

"I think so, well maybe for this family." Ginny said.

"Dobby would also add that he took a picture of the room after the accident, since Dobby knew you'd do one anyways." Dobby said, bringing out a camera.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry! Ginny!" a scream yelled into the room.

The Triplets heard this and started to whimper.

"Honey you take care of the babies." Harry said. "I'll go get Ron for waking them up."

"Good, if I went in there now, he's likely to be Bat-boogied into next month." Ginny said and headed to the kids.

Harry walked into the living area and saw Ron, Fay, Wes and surprisingly Hermione standing there. Harry snapped his fingers and Ron was wearing a pink dress with frills on it, there were red hearts on it, and inside the hearts were the initials R.W. and H.B. and below that was a Forever. Fay, Wes, and Hermione started laughing at this. Hermione was also blushing.

"What was that for?" Ron asked angrily.

"Startling our kids… who had their first Accidental Magic." Harry said warningly.

"Wait… their only four months old." Hermione complained.

"Their room reeks of Accidental magic." Harry said.

"Did you know that Ginny caught the whole living room on fire at the age of one?" Ron asked. "Mom has pic… well had, before the whole attack of the Burrow."

"She told me, I bet it was funny, I wonder what I did." Harry said. "Well can't dwell on the past."

"What if it's funny?" Ginny said. "I should tell you what Ron and Wes did their first time."

She walked into the room carrying the three squirmy babies out of their room. Harry picked up Lily leaving the struggling boys in her hands.

"So what did Ron do his first time?" Harry asked. "Lily Luna, you my favorite girl, yes you are, yes you are." He said in a baby voice to Lily Luna.

"He blew up his room, after I was born; I think Mum said Ron's words were; me and Wes want tension. Everyone thought he meant to say Wes and I want attention." Ginny said.

Harry, Fay and Hermione laughed, while Wes and Ron blushed.

"You said you wouldn't mention that time." Ron said.

"We will have to prank you for that." Wes said.

"You get me, we retaliate even more." Ginny said.

"And I will side with my wife." Harry said.

"I'll even tell him about the time that you snuck into my…" Ginny started.

"You wouldn't dare." Ron and Wes said nervously.

"… You went into her room, and… why did you try on her clothes?" Harry asked.

"Ginny!" Wes and Ron screamed.

The babies were starting to whine again. It took a few minutes to calm the three down.

"Relax, she didn't tell me, the bond did, remember we shared memories." Harry said.

"Remind me to give them extra workout material in the morning." Ginny said.

"Come on, we've been doing it for about three years, almost four." Ron argued.

"And how many times has Mione complemented you on your body?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione blushed. Fay and Wes laughed.

"So anyways why were you wearing your sister's clothes?" Harry asked.

"It was a dare for Wes." Ron said.

"And Ron did it because he wanted to feel pretty." Wes said in a girl voice.

Everyone minus Ron laughed.

"Excellent voice." Harry said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Thank you." Wes said. "And it's more like he wanted to be in there to make sure I changed into girl everything, and I tackled him and stripped him, and then put him in another set of clothes. We were then punished by mom by making us wear them for the whole week."

More laughter, the babies (not even knowing what was going on) giggled too.

_"We have one weird family Gin."_ Harry said.

_"Correct my love."_ Ginny said.

"Right so we have some good news, though Hermione may have told you." Harry began.

"I told them about this morning, I just haven't gotten to their names since they were mad that you didn't bring them along." Hermione said. "Jackson should be back here any time."

"Good." Ginny said. "So the Baby Blacks are called… and by order Aurora, Jon, and Jane. Jon and Jane were named after Susan's parents and Aurora because it is a beautiful name."

_"Well I still have baby names Harry."_ Ginny said.

_"Well, next Heat…"_ Harry began; he stood their calculating for a second. "_If you're lucky… which you are."_ They kissed each other.

"Not where we can see you." Ron said.

"Sorry, well, good thing Dobby can keep an eye out for the kids tonight, and maybe tomorrow night." Harry said.

"I like the sound of that." Ginny said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Hermione said.

"I don't either." Wes agreed.

"Since it's getting late, why don't you guys go spend some time training, or use the Room of Requirements to use as a movie theater?" Harry asked.

"That's a good idea; we should get the whole Marauder group in on this." Hermione said. "Harry, Ginny are you coming with us?"

"Nah… we're just gonna stay here with the babies, maybe take a bath, give them a bath, you know normal husband and wife business." Harry said blushing.

"Come on…" Wes started. "Oh… go ahead, more popcorn for us."

"What are you two going to do the rest of the night?" Ron said.

"Don't mind him, he's fell on his head a few times when he was young." Wes said.

Wes, Fay, and Hermione dragged Ron out of the room. Harry activated the wards on the doors.

"Well what should we do first?" Harry asked.

"Well, we could get undressed, take a bath, you know get in the mood, then we can bathe the kids, make sure they don't want to be fed or changed for a while… then we can go into our room and have fun." Ginny said.

"You know after the bath, I never heard get dressed." Harry said.

"Why get dressed if we're going to remove layers anyways?" Ginny said. "Besides the kids won't remember seeing us naked, it's not like they haven't seen us naked before when we all have baths together… it was just two days ago."

"Well when you put it like that…" Harry said. _"So why not."_

"But you are correct; we will have to stop doing that soon." Ginny said.

"Well, shall we get to your schedule?" Harry asked.

"Yes lets." Ginny said. "Just so you know I didn't take the Heat potion."

They moved to the bath. After an hour in the bath they got out and cared for the babies. After that they made sure that Dobby and Winky would take care of the kids, and then they went into their room and made sure no one could hear in or out… and have a loving evening, night and next day.

March and April passed by very quickly for everyone's tastes; though Ginny was starting to get sick in the middle of March. On the twenty fourth of May the Champions found out about the maze they had to do. Harry used Gandalf to flame to his study and used the map. He saw one Barty crouch coming through the woods and stumbled upon another Barty Crouch.

_"Both Barty Crouch's are a check."_ Harry said.

_"You should send the letter now."_ Ginny said. _"Remember a school owl." _

_"I know; I have one up here waiting for the letter we wrote."_

_"Did you make sure to sign it Ruffles?"_

_"I actually signed it Heir of Hogwarts."_

_"Nice, that will get everyone's attention."_

_"I actually signed it Ruffles, though I have an idea to bring out the Heirs at the end of the year."_

_"I like it."_ Ginny said looking into what he had planned.

_"I thought you would."_

_"So what have you been blocking from me?"_

_"Gandalf and I have been discussing something about… well I can't tell you just yet."_

_"Well come back to our room that potion you mom sent has the results."_

_"So you do trust me… wait… well?"_

_"You have to come down here, besides your kids are missing you."_

_"Really and what did they say?"_ he asked sarcastically.

_"Nothing, the keep whining."_

_"Well, I'll give the letter to the owl and be on my way."_

_"Don't forget to put the anonymous spell on it, so they can't trace it back to you."_

_"I already have, as well as the owl so they can't find this place… if they could."_

Harry walked over and tied a scroll of parchment to the leg of the owl.

"Remember; deliver this first thing in the morning."

The owl hooted.

_"Who would have guessed that you could tell the owl when to deliver it to the person it delivers too?"_

_"I know; we always send them flying after we tie the letter on."_

_"I can't wait to see Moody's face tomorrow when they dig up the bone, I'll be down in just a second."_

He took on last look at the map and saw the two Crouchs were in front of Hagrid's Hut. He then flamed to the dorm.

"Hello, my dear." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's stomach.

"So… how was "Finding" out what the last task is?" She asked putting air quotes around finding.

"Well now the others know why I never told them about the third task, even though we have been training since the second task." Harry said. "So they forgave me for not mentioning it sooner."

"That's good." Ginny said.

"So what about the results of the test?" Harry asked. "Even though I can feel the joy radiating from you, I'm going to say…it was a pass." It wasn't a question.

Ginny turned around and started to snog him.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_ Harry said. _"Two months."_ He mentally sighed.

Before they could make it their rooms one of the babies started crying. As they broke apart the other two started as well. They started walking into the kid's room.

"I definitely think they are the next Fred and George." Ginny said.

"Well Fred and George are only two; we have three, with at least on more coming." Harry said.

Ginny stopped walking, Harry took care of the triplets while Ginny.

"What s it Ginny?" Harry said while taking care of Lily Luna.

"Think about what you said." Ginny said.

Harry thought about it while he finished up with Lily Luna, and moved on to Albus Severus.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's that I meant we have had Triplets so couldn't it be possible that we could have more than one baby?" Harry asked.

"I guess it's possible, sorry I just wasn't thinking." Ginny said.

She moved in to grab James Sirius.

"You were thinking; I just caught you off guard." Harry said.

"I guess… it's just…" Ginny started.

"Yeah, we already have three kids who take up attention, how can we handle more?" Harry asked. "More importantly… how will your mother react?" He asked teasingly.

"Funny, but I think she will be paranoid, I mean, she already thinks something's up with you."

"Yeah, you are up with me."

"That was clever."

"I try."

"But, sometimes the way you act is a bit mature for a fourteen year old."Ginny said.

"That is why I have two perfectly good excuses." Harry said. "First off we have Tom, who has made my life miserable. Second the Dursley's who never gave me a childhood. Though I should let you in on something… this summer; Mom, Dad, and I are going to visit them… as of last week, Rose, Rue and you will be staying at the house."

"Why can't I go?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I can… did get over the things they did to me, as well as what they didn't do to me, or could if I stayed with them these past summers, but you might curse them. Mom and Dad also forgave them… I think; I know they may have a hand on their wands but…"

"So what else have we got to do this summer?"

"Well the Order of the Phoenix might take headquarters in Potter manor, I don't have to worry about the dementors since I'm not going to Non-magic London that much… but I do have an idea, which might, or might not involve Auntie Amelia, but… I don't have the trace on me, but I think Madam Umbridge will get around that, I know when they might strike, but it's not like I'm going to go down every ally looking for trouble."

"When do you ever do that?" Ginny said.

"I also healed Snape's Mark… he said he remembered when each meeting was called, but he was… is… was, time is really annoying… but he's high up to be late to any meeting no matter what, plus he can use the I was in an Oder meeting excuse if he has too."

"Well what if Tom puts up a ward that prevents anyone without a mark to not to enter?" Ginny asked.

"Like our Dark Mark ward, just opposite?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Well I made it so there's still some magic in that area, just he won't feel the summons and the mark is gone, he put an illusion spell on his arm, so that should fool a spell like that… oh the wonders of spell creations." He took a breath. _"And works from futures rewritten."_

"So I see that you've been studying that book I gave you for our wedding?" Ginny asked in a playful manner.

"Most definitely." Harry said. "Well, now that the kids are ready to go to sleep, we should follow their example."

"I agree, maybe we can be occupied tonight?"

"Well, you haven't gotten any sleep lately, and today it is a Friday night…" Harry said.

"But didn't we have a very occupied night after I found out I was carrying the first three?" Ginny said as they shut the door to the kid's room softly.

"Well when you put it like that…" Harry said.

With a snap of his fingers their clothes were off and they were snogging on their way to their bed.

The next day Barty Crouch Sr. body was found transformed into a bone in a freshly dug earth, Luckily Hagrid was talking to Madam Maxine the night before and could be each other's alibi (they were talking to McGonagall about some note saying to be with each other so no one could blame them).

The next month passed slowly. On the morning of the third task the Champions met with their families in Entrance Hall. He spotted Cedric and his father, Krum and his parents, and Fleur with her sister, mom and dad. Harry was met by the Blacks, his dad (His baby brother and Sister were in with Lily at the head table), Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley (none of the Weasleys except those in the Marauders have been told about Ginny being pregnant, since they wanted to do it in person).

"Hey guys." Harry said to his family.

"Nice to see you again." Molly said (it has been since Last summer since they've seen him).

"So do you think you have a chance in the third task?" Bill asked.

"I think I do." Harry said.

"So I'm going to say hi to Lily-bean." James said as he stalked off.

"More like seeing Tom and Dahlia." Sirius said. "Since they live here with Lily and James stays at the Manor most of the time except for work."

"I know I'd miss my kids if I couldn't see them all the time." Harry said.

"It gets easier once they have grown up." Arthur said.

"I just wish Ginny could get out of her classes today." Harry said. "But she has all those examine."

"So what do you want to do?" Bill asked staring at Fleur.

"Bill, you're staring." Harry said.

"No I'm not…" Bill said. "… Ok, I am, but she is beautiful."

"She's a quarter Veela." Harry said. "But by the way you are looking at her; I'd say you're going off of her natural charm."

"…" Bill stayed silent still staring at fleur: who noticed and winked at him.

"How about we go walk around the lake?" Molly suggested.

"Good idea… But I need to grab the kids from Dobby."

Gandalf flamed onto his shoulder then the two flamed out of sight, a few seconds later they flamed back with the triplets in a pram.

"Alright let's go." Harry said.

They walked down to the lake while talking about Random things. Harry also tested the Weasley's mind shield… he knew Bill could easily fend off Dumbledore and Snape combined, since the goblins were above that level and all Curse Breakers had to be trained in Ocumencey, but he was at the level of handling Tome Dumbledore and Snape. Molly and Arthur are at Dumbledore level and could keep the shields up all day if needed. Charlie was at Bill's level the last time he tested him the first time.

The Weasleys knew that whatever information Harry was hiding the New and Jr. Marauders knew what it was, they tried everything short of using a Legilimens, and Veritaserum, yet couldn't get them to talk they always said; "We can't tell you, yes it's important, but no, it's Harry's secret to share, not ours" or similar things like that. The group had a good time at the lake, when it was almost time for lunch they headed to the Great Hall. When they got there they saw the New and Jr. Marauders sitting together talking about things. As they sat down they talked about the third task… Harry got the other three champions, they're family… and Dalphine's attention and they gathered at the Gryffindor table. Ginny revealed her news and everyone gave her hugs. Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum excused themselves and left the hall, the three followed Harry to an unused room on the first floor. Where there were three trunks.

"I know that in the past the Champions always wore something that represented their school… but we aren't like that are we?" Harry asked. "We will make sure that for the future… when they ask about this tournament when they ask who the best school was… the answer will be, all three, Durmstrang represents courage, and bravery. Beauxbatons represents the beauty and grace, while Hogwarts represents knowledge, and cunning; we will all touch that cup… and all be winners of this fateful tournament, we are the light for the future." The other three nodded. "That is why I think that we should have some different gear. Please step up to a trunk."

The three stepped up to a trunk. He snapped his fingers and the three trunks opened. In each trunk there were two wand holsters, one hostler had a wand in it, and there was what looked like dragon hide gloves and boots, and a necklace with different runes. There was also a robe, which also looked like dragon skin, and on the back of the robes were the three school crests.

"The runes are full protection, it can deflect anything." Harry said. "The wands holsters will help you draw you wands faster, the extra wands are Willow, off of the Whomping Willow, and a hair from an Acromantula hair, horntail scale and merperson hair." He told them. "Finally the gloves, boots and robe are made from Basilisk skin." The other three Champions looked at Harry like he was crazy. "What that was what was in the Chamber of Secrets. All have a number of runes and everlasting charms on them; they can even block the three unforgivable courses."

"But those are supposed to be impossible to block." Krum said.

"Well my mom and dad found something to block the Killing curse… they just perfected it last year, it's not out in any books yet, the Department of Mysteries made sure of that… luckily I never promised to keep this stuff a secret, plus there is a rare spell that blocks all three, me and Ginny found it after my first year and we were practicing it, learning to cast it and imbued it in other objects."

"What's do you know that we don't?" Cedric asked.

"There is a true Death Eater here at Hogwarts… when he placed the Cup, I think he put it in under the Portkey charm, and I know a spell that will reveal it, if it takes us where I think it will… I'll give you instructions, better to be safe than sorry." Harry said.

"What will you wear?" Fleur asked.

"My trunks in my room; if what's going to happen my arm needs to be free, but after they get what I won't give… then all war will break out. Also the necklaces have anti Bludger wards… a major shield spell, safety/anywhere Apparation, the necklaces are gifts, and the other items are security."

"If you're sure." Krum said.

"Now I'll leave you to put these things on I have to tell my friends something." Harry said.

Harry left the room and walked down the stair case. He found his friends and family waiting for him in the Entrance Hall.

"Right once we enter the maze… I want you to keep an eye on Mad-eye, Ginny you might feel faint, sometimes just use the phoenix magic to get through it. Jr. Marauders when the task starts go up to Moody's office and look for a trunk with seven locks… check all of them for the real moody, once you find him take him to the Hospital wing and Patronus Madam Pomfrey." Harry said quickly. "If Moody tries anything, let claw handle him."

"Wait, Moody's him?" Neville asked.

"Dad, Sirius, I need you once Moody's been found and Crouch has been caught… I need you to make sure that nothing happens to him on transit to the Ministry." Harry said. "Amelia I need you to watch the high ups, if anyone asks tell them you are under order from someone who wants to remain secret, just tell them he's the heir of Merlin… that will keep you from getting thrown into Azkaban, promise on the ministry for magic, and tell them that the Heir will be stopping in time from time surreptitiously so they won't know who is who, one of the wards on you necklaces will act like a counter for Veritaserum, so you can lie without being caught. As for the higher ups mostly Fudge and Umbridge; for bribes and crimes against everything respectively, if we can admit that Voldemort is alive, Fudge may still think he'll be weak for a while."

"Mr. Potter!" a voice called.

Harry looked around and saw that McGonagall was coming right at him.

"Have you seen the other Champions, you have to get ready for the task tonight." Minerva said.

"Their getting ready now… we got a few gifts, I'm not going to mine on yet." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

There was a noise coming from the stairs. They looked around and saw the other three Champions in the Basilisk hide robes, boots and gloves.

"Harry I hope you know what you're doing." Cedric said as the trio walked down the stairs.

"But these are very comfortable." Fleur said.

"Yet make us look intimidating." Krum said.

Bill and Fleur locked eyes.

"Yes, you look beautiful." Bill said to Fleur. "Though your natural beauty is covered by the Veela charm."

Fleur was both blushed and was shocked.

"Come along you four you need to meet at the pitch." Minerva said.

As the four walked out Harry snapped his fingers and he had a Gryffindor red shirt, with his left sleeve Ravenclaw blue, his right sleeve Hufflepuff yellow, and his pants became Slytherin Green, and the his shoes looked like the Hogwarts express. The fabric was made from Acromantula silk.

"Nice look Potter." The four looked to see Bella Malfoy sneering at them. "Too bad you can't afford what they're wearing."

"Ignore her." Harry said. "She's a stuck up jerk who hates to be on the losing side." He said aloud.

They made it to the Pitch with plenty of time to spare. Harry conjured a crystal ball.

_"Dividiuos" Harry said._

_A picture of a graveyard formed; in the middle there was a giant cauldron and a small figure rushing about._

_"Where is that?" Cedric asked looking over from where he was pacing._

_"Little Hangleton." Harry said. _

_"Who is that?" Fleur asked._

_Krum walked over by this point as well, they saw Pettigrew's hand._

_"Well that hand is missing a finger, so that's Peter Pettigrew." Harry said. "I would recognize that man anywhere."_

_"He's the one that betrayed your family?" Cedric asked._

_"Yep, another goal tonight is to capture him, and kill a very large snake." Harry said. "I would as Gandalf to flame us to the center, but I can flame four people at once." _

_"So is your wife going to kill you?" Cedric asked._

_"Nah, she in on the plan." Harry said. "Actually she made the plan we're using to get you to the graveyard and come back alive."_

_"What would happen if…"_

_"He'll kill any spares." Harry said darkly._

_"So how?" Krum asked._

_"_Disillusionment _charms." All but the hand and if we land there, you quickly hide your hands." Harry said._

_A gong sounded, Harry canceled the charm, and the four walked out._

_"Welcome to the last task of the year." Dumbledore said. "We welcome Cornelius Fudge as our last judge since our former main has been killed; now, Professor Moody has offered to place the cup in the center of the maze… only he knows the exact location, now at the sound of the cannon Mr. Potter will enter first… then at the sound of the next cannon, Mr. Krum will enter, on the third Cannon Mr. Diggory will enter, and final with the fourth cannon Ms. Delacour will enter." As the names were said cheers came out. _

_The four excited the pavilion and saw the cheering fans. Harry entered the maze at the cannon and went to the end of the tunnel, he waited for a few minutes and was joined by Krum, a few minutes later Cedric, and lastly Fleur._

_"Harry everyone around us is wondering why you are waiting for everyone else… it's funny."_

_"Thanks I live to please."_

_"Alright everyone hold hands." Harry said._

_They stood in a circle and connected hands. Using his inner fire he famed them to the cup._

_"Here we are." Harry said. They released hands. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the cup. "_Portus Revelio." Harry said. The cup glowed blue and an image of the Little Hangleton Graveyard formed above it. "Well that's where we're going. Now whatever happens don't make any noise, don't alert anyone that you're there, at least until I give my signal, oh and just so you know Voldemort is a made up powerless name, it means…"

"Flight from death." Fleur said. "The French don't worry about saying his name; we know no one would name their child flight from death."

"Right… good for the French, now everyone, remember whatever happens let me face old Tom, and don't make any noise." Harry said. "Get ready."

The three disillusioned themselves, except for their hands.

"On the count of three… no four." Harry said.

"One." Krum said.

"Two." Fleur said.

"Three." Cedric said.

"Four." Everyone grabbed the cup and was portkeyed away.

The group landed on the ground. Harry waved his hand and finished the charm on the other three.

"Well, well, well… we weren't expecting you so soon." The raspy voice of Wormtail said.

Harry turned around and saw Wormtail carrying a bundle. Wormtail flicked the wand and Harry flew over to a grave and ropes sprung out tying Harry up. Wormtail threw the bundle into the cauldron.

He took a bone from Harry's feet. "Bone form the father unknowingly given." Wormtail muttered and threw the bone into the cauldron.

"He pulled out a knife and walked over to Harry. "Blood from an enemy forcibly given." Wormtail made a large cut on Harry's arm; the blood on the knife went into the cauldron.

Wormtail started to weep; he put the knife at his wrist. "Flesh from the servant willingly given." He slashed the dagger and the hand fell into the cauldron. Wormtail fell to the ground crying.

The potion started to bubble, the water turned pitch black, it looked like something was moving in there. The cauldron shattered and Voldemort was standing in the middle wearing pitch black robes.

"Bring me my wand Wormtail." Flight from death said.

Wormtail pulled his masters wand out of his pocket and gave it to him. Harry was focusing on his healing magic, after a few seconds he felt the wound closing, he managed to get a good look from it, and a long white jagged scar was where the cut had been. He listened to Lord Monologue, doing his thing, which is to monologue. He listened and listened, soon the death eaters arrived, and Harry and the other four champions (who surprised Harry by listening to him) were listening and not making a peep.

"Untie him Wormtail and give him back his wand." The King of Boasting said.

"He didn't have his wand." Wormtail said looking at his silver hand.

"How did he get through the whole maze without a wand?" Voldemort said.

"Funny thing about that." Harry said. He snapped his fingers and his Basilisk gear appeared on him, and the ropes fell from him, he then flipped his Holly wand out of the holster. "Sorry about that." He said. "Like the gear Tommy?"

"Don't call me that." Voldemort said. "And why would I care that you have Dragon hide clothes.

"They aren't Dragon hide." Harry said with a grin appearing on his face. "The skin is Basilisk hide… from the creature in the Chamber of secrets."

Voldemort's face changed from a sly smile with a hint of confusion to pure anger.

"Yeah, thanks to Mr. Malfoy right there, I found the beast and killed it." Harry said. He spotted Nagini near the gravestone opposite of him. "But I have to admit that I must have some Seer blood in me."

"Why is that?" The Dark Megalomaniac Lord asked.

"At the beginning of the summer I ordered two daggers." Harry said. "One for my wife and one for me." He pulled out his dagger. "Which just happens to be goblin made, wizard bought, for a huge price no less." He flipped the blade to where he was holding the tip of the blade and had the dagger in throwing position. "One thing I'm glad I asked for was to make sure that it was throwing acceptable." He threw the knife at the snake (which was about to strike at Harry) and causing the snake to be cut in half. "There, now there isn't a snake around that will listen to you… or me." He flicked his wand and the dagger went back to him, he sheathed the dagger. "You're lucky you didn't try and grab it, that's the same dagger that I used to kill Korra."

"You killed my pet." He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated said.

"I guess I did, well, I guess we should duel, I mean that is what you wanted me to do isn't it Tom?"

"I said don't call me that Harry." Tom said. He cast a Cruciatus curse at Harry.

A shield appeared in front of Harry, and took the hit.

"Shame, you must have wanted to do that for a while." Harry said.

Tom shot killing curses at him only to be blocked by the shield."

"Why won't you die Harry?" Tom roared angrily

"If you're not going to kill me, then what do you want, Tom?" he demanded.

"Do not call me by that name!" Voldemort hissed, raising his wand menacingly.

"My apologies," Harry responded with a slight bow of his head. "I was under the impression we were on a first name basis."

The Evil Sadistic Chicken started firing off more spells; each one was absorbed by the shield.

"Why can't I curse you?" Voldemort roared.

"You didn't ask." Harry said nicely.

"May I hit you!" He said as he sent a killing curse.

Harry positioned himself to where it would hit his face.

"Close enough." Harry said. _"Ginny you'll feel faint starting soon."_

The spell hit him, and Harry fell to the ground.

"Ha, HA! I did it the Boy-who…" everyone who was laughing or smiling now had fear on their faces as Harry got up.

"Well you may be an Evil Sadistic Chicken, but you're not smart." Harry said.

"How did you survive?" Lord Voldything asked.

"The blood that you took from me… is what's keeping me alive." Harry said with an 'I beat you look'. "The only way for me to die now, is for you to die… and if anyone is there me standing up is the signal."

Three spells shot out of nowhere, the spells on the other champions wore off, letting them become visible, as soon as they were visible six Bludgers shot out of the ground and started rocketing around the graves, and knocking out Death Eaters.

"Well Tommy boy, I'll let Dumbledore know your back, we'll have Crouch Jr. in custody… I feel like I'm forgetting something…" he saw a rat with a sliver paw running away. "… That's right." He pointed his wand at the rat and Scabbers was incased in crystal. "That's better." He summoned the rat and put it in his pocket; he turned to the others, as Voldemort was raising his wand. "Get to the cup, take off without me, I can get back on my own." He yelled. He looked at Voldemort as a green spell shot out of the Yew and phoenix feather wand. "Expelliarmus!" the wands connected. He looked backed and saw the other Champions standing there looking in shock. "Go NOW! I can hold off these fools." He turned back to the duel he was in and saw a head come out of Voldemort's wand. After a few minutes more echo's came he saw two faces, his parents, they told him as they were hit with a less than perfect spell, the echo's would still appear. He saw that the other three were at the cup waiting for Him.

"I guess I have to cut this short, See you later Tom." Harry said with a smile. "These are true friends, they should have gone without me, since I told them too, but they want to help a friend… would you minions do that for you?"

He lowered his wand and they fell the few feet that they had risen, Harry used his magic to speed himself up, the other three were casting spells behind them, as he reached the cup it levitated thanks to Cedric. They grabbed hold at the same time and left the graveyard. They landed in the middle of the stadium at Hogwarts, they looked around and saw that they were safe, and then all four grouped hugged.

They broke apart when they heard footsteps. They turned and saw Maxine, Fudge, Ludo, and Dumbledore coming at them, while others were getting out of the stands. A flame appeared besides them, Ginny then gave Harry a hug with Gandalf on his head.

"What happened?" Fudge asked as they arrived. "It looks that you've been through a war, surly the Maze wasn't that difficult."

"The maze wasn't." Cedric said.

"It was after the Maze that was difficult." Krum said.

Most defiantly." Fleur said.

Then on cue the three let out the screams they were holding in.

"I think they need a good shock cure, and we all need time in the Hospital wing." Harry said.

"Does anyone know where Moody went?" Fudge asked. "He should help them…"

"He's probably free of his trunk, and is at the Hospital wing now." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"Easy, yesterday me and a group of friends were going to play a prank on him so we explored his room, you know get the layout of his room to help, when we stumbled upon his seven lock trunk we opened each of them, in the last one we found Moody in the trunk, we were going to help him but we heard the other Moody coming in, so I used a family heirloom to hide me and my friends and when we were able to see what was going on he wasn't Moody, he was Barty Crouch Jr." Harry said. "So we devised a plan, oh by the way Voldemort says hi." With that he promptly passed out.

"There he goes again… using too much energy; I thought I felt his energy spiking a lot during his duel." Ginny said.

"How would you know that Mrs. Potter?" Fudge asked.

"He gave me an amulet, it lets me sense him, and he has one from me so he can sense me." Ginny said. "Now I need to take him to the hospital wing, luckily, my kids are being cared for by mum, and Lily." She looked at the bird. "Gandalf can you flame Harry, Me and the other Champions to the Hospital wing?"

_"Of course." _ Gandalf nodded.

"Fleur, Krum, Cedric please grab a tail feather."

The trio did as instructed. Gandalf flamed them to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Moody.

"Pomfrey, we need three shock potions, four beds and some energy restorative droughts." Ginny said.

Pomfrey look up and saw the four.

"What happened?"

"Help me, help them then I'll tell you what I know."

"Which is all it." Poppy said.

After each Champion was settled into bed the two met in front of Harry's bed and talked about what happened.

When Harry woke up he was hearing an Argument, between Dumbledore and Fudge.

_"Gin- where are you?"_

_With the kids in our room, you should go all out; oh I so bet that Dumbledore will tell if you push him."_

_"Want a bet?" _

_Sure, if I win… you get to give me messages whenever I ask and do anything for every night before I go to bed."_

_"I do whatever you want now anyways. Besides this summer I was thinking about working during the summer."_

_"Can I work with you? Gandalf did teach us a few tricks with disguise charms." _

_"We'll see."_

"HE just can't be back." Fudge said.

"Only since you're not listening to reason." Albus said.

"Then where is Crouch Jr.?" Fudge asked. "I'm starting to think what Skeeter is saying about him is true."

_"How long have I been out?" _

_"Two days, the other Champions are still there, let me guess, Fudge and Dumbledore are fighting?"_

_Yep."_

_"They've want to ask you a few questions… but since Fudge hasn't gone back to the ministry he doesn't know about Crouch Jr. in the holding cells, oh and Scabbers is in the pocket you left him in. I'll be down there once my mom is here; she's been staying with lily while your unconscious, Lily's glad about it since she has class for half the day."_

"Listen to reason…"

"He's not back!" Fudge yelled, waking up the other three champions, and their family that were with them.

"You know what…" Harry said standing up and walking over to the minister. "I've had it… I was just going to let it lay that you don't believe me, but the truth is if you can't believe the top four out of five most famous wizards and witch in the world… Don't look at me like that Dumbledore, have you survived the Tri… in this case Quad-wizard tournament, with each champion winning? No… now back to the problem at hand… Fudge you don't believe Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, Co-winner of the Quad-wizard Tournament. Victor Krum; the International Quidditch player, the Durmstrang champion, and Co-Winner of the Quad-wizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion and Co-winner of the Quad-wizard Tournament. And me; Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort, protector of the Sorcerer's stone… defender of the innocent, the wonderer, married to the Girl-Who-Loves, Champion of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Champion, a few titles I cannot release at this time, and Co-winner of the Quad-wizard Tournament… you insult us with your petty lies." He took a breath. "You are weak, your be even weaker if claim he's not back and I go in to the Wizardingmont, and I show everyone what happened, then I will take down as many death eaters… actually I'll out so many death eaters that people will wonder why they weren't in prison… oh yeah I know… they paid people off, a donation here a donation there, then they're crimes are scot free, and as for the you don't have anyone to help me verify that Voldemort is back… I give you this." He walked over robes that he whore and picked something out of his pocket. There was a crystal covered rat, with one silver paw. "This is Peter Pettigrew, now I wonder what is how he escaped Azkaban in the first place since he was in a non-transforming cell…"

"I am not weak!" the Minister yelled.

"See that divider curtain." Harry said pointing to a divider curtain. The minister nodded. "Protect it with the strongest defensive spell you have." The minister hesitated. "Do it." Harry said in his calmly threatening voice. The minister scrambled to get his wand out. "Pathetic, if you were attacked you'd be dead." The minister growled and pointed his wand at the curtain. "Good, I hope you poured a lot of power into that spell." He flicked his wand (Dragonwood) out of its holster and pointed it at the same curtain that Fudge was protecting. Harry felt the opened the valve of his magic to full strength. "Dismantis!" The curtain disassembled itself, and the minister looked shocked. "You see, I can beat you, I can beat Dumbledore over there, and I can beat someone who changed their name to flight from death… did you know that Fudge, Voldemort means flight from death? It was a made up name, he's no lord, yet he has everyone scarred out of their wits, no wonder you just want to make sure he's dead, so you don't have to admit that you cannot handle yourself during a war. So here is what I'm saying, I will give Peter Pettigrew to Amelia bones… she will find out the truth, you have two choices; 1) except what she tells you, and listen to the advice of Dumbledore here gives you, or option 2) you become the worst minister in history and let Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle." he could sense Dumbledore's surprised feeling. "To get enough followers that by the time he comes out in the open War will be so inevitable that the statue of Security could be at risk." He put the Rat back into the robe. "You are dismissed, now go to the Ministry and go to the holding cells; you'll find who you're looking for." Harry said in his calmly threatening voice, plus his evil gaze. The minister did the only sane thing, he walked out the door, and once the door was shut he waved his wand and made sure no one could listen in; he then rounded on Dumbledore. "Here we are again, alone and me wanting answers."

"I'm afraid that…" Dumbledore started.

"You are afraid aren't you, are afraid that I will grow up too fast… FYI I never had a childhood… while my wife and Children will, though my wife's childhood stopped when she saw my memories, my childhood was taken away from me, by Voldemort, and by the Dursleys, and lastly by you… and don't give me the blood wards would protect me, the only thing they used me for was free manual labor, I lived in a cupboard for about ten years of my life, since you put me there. I cooked I cleaned, I did whatever they wanted me to do and was too lazy to do it themselves, did you know that if I burnt a single piece of bacon I would get beat for it? No, because you never checked up on me, and don't get me started on what they did if I used accidental magic, or if I stood up for myself, I never had a childhood, never did, so once Voldemort's last crux is destroyed and him along with it, I will try to be as much of a care free boy as I can be. So… I ask you for the last time… why did, and is Tom Riddle trying to kill me?"

"How did you know his name?" Albus asked.

"He likes to monologue." Harry said. "Now answer me."

"…" Dumbledore remained silent. "I guess I have no choice seeing that you aren't the child I thought you were."

"Finally." Harry said. Albus looked at him confused. "Ginny wins the bet… I owe her a hundred galleons… well not really; I have to give her a message." Albus looked even more confused. "I already know the Who, What, When, Where, and the most important Why." He looked at the Champions/ his friends and their family. "Sorry about this, but this is has been coming and I don't want anyone with appalling mind shields to get a hold of." He set up a strong privacy charm.

"Then why…" Dumbledore asked.

"Then why have I been trying to get it out of you? You'd think mom told, or dad, or even Alice or Frank Longbottom. The truth is I've known it for more than twelve years of my life. I know that doesn't make any sense but that's the truth… you told me when I was fifteen, end of my fifth, the night my still convicted single on the run godfather died."

"Harry what are you talking about, Sirius is alive, and you're fourteen, and you're in your fourth year."

Harry laughed. "I can't believe I pulled one on you, I'm not fourteen, I can't say that I'm a hundred and fifty… I lost track, everyone does in a war… is this a Monday? Is it a Tuesday? A Friday?" He laughed a bit more. "Haven't you wondered what the big secret is you've heard the Marauders talking about? Why I made sure that my friends and family could block out you, Snape and Tom… at the same time? How I know more about Tom than you do? Easy I'm from a war torn future, true we had peace at the end of my unofficial seventh year… went back for seventh year, married the girl of my dreams two years after that and peace for five years, then Tom came back, thanks to one of his Death Eaters. He had made eight Horcruxes; at first you thought it was seven…" Ginny and Gandalf flamed in with a satchel. "In here are all the Horcruxes that we have." He took out the ring, the book, the diadem, the cup and the locket. Gandalf grabbed the crystal Scabbers and flamed to Amelia.

"What about the other three?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a small statue of a snake; we have no idea where it's at, at the moment." Ginny said. "Another one is Tom's pet Snake Nagini; she was killed by the dagger imprinted with Basilisk venom." She looked at Harry, and then continued. "The last one is Harry himself."

"But that bit's gone, it was destroyed when I came back, and just to make sure I let myself be killed, you see the potion he used as a side effect; as long as he's alive I can't be killed period, he still can be though… he's my own personal Horcrux." Harry said. "And you can't try and erase my mind, or Ginny's we're immune to it, as for our friends and Family… you try it… a humiliating death is what you will get, no matter what side you're on."

"Not like he could anyways, we trained them against mind magic; an Ocumencey skilled enough to block you Harry; can block an Obliviate." Ginny reminded him. _"Along with the necklace wards."_

"So the Weasley clan, the Black Family, and my Family, and the New and Jr. Marauders, can hold up against me, so they are more than a match for you." Harry said. "And don't worry about the orb… I destroyed it and left a fake in its place, under the same spells as it was when I found it, really simple an alert charm to tell you when it's removed; a simple freeze charm handled it, When you get your office, tell Fawkes the memory is both good and bad, while Potter's is neutral, he'll show you where a vile of my memories of last timeline is, the one I made specifically for you."

Dumbledore strode out the infirmary, and Harry dropped the charms; that's when he noticed there was an extra person around Fleur's beds… an extra red head.

"Well Bill, I think you found an interest." Ginny said.

"Gin, when did you get here?" Bill asked.

"When Dumbledore and Harry were talking." Ginny said. "Gandalf brought me in."

"How are the kids?" Harry asked.

"Restless, they're coming down with mom." Ginny said. She turned to Harry. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry looked confused. "You shouldn't be out of bed… you almost died of Magical exhaustion get back in that bed."

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"Then why did you use a pulse of magic that could wipe out non-magical items in all of London?"

"Um… I was destroying the Spiked Bludgers, and dismantling the wards that I placed around the place." Harry said.

"You used too much energy; now get back in that bed before I Bat-bogey… no, I'll elephant bogey you."

Harry scrambled back into his bed.

"That's better." Ginny said. "Mum will be here in a few minutes with the kids, they've been maddening, dealing with all three at once."

"Now you know how I felt when you had that one month sickness in January, and I had to deal with the kids, and since the house elves were taking care of you, I couldn't risk calling them for the babies."

"This is different, they've been asking for you…" Ginny said. "They keep saying Dada; I've been trying to teach them…"

"They spoke they're first word?"

"Yeah… yesterday." Ginny said. "Sometimes they seem so advanced, and then other times, they seem their age."

"That's true." Harry said.

"You better get some rest." Ginny said.

"I'm leaning back and everything." Harry complained.

Ginny glared at him.

"Fine, but wake me when the…" Harry was interrupted by a yawn.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes he felt ten times better than the last time, Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet, and the kids were in the pram next to her, he could tell that it was a different day.

"So how long this time?" Harry said, making Ginny jump, and the kids laughing,

"Just about a day… the others were released yesterday." Ginny said. "Well, thanks to Amelia and you the world knows that the Tom's back…"

"Down side?" Harry asked.

"They are saying he's very weak." Ginny said.

"Great." Harry muttered.

"By weak, I mean they think he'll die very soon." Ginny said.

"That's a laugh…" Harry started.

"But people don't believe it." Ginny said. "The paper got hold of what potion Tom used on you, let's just say the Ministry is divided in three, those who support Fudge, those who support Tom… and those who support Auntie Amelia. More than half are in favor of Amelia." "Yes!" Harry said. "Everyone knows the Bones and Blacks are the now the top the bones are the most respected family." "One fourth is for Fudge, and the other one fourth is with Tom, though thanks to you and those spells that has been set up around a few places Tom's followers are decreasing."

"Excellent…" Harry said. "Did you…"

"I added the Anti-dark mark this morning." Ginny said. "Though why you made sure Umbridge can get in… I mean you know she didn't get a mark but…"

"You remember some of the other wards we put up?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"Tapping into the Slytherin side of you." Ginny said. "I love it." she said mischievously.

"Thank you my darling." Harry said. "So if my days are correct the feast is tomorrow?"

"It would be, but they moved it to tonight… why?" Ginny asked.

"Why'd they move it to tonight?"

"So everyone can have time off tomorrow to pack, say goodbye to friends… and something happened last night… It's the reason that I made sure to put the dark mark ward up… you see, Snape also told Dumbledore about himself…" "Great no more blackmail material." Harry muttered. "Anyways, he never actually went back to Tom, he explained that he was done being a spy… he was came by after you fell asleep, and told me to tell you… then last night he was walking back from Dumbledore's Office when Mcnair came by… we heard a scream, and well… I captured Mcnair… so he's in custody… hopefully a third death eater will convince Fudge that Tom won't go anywhere soon."

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny's sad face.

"Well I captured him, but he found Severus first." Ginny said. "I was here looking at the Map, and I saw Mcnair, I thought he might come after you… since it's also common knowledge that you were in here since the tournament's end… magical exhaustion from your fight against Tom, which also puts people on the side of Amelia, anyways, I saw that Snape and Mcnair met each other, I heard bangs ion the distance, I sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, and rushed to where the noises were, Snape fell down from losing too much blood, I sent a incarcerous at Mcnair and he fell, lost his wand, by the time I got to Severus he didn't…"

"I get it." Harry said. "On the bright side, one Death Muncher down."

"True, it's just I was tired last night, maybe if I went after…"

"Gin, it's not your fault, Snape… there was a reason that I healed his mark… he knew he didn't want to spy anymore, he had enough his time, and comes here but when he was given the choice… well let's just say he knew he wouldn't make it past this year, he gave me more information than anyone else."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"He asked me not too." Harry said. "He told me I could tell you after he died… honestly he didn't have to die… the necklaces that I gave him had wards, he said when they come for him… or me, he'll fight, and die his own way, not be some miracle for magic to study."

"I guess I get it." Ginny said. "I guess it was a good thing that we named Al after Severus as well."

"I guess so." Harry said. "So has Dumbledore asked you about anything?"

"Yeah, we spent some time here, under major privacy wards." Ginny said. "I didn't want to leave you, which reminds me won't Tom be looking at his Horcruxes?"

"Not really, I planted it in his mind that how could a teen breach all the traps and know about his life before he was flight from death." Harry said. "Plus a tiny bit of luck making him thinks that he called Nagini to help fight me."

"To bad Fang couldn't come with you." Ginny said.

"Too bad, Tom will get another snake, not as precious as Nagini but he'll get one." Harry said. "It's a link to his ancestor; I just hope it's not a boa from Brazil."

Ginny laughed at the memory.

"So when should I get out of here?" Harry asked.

"By tonight, your core should be better by now, how you managed to deplete it is beyond me."

"And now it will grow stronger." Harry said.

"So why are you interested in the feast?"Ginny asked.

"Oh… I'm just planning on something." Harry said; revealing his plan.

"You are revealing more of your Slytherin side." Ginny said amusedly.

"I know… let's make sure that the kids don't miss… well you can't eat anything tonight." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Well since Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, the Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang are going to be turned into Animals, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin will become part animal." Harry said.

"So why can't I have any prank food?" Ginny said. "I'm hungry."

"I know you are… but I'm thinking about the baby, it's the same reason Mum said to hold off on your Animagi forms when you're carrying." Harry said. "It could harm them or kill them."

"Fine, I'll eat up in the room with the kids."

"After the First banner comes down I'll head up stairs to be with you…" Harry said. "… I promise." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Mr. Potter when you get dressed you can leave." Poppy called.

Harry snapped his fingers and he was in blue jeans and black Tee-shirt with the Hogwarts crest on the back, and the Gryffindor crest on the front.

"All dressed." Harry said.

Ginny pulled him up. Since it was time for dinner they two split up, Harry went to the Great Hall, while Ginny used Gandalf to flame to their room. Harry was right next to the door to the Great Hall, he stepped into the door way and everyone froze... and stared at him. He walked down to the others, as he was walking he met the other Champion's eyes (He noticed Bill was sitting next to Fleur), then he caught Dalphine's eye, and nodded.

"Harry!" The New and Jr. Marauders said as he approached.

"Hey… I'm only staying for a few minutes." Harry said. "Heir's get ready."

A few minutes after Harry arrived (Harry not eating anything) a majestic sign came down from the rafters. On it was the Hogwarts House Crest… then it disappeared. And writing appeared on it.

'The heir of Merlin & the Heir of Hogwarts say he believes Voldemort is stronger than Fudge says.

The Heir of Gryffindor agrees with the Heir of Merlin and of Hogwarts.

The Heir of Ravenclaw agrees with the heir of Gryffindor.

The Heir of Hufflepuff also agrees with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

The Heir of Slytherin agrees with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

The Heir of Merlin and of Hogwarts turns the rest of this banner to the Snake Heir for a history lesson.

Why thank you… Merlin's heir, Voldemort means flight from death… he is no lord, he is a half blood, from a disowned line… he was a mistake… also… my Ancestor never had a fight he loved first Generation witches and wizards… he hated that some came from abusive families… the story that he left and never came back was that he died in a non-magic war, where their weapons have more power than we do; the four founders were actually related… even married each other; back to Flight from death, or as you know him… Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He framed Hagrid for opening and releasing the most dangerous snake in all of history, for my complete story… look for it.

Merlin's heir again… we got permission from the Portraits to have their story told… they will be available by August, you still won't find out our names… unless we choose to release them.

I Merlin's and Hogwarts Heirs apologize for the interruption we will let you eat in peace.'

The Banner disappeared and everyone looked confused. Harry got up and walked out of the Hall, with a loud saying of going to check on his wife and kids. As soon as he reached the first floor he felt no one following him so he flamed up to his room.

"So how was the big reveal?" Ginny asked as he landed.

"Oh fine, some people were shocked." Harry said sitting on the other side of the kids who were struggling to get out of the playpen.

"Well at least we have tomorrow to do stuff." Ginny said.

"Actually, I asked my mom before the third task if there was a way to slip out of the school tomorrow, since we won't be doing anything…"

"What did she say?"

"We could technically leave, I mean Albus knows that we don't need to be here tomorrow, and the fact that we don't even need to be at school for the rest of our lives since we did pass our Owls and Newts."

"We could spend the day out in public with the kids…" Ginny said. "Go around Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, I have an idea about where we could work but it may not work."

"We can look tomorrow." Ginny said.

"I guess, let's eat and get some sleep."

"Good call."


End file.
